Malice
by Aminte
Summary: A fateful childhood meeting leads Alice to love, or so she wishes. But Gensokyo Boarding School isn't a normal place to search for it, well, when it comes to Marisa, nothing ever is.
1. Malice 1

The day I first met Marisa Kirisame was a sunny Sunday.

For reasons that are still unclear to me, she and her friend Reimu snuck into my house.

Apparently they were touring around Makai and Marisa, being herself, thought that jumping over the fence was a good idea.

Marisa's ideas are never good.

Then they went separate ways inside the mansion. Yumeko was worried, of course, and sent a couple of maids to try to stop them.

I had been home schooled since always so I knew no-one aside from Mother and Yumeko. The maids never talked to me.

And then…unexpectedly, I ran into Marisa.

She was about my age, with golden hair and equally golden eyes that shone with mischief, dressed as a classical witch, black hat and broom in hand too. I felt bewildered by her presence, being a stranger and all. I tried my best to scare her away with my wit and determined spirit but, as I came to realize soon after, you couldn't scare her. She simply reacted, laughing and throwing offensive comments like she didn't notice she was being mean. To be fair, she probably didn't. She's always been pretty careless. We fought, but she overpowered me and ran away laughing.

I sat slumped against the wall, still trying to process what had happened. There was a girl. I girl I didn't know. Roaming freely in my very own house. She won against me, easily enough. And I didn't even know her name.

Determined to get revenge and recover my pride I tried to follow her. I even carried my Grimoire with me. At that time I was pretty convinced I was some sort of magician and thought of that book as my ultimate weapon.

But even if I tried my hardest, Marisa still won. I don't know how, really. I attacked her viciously. I casted spells and threw punches. But she wouldn't let up.

Suddenly, other girl, dressed in white and red came running with a bunch of maids coming after her. Even Yumeko was there.

And then…Mother came and they escaped, quite spectacularly, not wanting to be scolded by her.

The mansion was a total mess and Mother took care of everything, as usual. The maids tidied the house and restored it to its utter and boring perfection. Life continued, with Mother occasionally chuckling at the memory of the two girls who fought her maids. She said it was cute.

I couldn't get over the fact that someone had won against me. I couldn't forget about the mysterious girl. And I kept wondering about all the other places I never knew that existed. Day after day I pondered on those things, wishing I could go there and see them with my own eyes. That I could see that girl again and ask her for a rematch. Maybe even become friends.

I stopped playing the magician. I stopped having tea parties with Yumeko.

Instead, I started drawing unstoppably. The mansion and the places I imagined. A pair of golden eyes and a victorious smile.

Daydreams…daydreams…

Mother looked worried.

"My darling doll, you are withering here"- she said lovingly stroking my flaxen hair- "I think it's time for you to meet kids your age, Alice, to have fun. I fear I have kept you by my side longer than I should have. For ten years you have been my little doll, my beloved daughter. Selfishly enough, I thought that I gave you everything you could want and need. But I _can't _give you friends rather than dolls and toys, my dear. And I can see, that's what you need right now"

My blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, not quite understanding what Mother was planning but knowing deep in my heart she was saying goodbye.

"Mother…"- I started but she raised her hand, gently shutting me up

"Alice, I love you as much as a mother can, but I cannot replace the whole world. You need to experience it. I have seen your drawings, my doll, you long for something else. That something, you won't find it here but outside the walls of our home. I heard about a special place, called Gensokyo…I'm…I'm sending you there"

Mother's voice cracked a little as she said that. So it was truly goodbye then.

Gensokyo happened to be a boarding school, a bit far from my own hometown of Makai.

I was received by Principal Yakumo and her assistant, Ran. They led me to my new room, near the gardens.

I sat on my bed looking around the room. It was well lit and sun shone through the windows. It was cozy, with its cream colored walls and wooden furniture. It even had a shelf where I could put my books and dolls. I stared at the ceiling wondering how my life would be there. Mother said I could make friends here. Thinking about Mother made me homesick and I curled up in bed suddenly feeling really lonely.

"Yo!"- a voice said from the door

"GAH!"- I screamed, startled and then turning around, preparing to yell to the intruder when my mouth fell agape

There, standing, was no other than the girl I had been thinking of for the past months.

I blinked, unsure it was true.

But there she was. Her long golden hair was still there, but this time she was wearing a small braid on the right side. He clothes were different though, and it took me a moment to realize it was the school's uniform. Her eyes were giving me this strange, quizzical look.

"It's _you!"- _I cried, surprised

"Ummm…"- she scratched her head a little, still looking confused- "do I know you?"

"Sure you do!"- I answered both anger and happiness mixing inside me- "You broke into my house months ago!"

Instead of apologizing for that, which I was expecting, she hit her hand with her fist, smiling

"So that's why you seemed familiar!"-her smile reached her eyes in a pleasant way

"Hey! Are you not going to apologize…!" I started asking but she interrupted me

"Oh I haven't introduced myself!"

Her smile turned into a grin and she pointed proudly at herself

"My name is Marisa Kirisame and I am the most amazing super spectacular person in this whole school-ze!"

She sure was energetic. I didn't know how to respond to such a claim so I stayed silent.

"What's _your_ name?"- she asked curiously

"Alice. Alice Margatroid"- I answered blushing slightly, feeling a little self-conscious. Marisa was truly overbearing.

"Alice…"- she said, rolling the letters on her tongue, thoughtfully- "Yeah, I like it! Alice, it has a nice ring to it"- she nodded to herself before offering me her hand

"Well, Alice, welcome to Gensokyo!"-she said

The moment she took my hand I felt something jolt inside me. Her hand was warm, soft. Her smile was kind. I liked it.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad staying in Gensokyo after all.

Had I known then what that meeting would mean to me in the future…I wouldn't have believed it.

But I didn't know it then, so I embraced the feeling of having a first friend without questioning.

And that was the second time I met Marisa Kirisame.


	2. Malice 2

That second encounter was six years ago.

Marisa showed the school to me and introduced me to her friends. She had really odd friends.

The first one she introduced me to was Reimu. Hakurei Reimu. She happened to be the other girl who broke into my house and Marisa's _bestest_ friend, as the blond said. Apparently they had known each other forever, their families living close.

Reimu was laidback, lazy, cheerful and with the eye of a hawk when it came to two things: money and Marisa. When I first met her, she shook my hand giving me this strange look. It is only now that I realize it was a knowing one. Aya, the biggest gossiper in the whole school and the sole reporter of the school's newspaper "Bunbunmaru" said Reimu was "_tooootes psychic!". _I have to agree with that. But I'm getting ahead of myself…I'll explain the importance of this later.

After she introduced me to Reimu, she took my hand and gave me the grand tour of Gensokyo's Boarding School. We could barely walk two steps before someone stopping Marisa and having her introduce me to all this new girls. Nitori, Sanae, little Chen, Yuugi the wrestler, Kogasa, Reisen, the Prismriver Sisters (also known as the Phantom Ensemble), and so on. There were lots and lots of different girls in different places, and everywhere had _names_.

Youkai Mountain (the highest placed building in the area, apparently only weirdos lived there), Chireiden (a dorm which was placed in a _basement_, it is also called Former Hell because something happened there but I still don't know what), Eientei (a pretty dorm hidden between the bamboos in the other green areas). After crossing the lake were the _fairies _(or kinder girls) lived we arrived at the Koumakan…the Scarlet Devil Mansion…a classy old building where a girl named Remilia Scarlett ruled over everyone else.

There she introduced me to …_Patchouli._ Knowledge. Who in this world has _Knowledge_ as their last name anyways? I…well, that doesn't matter. Patchouli is one of the smartest girls in the school. Her grades are always top of the class. She is poised, gentle, a little conceited but she's actually nice. She's pretty too. She has this long, flowing violet hair and deep violet eyes…I can't get my hair to grow past my shoulders, no matter how much I try. Past that length it turns into utter disaster…and I can't let anyone, let alone _Marisa_, look at me like that. And violet is such an interesting eye color. My blue eyes seem plain in comparison.

Why do I even care about that? I keep asking myself. School is not a beauty contest. There are lots of pretty girls here and no-one actually _cares_ about appearance. Yeah, girls are naturally pretty here. I too have been regarded pretty by some of them, even the creepy Yuuka who used to stalk me last year. I wish Marisa would call me pretty…

Ugh. Marisa.

Here I go again. Talking about her. Thinking about her.

And I can't stop thinking about that knowing look Reimu gave me the day we met. I think she knew all the way…that I…

I can't even say it.

But she knows. I know she knows. She's Reimu after all. She knows everything about everyone. Marisa once told me that even though she doesn't participate in any of the school's clubs or the student council, she was aware of everyone's business.

" _That's why her hair is so big!"- she giggled- "It's FULL of secrets!"_

Regardless of Reimu having the hugest ponytail I have ever seen, only and barely concealed by her even bigger hair ribbon, her knowing everyone's business is absolutely true.

She knew that it was the Scarlet Sisters –Remilia and Flandre- who pulled the "red mist" prank last year. And that it was the senior class president, Yuyuko who totally messed up the flower viewing party last semester.

And…she knows I have…_a thing_ for her dearest friend.

"Just tell her already, Alice"- says Reimu munching on her pockys

Here we are, outside my dorm, enjoying the shade of one of the multiple trees that surround us. Forest of Magic, that's what the student body calls the gardens. Maybe it's because how eerily peaceful it seems, compared to the always noisy and crowded rest of the school. I glance at Reimu, the navy blue school blazer fitting her frame nicely, and the checkered skirt covering half of her crossed legs. The ever-present whimsically giant red ribbon still perched on her head.

"I have nothing to tell her"- I answer turning my head up, prideful, even if I know it does nothing to hide my growing blush. I wish I had longer hair to cover up for that.

She sighs, flipping her dark hair with her slender hand.

"Yes you do, you little doll freak"- she counterattacks- "There is no use in denying it, the only one dense enough not to notice is Marisa herself!"

I turn back to stare at her, horrified

"Y-you…you mean others _know?"_\- I ask, feeling exposed

"Alice Margatroid, as I said, EVERYONE else knows. If you don't do something about it, someone else will. I'm serious here, if you don't move quickly someone will steal Marisa from you!"- she answers with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I…but what can I say to her?"- I start playing with the hem of my skirt

" Duh, go simple! 'Hey Marisa, I've had a crush on you for like, centuries! Since I first saw you, the mere presence of your star filled eyes makes my lonely heart soar with happiness, want to make out?' "- she tells me, looking –fake- serious

" I SO DID NOT!"- I shout

" YOU SO DID!"- she bursts out with laughter " How can Marisa not know is beyond me"

" She doesn't pay that much attention to me…"- I murmur, my mood souring

" I heard that"- Reimu looks straight in to my eyes " and I don't want to hear you say it again. She pays lots of attention to you! Seriously, her attention span is barely a squirrel's and she can still listen to you for _hours._ She helps you with your creepy dolls. You study together. She steals your stuff"

" She steals everyone's stuff"- I shrug my shoulders

"She _keeps _yours"- she nods her head to herself- "Her room is full of your things. I bet you don't even know some of the things she's taken from you"

"This conversation is pointless"- I sigh laying in the grass with my arms crossed as a pillow behind my head " I can't tell her I love her…I just can't"

Reimu opened her mouth and then shut it with a nasty clash of teeth.

She is staring at me.

HARD.

I realize what I just said.

And then…when things can't get more awkward…

A bush rustles and we hear a squeak.

"WHO IS THERE?!"- I shout, feeling more nervous by the second

Reimu, with amazing precision, throws one of her shoes towards the bushes.

"The heck?!"- a too familiar voice cries in pain

Reimu runs up to the bush and drags her victim by the legs

"YOU?!"


	3. Malice 3

YOU?!"

"LET GO OF ME, you stupid shrine-maiden!"- her victim demands while being dragged by Reimu.

Reimu smiles creepily and then drops her legs. The girl then sits where Reimu had left her, complaining about her now scratched knees and dirty uniform.

"Don't you dare call me stupid shrine-maiden, again"- replies Reimu again sitting near my dorm's door- "being a shrine-maiden is serious business!"

I stare at the "spy". Why on earth couldn't it be someone else?

"Again…you?"- I sigh sitting by Reimu

"Yes! It is I, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon!"- claims the girl proudly standing

Another unusual thing about Gensokyo is that all girls have nicknames. ALL of them. And they are really… creative.

"Remilia, we already know who you are"- answers Reimu shaking her head "Now tell us why were you spying or I will go to Principal Yakumo and tell her you were planning another major prank. You don't want another suspension, right? It will totally ruin your permanent record"

Remilia Scarlet. Of all people, it had to be her. Not only is she the leader at the Koumakan but also Patchouli's best friend.

_Patchouli's. Best. Friend_

"I was not spying!"-she denies

I raise my eyebrow sarcastically, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Sure you weren't"- I say- "I don't know what your reasons are but you better have a wonderful excuse for hiding behind a bush listening to a private conversation, Remilia. Otherwise I will not hesitate to serve as a witness of your prank planning when Reimu goes to Principal Yakumo's office. And I assure you, I can be pretty convincing playing the worried, responsible student"

Remilia snorts and crosses her arms

"Go tell Yakumo whatever you want!"- she patronizes me- " You think I care about such a petty thing as permanent records? As long as I don't set anything on fire no college will care about my pranks once I show my grades. People like you might care, but trust me, it's no big deal in real life"

I am about to punch her in the face but I take a deep breath and smile. She can say what she wants, but she won't get away with it. Not with me. Not now.

"Oh is that so? Well, I think I'll also have a word or two about your behavior with Shikieiki"- I reply smiling

"The Yama?!"- Remilia gulps- "She's been out to get me since EVER. You can't do this, Margatroid! Not only will she lecture me until I _die_ but she will take my place at the student council from me! I can't have that! What's the point of being Koumakan's leader if I can't actually lead? Hell, the place took its name _after_ me! Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Scarlet Devil is _me! _ The permanent record is one thing, and I honestly don't care, but you can't…just don't take the Koumakan from me…"

"I won't"- I tell her seriously- "as long as you tell us what you were doing spying and you keep your mouth shut about what you heard. If you fail to comply with any of this, I will personally ruin your life, is that clear?"

"It's a deal"- she answers me with a heavy sigh

"Oh how the mighty have fallen"- Reimu laughs

Remilia looks defeated and sits between us, her light blue hair moving gently with the passing breeze. She does look a lot younger than she is. We stay in silence for a while, waiting for either to start the conversation. As much as she had agreed to answer our questions, Remilia isn't eager to do so, that is clear. I glance at the rest of the Forest of Magic, in deep thought.

Could I trust her? It's Remilia we are talking about. Even if she's more mature than Flandre, it doesn't mean she's any less unpredictable than her little sister.

Silence is getting thicker by the second.

This is awkward, to say the least.

"Are we going to stay here all day? You haven't answered us yet, Remilia"- I say- "why were you spying us?"

"As I said before, I wasn't spying _you_. Believe me, I have better things to do"- she starts- "I was actually looking for Flandre. But then…I heard you talking about Marisa and I just _had_ to listen…"

"Because of Patchouli"- I interrupt her

"Yes, because of her. Don't get me wrong, Margatroid. You'd look cute together. But Patchy is my best friend. And even if she won't say it, I know she has something more than a simple crush on the black-white. Reimu was right when she said everyone 'knows' you have a thing for her too…but assumptions are different from proof. Patchy's been obsessing over you and Marisa having something and well…you saying that you actually _love_ Marisa simply shocked me. Love is a huge thing, Alice"

I stare at her dumbstruck. I don't know whether I'm surprised she actually called me by my name or that Patchouli is worried about me and Marisa having _something. _No, it has to be that Patchouli has more than a crush on her.

"Ha! I knew it! Knowledge can be unexpressive but when it comes to Marisa she's all shy smiles and giggles"- laughs Reimu- "she's almost as obvious as you, Alice!"

"Well, I already told you what you wanted to hear. I'm leaving"- says Remilia standing up- "No offense, but I had enough of this rom-com conversation"

"Good luck finding your sister!"- yells Reimu

Remilia simply waved goodbye before going back into the woods, leaving us alone again.

"I have to agree with her on something"- says Reimu- "I'm tired of this rom-com atmosphere too. Are you planning on making a move on her? You already know that Patchouli is a serious rival. You said you love her, do something then! She won't be waiting for you forever"

"I don't even know if she feels the same here, what am I supposed to do? You're her best friend, tell me, does she feel something, _anything_, for me?"- I ask without looking at Reimu. Instead I stare at my feet, waiting for her response.

"Ugh, Alice, this isn't a chick-flick, you don't need to get so worked up"- she sighs- "I don't know about that…I'm her best friend, yes, but she doesn't talk about these things with me. She's not the sappy romantic type to begin with. She doesn't think much about love or relationships. I'm sure she likes you a lot. But I can't give you the answer you want, the only one who can is Marisa. But how will you know if you never ask her?"

"Ask me what?"- says a voice.

Not just any voice but _the_ voice. The only voice I long to hear.

Marisa's voice.

I look up and yes, there she is.

A ray of light falls directly on her head, making her hair look even more golden than it is, her signature side braid in place. She's wearing the school uniform for once, the navy blue blazer making a nice contrast with her hair and the skirt. I like the uniform, but I like it better on Marisa. Her skirt is shorter than Reimu's but she's wearing knee-high socks, so it doesn't look like she's showing too much.

It bothers me how many details I notice about her appearance.

She's talking to Reimu about something, forgetting that we named her before. She truly has the attention span of a squirrel.

Suddenly she turns to me, her eyes shining with contentment and I skip a beat.

Her eyes…maybe that's where my love for her began…she's saying something to me…but I can't focus on it. Reimu giggles and then waves her hand in front of my face. Great, now it's obvious I was spacing out.

"So Alice"- she starts, her smile as wide as ever- "was there anything you needed to ask me? Because you know you can count on me for anything!"

I look at her, then to Reimu, and I panic.

_Think of a good lie here, Alice! Quick quick quick quick! What do I say, what do I tell her?! Should I tell her I love her? Nonononono that's stupid! Think! _

"JustwantedtoaskyouthatifIshouldacceptKazami'sinvitationtothesummernightball"- I blurt out

She blinks confused

"Ummm…care to say that again?"- she scratches her head. It's cute- "I really couldn't get it"

" Ummm…that…ummm…if you thought I should accept Kazami's invitation to the Summer Night Ball…"- I answer almost whispering

I can see Reimu slapping her forehead from the corner of my eye but all I can concentrate on is the frown that appeared on Marisa's face.

I don't know how to interpret this but if there's one thing that I'm sure of is that this is not a good sign.

So...have you liked this story so far? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Aminte and this is my first fanfic ever! I'm obsessed with Touhou, does it show? I have played every single game from Highly Responsive to Prayers to Double Dealing Character. And I am in total love with what I personally call the Magical Trio (Alice, Marisa and Patchouli). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others!

If you have any comments please write a review! I like knowing that someone actually reads this

Baisers!


	4. Malice 4

I knew I had screwed up the moment Reimu slapped her forehead.

"Kazami invited you?"- Marisa's frown deepened- "She's a total creep, Alice! If you say yes, there's no way in heaven or hell she'll leave you alone again"

Ah…the Summer Night Ball…

The greatest party held at Gensokyo. It's a huge deal for girls here. Everyone gets so excited about it! There's music, drinks, beautiful decorations and fireworks. It's magical.

Romantic also.

Girls usually take their crushes on a first date to the Ball. It's said it brings good luck to the new couple.

And yes, Yuuka asked me to be her date…but I never even thought of saying yes to her. She scares me.

But I had to lie to Marisa.

"Well…what if I don't want her to leave me alone?"- I answered crossing my arms

I saw Reimu dropping her jaw in surprise. It would've made me laugh in any other situation…

"Are you serious, Alice?"- Asked Marisa, looking seriously upset- "We are talking about Kazami here! Not only is she unstable as hell but she's a stalker, a creeper, she's obsessed with flowers and obsessed with _you! _Is that really what you want? To waste your night with a complete freak? I thought you knew better than to mingle with the likes of her"

I don't know why but I felt both angry and confused by Marisa's words. She had no rights to…she…

"Don't talk about Yuuka like that!"- I shouted- "She's not that bad! That you and the rest can't understand her is your problem, not hers and certainly not mine! As for wasting my night with her as you say, I'd rather spend my time with someone who's interested in me than waiting around for…UGH! Why do you even care?! Is none of your business, Marisa!"

"_Yuuka?_ You call her _Yuuka?_"- her golden eyes had turned into two slits

I should've stopped then but I simply couldn't…I…

"So what if I call her Yuuka! It's her name! And why do _you_ care what I call others, Marisa! It's none of your business so stop nagging me about it! Since when are you that concerned about me anyways!"

"Of course _I _care, you idiot! You are my friend! I don't want you getting hurt by Kazami!"

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

_Friend…_

The word echoed inside me and before I knew it… rage simply took over me

"Your _friend_? _FRIEND?_ YOU BARELY NOTICE ME AND SUDDENLY I'M YOUR FRIEND? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION MY DECISIONS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WHO I CAN GO OUT WITH! AND NOW, I KNOW I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH YUUKA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran away, barely holding my tears back.

I looked for Yuuka until I found her casually strolling near Youkai Mountain.

I told her I was happy she had invited me and that I was looking forward to going to the Ball with her.

Yuuka smiled. She seemed pleased.

But I didn't want her smile.

I wanted Marisa's…I still want them.

But now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?"- asked Marisa looking extremely shocked

"Oh Marisa, I wish I knew"- answered Reimu shaking her head- "why don't you come over to my dorm? Suika will be glad to see you too"

"I don't know Reimu…I…"

"It's not like you to be so hesitant about anything. Alice's little speech really got you, huh?"- said Reimu sympathetically

"Of course they did! Alice is important to me…"

Reimu smiled slightly

"I know, Mari, I know. But staying in your dorm sulking and worrying won't solve anything. Give Alice her space. She'll come to her senses sooner or later, I'm sure. Now let's go! Suika promised me some pastries and I'm willing to share with you"

"Well, how can I say no to pastries?"- Smiled Marisa- "Race you there!"

With that, the blonde started running, laughing all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Gensokyo two girls were sitting side by side, refreshing their feet inside the lake.

The older had light blue shoulder-length hair and deep red eyes. The younger one had blonde hair worn in a side ponytail and equally red eyes. Both had taken their school blazers off and seemed to be enjoying the water.

"So Onee-sama got threatened by the Rainbow Puppeteer"- stated the younger one

"That's not how it was, Flan"- said Remilia offended-"I just made a deal with her"

"So Onee-sama made a deal with the Rainbow Puppeteer after being conveniently threatened by her"- answered Flandre smiling

"That's not how it was, Flan!"

"Then how was it, Onee-sama?"- asked her sister still smiling innocently

"Fine! It was sorta kinda like that! But she said she'd tell the Yama about my 'behavior' so I had no choice! You know that she's been looking for reasons to kick me out of the student council and take the Koumakan from me!"- pouted Remilia

Flandre snickered a little. Her sister always worried that someone would take the Koumakan from her. It was funny how much she cared about the building, or better said, the position it came with it. Dorms had leaders for a reason. The larger the building, the more power the leader had in the student council. And the Koumakan was huge. Flandre couldn't remember its original name. The moment they arrived in Gensokyo, her sister took over it and it became the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Remilia cared about power. And about her image. She was always complaining about her lack of "charisma", like they were inside a game and she had bad stats.

As insecure as Remilia was inside, to Flandre, her older sister was still her hero. No matter how strained their relationship was.

"Does Onee-sama want me to take care of it?"- Finally asked Flandre

"No, I don't! You'll just mess things up!"- Answered Remilia pissed- "If I wanted to 'take care' of this, I'd ask Sakuya. Unlike you, she can keep her cool"

"Fine. But I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. So the Rainbow Puppeteer is in love with Marisa-nee-chan. And probably Patchy is too. What does that have to do with us? Is not like there's anything we can do to help either. Is Marisa-nee-chan's decision after all"- said Flandre confused

"I'm already aware of that. But you know, Flandre, love is like war. You need strategy. So what if it is Marisa's decision? With the right moves, you can turn things around. Feelings are malleable. And Patchouli is my best friend. I want her to be happy"

"But Onee-sama…"- Flandre bit her lip, thinking- "even if Patchy is in love with Marisa-nee-chan…would being her girlfriend make her happier? If they got together…for how long would that make her happy? Because sometimes… when Marisa-nee-chan is around, Patchy looks really sad for a reason. I don't think she's able to make her happy as you'd like…"

Remilia was taken aback by her little sister' last statement. It was a good question after all. Would getting them together make Patchouli happy in the end? Was being with Marisa enough? It seemed enough before…but was it?

"I don't know, Flan"- sighed Remilia- "I don't know. If Patchy says she wants Marisa, well then…I should help her get the black-white"

"What about the Rainbow Puppeteer's secret, Onee-sama? Are you going to keep your promise? Because I know you want to tell Patchy"- asked Flandre

"I won't tell her. Remilia Scarlet is a woman of word. Also I don't want to deal with Shikieiki more than I do and if by any chance Alice talks to Patchouli and realizes I've broken our deal…all hell will break loose too"

Just then, another girl appeared right next to Remilia. She had short silver hair with little braids on each side, she was taller and looked older than the sisters. Her school uniform was in perfect order, without a wrinkle in sight. She bowed silently to Remilia and gave her a letter.

"Ojou-sama"- her voice was smooth- "a letter arrived at your door and I was told it was urgent so I came to deliver it to you"

"Can't expect less of the Perfect and Elegant Maid, right?"- Smiled Remilia- "do you know who sent it, Sakuya?"

"Ah yes, Ojou-sama. Inubashiri said it was the Yama"- replied Sakuya

Remilia choked on her spit and started coughing. Flandre patted her in the back until her sister regained her composure.

"The Yama you say?"- Asked Remilia- "Then I have to read this right away"


	5. Malice 5

_It is late. _

_I know because of the position of the moon._

_Someone is walking towards me from the other side of the lake but I cannot recognize who it is._

_The moon is always so hauntingly beautiful...I completely forget about the stranger._

_The stars shine like they are trying to tell me something. I gaze at them. Millions and millions of light years away. Shimmering corpses. And yet, they seem so alive. Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._

_The stranger is no longer a stranger._

_The person I long for the most, has come into my view._

_Ah...Marisa..._

_Of course._

_The Vessel of the Stars. _

_Such a silly nickname. _

_But even so, it's endearing. Because it's hers._

_She is beside me now. She is smiling. And the moon and the stars no longer interest me._

_My heart is beating so loudly I am sure she can hear it._

_She keeps smiling. Her smile is all mine now. Not Reimu's. Not Nitori's. And not Alice's._

_I want to say something charming and witty. I open my mouth but my voice will not come out. _

_Why can´t I express myself the way Alice does? The moody puppeteer...even if she can't say the words, everything she says to Marisa has them implied._

_Those "leave me alone", those "you're obnoxious", and those "I hate you"._

_I shake my head. I cannot worry about her now. Not when Marisa seems so happy to see me._

_She is trying to tell me something, like the stars did, but I can't understand._

_Patchouli..._

_Patchouli..._

_Patchouliiii_

_Patchouli-sama!_

…Sama...?

I open my eyes and see Koakuma beside me.

The sun is shining so brightly it hurts my eyes. I blink a few times to get them adjusted to the light. Koakuma seems concerned.

"Is Patchouli-sama alright?"- She asks me- "Is she feeling anemic again?"

I shake my head. No, I'm not anemic again. Actually, I'm feeling oddly energetic today. I know I fell asleep over my books and that such a habit is not good for someone as sickly as me. Of course I know I need to rest in a proper bed. But aside from a stiff neck, I had a wonderful night.

My words seem to calm her. Koakuma is always there, taking care of me. What a great assistant she is.

Maybe I should say she is my friend. But that does not seem quite right, since she will not talk to me as an equal but rather her boss. I just go with it. As much as I appreciate her, she is not that close to me. Truth is, few people are.

For example, Remilia Scarlet, leader of our dormitory and our representative in the student council. She is my best friend. We have known each other for most of our lives, so it only made sense to come to Gensokyo once I surpassed my peers at my old school. As cocky and pretentious as it may sound, I am a genius. And when my old school could not do much more for my education it became obvious I needed something else. It was fairly natural for my parents to send me where Remilia was. As long as they did not have to worry much about me, anything was fine. So I presented them my pick and they agreed. A boarding school seemed just perfect.

As I was saying, I care deeply for her and I know she cares deeply for me. But as much as I value our friendship and she is most dear to me…there is someone else who is closer to my heart right now.

Her name is Marisa Kirisame.

She is impulsive, rude, possibly a kleptomaniac and the most oddly charming being I have ever crossed paths with.

Because, even if she _is_ everything I said before, she is also brave, determined, funny, and intelligent.

And there is _something_ about her. Yes, it is a recurrent line for anyone who has a romantic interest. But that does not mean is any less true. There _is_.

Is in her eyes, in her smile, in her voice. Well, in everything. That light.

A soft yet constant light emanates from her. A light that can be both subtle and blinding. Like a star's.

It may be pretty obvious by now that Marisa is like a star to me.

Wishing upon a star…

And so I wish.

And wish.

Will I ever have the courage to tell her? Will she ever return my feelings? Or will _her_ take Marisa from me?

Yes, _her._ No other than Alice Margatroid, the Rainbow Puppeteer.

Oh Alice, how I envy you.

The way you have Marisa's attention so effortlessly.

It does not matter that you are mean to her, your doll eyes, usually distant, show nothing but affection to her. And she knows it, I am sure.

You tease each other and argue most of the time, you call her names and she steals your things. You shout at her and she makes fun of you. But you never leave each other's side. Not even Reimu spends that much time with her.

I know she goes to your room for tea every day. No matter the weather or the amount of homework or tests. And that even though you tell her she is not welcome, you still have the table ready for your afternoon meeting. Hot tea and sweets, chit chat, laughter and fake anger.

Oh Alice, how I envy you.

Whenever she looks at you, I wish I had your big blue eyes and flaxen hair, your porcelain doll features and your grace.

But I can only be me. Patchouli Knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, if it isn't Miss Doll Maker! What brings you to Youkai Mountain?"- said a girl with blue hair worn in pigtails and a big green hat

"I'm looking for Hina. Have you seen her, Kawashiro?"- replied Alice tiredly

"Hina-chan is over at Reimu's . Apparently something happened to Marisa and she asked her to come to her place"- answered Nitori looking worried- "I wonder what happened. Marisa is not one to get affected easily. Do you know anything, Margatroid?"

"I don't, sorry"- said Alice slightly frowning- "So, do you know what time she'll be back, then?"

"Probably before dinner, unless she wants to stay there to eat. Do you want to leave her a message? Me and the rest of the kappas have a meeting so I'll be here when she returns"- offered Nitori

"Please do, tell her to come to the Forest when she can. Good luck with your kappa meeting, Kawashiro"

With that, Alice left Nitori's dorm.

She stared at the sky amazed at how fast the hours went. Soon it would be dusk and she planned to be back in her own dorm by then.

She didn't want to see Marisa and the best way to avoid her was to go to bed early. Sharing the dorm with her was going to be super awkward.

She sighed deeply, thinking about what Nitori had told her.

So Marisa was feeling low enough for Reimu to require Hina's services. Hina Kagiyama was well known for being a real life nagashi-bina, whenever someone was feeling really sad or unfortunate, they called her and she magically took their worries away. That was the reason she was looking for her. Alice felt pretty miserable herself.

She was awful to Marisa, so what. She deserved it. She was rude and nosey. She had no rights to tell her what she could or couldn't do.

Alice entered her room and closed the door with a gentle 'click'. Then she slid to the ground and started crying.

_Why? Why can't I be more honest? If I weren't such a coward…I wouldn't have lied to her. Now she's feeling sad because of me. I never wanted for that to happen. I just…I didn't want to be told I was her friend…even though I know I am…friend, what a despicable word! I used to be happy with just that… that word…friend. But why can't it be lover? Why? Of course…Reimu is right…how can we become lovers if there is no love? And how can love be born without honesty? I feel horrible…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking her door.

_Someone's knocking! Could it be…Marisa? No, it can't be her. Then who? But what if it is Marisa? I don't know what to say to her! Ah…who could it be?_

"Oi, Alice! Open up!"

Alice recognized the voice with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

So it was her.

She opened the door, surprising her visitor.

"Reimu"- she stated

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?"- She asked letting herself inside Alice's room

"No…but…"

"Sorry I'm not Marisa, but after your lovely speech today you couldn't truly expect her to come, right?"- Reimu shrugged- "besides, I told her not to"

Reimu sat on her bed and then patted the space beside her.

"Come, Alice. We have to talk"

"I think I had enough talks for a day, Reimu"- said Alice laying with her arms spread on the bed

"You still need to talk to me. If you don't you'll just bottle it up and you'll end exploding again. I specifically told Marisa to give you space because, girl, you have some things to work on"

"Marisa wanted to talk to me?"- asked Alice softly

"Of course she did. She cares a lot about you. She was worried you know, that she had done something wrong. After having some tea with me and Suika she wanted to come straight to your room to talk to you but honestly, it was better to leave her with the Little Pandemonium and Hina. They'll take care of her and cheer her up"- sighed Reimu- "meanwhile, you and I need to talk"

"But Reimu!"- protested Alice

"No buts, Alice! You basically went verbally berserk earlier this day and you want to act like everything's fine? You told Marisa, whom you're in love with, to piss off because you wanted to go to the Ball with Master of All Creeps Kazami! Did that make sense in your head? Because sure as hell it doesn't in real life. Of all things you could've said, you just had to try to make her jealous…"

"I wasn't trying to make her jealous!"- Answered Alice- "I just didn't know what else to say! You don't understand, Reimu! I simply couldn't tell her…not then…I was caught by surprise! I simply blurted it out, I didn't think much about it. And…well, what was Marisa's problem anyway? Why was she acting so upset about it?"

"Oh, Alice…you're impossibly dense. Hasn't it occurred to you, that, I don't know, Marisa is worried about you? Because she cares? Because you're her friend and she likes you?"

"Stop it with the friend thing, Reimu. I already know. She made it pretty clear herself"

Reimu stared at her without blinking and Alice blushed, uncomfortable.

"That was it, then? You went all cray-cray because she said you were friends?"- asked Reimu seriously

"I…well…ugh…according to Aya you're psychic so you already know, right?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you and Aya but I'm not psychic at all. I just have really good intuition. And it doesn't matter what _I _think, what matters is what _you_ really feel"

"Fine"- Alice sighed- "I…it's stupid and I know it…I'm just tired of having all this feelings for her and not being able to either tell her or make them disappear… I'm tired of being her friend…I'm tired of wondering and dreaming…I'm tired, Reimu. I feel like I'm getting nowhere"

"As long as you keep those feelings to yourself, of course you'll get nowhere. Alice, I already told you, Marisa cares about you! I know it doesn't seem enough but you have to start somewhere. I can assure you…there's a spark between you two. But if you keep acting like this…"

"I…wait! A spark?"- Alice shot up and stared at Reimu- "how do you know? you said you weren't sure when we talked about this before!"

"Ummm…I…ummmm"- Reimu started fidgeting

"Marisa told you something, didn't she?!"

Alice's heart beat hard against her ribs and stared at Reimu expectantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? What does it say, Onee-sama?"- pried Flandre while Remilia was reading

"It's about the Summer Night Ball"- huffed Remilia- "Shikieiki is so OCD she wants to plan every single detail _tomorrow_. For a Ball that's in what…more than three weeks?"

"Isn't Ojou-sama excited about the Ball?"- Asked Sakuya delicately- "is a good chance to show the others just how charming you are"

"Well, I am an excellent dancer, if I say so myself. Yes, I find the Ball entertaining. On the other hand, the extra work it means makes me dread it. Deciding on a theme, assigning duties, keeping the fairies away from the fireworks, checking that Yuugi and Suika don't sneak sake in…"

"I'm sure Ojou-sama will do an excellent job, like she does every year"- said Sakuya with a small smile

"Oh that's right! Onee-sama, are you bringing a date this year? You can't go with Patchouli again"- asked Flandre

"I wasn't planning to bring her this year! Well, are you bringing a date, little sister?"- replied Remilia annoyed

"Yes! I'm going with Koishi!"- announced Flandre excitedly

"How come she has a date already and I don't!"- Whined Remilia- "that's not how it's supposed to be!"

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama, as you said the Ball is more than three weeks away. I'm sure you'll have a date by then"- answered Sakuya

_This is my opportunity to tell Ojou-sama how I feel! _


	6. Malice 6

"She told you something, Reimu!"- insisted Alice

"I…Alice, I don't know if it's my place to say…Marisa was kinda drunk anyways"- said Reimu looking embarrassed

"Drunk?! You got her drunk?!"- asked Alice crossing her arms- "weren't you guys having tea? Ugh…nevermind"

"It wasn't me! It was Suika! Well, Suika had the sake but in the end it's Marisa's fault! She said she wanted to drink something so..."

"Why would she ask for something like sake?"- sighed Alice

"She was in a baaaad mood."- shrugged Reimu

"Is she ok now?"

Reimu looked at Alice's worried face and sighed.

"Yeah, she's a little drunk but it didn't seem like she´d pass out. And I left her with Hina. Hopefully she'll cheer her up enough for Marisa to stop drinking, because I know Suika won't stop her"

"This is seriously messed up"- sighed Alice

"You messed it up, Margatroid"- stated Reimu- "You don't realize how much she cares about you, do you?"

"You keep saying that…I'm sure you know something. Please tell me what Marisa said…please"-pleaded Alice

"I don't know…it doesn't feel right"- said Reimu passing her hand through her hair- "don't get me wrong, I'd like to…but I don't think Marisa would appreciate that"

"So you want me to ignore this?"- huffed Alice

"I want you to ask her personally"- smiled Reimu

"That's unfair, dangling the prize in my face and then taking it away from me"- said Alice before laying in bed again

"Ah, but it wouldn't be fun meddling in your love life then, Alice"-laughed Reimu

"Evil takes human form in you, Hakurei"- pouted Alice

"I think you're mistaking me with Kazami. Evil takes human form in _her._ I hope you and Marisa make up soon so you can cut the 'going-with-Yuuka' crap"- smiled Reimu

"Oh…ummm…about that…"-started Alice turning her head away from Reimu

"SWEET TEMPLE DONATIONS DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY YES TO KAZAMI? ALICE! ARE YOU ON DRUGS? IT'S KAZAMI!" shouted Reimu

"Please, if you keep shouting like that you'll bother the other girls"- said Alice

"The other girls? HA! Wriggle is out with Mystia and Marisa is at my dorm, don't give me that 'you'll bother the other girls' thing, it's the freaking Forest of Magic, the least used dorm in the whole Gensokyo, I could be singing at the top of my lungs and no-one would come! And stop avoiding my questions, Margatroid, did you say yes to Kazami?"

Alice sat up and rested her face in her hands, looking at the door.

"I did"

"Oh my, I don't even know which god to pray to for this to end well"- sighed Reimu

"That's real sweet, Reimu, but I don't need your prayers. Everything will be fine. I know Yuuka is…difficult at times but I don't think she'd hurt me"

"Ah yes, I forgot that completely stalking you was a sign of mental health"

"She has odd ways of showing affection, I give you that"- said Alice- "but that's pretty different from trying to harm me"

"I hope you're right. Well, it was nice talking to you but I need to go back. Leaving Suika and Marisa alone with alcohol for too long may cause some…trouble, even with Hina there"- smiled the red-white

"Can't you stay a while more?"

"Awww, you're finally enjoying my company! But as much as I'd like to stay bonding, I really have to check them, you know, just to make sure they haven't gone all 'Night Parade of a Million Demons' while I was here"

Reimu sat up and walked to the door

"Take care!"

And with that, Alice was left alone again.

She stayed looking at the door for several minutes, without thinking about anything. Then she stood up sighing and walked towards the desk where her tools awaited her. With great care, she started carving the limbs of a new doll out of some pieces of wood that were there. Her fingers moved skillfully, attaching every tiny finger to the little hand, then the hand to the arm and the arm to the torso. Hours passed with her mind focused only on the doll that she was making. Once the body was ready, she started painting the face. Slowly, rosy full lips appeared smiling. Then, a slightly pointy nose. A while later, golden eyes with long eyelashes and a mischievous yet gentle look. It was only when she finished that Alice realized the doll's resemblance to Marisa.

She sighed again and hid her head inside her crossed arms above the table. She was insane. Completely and utterly insane, she decided. Why on earth couldn't she stop thinking about her? Marisa had gotten to her sub conscience and now, despite how hard she tried, not even her mind was a safe place.

She felt angry.

Stupid, stupid Marisa! She just _had_ to drive her crazy! And now she had wasted precious wood on making a doll that looked like her!

She threw the doll and it hit the wall. Alice crossed her arms against her chest, still fuming. Suddenly, her anger was replaced with deep sadness. She walked towards the doll and realized that the hit had broken it, one arm and one leg were missing, probably near where the doll landed.

Couldn't something, _anything_, go right for her? It had taken her _hours _to make the doll, which wasn't even finished, and all that hard work was lost. She started looking for the missing pieces while apologizing to the doll. It wasn't its fault that her creator had decided to go cray-cray, as Reimu had said before.

What was she doing? She used to be a calm person, a tad cold even. The only one who managed to take her off her comfort zone was Marisa. And now, she had taken the whole comfort zone. Stupid Marisa.

She looked at the broken doll in her hands and her eyes widened.

It was the same!

It had taken a lot of effort to build it and she threw it all away on a rage induced whim, exactly like she did with her friendship with Marisa. After years of getting to know each other and being mean to her, she had finally gone too far for a mere 'I'm sorry' to be enough. And she couldn't think of something that was.

She finally found the missing arm and leg and went back to the table where she started fixing the doll.

"_Maybe if I fix this doll…I'll be able to fix my friendship too. Whether it goes further than that in the future…I can't think about that right now, I need to make amends first"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reimu arrived at her room to find…

An extremely happy drunk Suika singing in the couch.

"_As expected"- she shrugged_

A passed out Hina by the toilet.

"_Ok, that's unexpected. I'll explain it to Nitori tomorrow"- she shrugged- "now, where's the black-white…"_

She started looking for Marisa but it was like she had disappeared. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Suika!"

"Ooooohhhhhhh Reeeeiiiimuu's baaaafmkddck"- she cheered, spilling sake from her gourd all over the couch

"Yes, I'm back you drunkard loli…I…!"

But before she could finish her sentence Suika pulled her down by the arm and when Reimu opened her mouth to complain she simply forced her to have some sake.

"Suika!"

"Cooooooooooooomeeeeee Reeeeimu SHIIIIIIIIIIIIING, REEEEEEEEEIIIIUIUUUUUUFE SHIIIIING"- she asked/demanded putting her arm round Reimu's neck

"Hell to the no, Suika! Stop!"

"NOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU NOUUUUUUU SHTOPPPP, SHUUUUU SHATP, STHAP, YEAH!"

"Suika, where the hell is Marisa?! Did she leave?!"

"NOOOOUUUU MARISHA…ah…."-with that Suika finally passed out on the couch and started snoring.

Reimu stared at her, wondering why on earth she hadn't asked Yukari for another roommate yet.

Without Suika's singing the room got quiet enough for her to hear a soft noise coming from her room. She went there but the room was empty. She listened again for the sound and then she realized it was coming from her closet. She opened the door only to find Marisa sobbing inside.

"Marisa?!"

Marisa looked up at her with red, tear stained eyes and shivering slightly

"Raymoo?"

"Oh my gods, Marisa, are you ok?!" asked Reimu pulling her away from the closet

"Duuuuunnnn know! Yush leaaave meee aloneeee"- complained Marisa without even resisting

"You're shivering, you imbecile! Just how much did you drink?!"- asked Reimu worried

"Issshhhssss coooooollssssdddssssss"- muttered Marisa rubbing her arms

"Of course it is, you had way too much sake"- sighed Reimu wrapping a blanket around Marisa

"Myyyy liiiiffeeee shucksssss…issshshsss coooolldlssss aaaaand Aaalisssshhh haaaateees meeeee Raymooooo she haaaaaateeeees meeee"- started weeping Marisa

"Shush, Mari, Alice doesn't hate you"- said her friend soothingly- "quite the contrary" she added under her breath

Marisa walked wobblingly towards the window and pressed her face to the glass, looking up to the stars.

"Da staaarssshhh arrrre shooooouuuuu pweeeettyyyy…they aaaaare like…like Alish!"-Kept weeping Marisa- "waaaaiiiii dussssshhhh Aliiiisssh haaaate meeee"

"Marisa, Alice doesn't hate you"- sighed Reimu again

"Sssshshhheee dooooeeessss! Issssshshshhhh unfaaaaiiirrrsss IIIIII LIIIIKEEEE HEEEEEER AAAAAAANNNNDDDD SSSSHHHEEEE HAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEES MEEEEEEEEE"- wailed the black-white

"Gods, Marisa, keep quiet! First Suika's awful singing and now you! If you wake up anyone in the dorm I'm gonna kill you!"

"SHUUUUUU HAAAAATEEEE ME TOOOOOO RAAAAYYYYMOOOO"

Reimu covered Marisa's mouth with her hand and gave her a sinister look

" . .or. .YOU"

Marisa nodded quickly and Reimu took her hand away from her mouth. Marisa walked to the bed and sat there sulking.

"Don't give me that look"

"Raaymooo whuzh mean"- muttered Marisa

"And Marisa was acting like a fool"- retorted Reimu sitting beside her

"I whuzhn…ish jush…I'm wurried…Alissshsb wuzh shooooo meeeaaaaan…she…sssssheeee haaaaaateeeees meeee… -aaand IIIIII dunnn know whyyyyy"- sobbed Marisa again- aaaa-aaaansdd…I'm wurrieeessdddd…Kazhammmii isssshhhh eeeeeewwwwwwiiiiil"

"First, Alice doesn't hate you. She was having a bad day, that's all. Second, I agree with you, we have to keep an eye on her and Alice…just in case Kazami tries something"

"Alissssh dushn' haaaate meee?"- blinked Marisa

"For the umpteenth time, no, she doesn't hate you"- smiled her friend- "so stop crying, ok? Once you sober up, you can talk to her, I take you've let your feelings out enough to last until the Ball"

"Raymoo…"-muttered Marisa

"What now?"- asked Reimu good-naturedly

Marisa turned to look at her with a weird expression

"Got to…"

"OH NO!"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEERGHHHHHHHHHHGHHGGH"


	7. Malice 7

Remilia looked around the room with a bored expression. Student Council meetings were the one thing she loathed from being her building's leader. Sakuya, who sat beside her, remained silent, occasionally staring at her Lady.

Familiar faces started appearing.

There was Hakugyokurou's leader, Yuyuko, and her loyal second-in-command, Youmu. Remilia disliked Yuyuko but nodded to her nonetheless. Sakuya and Youmu shared a small smile and a nod before Yuyuko sat on the other side of the table.

Nitori and Sanae from Youkai Mountain, Satori and Koishi from Chireiden, Kaguya and Tewi from Eientei. Remilia gave her greetings to all, in a polite yet cocky way, with various reactions. Nitori and Sanae greeted her back as politely as she had, Satori simply nodded to her while Koishi had asked her about Flandre (an annoying reminder that she had no date for the Ball, as she murmured to Sakuya earning her a chuckle from the Perfect and Elegant Maid) Kaguya was, like always, a diva, flipping her luscious black hair while passing beside her, Tewi gave her a simple 'hi!'.

The only ones who were missing were Reimu, leader of The Temple, and Marisa, from the Forest of Magic. Nitori was talking to Sanae about it, mentioning that Hina was over at Reimu's last night but that she hadn't come back. Remilia seemed uninterested in that until the kappa mentioned the Rainbow Puppeteer's visit and her suspicions on why she needed Hina.

"Seems like the Puppeteer and the Magician had an argument"- commented Sakuya in a low voice

"I don't know anything about that but it would certainly explain why neither of them is here. Usually, when Marisa gets sick, Margatroid takes her place, so it can't be that. Maybe they did fight… but that doesn't explain why the red-white isn't here"- answered Remilia pondering

But their conversation was interrupted by the Yama's entrance.

Each one of the Yama took their seat, with their subordinates –the Shinigami- close behind them.

The last one was their leader, President of the Student Council and Supreme Judge, Chief of the Yama, no one else but Shikieiki, followed by her own shinigami, a redheaded girl with pigtails.

"Scarlet"- she gave a nod to Remilia who was the closest to her

"Yamaxanadu"- smirked Remilia

"Greetings, everyone, and thank you all for coming on such short notice"- started Shikieiki with a strong voice-"but as you already know, the Summer Night Ball is coming up and if we want it to be a success we must start preparing as fast as we can to minimize the risk of incidents. And I'm saying this directly to you, Houraisan, no funny business"- she shot a very serious glance to Kaguya

"Hmpf"- she huffed

"Also, keep in mind that the next event is the Gensokyo Games so don't forget to tell your girls about it. We want to have as many participants as possible"

"But the Games are in like…three months!"-said Sanae- "why the rush?"

"Time is essential when trying to organize something. The bigger the event, the longer it takes. Simple logic, Kochiya. I assume none of you have any complaints about it, do you?"- asked Shikieiki with a creepy smile

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"I thought so"- said the Yama- "well, let's start with the Summer Night Ball. First, we need to decide on a theme. Last year it was 'Imperishable Night', proposed by the representatives from Eientei. I suggest we avoid anything 'imperishable' themed this year due to the results we had. I also suggest we avoid anything 'Inmaterial and Missing Power' considering what Ibuki did. Any ideas?"

"We could…re-edit Mountain of Faith! It was a fairly popular theme when we used it and everyone had fun!"- said Sanae happily- "besides, our 'Miracle Booth' had a lot of satisfied customers"

"That would've been a good idea for an _autumn _ball, like when it was first used, but now we're searching for something suitable for a _summer_ ball. Mountain of Faith won't do"- replied Kaguya- "as for the 'imperishable' ban, I'm absolutely against it. It was a great theme! Didn't you have fun? The firefly-like lights, our beautiful fake moon on the dancehall, and of course, the food"

"Ummm, Houraisan, that was nice and all but did you have fun in Udongein's Eyes of Madness room? It was awful! Some of the girls who entered even needed treatment from Nurse Eirin"-said Nitori

"And let's not forget that Fujiwara went on rampage and burnt all the food. And that was your fault, Houraisan"- added Remilia

"It was not my fault, Scarlet. We just had a little misunderstanding"- huffed Kaguya again

"Ah of course, lovers quarrel"- smiled the Scarlet Devil

"THAT'S SO NOT HOW IT WAS!"- yelled The Eternal Moon Princess standing up

Everyone in the room stared at Kaguya's flushed face, amused by her outburst. She realized that she was the center of attention and quietly slumped in her seat, hiding her head in her arms muttering something about liars and defamation.

One of the Yama's coughed and the girls continued searching for a theme.

Nitori insisted on having something futuristic but was quickly shot down by Shikieiki, with a stern warning on how it was _still _forbidden to use anything laser-like within the school. Unless it was party lights. Nitori wasn't speaking of party lights and so, her idea of a sci-fi theme was discarded.

Koishi suggested a theme that she called Subterranean Animism, but no-one wanted to have the party underground and the nuclear fusion part of it didn't pass the test of the Yama. She pouted, claiming that the nuclear thing wasn't real at all and that Okuu (a girl named Utsuho) would be totally responsible, which of course, no-one believed. She tried to focus their attention to the part of the psychological complexes that were used as minor themes within Subterranean Animism and the massive use of roses, but Shikieiki wasn't having it. Satori was relieved. She liked living in _Former_ Hell, no way would she host a party as big as the Ball in her dorm and turn it into _Actual _Hell. Less with Koishi's weird ideas.

Shikieiki was frustrated. Why, oh, why couldn't they suggest something simple and nice? No, they had to come up with crazy, possibly dangerous, ideas. What annoyed her the most was that even _her_ idea seemed unfit, despite her efforts. Of course, Shikieiki was completely unaware that a Final Judgment theme was highly inappropriate for a Ball, more so, when it included actual judgment, delivered by no-one but herself. She had earned her nickname of Supreme Judge of Hell and nobody wanted more lectures than they already had (and Shikieiki gave a fair share of them).

Girls discussed heatedly over themes and details such as having cucumber beer (an invention of the kappas) or having dead butterflies as decoration (an extremely weird suggestion made by Yuyuko).

Suddenly the door opened and two girls entered panting and covered in sweat.

"Late…can't breathe…"- complained Reimu bending a little with her hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath

"Reiiimuuu…I want to barf"- muttered Marisa supporting herself on Reimu's back

"Not again..."

"Ehm"- grumbled a voice

The two raised their heads to meet the really pissed face of Shikieiki.

"Excuse me, but you can't come in like that, looking like walking disasters nonetheless, and interrupt a Student Council meeting as important as this one! I specifically asked for punctuality and you show up 45 minutes late! What kind of irresponsible, impolite, behavior is that? You are building leaders, ladies, and the least you can do is respect the girls who chose YOU, who trusted you to take your position seriously, by being on time! There's a lot we need to do so I hope you've come with ideas, otherwise, I'll ask you to leave this room and go back to your dorms to reflect on your acts. Of course, I'll additionally ban your vote on anything related to the Ball. So, Hakurei, Kirisame, any suggestions on a theme?"- asked the Yama with a menacing voice and an even more menacing smile

The girls looked at each other terrified.

Remilia smirked, amused at the scene.

Marisa looked downwards and a shiny thing on her chest caught her attention.

Then her head shot up and she started babbling

"Yes, I have one! Yes yes yes yes! I have one! I have one!"

"Pray tell then, Kirisame, what is your idea?"- asked Shikieiki- "and it better be good, we've already wasted enough time on nonsensical idiocies"

"Casket of Stars!"- she claimed happily pointing to a little star pin on her blazer

"The hell does that mean?"- asked Reimu

"Yeah, Kirisame, what does that mean?"- said Youmu

"That our Summer Night Ball should be star themed! That means, our decorations can be stars and things like that"- replied Marisa

"Isn't it a bit childish?"- wondered Kaguya

"I think it's romantic"- smiled Yuyuko

"But there's nothing special about stars"- complained Tewi

"Of course there is! Aren't they wonderfully pretty? Besides, we could have a projection of outer space inside whatever dorm offers to host it, I can do it and laser free"- added Nitori

" Stars are nice"- said Satori

"It seems harmless…"-pondered Shikieiki- "yes, it's a good idea but which dorm is going to host this?"

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion will gladly host it"- said Remilia smirking- "since our dear black-white suggested we have a star themed Ball, the Koumakan is the best option for that since the night sky looks magnificent from our dorm and the stars reflect on the lake. Also, it's big enough for us to have two dancefloors if needed"

"What's in for you, Scarlet?"- asked Tewi frowning

"Are you accusing me of something, Inaba? I only want this Ball to be a success"- answered Remilia faking hurt

"No, I'm with Inaba on this one. What's in for you, Scarlet?"- said Yuyuko

"Nothing, Saigyouji. Don't confuse me with the likes of you"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"- she replied with fake sweetness

"You know what I meant with that. But in case you _did_ forget, I'm talking about the Saigyou Ayakashi Incident."

"Why you…!"- Yuyuko stood up shaking a little

"Why would I bring that up? Because you're accusing me of having second intentions, which I do not, for once. So, it's your choice Saigyouji. Either we keep such matters to ourselves instead of wasting everybody's time and we get back to work or we start throwing our dirty secrets in front of everyone. Which is it?"

Yuyuko kept silent but sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. Youmu looked at her worried.

"Good girl, good girl!"- smiled Remilia- "now, where were we?"

Remilia's bright red eyes scanned the room but none of the girls answered her. Not even Shikieiki. The atmosphere was tense and the Scarlet Devil basked in the feeling of her own power. She turned Yuyuko's plan against her and now, she knew she controlled the meeting.

"Oh, girls, it's enough. Let the vampire and the ghost lady fight outside! Meanwhile, we have an amazing idea to work on"- grinned Marisa

Shikieiki slapped her forehead but nodded anyway.

"The black-white is right. Now that we settled on a theme there's a lot to plan to make it happen. So, Scarlet, you offered the Koumakan. What is the best way of maximizing the space? You said we could have two dancefloors but I think it's best we have just one big dancefloor. Is that possible?"- asked the Yama in a business-like tone

With that, the girls resumed their earlier discussions and after an hour or so, Shikieiki ended the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya was relaxing by the lake after leaving Nitori and her kappa team measuring where the Ball was supposed to take place.

She hummed absentmindedly, feeling soothed by the light breeze.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she turned to see Youmu.

"May I accompany you?"- asked the girl

"That would be my pleasure"

With that, Youmu took her swords off and sat beside the Maid with her legs crossed.

"That was one hell of a meeting"- commented Youmu

"Indeed. For one moment I thought I'd need to step up to prevent Ojou-sama from hurting Saigyouji"- sighed Sakuya

"Like I would've let that happen"- said Youmu seriously

"You know, she's not as air-headed and clumsy as she looks"

"Of course I know, but as the heir of the Konpaku family, it is my duty to protect Yuyuko-sama"

"You still in love with her?"- smiled Sakuya

Youmu choked on her spit and started coughing while the other girl simply chuckled at her antics.

"Are you still in love with the Scarlet Devil?"- asked Youmu after recovering, clearly avoiding the question

"I am"- sighed Sakuya

"So, are you going to do something about it?"- asked Youmu curiously

"I'm thinking about it. Are _you _goingto do something?"- replied the Maid

"I don't know. Yuyuko-sama is precious to me, but I'm only her servant. It's different from the relationship you have with Scarlet. You follow her because that's what you want to do… while me…I can only be her underling, because that's what I was born to do"

"Even if you weren't born as her destined bodyguard, wouldn't you protect her anyways?"

"Of course I would. But that doesn't mean anything. The Konpaku family has always been linked with the Saigyouji, as their loyal servants, bodyguards and even gardeners. These swords I have were given to me with the sole purpose of protecting Yuyuko-sama. The only reason I'm even in Gensokyo is because Yuyuko-sama is studying here. How could she see me as an equal then? We've been raised to understand our roles and mine is the servant. She knows that. I know that. Even if I were to tell her about my feelings…there's no way they could be corresponded"

"Oh cheer up! Saigyouji would be lucky to have you!"- said a teasing voice startling the two girls

They both turned their heads to meet with the red-eyed gaze of no other than…

"Onozuka"- said Sakuya tiredly

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Komachi!"- smiled the newcomer

"The same amount of times that I've told you to stop slacking off"

"I work at my own pace"- shrugged Komachi

Youmu was visibly embarrassed and annoyed at her presence but Komachi didn't seem to notice so she sat between her and Sakuya and started babbling about the meeting.

"Onozuka, why did you come?"- asked Youmu interrupting her- "don't you have some shinigami things to do?"

"Ah, I was on my way to the Koumakan, running some errands for Shiki-sama you know, the usual. But then I saw you two here and I thought 'what could the vampire's maid and the ghost queen's gardener be plotting?' so I came here to find you talking about crushes and all. Seems like summer does bring romance"- laughed the Shinigami

"Wasn't it spring that brought romance?"- wondered Youmu

"That they say, but I assure you, summer does most of the work. Look at you two! Who would've thought that THE Sakuya Izayoi had a heart to being with, less that it was capable of feeling something as tender as love. And you, Konpaku! No sword can hide a maiden heart as honest as yours, your feelings for Saigyouji are most sweet!"- replied Komachi teasingly

"Stop it, Onozuka. Like you don't have a crush on anyone"- said the Ghostly Gardener puffing her cheek

"Oh I do"- smiled Komachi- "but is completely hopeless, so I don't think about it"

Both Sakuya and Youmu looked at her shocked

"You're exaggerating, it can't be that hopeless"- said Sakuya

"If you think someone like me has hope, how come you don't think you'll have luck?"

"Because she completely hates me"- answered the redhead

"You're in love with Yamaxanadu"-stated the Maid

"Oh come on! How do you know such things, Izayoi! Damn, one of these days you'll take the 'psychic' job from Reimu, I tell you"- laughed Komachi bitterly

"I'm with Onozuka, how do you know? She's lazy and obnoxious! there could be a lot more girls who hated her"- complained Youmu

"Hey! I resent that, Konpaku!"

"Shut up, Onozuka"

"Stop, Youmu. We had enough drama at the meeting. Concentrate on the fact that Komachi here is crushing on Yamaxanadu, of all people"

"True. Yes, you are right, Onozuka. That _is_ hopeless. Yamaxanadu doesn't care about anyone"

"On the contrary, she cares about _everyone_. She doesn't take care of people like Reimu or Hina, but she does, in her own way. She tries her very best to keep girls here in harmony and safety. And I tell you, that ain't easy. And I know I don't make it easier for her…but she got stuck with me since all the other Yama had chosen their shinigami before and I was the only one left. She's too polite to be open about it…but I know she hates me"

"Hmmmm…about that…I remember Ojou-sama telling me something about it. According to her, the Yama were discussing what to do with you, Komachi, since you seemed unfit to be a shinigami. They said that none of them were willing to take you as a subordinate and that you should be kicked out the shinigami for being irresponsible. But then, Yamaxanadu spoke up saying that she'd take you as her subordinate and that she'd answer to them and the Student Council were you to cause trouble. Ojou-sama wouldn't stop giggling through this, telling me something like 'to think that even she has a heart'. Of course, I didn't think it was important at that time. I have no business with the Yama unless Ojou-sama does…"- commented Sakuya

Komachi blushed a deep crimson red that matched her furiously red pigtails. She felt touched. She didn't know whether what Sakuya had told them was true or a simple white lie to cheer her up. She wanted to believe her though. She had spent the last year watching Shikieiki, feeling her so close and yet so far away. As her subordinate, she spent most of her time with her and yet, the girl was almost as mysterious as she was when they first met. Sakuya didn't know this, but that was the day they were officially introduced to each other. Shinigami worked as something like a 'police' force inside the school and because of that, they took the name of the Death Gods. With so many girls living there and considering they were…'special' (special meaning extremely prone to causing dangerous incidents) girls needed some training to become shinigami. She knew Shikieiki from her training, because she was always supervising. The shinigami trainees always spoke of her with incredible respect, saying that no other Yama was as cold-hearted or fearless as she was. And like a girl with a film superstar, she admired her without really knowing her. And then, after the training, she had to wait for the Yama Council to announce who had passed the tests and who were the Yama willing to take as subordinates. The moment she was told Shikieiki was her Yama, she couldn't believe it. But the girl who had told her, also warned her not to be too proud of herself, because Yamaxanadu had only taken her because she didn't have other choice.

Knowing that really bummed her and Shikieiki's judging stare didn't help. She wasn't too sure she wanted her to be her Yama after all. But with time she came to realize, Shikieiki wasn't _completely_ cold-hearted. She tried to keep her cool because she needed to. She considered herself as the voice of reason within the school and because of that, she was willing to be the stern Judge of Hell. She had never seen someone so devoted to their job, not because it was enjoyable, but because it was necessary. She really was her opposite. While Komachi was relaxed and, in Marisa's words, the Master Slacker, Shikieiki never took a break. Komachi loved joking with the other girls, telling them not to commit suicide whenever they came near the Mound of the Nameless (where the Shinigami had their headquarters) while Shikieiki was always serious, the no nonsense type.

Yes, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu was everything she wasn't. And how such differences could've turned admiration to attraction, was something she didn't understand.

It didn't matter in the end, because she knew there was no way such feelings could ever be corresponded.

But Sakuya's story gave her the tiniest glimpse of hope, and with that, she decided to leave them.

"Great story, Izayoi, but I doubt that was true"- she lied-"anyways, I gotta go, if I'm late again with this, Shiki-sama is really really going to kill me!"

"Goodbye, Komachi, and good luck!"- teased Sakuya

"Yeah, good luck, Onozuka"- said Youmu

"Good luck to you, Konpaku! Remember my words, make Saigyouji yours at the Ball! The ghastly queen will be most honored to have you as her lover!"- laughed Komachi, running towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Sakuya and Youmu stayed in silence after Komachi's departure.

The Maid smiled.

"_Komachi said that summer did most of the work when it comes to romance"_

She mentally counted all the girls she knew that were crushing on someone. There was her, and Youmu, and Komachi. Patchouli-sama, Imoutou-sama, the Puppeteer…

She started giggling and Youmu looked at her with surprise

"Why are you giggling? It's creepy, Sakuya!"- complained the Ghostly Gardener

"It's summer, isn't it?"- she tried to stifle her giggles

"Ah yes…it's summer"- answered Youmu staring back at the lake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had passed and after the black-white had told her and the other girls from the Forest all about the meeting, she started avoiding her.

It wasn't like Alice could blame her. She was avoiding her too. Every time they met by chance (after all, they still lived in the same dorm) things got pretty awkward. They'd open their mouths as if to say something, anything, just to shut them again and go on their separate ways.

Alice was working again on her Marisa doll, trying to fix its broken limbs. Not only did the doll lose an arm and a leg, she had come to realize the little fingers that took her so long to carve and attach had been lost too.

Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration.

That morning, she had decided she'd give it to Marisa as a way to ask for her forgiveness and so, it was being crafted with extra care.

She heard some knocks on her door and like ever, her heart skipped a beat thinking it might be Marisa.

"_Will I ever stop waiting for her this anxiously? Even when she came regularly I'd jump at every step that sounded near my room, waiting, waiting for them to be hers" _

"Who is it?"- she asked

"It's me, Mystia"- said a chirpy voice- "can I come in?"

"Sure"

With that, the door opened revealing a girl with slightly purple hair and big eyes.

"What is it, Lorelei?"- asked Alice turning to face her

"Well, first, you haven't come out of your room for hours and you skipped breakfast. I know it's not my business but the black-white wanted to make sure you were ok. Probably because she wanted to eat your pancakes but whatevs. Second, Reimu came by about half an hour ago asking for you. You better go to her dorm. It seemed quite important."

"Ah, thanks, Lorelei"- said Alice- "good messaging bird!"

"I'm not a pigeon! The only reason I came here is because Marisa asked me to and I'm not about to go against my building's leader. And I'm a sparrow! A singing bird! Haven't you heard me sing?"- complained Mystia

"All night, actually"-glared Alice- "well, if Reimu was looking for me, I'd better go"- Alice got up and dusted herself off, sawdust flying from her skirt.

They left her bedroom and while the 'singing bird' went back to her own, the Rainbow Puppeteer started walking towards Reimu's dorm, The Temple.

It wasn't an actual temple but it resembled a Shinto shrine and because of that, it was called The Temple. Also, with Principal Yakumo's sense of humor, Reimu, who was an actual _miko, _ended up living there and even becoming its leader.

When she finally reached it, she was welcomed by a sleepy Suika, who told her Reimu was waiting for her in her bedroom. There, the red-white was laying in her bed, playing with her ying-yang orb.

"Oh, hi Alice!"- she waved- "I see Lorelei gave you my message"

"Yes, she did. She said it seemed important and it better be, because I was in the middle of something"- answered Alice, sitting in a corner of the bed

"Well, whether it's _important_ or not, that's for you to judge. What I can assure you though, is that you'll find my news interesting"

"You sound like Shameimaru. And that's disturbing. Have you been hanging out with the tengu lately?"- said the Puppeteer teasingly

"They are relatively good sources of information but no. And what I have to tell you, I witnessed it myself"

"Well then, spill it Hakurei"

"Patchouli asked Marisa to be her date for the Summer Night Ball…"- started Reimu

"What did…"- tried to interrupt Alice

"She said yes"

Alice looked at Reimu who kept playing with her amulet. Her usual laidback smile was nowhere to be seen so she knew she was serious. It almost seemed like she was monitoring her reactions. She must've been worried about Alice going all cray-cray, as she'd put it. Well, the news were disagreeable, to say the least, but Reimu was right about them being interesting. That was nothing but proof of how intense Pathchouli's feelings were. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked Marisa out. Patchouli was not a direct person. She was serious and shy, never the one to take action unless provoked one way or another. And even so, Patchouli Knowledge, of all people, had ruined her chances. She had the courage and honesty she was lacking and that was frustrating. She was in love with Marisa! With a fiery, possessive, constant love and yet, that meant nothing because even a girl like Knowledge could take her away…

"Are you ok, Alice?"- asked Reimu sitting up

"Yeah, yeah, why?"- answered the blond, shaking her head lightly

"Your face…you just made a weird expression…talk to me, 'kay? Whatever it is you're feeling, I won't judge. But tell me"

"Reimu…"-complained Alice

"Just do it! I'm doing this for you as well as for the mental integrity of Marisa. Just for you to know, that day when I got home she was crying"

"She was…crying? Why? What…oh my…"- her blue eyes opened in realization

"Why? Margatroid, how many times do I have to tell you? She cares about you! You've been friends for six years, about the greatest friends Gensokyo has ever seen. And then you go tell her to leave you alone, looking like for once, you truly mean it. Of course she was worried and _of course _she was hurt. And now, you no longer talk to each other, you don't have tea together, you barely even greet the other when you pass by! This has to stop. You just lost your chance to take Marisa to the Ball, don't lose your friendship too, ok? Now talk to me about your feelings or I swear, I'm gonna make you eat your dolls until you do"

Alice laughed loudly until tears formed in her eyes while Reimu stared at her confused.

"Oh my gods, you just went full crazy, right?! Don't you dare bite me in case it's contagious!"

But Alice couldn't stop laughing and started rolling.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Rei…hahahahahahhaahhaa Reimu hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What?!"

"You hahahahahahahahwerehehehehehehe soooo serious ahahahahahahahahaha and hahahahahahaha did you hahahahahahahaha re-really ahahahahahahaha think I went crazyhihihihihihi?"

"Well, I thought so but now, I'm sure you're pretty insane"

"Ah"- sighed Alice happily- "I haven't laughed that much since weeks ago!"

"Well, glad I could help. Now, would you please tell me what was so funny?!"-demanded Reimu

"I don't know…your face…maybe? I'm a little sleep deprived so don't take it personally...ah, what would I do without your meddling, Hakurei?"

"I honestly don't know"-smiled Reimu

"And I don't want to know"- smiled Alice back

"Don't try to escape, Margatroid"

Alice sat up and sighed. She was never good at talking about her feelings but Reimu simply got her to. And so, she spent the next hour telling her about the past days and the recent news. Living in the same dorm, she couldn't completely avoid Marisa and seeing her and not talking to her was driving her mad. Besides, she was aware that Marisa had been avoiding her too. And that only made it worse. Now that she knew that she had made her cry, she felt awful…did she really mess it up that bad? Reimu reassured her, telling that they could make up and Alice smiled a little, remembering that Marisa had asked about her, still worrying about her well-being. There was also the Ball thing. Alice wasn't looking forward to it and since Patchouli was going with Marisa, there was no way she could bail out of going with Kazami. She had no other options. Reimu offered, but Alice said no, slightly worried about Yuuka's reaction. She'd better keep her word. How bad could it be? Reimu shook her head, telling her Kazami was no match but accepted Alice's decision nonetheless. Sure, she could manage the deranged flower lover but…she was still Reimu. Lazy as ever, if she could avoid conflict, she would. They talked about Marisa. Alice seemed a little anxious on whether her acceptance of Knowledge's invitation meant she was interested in her as well or not. Reimu shrugged wishing she could answer that. Patchouli was intelligent and, surprise, funny, even if she only showed that side to a few, selected people, including Marisa. Alice said that she didn't care, that to her, Knowledge was serious all the time. Reimu smirked, telling her she was jealous, to which Alice completely agreed. Of course she was jealous, Patchouli was pretty, intelligent, apparently funny, and had the guts she didn't. And she was taking Marisa to the Summer Night Ball. She got to hold her hand while slow-dancing and have the mysterious blessing of the night fall upon her love. Maybe…maybe…what if she asked Marisa to be her girlfriend?! And then the black-white would say yes and all would be lost and…Reimu laughed, calling her a complete paranoid.

"Because really, Alice, mysterious blessing of the night? Since when are you that superstitious? I know there's this rumor about the Ball being a night for love, and many of the girls here ask their crushes on their first date and all that, but honestly, how many of them do become girlfriends afterwards?"

"_ALL_, Reimu. _ALL"_

"Now you're just exaggerating. A Ball is a Ball, there's nothing mystical about it. It means Patchouli will be dancing with Marisa, maybe slow-dancing too, but hey, it doesn't mean they'll kiss, marry and have children, ok? And, if you play it right, you might even steal Marisa for a dance or two. She might be going with Knowledge, but that doesn't mean you can't catch her attention too"

"Hahahahahaha you know I suck at anything related to wooing and seducing…I'm too awkward"

"That's because you overthink things, Alice. Relax! You're giving Marisa too much credit. She's still Marisa. The same old Kirisame who is rude, highly inappropriate, steals things and is mushroom freak. Yeah, she's lovable in an odd way but that doesn't turn her into some goddess. Keep that in mind. She's still Marisa. And that that crazy black-white likes you as you are. You don't need to do anything else than being you. That's the way you'll woo her"

They talked some more until Alice decided it was time to leave. She said goodbye to Reimu and Suika and started walking back to her dorm.

To her complete surprise, she met face to face with Marisa, halfway from the Forest. It seemed like she was going to Reimu's. They stared at each other, a meter apart.

Alice wanted to say something but could only help to stare. The sun, that started setting, turned Marisa's golden hair and eyes into copper and to her, she looked beautiful. Those golden eyes were looking back at her with surprise and something else, something she couldn't quite understand. She knew she looked like an idiot but there was no-one else to see that. Only Marisa.

Only Marisa and her.

She opened her mouth, like she always did, wishing the right sounds could come out of it and form an apology.

"Marisa…"-she said, almost whispering, her voice gently breaking the silence

"Alice…"-answered the black-white, in a low voice, coming closer

"Marisa…I…"-started the Puppeteer but failed to continue when she noticed the other girl getting nearer…

Marisa was now a few inches from her, less than an arm of distance, and she was studying her face.

"You know, Alice"- said Marisa softly while looking at her- "I like you in the sunset. Since your eyes are blue, it always seems like the sun is setting in the sea. It's really pretty"- she smiled

"Ah…thanks…"-she muttered feeling uncomfortable

"Ah, I know it sounded corny"- apologized Marisa- "it's just…I never told you and since you weren't talking to me I thought maybe I'd never get the chance to, and so…well, whenever we were having tea you'd always sit near the window and tell me to look at the sunset with you. You look really pretty in the sunset and…I missed that…not…not just you in the sunset. But you. And…and…and…I don't know what I did wrong, Alice, but I'll make it up to you, just talk to me again, please. This is stupid and I don't like it, I don't like passing you by not knowing if I can approach you. But if you really did mean what you said that day…then…then…I…I'll leave you alone for good…but tell me…were you serious?"- said Marisa

Her expressions changed from affectionate to nostalgic to sad and hurt. Alice was fascinated by how expressive she was. Ah, Marisa always wore her heart on her sleeve and her feelings on her face.

Alice let Marisa's words sink in and she felt her cheeks going red and knew she was blushing, but Marisa didn't say anything about it. Could life be any more absurd? She had hurt Marisa and there she was, asking for her forgiveness when she had done nothing wrong.

"Alice, answer me! Please…"- started the black-white but was interrupted by a pair of arms closing around her.

Alice was hugging her and all of her previous uneasiness disappeared.

Despite their long friendship, Alice had never hugged her before. Whenever she felt especially happy or grateful she'd give her a huge smile or a high five. But now, she was giving her a hug. A tight, emotional one.

"You're an idiot, Marisa"- she whispered against her neck

She giggled, hugging her back

"You've told me plenty of times, Alice"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mari! I should've never treated you the way I did…I…I don't know what got in to me but I've been regretting it since that moment... I missed you too. You don't know how much, actually and you..."- Alice took a step back with her arms still around Marisa- "You're a complete imbecile, why were you apologizing?! I'm the one who should be apologizing…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"she ended whispering, hugging Marisa again

"It's ok, Ali. I forgive you, if there's anything to forgive. Just warn me in case you're feeling low and in need of space…I know I can be a little invasive…"- said Marisa

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Mari. I like you being you. A non-invasive Marisa just seems wrong"

"Does that mean I get to borrow your books?"- smiled Marisa breaking the hug

"If that prevents you from avoiding me for weeks, then you can borrow anything you want"- smiled Alice back

"Then I'll borrow Shanghai!"- laughed Marisa running away back to the Forest

"Shanghai is not a thing! Hey! Don't you dare take Shanghai!"- yelled Alice chasing her

And while she ran behind Marisa, she laughed.

With a clear, joyous laugh that filled Marisa with happiness.

That was how things should always be.

She hoped they'd stay that way forever.


	8. Malice 8

The next few weeks were a blur in the girls mind. Before they knew it, Finals came and with that, the stressed groans and the pleading. And of course, everyone was sleep deprived. They studied in groups and tried their bests, with more or less success. Despite the general mood, Alice was happy. Marisa and she were on speaking terms again and so, they spent a fair share of nights, just the two of them, studying for the classes they had together. And no sign of Patchouli. Despite the fact that Marisa _and _Alice had invited her over, she had declined. Apparently, studying with the Scarlet Sisters was enough to exhaust her.

Those awful days were now behind them and other things started to take over their minds.

With the Ball nearer and nearer, it was all they could talk about. By then, almost everyone had a date and the excitement filled the air.

"For the tenth time, girls, focus!"-complained a young woman with long silver hair and red eyes

"But Kamishirisawa-senseeeeeiiiii, the Ball is in three daaaaays!"- said Wriggle

"Yeah, Keineee, we just had finaaaals"- added Mokou

The teacher's eyes flashed and in a second she was behind Mokou stretching her cheeks

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Keine?!"_\- she said through gritted teeth.

"Uwahwahwahwahwahouhouhouh"- tried to say Mokou, while the rest of the class resumed working, afraid of what Kamishirisawa-sensei might do to them.

"Psssst, Margatroid"- whispered Reisen- "psssst"

"What?"- Alice whispered back

"The black-white wants to give you this"- she said, handing her a folded piece of paper

Alice received the paper and glanced towards were Marisa was sitting. The Magician noticed her stare and waved happily signaling for her to open the paper.

"_Hey Alice! Reimu and I were thinking of grabbing some tea at Youkai Mountain after class. Nitori invited us. Come?"_

Alice looked back at Marisa and shrugged, she took a piece of her notebook and wrote her answer.

"_I don't know. Did Kawashiro say I could?"_

"Please, Udongein, could you pass this to Marisa?"- whispered Alice

"Ok"- said the girl

She saw Marisa reading the note and then, the black-white looked at her with a bashful expression. Alice facepalmed. So Marisa was inviting her to other girl's dorm without said girl's permission. That was so like her.

Marisa was about to write her reply when Kamishirisawa-sensei walked near her and, fearing her infamous cheek-stretching skills, she looked at Alice telling her with her hand signs that they'd talk later.

After class was dismissed, Alice walked towards Marisa's desk in the front row. She stood behind the black-white trying to sneak peek her notebook.

"Hey! This is private!"- complained Marisa covering the paper

"Private?"- Alice snorted- "All you ever do in class is doodling!"

"They're private doodles, Margatroid"- huffed the girl, gathering her things

"Like you even know what private means, _Kirisame"_\- giggled Alice, saying Marisa's last name in a taunting voice

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me by my last name. It feels so weird! Like we were strangers"- Marisa stood up and walked towards the door- "you coming?"

"Ah yes!"- said Alice

After some pleading and bargaining from Marisa, Alice had finally agreed to come with her to Nitori's and they resumed their earlier conversation as they walked towards Youkai Mountain.

"But you know, now that I think about it, we've never actually called each other by our last names, have we?"- asked Alice

"Nope"-answered Marisa- "but we were never strangers to begin with, right?"- She added smiling

Alice blushed slightly at her fond smile, mentally kicking herself for being so obvious, but luckily enough, Marisa was too caught up reminiscing how they spent time when they were ten.

"And after she attacked you with her amulet, you chanted some weird spells like that was going to affect _Reimu _of all people! Hell, if there's anyone with supernatural powers is that girl. Word"

"Oh come on! Give me some credit. My grimoire was super badass back then"- said Alice- "besides, Reimu doesn't have powers"

"Oh yes, she does! She's psychic, I tell you!"

"She's not psychic! She's intuitive that's all"

"Well, that's some intuition she has! To know everything I'm thinking without me saying anything"

"She's known you since you two were like, what, five? Of course she's used to your weird thinking"- laughed Alice

Near the base of the hill they saw someone waving and as they came nearer they realized it was Reimu, who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Reimu!"- smiled Marisa waving back

"Hello, Reimu"- nodded Alice

"Ah, lovely to see you both, blondies"- smiled Reimu- "you've taken your time coming, huh? Having fun without me?"

She gave Alice a teasing wink which she fake ignored.

"Well, we were discussing whether you had powers or not. Alice says you aren't psychic but I have faith in you, Reimu. I just know that you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so weird all the time"- smiled Marisa

"I'm not weird!"- said Reimu

"Yes you are. You are the only one I know who can actually get along with everyone here"- added Marisa

"I'm just civil, Mari. And what about you? You are the weirdest girl here in Gensokyo"

"That's pretty arguable"-said Marisa- "you can't say that when there's the Komeijis. Or the Scarlets. Or the Reimus"

"Marisa!"

"Oh come on, you two"- sighed Alice- "we're making Kawashiro wait"

"Alice is right. We better get to her dorm before our tea gets cold"- agreed Reimu

"Wait, the dorm? I thought we were having tea at the Kappa Hideout"- commented Marisa as they walked

"Ah, no. Nitori said she has some surprises for the Ball stored there so she asked me to tell you about the dorm. That's why I was waiting at the feet of the mountain"

They walked in silence as going up the hill made talking a little hard and no-one wanted to show up sweaty and breathless to have tea. Reimu was smiling though, seeing Marisa and Alice walking side by side. She was glad they were talking again. Even though she was Marisa's best friend, she knew Alice had a place in the black-white's heart that no-one else could take. It was still unclear whether that place meant love too, but she didn't worry, she had a good feeling about the outcome. And teasing Alice had become one of her hobbies, so her meddling wasn't going to stop any time soon. Who would've thought that quiet, cold Alice was such a softie in the inside? Love was a wonderful thing, she thought and giggled earning her a few puzzled stares from the two blonds walking slightly behind her.

They finally arrived at the top of the "mountain" where Nitori was awaiting them, in front of the door. Her uniform was customized –apparently by herself- to have more pockets. A lot more pockets. The whole skirt was full of pockets, Alice noticed. She never paid much attention to how the other girls looked or how they wore their uniforms. There were few that stood out in her mind. Reimu, with her oddly big ribbon; Fujiwara, with her uniform full of amulets to prevent fire; Shikieiki, who also wore an oddly big headpiece, which seemed like both a crown and a hat; And of course, Marisa, who didn't need anything.

"Oh, I see you brought Margatroid too!"- said Nitori

"I'm sorry if my presence is inconvenient to you, Kawashiro, but Marisa insisted and well, as you can see, I was unable to say no"- apologized Alice

"Don't worry, Margatroid! The more the merrier! Come in, we have a little tea party going on, come in, come in!"- she said enthusiastically

They entered the dorm and followed Nitori to the common room it had. There, sitting around in couches were several girls from Youkai Mountain and some from other dorms. They saw Sanae, Momiji, the Aki sisters, Aya, Hina, Youmu, Sakuya, Komachi and some other random shinigamis they didn't know.

"Well, I guess we don't need introductions now, do we?"- asked Nitori

"Nah, skip the formalities, Nito-chan"- said Hina- "besides they're late and they probably want to have their tea now"

"Yeah, what took you so long?"- asked Sanae sipping her tea

"Well, Alice here needed some convincing"- grinned Marisa patting Alice in the back, gaining a few snickers from the girls there

"Bummer. Thought you liked us, Margatroid"- teased Komachi, stretching

"It's not appropriate to show uninvited"- said the Puppeteer sourly- "besides, don't you have work to do?"

"Shiki-sama and the other Yamas are in a meeting with Yukari. That's why me and the others are here"- the redhead pointed to the other shinigamis that were talking amongst themselves. And I…"

"Work at my own pace"- the rest of the girls interrupted her, completing her phrase and laughing

"Shut up or I'll have you down the Sanzu in no time!"- she complained waving her scythe

"Stop playing with that thing in my house, Komachi!"- said Nitori taking it and starting a back-and-forth with Komachi about how she wasn't allowed to have sharp objects inside the dorm

"What's with the scythe anyway?"- asked Marisa munching on some cookies

"It's a gift from Yamaxanadu and she _loves_ it. She hasn't stop waving it around since she got here"- smirked Sakuya

Komachi blushed at the Maid's words, fully aware of what she meant. Youmu snickered, happy that the shinigami was getting some of her previous teasing back.

"Why would Yamaxanadu give her something as dangerous as that?"-wondered Reimu, tea in hand- "it's not like Komachi is responsible enough"

"Hey!"

"Oh well, sharp and pointy stuff aside, do you girls have your dresses ready?"- asked Sanae

The conversation then drifted to dresses, styles and fabrics. Sanae eagerly discussed the colors that best fitted each one of their skin tones with Alice and Hina while Reimu, Aya and the Aki sisters talked about what they were thinking of wearing to the Ball. Marisa, Sakuya, Nitori and Youmu were talking about how uncomfortable formal dresses were and how they prevented them from hiding stuff. Youmu wanted to bring her sword to the Ball but it was against rules and Sakuya wanted her knifes so she and the kappa discussed how to smug their things in. In Marisa's case, she simply wanted to know whether it was possible to hide books inside a dress. Momiji and Hina were talking to Komachi and the other shinigamis about the security plan for the Ball.

The girls drank their teas and chit chatted about simple things, the Ball forgotten. Conversation flowing effortlessly between them. Alice smiled, Gensokyo was a special place where girls from everywhere could talk and joke together with ease despite being incredibly different. A safe place. She knew from what other girls had told her that schools weren't like this at all, that they were looked like freaks in their old schools. That was all she ever got from them though, no-one talked much about how their life was before they got there or how they spent their time when they were outside. That was what Alice liked about Gensokyo the most: past didn't it exist and all that mattered was when would Reimu throw another party at the Temple. Or the Summer Night Ball, like then. Sanae took their attention back to the topic, asking everyone whether they had a date or not. Alice frowned, looking at the others. Sure, it was fun to indulge in all that girly talk but inside, she wished they would stop, it was tiring. What was so great about the Ball anyway? It was just a dance thing where they would get all worked up for a few hours of showing off and flirting. Completely unnecessary. Who would want that? She sighed. Her. She wanted that.

But it only mattered if she went with Marisa and since going with Yuuka wasn't her first choice, the rest of it wasn't as tempting as it was before. Hopefully, Yuuka wouldn't be as creepy as Reimu constantly reminded her and the night would go smoothly. And if not, she could always eat her feelings at the snacks table while listening to her date. That was a plan. Her face must've shown something because Reimu started nudging her.

"Psssst, Alice, you ok?"- she whispered

"Yes, I'm ok"- Alice whispered back

"Is Sanae being annoying?"

"Is that a question?"- The Puppeteer smirked

Reimu giggled

"She won't shut up about the Ball"- answered the blond in a low voice

"No-one can. Finals fried all of our brains. Leave her be. All she wants is to walk around in that stupid gown of hers"- smiled Reimu

"Did she give you the 'gown talk' too?"- Alice said sympathetically

"Gown talk? She made me go dress shopping with her!"- shuddered the Shrine Maiden

They turned back to Sanae's interrogation of the girls

"Are you going with someone, Sakuya?"

"Ah yes, Ojou-sama was gracious enough to accept my proposal"- said Sakuya smoothly

Youmu smiled, glad that Sakuya could spend the night with her Lady.

"So who are you going with, Minoriko?"- Sanae asked the youngest Aki sister

"I'm going with Shizuha"- answered the harvester girl, pointing to her sister

"Well, that's incestuous"- commented Komachi, calmly sipping her tea

"You are the worst"- facepalmed Youmu

"Another Akincest joke and your crops will all rot"- threatened Shizuha

"Girls, girls, behave. Komachi didn't mean what she said"- said Hina, trying to appease the Aki sisters

"Let's get back on track! So Marisa, are you bringing a date this year?"- asked Sanae smiling mischievously, the interest of the other girls peaking

"Ah yes. I'm going with Patchy"- said Marisa smiling

"What?!"- asked Aya spilling her tea

"Knowledge?"- asked Youmu

"Oh my…"- mumbled Nitori

"There goes our bet"- muttered Momiji

"That's a…that's an interesting…ehm…choice"- said Sanae, trying to dissimulate the awkwardness

"Why? She asked if I could go to the Ball with her and I said yes since no-one had asked me yet"- answered the black-white confused by the incredulous stares she was given

"Don't mind them, Marisa"- sighed Sakuya, watching how the betters where passing money under the table

"Ummm…well…who are you going with, Reimu?"- asked the Selfish Shrine Maiden

"No one? But Suika will probably stick with me anyways"

"And you, Margatroid?"

"That's none of your concern"- said Alice sternly

The other girls looked between them and a few shot the Puppeteer pity glances

"Why, a girl like you must have a date"- said Minoriko- "even if…"

"Even if _what_?"- Alice's tone got even more unfriendly

"Nothing, nothing! Excuse my little sister"- said Shizuha hurriedly

"Who wants more tea?!"- asked Nitori

And so, their little tea party continued with no more references to the Ball, to Alice's content. Those tense moments were already behind them and the happy talks went on for a few hours more until Nitori asked them to leave, pointing to the already darkening skies. The guests bid goodbye to the residents of Youkai Mountain and they went down the hill to their separate ways. Reimu went down with Marisa and Alice but left them in the intersection towards her dorm.

The Magician and the Puppeteer walked in silence, enjoying the deep blue of the night sky and each other's company. From Youkai Mountain to the Forest of Magic was quite a distance so they were pretty relaxed, finding no need to hurry since they couldn't get home much faster.

It was truly a summer night, the air smelling of ripe fruit and grass. The earth seemed just so…alive. Alice started singing

_Spring brings the flower_

_Summer bears the fruit_

_Fall gives you red and yellow_

_Winter is all white and mellow_

_And then spring comes back to you_

_The four seasons dance around the year_

_Each waiting for their turn_

_Say goodbye to each one with a kiss_

_And wait for their return_

She was singing so happily she forgot that Marisa was walking with her. The black-white watched her sing that simple childish song with a smile. Alice in a good mood was always her favorite Alice. Not that she didn't like her sad or angry but she didn't know how to handle those.

Marisa clapped and Alice blushed, realizing she had just sung in front of her crush.

"That was sweet"- smiled Marisa

"Shut up"- said Alice blushing

"No, I mean it. It was really sweet. Who taught you that?"

"Mother"- replied Alice with a nostalgic tone- "She used it to teach me about the seasons. I was home schooled until I met you…"

"You were?"-asked Marisa surprised

"Yeah…for some reason, after you guys broke into my house Mother thought of sending me here"

"Oh…I see"

They walked in silence again until Marisa brought up the Ball again, to Alice's dismay.

"So, are you excited for the Ball?"

"Are you?"- asked Alice, her heart pounding

"It's the Ball. And it's the Koumakan. With a little luck I may steal some of Voile's books before anyone notices"- grinned Marisa

"How will you manage to do so with Patchouli being your date?"- asked Alice sourly

"I dunno. Ask her for drinks and make a run for it?"- pondered Marisa

"Why did you say yes to Patchouli?"- asked Alice suddenly

"You too? Why is it that surprising?"- chuckled the Magician

"I thought you'd go alone, like last year. We could've gone alone together, you know"- the Rainbow Puppeteer mumbled the last part

"Well…she asked. And I like her, so I said yes. Are you going with someone, Alice?"

"I'm…I'm going with Yuuka"

"Now that _is_ surprising. I know you yelled it but I didn't think you were serious"

"I was. I mean…it's kinda the same thing. She asked and I said yes. I didn't have a date and…I didn't feel like waiting for someone else to ask me…"

"Why didn't you ask someone out instead?"- blinked Marisa

"_Because the only one I truly wanted to ask out is you, you oblivious fool!"_

"I don't know"- replied Alice sighing

They finally reached the Forest of Magic and wished each other a good night before going back to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally the day of the Summer Night Ball.

Girls got together to do each other's make-up and hair. Chatter rose from their rooms and groans of despair and laughter came from the dorms. Everyone seemed excited and eager to start the Ball.

Except for Alice.

She stayed home staring at her blue lace dress and heels, thinking.

She didn't want to go to the Ball. It wasn't worth the trouble of walking in uncomfortable shoes and fitting herself into a something as tight as her dress, no matter how pretty. But Marisa had said she looked good on it, and she had bought it, hoping she could wear it that day. She had hoped she'd get Marisa to be her date too. Things never went the way she expected it, did they? Now, she was going with Kazami and all the thrill she was supposed to feel was gone from her body. She felt like telling Yuuka she was kinda sick and spending the night in bed brooding but she felt bad about doing so. It wasn't her fault that Alice wanted to go with someone else, and she wasn't about to ruin the night for her. It was better one than two people having an awful night. Rejection wasn't pretty.

She could hear Mystia singing about fireworks and Wriggle complaining for her to stop moving.

"_Lively as always"- _she smiled bitterly-"_I'm jealous"_

"Jealousy is only natural, you know"- said a voice

Alice fell from her chair, startled.

Sitting in her window sill was a blonde girl with piercing green eyes. Her hair was short and she was wearing a simple white sundress. She was carrying a dress too.

"Mizuhashi?!"- said Alice from the floor

"The one and only"- said the intruder jumping into the room, heels in hand

"The hell are you doing here?!"

"Yo!"- said another blonde girl suddenly climbing through the window

"And you brought her?!"- cried Alice

"Ah, it isn't nice greeting people like that!"- commented the newcomer helping Alice to her feet

She had long hair, which fell loosely on her back and she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue running shorts. She was tall and had a very athletic figure which exuded strength. She was carrying a backpack and high heels in one hand.

"Just how do you expect to be greeted when you're breaking into someone's house, Hoshiguma?"- sighed the Puppeteer

"But we're not breaking in?"- said the first girl

"Yeah, you invited us yourself! Did you forget? Show her the letter, Parsee"- said the second one

The girl named Parsee took a letter from her purse and showed it to Alice

"_Hey I know it might be sudden but I don't have anyone to help me getting ready for the Ball and I don't want to see Marisa since she's going with Knowledge. Could you please come? You're pretty much the only one I know who can be discreet. _

_PD: And could you bring Hoshiguma? I'm in need of sake and hers is the best._

_PD2: Please come through the window. If Marisa were to see you, she might question why I'm not getting dressed with her. _

Alice stared at the letter shaking in anger.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Hey, no need to yell like that, Margatroid"- said the second blond

"Ummm…Yuugi, I don't think it's right to scold her…ummm…are you ok, Alice?"-asked Parsee

"Yes…yes…I'm ok…"- sighed Alice slumping back to the floor

"Do you want us to leave?"- asked Parsee again, in a gentle voice

"But we just got here!"- complained the girl named Yuugi

"Oh shut up, Yuugi"- snapped Parsee- "we're here to help her and you're not helping at all!"

"But I brought my best sake..."- she pouted

"I didn't write this letter"- sighed Alice- "So please…could you just leave me alone…?"

"You're obviously pretty sad"- commented the taller girl- "I don't think it's right to leave you alone like this. I know, you didn't write the letter but whoever did was worried about you. And so are we. We might not be close but hey, it's not the Hoshiguma way to leave anyone depressed. Less on the night of the Ball. So, want any sake?"- she ended up grinning

"Yuugi is right, Alice. You can't be moping around when the Summer Night Ball is a few hours away. We can help you get ready and you can talk with us. We came all the way from Chireiden with our high-heels and dresses in hand just so you didn't have to get ready alone, what do you say, do we get to stay?"- asked Parsee smiling softly

Alice teared up a little. They had a point. Whoever wrote the letter, Reimu most probably, cared for her. And the two girls in front of her did too despite not being her closest friends. They _did_ go a long way just for her.

"Well…it's true that I need some help getting ready…yes, you can stay. And yes, Hoshiguma, I do want some sake"

"Yes!"- Yuugi pumper her fist- "That's the spirit! It's good that I brought my flower studded sake dishes for the occasion!"

"Ever the enthusiast, is she?"- commented Alice

"Yes, she is"- answered Parsee looking at Yuugi fondly

Alice smiled. Despite having a bad reputation, Parsee was nice. She asked Alice for permission and entered her bathroom to change. She appeared wearing a deep purple dress with a cherry blossom pattern. She made a few turns, the dress twirling with her. The Rainbow Puppeteer was glad she and Yuugi were there, she didn't feel as awkward getting dressed up.

"Well, let's see what you're going to wear! I brought some make up too, in case you didn't have any"- said Parsee sitting on Alice's bed.

Alice showed them her lace dress and the matching heels. Parsee complimented her on the dress, admiring the design and the fabric.

"You will look gorgeous with this! Makes me kinda jealous…"- commented Parsee

"Don't be jealous! You look amazing in yours"- said Yuugi

"Thank you"- she said blushing and then coughed- "but this isn't about me. Put that dress on, Alice!"

Alice hid herself in the bathroom while she changed. She stared at her reflection on the mirror. Well, at least the color matched her skin nicely. She was unsure if it looked good though. It wasn't really her style.

"Come out, Alice, we're waiting!"- said Yuugi

"Uummm…well…this is how it looks"- said Alice coming out of her bathroom

"You look so pretty! Now I'm definitely jealous"- said Parsee, her green eyes glinting- "It fits you perfectly"

Alice blushed. It was a blue lace bodycon dress and it was tight, hugging her frame, the hem of the dress a little upper than her knees.

"It does show off your curves"- commented Yuugi- "Turn around!"

Alice did as she was asked, the dress showing her bear back.

"Well, you really look good"- smiled Parsee- "I like the detail of the back"

"You do? That's the thing that makes me more anxious, does it look good? Doesn't my back look weird?"- asked Alice

"Oh for the love of the Devas, you look beautiful"- smiled Yuugi- "I bet the black-white won't know what hit her"

Alice blushed again

"I…this is not because of…I'm not going with her…you know?"

"Yeah, we know. The letter said so. But hey, not going with her doesn't mean you don't want to catch her attention, right?"- smiled Parsee

"Well, you girls have shorter hair, so I better go get changed now, otherwise we won't get there on time"- said Yuugi entering the bathroom with her dress

Parsee asked Alice to sit somewhere and started combing her hair softly.

"What do you want for make-up, Alice?"- asked Parsee- "You are so pretty already…it's like you don't need it at all…makes me jealous"

"Hahahahahaha you give me too much credit but thanks for the compliment. You're pretty too, Mizuhashi, so you don't need make up either"

"Oh please, just call me Parsee. You think I'm pretty? Well thank you! Anyways…this is a special night so it'll be fun to wear some make up. Tell me then, what do you want? I personally think that a little eyeliner and red lipstick will be just fine. The dress is already attention grabbing so it's best that we take that attention back to the face, right?"

"Ummm…I agree with the eye thing but I don't really like wearing lipstick"

"It's ok. So…hey, is it true that Marisa is going with Knowledge then?"- asked Parsee taking out her make-up case

"Yes. Is true"- sighed the Puppeteer

"And you're jealous"- stated Parsee while doing Alice's eye make-up

"Well…"

"You can tell me. I know everything about jealousy"

"You do?"

"Honestly, I'm the like the embodiment of jealousy. I feel jealous about a hundred times a day. Trust me, I know about jealousy"

"Then, you must know how I feel…Marisa is just so dear to me and all I wanted was to go to the Ball with her, but Patchouli beat me to it. And I know she has feelings for Marisa"

"Yeah, and she knows you have feelings for Marisa too. Everyone does, or at least suspects it. Knowledge knows because she's Knowledge. I know it's hard to simply ignore it, when you like someone that much. That nasty, burning feeling in the stomach. How the fists clench. Jealousy, more than anything, is a destructive fire. Beware of it. It will only hurt you."- Parsee said seriously and then smiled- "My work is done. Look at you!"

Alice watched herself and smiled. Parsee had done a good job and she looked nice, with the right amount of make-up so she didn't feel like she was overdoing it.

"Now I have to prepare myself"

While Parsee was doing her make-up and curling her hair a little, Yuugi came out wearing a blue dress with red and white stripes. Alice had fun trying different hairdos on her, like she did with her dolls. All in all, she was actually having a lot of fun. Sake and company seemed to be the thing she needed.

"Are you girls ready?"- asked Yuugi hiding a sake flask in her…generous cleavage

"Ready as I can be"- said Parsee, shaking her head at her friend

"Ready in a second!"- said Alice, taking a brooch out of her jewel case and pinning it to her dress, just were her heart was.

She stood up and glanced at her reflection once more before opening the door.

"This was really fun, thank you for coming. I'll go with you to the Scarlet Devil Mansion but I have to meet with Yuuka at the entrance"- she said going out of her room

"Yuuka?...do you mean Kazami?"- asked Yuugi frowning, coming after her- "You didn't tell us she was your date. We just assumed you were going alone"

"I'm not. Yuuka asked me and I said yes and that's all there is to it"- Alice said curtly

"That's ok. If you're sure, then all there's left is to wish you a great night"- said Parsee

They walked towards the Koumakan, talking about how they did in their tests, about the differences between living in the Forest and the ever mysterious Chireiden and just general gossiping.

When they reached the Scarlet Devil Mansion they gasped in awe. It looked truly magnificent. The lighting was well placed and it highlighted the buildings regal architecture. Once they got to the door, they were greeted by a redheaded girl in a Chinese looking green dress, called Meiling. She was acting as the door guard of the Koumakan for the night and seemed to take her role very seriously. It probably had to do with the double threatening of Remilia and Sakuya but that was something the other girls didn't know and could only guess by the way Meiling scanned the place as if being watched.

Yuugi and Parsee said goodbye to Alice and entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Alice stayed there, waiting for Yuuka to appear. Meiling made some small talk with her, trying to pass time. Girls were coming one after another, giving them time to comment on their dresses.

Yuyuko came with Youmu closely behind her. She was wearing a pale blue gown with butterflies scattered around it while Youmu was wearing a deep green A-line dress with a black choker. Aya and Momiji arrived soon after, not wanting to miss on the scoop. They wore almost identical outfits in black and white, to Alice and Meiling's amusement. Then they saw Kaguya and Mokou, Tewi and Reisen. Kaguya was wearing a pink Ball gown that was very 'princess-like' in Meiling's opinion, Mokou's was red and white and rather simple, Tewi's was also pink and with puffy sleves and Reisen was wearing a navy blue gown with an embroidered pattern in the upper part. After the Eientei party arrived, other girls from Youkai Mountain started appearing. They saw Sanae, who was obviously excited, wearing a blue, mermaid tailed dress made out of sequins. They giggled a little, trust a girl like Kochiya to go overboard with things like those. On the other hand, they had Nitori and Hina who wore much simpler dresses. Nitori's was a short, turquoise dress that had –not so well- concealed pockets in the inside part of the skirt and Hina's was a long dark red, almost maroon, gown with short sleeves.

And then…Marisa and Reimu. Alice blushed, unable to tear her gaze apart from the black-white.

Marisa was never one to dress up but she had obviously put some effort into her look. She was wearing a short black dress that had a sort of puffy skirt and that was tight around the waist, with a statement necklace full of golden stars. She was wearing her hair loose and with her usual side braid that this time had a little black ribbon in it.

Reimu had for once gotten rid of her ponytail and was wearing her hair loose too. Her dress was red and sleeveless, and like Marisa's, was tight around the waist.

They waved to them and then they approached them.

"Wow Alice you look so pretty!"- complimented Reimu

"You don't look bad yourself, Reimu"- smiled Alice

"Oh this? I guess I _will _end up thanking Sanae. Remember I told you she made me go dress shopping with her? She didn't let me leave the store until I bought it! Apparently she was right about it fitting me like a glove. I've already been complimented a few times on our way here"- bragged the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, turning around, showing her bear back and that the dress had a red ribbon behind where Reimu's back ended

"Too bad you don't have a date"- smirked Marisa

"Don't get so cocky, Marisa! If Knowledge hadn't asked you, you'd be dateless too!"- puffed Reimu

"This Ball is going to be the greatest Gensokyo has ever witnessed, so don't worry about being dateless, Reimu. I'm sure you'll enjoy it nonetheless"- smiled Meiling

"I sure will. I've seen Nitori and her kappa team work on some of the stuff for tonight, they really took this seriously"

"You look…nice, Alice"- commented Marisa, while Reimu and Meiling talked

"Thank you. You look good too"- said Alice softly

"Why are you at the entrance?"

"I'm waiting for Yuuka. I got ready faster than I thought so I got here early"

"Did she tell you when you were supposed to meet?"

"Not really…she said 'wait me at the entrance' so, here I am"

"Well, Patchy is supposed to be waiting for me near the snack table so I guess I should get going"

"Ah! Sorry for distracting you and Reimu"

"Don't worry. You can keep her. She's feeling pretty oh so pretty, witty and gay and it's kinda getting in my nerves"

"Let her have fun! Tonight is supposed to be about feeling like royalty, having the best time and all that"

"She's just being a royal pain in the ass"- laughed Marisa- "Anyways, I'm going inside. Take care, Ali!"

With that, Marisa was gone so she joined Reimu and Meiling. They talked a bit more and then Reimu left too. They resumed their greeting the girls –while analyzing their fashion choices- until one very special guest arrived.

Wearing a crop top and skater skirt combo, both patterned with every flower known to mankind, no-one but Alice's date. Yuuka Kazami. Her short green hair was carefully waved at the ends and it seemed like even her decided to wear some make-up. Like Alice, she focused in her eyes, which were bright red. Her indescribable smile in place. It seemed both pleased and threatening so the other girls never knew how to act around her, fearing her. But to Alice it was obvious that she was in a good mood. Having Yuuka stalk her on a regular basis, she had come to understand her facial expressions more than the rest. And yes, Yuuka seemed happy. She scanned Alice from head to toe in an appreciative way and then made a little bow to her.

"You look lovely tonight, Alice"- she complimented- "Shall we?"- she asked, offering her arm

"Ah of course. Goodbye, Meiling! Don't miss on the fun!"- said the Puppeteer entering the Koumakan

"I won't!"- assured her the redhead

Once they were inside, Alice gasped again. The kappas had outdone themselves. The great hall of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was covered in stars. Not those golden paper stars, but _real –_as real as stars inside a building could be- ones. It was dark, but not in a scary way. It was like walking around outer space. A subtle, twinkling music could be heard around them and all the girls could do was gape wondering how something like that could be happening.

Yuuka stared at Alice. The blond doll maker had her mouth slightly open, face full of awe. She could hear her murmur "_the music of the spheres_" with revere. She smiled fondly at her date. Seeing Alice enjoy herself was one of the things Yuuka liked the most and also one of the things nobody else knew about her, because if they did…things wouldn't go nicely. They walked around, amongst all the other wonderstruck girls towards the dance hall. In the door leading there, they saw Nitori, who was beaming with pride.

"Tell me, tell me, how do you like this?"- she asked, grinning from ear to ear, signaling to the galaxies and constellations

"It's beautiful, Kawashiro! It's just…marvelous"- said Alice

"Isn't it? Took us some good hard work to make but it paid off"- she smiled- "oh, but I shouldn't entertain you more! Come in, come in! It's even better"- she winked

They had to agree with Nitori, the dance floor was incredible. It would've been pitch black weren't it for the millions of stars that shone around them and the soft light that came from under.

"It's dancing on the moon time!"- said one kappa while twirling her date around

Alice and Yuuka looked between them puzzled by the kappa's words and then to their feet. Yuuka chuckled. The light that came from under was the moon. They were literally standing on the surface of the moon.

"The kappas sure wanted to give Kaguya a run for her money"- commented Yuuka

"There's no way Eientei's 'Imperishable Night' Fake Moon could ever compare"- said Alice pointing to the ground- "how did they even manage to do this?"

"It's a very complex game of lights and projections"- said a voice behind them

Yuuka frowned and turned around

"It's you, Scarlet"- she said in an unamused tone

There was Remilia wearing a pink and short skater dress with a brooch that resembled two snakes intertwining and Sakuya, who was wearing a navy blue one, with a touch of white in the hem.

"Why, yes. I happen to live here"- said the Scarlet Devil smiling

"Good evening, Kazami. Good evening, Margatroid"- said Sakuya politely

"Good evening to you too, Sakuya"- said Alice nodding

"Yes, good evening"- added Yuuka with a menacing look.

"Aren't the kappa's decorations superb?"- asked Remilia elegantly placing her hand upon Sakuya's forearm- "I was just telling Sakuya here that they surpassed my expectations"

"Ojou-sama didn't see them work like I did, so at least, it isn't as surprising to me. But I have to agree with her, they are superb"- said the Perfect and Elegant Maid

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice over a microphone. They turned their attention to the stage where the lights concentrated. There was a girl with short brown hair and a red dress talking, and behind her a keyboard, a violin, a trumpet and a dj booth.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to this year's Summer Night Ball!"- she said smiling to the cheering crowd- "As some of you may know, my name is Lyrica Prismriver"

"And I am Lunasa Prismriver!"- added a girl with short blond hair wearing a black dress, coming from one of the sides of the stage

"AND I AM MERLIN PRISMRIVER!"- said a third girl with whitish short and curly hair, wearing a pink, almost white dress, coming from the other side

"Together we are the Prismriver Phantom Ensemble!"- the three said in unison

"Tonight we will be performing some songs for you"- said Lunasa- "but first, a word from our dear Yama and the Scarlet Devil"

Remilia recognized that as her cue and she walked away with Sakuya towards the stage. They met Shikieiki, who was wearing her usual Yama uniform, and went up.

"Good evening everyone"- said the Judge of Hell- "In a few minutes we will begin Gensokyo's fiftieth Summer Night Ball but I need to remind you first of some things: no carrying sharp objects, less running with them, no setting things on fire, no stealing and least but not last: NO SPIKING THE GODSDAMN PUNCH, OK? SERIOUSLY, IF I HAVE TO SEND ANOTHER DRUNK GIRL TO NURSE EIRIN THIS YEAR I WILL RAID EACH AND EVERY ROOM TO FIND THE ALCOHOL. GOT IT? I'M LOOKING AT YOU, HOSHIGUMA. Also, we have shinigami in every exit so if you're stupid enough to try any of the aforementioned activities, you will receive proper punishment. That is all. You may take the microphone now, Scarlet"

Remilia took the microphone from Shikieiki's hand and faced the…scared? Audience.

"Good evening, girls and welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion! The student council worked hard for this Ball to be a success so please enjoy yourselves and marvel at the beauties of the night, brought to you by the kappa team led by Kawashiro. The Summer Night Ball as you know is a magical night when everything and _anything_ can happen. So let's cut the chase and start this!"-she said grinning and snapping her fingers

All the lights went off and the girls squealed in surprise.

Then they went on again, focusing only on the three Prismriver sisters that started playing a song of haunting beauty.

Shikieiki slapped her forehead when she recognized the melody. Of course, Remilia being herself, would open the Ball with "Septette for the Dead Princess" it was _her _song. She sighed and let it go because even if it was more than just a tad narcissistic it was still a great song and the girls seemed to be enjoying it, happily waltzing around with their dates.

On their side, Sakuya had one hand around Remilia's waist while the other held her Lady's, Remilia's remaining hand resting on the Maid's shoulder. They waltzed around graciously, the girls near making enough space for them to dance to their content. Yuyuko, who was watching smiled creepily and whispered in Youmu's ear

"Hey, wanna dance?"

"I thought Yuyuko-sama wanted to eat some snacks"- answered the Ghost Gardener nervously

"Forget the snacks, come!"

She dragged Youmu to where Remilia and Sakuya were dancing and grabbed her hand.

"Your other hand. Put it on my waist"- she whispered again

"Ah-ah yes, Yuyuko-sama"- whispered Youmu back, barely touching her side

They started waltzing, shortening Remilia and Sakuya's space, annoying the Scarlet Devil.

Soon, it was obvious to the spectators that a waltz competition had ensued.

On Marisa's side, she had found Patchouli at the snack table and was stuffing her face while the latter tried to talk to her.

Patchouli felt uncomfortable, noticing how her date's focus was somewhere else…namely the food. She wondered if going through the trouble of dressing up would be worthy. She had her hair up in a ballerina bun, adorned by a little silver tiara. She was wearing a long, flowy lilac gown made out of silk so her every move seemed graceful.

And Marisa wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Hym imnfs tmgsj Rmfndsfk?"- asked the black-white her mouth full

"What? I can't understand you when you talk while eating, Marisa"- said Patchouli slightly annoyed

"Ah, is that Reimu?"- she asked, once she had swallowed, pointing to a red dot between the crowd

"I think so. Why?"

"I want to tell her how great this is!"- she said grabbing more snacks

"Can it wait? You saw her about twenty minutes ago, surely she will not die before getting to eat some"

"Oh don't be silly! Of course she won't die! Unless Suika gets to her first and gives her sake in which case she _can _die in an alcohol induced coma. I can't let that happen! Here, can you hold this for me for a second? I'm going to find her!"

"Wait, what, Marisa?!"- she asked confused

But Marisa was gone and she was left alone with cupcakes in her hands.

Back to Remilia and Sakuya, Lyrica had proclaimed them the winners of the waltz contest and Yuyuko was arguing with the youngest Prismriver to let her dance once more and prove Youmu and her deserved to be the winners.

"But it wasn't even a competition?"- whispered Youmu to Sakuya who simply shrugged

"Doesn't matter. If they said Ojou-sama won, there's no way she'll let Saigyouji take that from her"

"This is stupid"- sighed the Ghostly Gardener

"Don't fraternize with the enemy, Youmu!"- pouted Yuyuko- "Come on, I need sweets"

Without any warning she took her servant's hand and dragged her towards the snack table. Youmu attempted a goodbye to Sakuya but having her crush take her hand so naturally had left her too flustered to talk.

Sakuya smiled, knowing that her friend was having the time of her life. She waved to her wishing her the best. She turned to Remilia to ask her if she wanted to dance some more, considering the Prismrivers were still playing but a little purple figure distracted the Scarlet Devil.

"Hey, Remi"- said Patchouli tugging Remilia's skirt

"Oh, Patchy! What are you doing here? Where is the black-white?"

"Finding the red-white? Or otherwise ignoring me?"- muttered the Unmoving Library bitterly

"You can stick with us, right, Sakuya?"- said Remilia

"Of course. Patchouli-sama is always welcome"- answered the Maid looking disappointed

Patchouli gave her a mental apology for taking some of their private time but she wasn't feeling like drifting through the Ball with no-one to talk to. She wasn't sociable. The only ones she talked to were the Scarlet Sisters, Koakuma, Sakuya, Meiling and Marisa. Barely Reimu. But Flandre was with Koishi and by the looks of it, they were truly having fun. Meiling was at the door and Koakuma…she didn't know where she was.

She scanned her surroundings and to her dismay, she could clearly see Marisa talking to a bunch of girls she didn't recognize. She didn't feel like going over there and interrupt their conversation like she was some sort of…jealous girlfriend and followed her best friend to the stage where she wanted to ask for a song.

"Do not tell me you want to dance 'Septette' again, Remi"

"No, it's not that. But there's this song I truly wish to hear and they owe me. They wouldn't be playing up there if it weren't for me"- smirked Remilia

"Ojou-sama is in a good mood"- noted Sakuya

"I feel great tonight! I mean, I'm looking wonderful, the decorations are amazing, they played _my_ song and on top of that I got to dance with Saku…oh well, I got to dance and show Saigyouji I am the best dancer in Gensokyo"- finished the Scarlet Devil blushing

Patchouli raised her eyebrow and looked at Sakuya, who had a tender smile plastered on her face. Her Lady was as happy as her about their little waltz and that was enough of a reward for the night. Remilia talked to Lunasa and soon, a familiar song reached Sakuya's ears. She could barely hold from hugging her. The song that was playing was _Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood_, a song Remilia had composed for Sakuya but never dared to play for her. She knew because she had heard her practice and practice on the Mansion's grand piano and talking to herself about a birthday surprise for her loyal Maid…

Sakuya pleaded Patchouli with her eyes and she nodded, giving them her blessing. She bowed in front of the Weekly Witch in gratitude before turning to Remilia.

"Ojou-sama"- she said in a sweet voice- "May I have this dance?"

Back to Marisa, she was happily chatting with Reimu, Suika, Aya and Momiji about the decorations, boasting about how it was her idea to have a star themed Ball. Despite having a great time with her friends, she still looked around for a familiar face that wasn't with her. She couldn't help but to wonder if Alice had finally entered the Koumakan or if Kazami had arrived late and if she did arrive on time, if she was treating her right. She thought about Remilia's words about the Ball being a night when anything could happen. Sure, she probably meant all of the surprises they had discussed on the student council meetings –and probably some others that the kappas had come up with- but she couldn't help but to feel that something weird was totally going to happen.

"Hey, Marisa, you're spacing out"- commented Momiji

"Do you think something is going to happen tonight?"- she randomly asked

"Something? Something as in what? I already know everything that is planned for the Ball but I'm sure you are too…so what are you referring to?"- counter asked Aya

"I dunno…something odd"

The three other girls looked at her like she just had stated the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Gensokyo. _Of course_ something is going to happen. You have darkness and sake, despite Shikieiki's warning I bet Hoshiguma did spike some of the punch bowls and is now making out with Mizuhashi under a bridge"- answered Reimu

"What? Those two? How do you…? Oh forget it. Damn your powers, Reimu!"- complained Marisa

"Oh my gods I need to snap some pictures of that!"- claimed Aya before running away with her camera

"We don't have bridges in Gensokyo. I don't know why she ran"- shrugged Momiji- "Anyways, I better go before she gets herself hurt. If they are actually making out I don't think Hoshiguma will appreciate the interruption"

They looked at Momiji's retreating figure and shrugged too. Maybe that was all that was going to happen. Reimu was about to ask Marisa why she was worried about something happened when she saw the Rainbow Puppeteer wading into the mass of girls dancing and talking.

"Hey, it's Alice! Alice, we're here!"- shouted Reimu waving her hand as high as she could

Alice turned around, thinking someone had called her but continued her way. Reimu, realizing she hadn't been seen, started jumping trying to get her attention and shouting her name. Finally, Alice looked at her and laughed, walking towards where Marisa and she were.

"FINALLY! I thought I was going to need a megaphone to get you here"- complained Reimu

"What was the urgency?"- asked Alice, not looking at Marisa

"I saw you walking alone. Where's Kazami?"

"Ah, she said something about punch and I lost her so…"

"You can stay with us for the rest of the night!"- said Marisa hurriedly

Reimu looked at her best friend with a 'don't-you-have-a-date-already?' expression that was lost to the black-white. She was looking at Alice intently, who in turn stared at her with her blue eyes. It seemed like she was trying to figure out something but she shook her head and that moment of connection ended.

"Don't worry. I'll just wait for Yuuka, she won't take long, I suppose. She's probably looking for me anyways"- answered Alice

Meanwhile, Patchouli was trying to find Marisa, having lost sight of her while being with Remilia and was hopelessly pushing her way through the pack of girls that were happily dancing. The Phantom Ensemble had just finished performing and were taking turns on the dj booth, coming with wickedly good dancing songs. The girls around her were continuously moving and shaking and doing whatever they felt it was dancing. She felt hot, bothered, tired and asthmatic, the amount of people in the room making her dizzy.

And the first notes of a song started playing, making all of them cheer.

"Enjoying the music, gals? Well prepare! Tonight, premiering, RCR: ROMANTIC CHILDREN THE REMIIIIIIIX!"- shouted Lyrica on the microphone

A sweet, upbeat melody filled the danceroom and everyone grabbed their partners.

"Oi, Alice"- said Marisa extending her hand to the doll maker-"wanna dance?"

Alice nodded, staring deep into Marisa's eyes, a small smile making its way to her lips.

"I'd love to"- she said, taking her hand.

Marisa held her hand tightly while leading her to the center of the dancefloor. There, she started dancing with Alice, never letting go of her hand. The stars around changed colors and flashed their colorful rays over the crowd. Joy was the only thing the Puppeteer could feel. Marisa twirled her around just to catch her back against her chest, making Alice blush. The doll maker made Marisa turn and then gently moved her backwards like they were tangoing. Marisa laughed loudly and Alice smirked at her.

Reimu, having been left on her own decided to pay them back…Hakurei style. She moved swiftly until she reached the side of the stage. There, Lunasa and Merlin were arguing about who should play dj next, engaging in some…colorful expressions. Reimu coughed to get their attention and Lunasa crossed her arms raising an eyebrow, obviously questioning her presence. Reimu smiled pleasantly and started telling them her idea. Merlin nodded excitedly, glad the miko had distracted her older sister from trying to steal her dj time. Once they had agreed on complying to the red-white's request, Reimu waved goodbye and sneaked near where her friends were dancing.

Marisa was happy. Alice was dancing with her like nothing in the world could stop them anymore. They tried extravagant dance moves that were completely out of tempo with the song but they didn't care. They were, like always they spent time together, having the most fun they could. Alice's eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her and the Magician felt something tugging inside her, but she couldn't tell what it was. All she could concentrate on was trying to come up with more and more silly moves to keep her friend laughing.

Alice was happy. Marisa was dancing with her like nothing in the world mattered anymore. They tried flamboyant dance moves that were completely unfit for Romantic Children but she couldn't care less about it. They were, like always they spent time together, in a different set of mind. Like the possibilities were endless. Marisa's golden eyes sparkled whenever she laughed at Alice for making a particularly weird move. She looked at her and the Puppeteer felt something in the pit of her stomach, a hunch that maybe…just maybe…it was true that anything could happen that night. All she could concentrate on was keeping from confessing to Marisa and simply kissing her. It was way too public.

Or not?

She realized that none of the girls nearby was paying any attention to them, preoccupied with their own dates.

As soon as Alice started contemplating her options she felt the room had gotten brighter and she stopped dancing, wondering what was happening.

Marisa looked at her puzzled and Alice pointed up. All the lights were pointing to them, creating a circle of light where they were completely exposed.

They stood there awkwardly, suddenly feeling scrutinized.

"What are we going to do, Marisa?"- whispered Alice, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her

"I don't know"- whispered Marisa back

"The show must go on!"- saluted Lyrica on the microphone- "Keep on dancing!"

"Yes! Keep on dancing!"- shouted Reimu from the crowd

"Dance!"- shouted Nitori

"Dance!"- shouted Flandre

"Dance!" - shouted Aya

"DANCE!"- shouted Yuugi while grabbing Aya before she escaped

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!"- the girls around chanted

Marisa grinned to Alice who frowned confused. The Magician was definitely planning something.

Marisa's plans were never good.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because now I know what to do!"

Saying that she twirled Alice and catch her just to turn her around and hold her close while dancing.

"Marisa please stop, they're looking!"- she whispered angrily to the black-white

"Relax"- she whispered in her ear- "it's just us"

Alice pulse raced inside her and then calmed. If Marisa said it…then…

"Are you ready, Ali?"

"Let's give them a show"

They kept dancing with the girls surrounding them cheering and clapping. They (tried) tangoed, (tried) vogued, to salsa and even waltzed a little. It was like the craziest mix Gensokyo had ever seen but it seemed…right. Watching them just having a good time made their classmates feel as joyful and they continued on showing their appraisal.

Only a few felt differently.

Yuuka was holding her plastic cup so tightly it cracked, spilling the punch on her skirt. She didn't notice though, her gaze was fixed on Alice.

Who did the black-white think she was? That she could simply walk in and make everyone like her and make Alice fall for her even more?

She wasn't stupid. She knew Alice was crushing on the Magician.

It was one of the most expanded rumors on school. It seemed reasonable to the majority of girls, considering that some of them had crushed on the black-white too.

Despite her lack of manners and recurrent stealing from people, she was extremely popular.

But that wasn't what made Yuuka despise her. She didn't need nor want anyone's attention or superficial affection. She only wanted Alice. Marisa could never give the Puppeteer as much as she deserved and as much as Yuuka was willing too. The black-white was much too selfish.

Patchouli was biting her lip. Jealousy. How in the world could she compete with Alice? She had taken the whole day off her studies just to prepare for the Ball. She had carefully chosen her dress for the occasion, going with Remilia's suggestion about silk making everything more elegant. And she needed any ounce of elegance she could muster. She had brushed and brushed her long hair and spent hours trying to get it to stay in the bun. She had even borrowed the little silvery tiara from her best friend. High-heels, almost stabbing her eye trying to apply the eyeliner, perfume, jewelry. It all meant nothing in front of Alice Margatroid. She felt cheated. Why? Just why? She had done everything she thought that could win Marisa over and yet, the one dancing with her, the once receiving all that cheering alongside the black-white, wasn't her. It was the Rainbow Puppeteer.

Remilia was watching the whole scene and so was Flandre.

The Scarlet Devil was frowning deeply knowing that Patchouli, wherever she was, was feeling sad. She had helped her in any way she could think of but in the end, Marisa, true to her nature, had done the unexpected. She had left Patchouli alone just to hang out with Margatroid. Bringing her dearest friend and the stubborn Magician seemed like an impossible task by the looks of it.

On the other side of the dancefloor, Flandre was smirking. As much as she loved her older sister she knew she was wrong. Not everyone was as easy to manipulate as she thought. She knew Marisa well, at least better than Remilia did. Because of that she was sure her sister's plan was bound to fail. Marisa wasn't making a choice by dancing with Alice instead of Patchouli. She was just being her. Doing whatever she felt like doing without thinking about it. Truth was, you can't manipulate someone who doesn't think before acting.

Alice was breathing heavily from all the twisting and turning and jumping and…everything. Marisa didn't seem as breathless as her but she was sort of sweaty, her skin glistening under the heavy lights. They smiled to each other and with the final notes of the song dying they felt something fall upon them.

They looked at their hands that were shining in gold and silver.

Glitter was pouring solely on them, like some sort of magical rain.

"There you go! Star powder for you!"- said Merlin merrily, after pushing Lyrica away- "Enjoy it! And…more star powder for everyone!"

Glitter started falling over the crowd that laughed and started throwing fistfuls of glitter at each other with the rhythm of a new song as background.

"Thanks for such a great display of…whatever that was!"- said Lunasa, stealing the microphone from her sister- "Now, Magus Night!"

Alice smiled a little looking at her hands. The lights drifted from them and she grabbed Marisa's hand once more.

"Thank you"- she said

"Anytime, Ali, anytime"- said Marisa

The Puppeteer raised her eyes and saw Reimu giggling. Noticing this, the Shrine Maiden waved to her, making it clear to Alice that she was the culprit.

"Wait for me, I have something to ask Reimu"- she said, letting go of Marisa

The black-white shrugged and then looked around feeling someone was burning holes in her head. Reassuring herself it was just her imagination she decided to get something to drink. She was thirsty.

Alice was standing in front of a smug Reimu who greeted her, with a laidback pose.

"Why did you do it?"- asked Alice crossing her arms

"Why did I do what, exactly?"- asked the red-white, even smugger than before

"You know what, Reimu. The light thing. The making us a show? The raining glitter? I know it was you"

"Oh that. That's what you get for abandoning me! You wanted to have a romantic moment with Marisa? I freaking gave you Romantic Children as a BGM and even went as far as showcasing it just so everyone knows that she's yours"- smiled Reimu

"You just wanted to make us uncomfortable, huh?"- chuckled Alice

"I just wanted to give you a lesson. Don't leave me behind or there'll be consequences. Are we even?"

"Yes, we're even. Once I get Suika!"- said Alice trying to run but ending up crashing on someone.

She looked up only to meet eyes with Yuuka.

Her eyes squinted just a little and Alice lowered her head.

Yuuka was no longer in a good mood. She was pissed.

Reimu bit her lip worried.

A pissed Yuuka was something to handle with care, one mistake and someone was going to pay.

"I've been looking for you"- said Yuuka slowly assessing the girls in front of her

"I'm so sorry, Yuuka! I lost you when you went for punch and I got…sidetracked"- answered Alice excusing herself

"Yes. I saw"- replied the girl curtly- "Mind coming with me for a while?"- she asked in a tone that didn't admit replies

"S-sure"- said Alice

Reimu opened her mouth to object but the blond waved to her dismissively.

She sighed, unsure of letting her go. Her intuition was firing alarms inside her.

Marisa was drinking her punch being talked to by a lot of different girls at the same time. They were complimenting her on her…performance with Alice. Aya was trying to show her the pictures she had taken from afar and Sanae wasout of her mind, thinking that Alice had finally confessed to her and trying to get Marisa to admit it, but fortunately she couldn't hear her well.

Pushing girls aside with more force than she thought she could muster, one Patchouli Knowledge was making her way towards her 'date'.

She was going to let her know she was the worst date in the whole world.

"_How could she?! _I_ invited her! Not stupid Alice! Oh, she is going to listen to me once and for all! Some nerve she has to leave me holding some godsdamned cupcakes just so she could go show off! Stupid Marisa! I am so mad at her! She is going to have to make some extreme amends for me to forgive her! She left we alone holding cupcakes! Who does that to their date? If she did not want to come with me she could have said so instead of embarrassing me like this! Why did she agree? I am furious!"_

Patchouli was near Marisa now and her anger was visible to anyone. She stomped in her high-heels making a nasty clacking sound that alerted the girls surrounding Marisa to back the hell off if they didn't want to get crushed by her.

Slowly, her friends retreated leaving Marisa and Aya who was showing her some of her photos. Patchouli's ominous shadow towered over them and Aya tapped the black-white with her finger before disappearing as fast as she could.

Marisa turned around, to find herself at a not-so-safe distance from a very annoyed Weekly Witch.

She gulped. She was in trouble.

"Oh hey Patchy!"- Marisa smiled nervously coming to her

"Hey? JUST HEY? how come…?!"

Marisa put her finger on Patchouli's lips silencing her. She could swear she saw Yuuka leaving with Alice and that gave her a really bad feeling in the gut.

"Ssshhh. Hey is that Alice and Kazami?"- she asked pointing to two figures leaving the Mansion

"Seems like it's them, yes"- said Patchouli squinting her eyes

"I don't like this, Patchy"- said Marisa- "I need to follow them"

With that, she sneaked away, trailing the pair.

Patchouli sighed deeply and followed Marisa

"_This is one hellish night"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuka led her outside. She walked with her until they reached a tree near the lake.

"When I was little, I was alone most of the time. My parents… they've never paid attention to me, not even then"- Yuuka's fists clenched- "As for friends, I didn't have any. I once beat up some weaklings at the park and all the rest of the kids were afraid of me"

The way the Oriental Demon said that so nonchalantly perturbed Alice.

"W-why…why did you beat them? What did you do to them?"- she mumbled

"They got in my way"- smiled Yuuka- "as for _what_ I did to them, that's beside the point"

"What is the point then?"- asked Alice nervously

"The point is that one day, I took a stroll away from Mugenkan and it led me to the near town of Makai…"

"Makai?!"

"And that day, alone and penniless I met a girl. Beautiful as a porcelain doll. So gracious and delicate! She saw me hungry and thirsty and shared her snacks with me. We played together the rest of the day, under the gaze of a blond maid. We even played a mock fight between a youkai and a magician. She was carrying this book in her hand…"

"Grimoire"- said Alice, feeling her throat go dry

"Yes! Grimoire! Do you know how the story ends, then?"- said Yuuka, her red eyes gleaming

Alice shook her head, unable to speak.

"For the very first time since I could remember, I felt happy. But soon as dusk came, the blond maid took the girl's hand and took her home and I was left alone again. I walked back to Mugenkan and arrived late at my house. Father slapped me a few times for that but I was still really happy…because before leaving, the girl had told me her name...it was…"

"Alice"- the Puppeteer whispered, her eyes wide- "Margatroid"

"Yes! You're finally getting it! And because I knew her name, I could find her house. I used to peek through the windows, trying to catch her attention but the only thing I ever got was a maid scolding me. After some time, I got some very disappointing news…she had left. I thought I'd never see her again…until my parents, tired of my presence, decided to leave me at a boarding school and to my utter surprise…there she was! Even more beautiful"- Yuuka smiled, getting closer

Alice couldn't move, as flabbergasted as she was with Yuuka's story. She was desperately trying to remember that encounter but all she had was vague memories. She knew that what Yuuka said was true though. She could at least remember meeting a girl with sad eyes and playing with her…but she would've never ever thought that it was Kazami.

She squeaked when she felt Yuuka's hands gripping her arms tightly, she slowly raised her eyes to meet the Flower Master's own, and she knew she was in a pinch. The expression on Kazami's face was a dangerous one, she felt scared. Kazami pulled her roughly until she was barely inches away from her.

"You know what I've been trying to tell you, don't you?"- she asked with an urgent tone- "That I…that I always…I've always loved you. Can you believe how much I love you? But you wanted Marisa...right?"

Yuuka's grip on her got tighter and she whispered in Alice's ear, sending shivers down her spine

"Well she's not here and you_ will_ be mine"

Saying that she pushed Alice against the tree trunk and tried to kiss her, making the Puppeteer struggle against her iron grip.

"Stop, Yuuka!"- she said in a strangled voice when the girl tried to kiss her once more

But the Oriental Demon didn't let go. Instead, she latched her lips to Alice's neck and bit her. It wasn't pleasurable. It hurt. And Alice was scared. It didn't matter how much she tried to push Yuuka off her, it was like she had no strength left in her body. She stepped on Yuuka's feet and squirmed in her arms but nothing worked.

"HELP!"- she shouted but was promptly silenced by Yuuka's lips. She tried pushing her off again but she had her by the collar.

She felt Yuuka's tongue prying her mouth open but the doll maker's lips were shut tight. She thought about biting Yuuka back but she never got to try…

Something had taken Yuuka off her.

Someone.

Standing in front of them was Marisa and a little behind her was Patchouli.

"What were you doing to Alice?!"- asked the black-white in a dangerously low tone

"Just what do you think, eh, Kirisame?"- said Yuuka smiling

"Patchy, take Alice away. Kazami and I have some things to settle"- said Marisa cracking her knuckles

Patchouli nodded and took Alice who was unable to move on her own.

"Come, Margatroid, please"- said the Unmoving Library gently leading her by the arm- "We need to get Yamaxanadu right now, Marisa might be in trouble"

Those words seemed to get Alice back to reality and she stopped.

"I can't leave Marisa like that! You go get Yamaxanadu or anyone!"- she said running back

"No, Margatroid, stop!"- said Patchouli grabbing her by the middle- "You'll only get yourself hurt!"

"I don't care! As long as Marisa doesn't!"- she said trying to free herself- "HELP! ANYONE! HELP!"

"That's useless! They're all inside"- mumbled Patchouli defeated- "We must go get Yamaxanadu!"

Alice's cries alerted one of the shinigami's that was patrolling outside and as soon as she realized what was going on she ran back to the Koumakan in search of Shikieiki. She found her guarding one of the entrances with Komachi and she told her what was happening.

Remilia and Sakuya happened to pass by and urged the shinigami to tell them what was happening. Once the out of breath shinigami got her message out, they ran.

"We must get there now!"- said Shikieiki

"It's faster if we go through the dance hall!"- said Remilia taking a turn- "if we go from the door there's no way we'll reach them before something bad happens, the lakeside is huge!"

Sakuya who was faster, opened the doors of the dance floor for them and Komachi shouted

"EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW!"

The girls made enough space for the Yama, Remilia and Sakuya to run through, Komachi following suit.

Reimu caught her before she got away

"What's happening?!"- she asked

"Margatroid…Kazami…Marisa…"- she said before running again

"What?...OH NO!"- she said- "I must go!"

"I'll go with you!"- said Youmu who was standing nearby and had heard everything. She gave a bow to Yuyuko and ran after Reimu.

Seeing those two running, the interest of other girls peaked and they followed them.

Outside, Marisa's situation wasn't looking good.

Alice had finally gotten rid of Patchouli, whose asthma prevented her from catching her again. She had tried to stop their fight but failed, earning a slap from Yuuka instead. That only seemed to stir up Marisa's fury and she launched against Kazami.

They exchanged punches and kicks with speed, not refraining in the least. Yuuka's red eyes were like a madman's. She grabbed Marisa's long hair and took advantage, punching her in the face repeatedly. Alice tried to stop them once more but she was shoved away by the Demon. Marisa used Alice's distraction to free herself and then attacked Yuuka once more. She sucker punched her without mercy and then she punched her in the stomach, making Kazami gasp for air and fall to the ground.

Marisa cheered and came near Yuuka's body only to have her ankle grabbed by her. She lost her balance and fell hard on the ground, her head getting hit. Yuuka then straddled her and put her hands around Marisa's neck, choking her. Alice tried to push Yuuka away from Marisa but wasn't getting anywhere and the black-white was redder by the second. In a final effort, Alice ran and crashed against Yuuka, freeing Marisa who started breathing heavily.

"STAY OUT OF THIS"- roared Yuuka

"I WON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE!"- screamed Alice

"LISTEN TO HER ALICE! STAY OUT OF THIS!"- said Marisa charging towards Yuuka only to get punched in the eye and then right on the cheek

"MARISA!"- cried Alice

Marisa was holding her head, which was throbbing painfully. She felt the metallic taste of blood inside before charging towards Kazami again. She got to punch her a few times and made a round house kick to make her lose her balance. There she got even by punching her in the face but Yuuka bit her hand and Marisa got away from her.

Yuuka stood up smiling dangerously. She tried to punch Marisa again but her arm was quickly grabbed by someone.

Shikieiki and the others had finally arrived and while Sakuya and Komachi held Yuuka, Reimu helped Marisa to her feet and Youmu did the same with Alice. The peepers' expressions varying from fright to surprise to concern.

"LET ME FINISH HER!"- said Marisa slapping Reimu's hand away and trying to get to Yuuka

"STOP!"- shouted Shikieiki, hitting Marisa in the forehead with her wooden rod- "Komachi, Reimu, hold her"

They did as they were told, not daring to go against the Judge of Hell.

"Don't hurt Marisa!"- snapped Alice walking to Shikieiki

"This is no longer your business, Margatroid"- she said- "They're in my hands now. I, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Head of the Yama, will pronounce judgement now! You, Kazami, are a candidate for immediate expulsion. And you, Kirisame, are suspended for what remains of the semester and are also banned from the Gensokyo Games"

"You can't! She was trying to protect me!"- pleaded Alice

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KIRISAME!"- struggling against Sakuya and Komachi- " IF YOU HADN'T INTERFERED ALICE WOULD BE MINE!"

"KISS MY LOVE-COLOURED ASS, KAZAMI!"- yelled Marisa while being held by Reimu and Youmu

She spit some blood to the ground and glared at the other girl.

"Remember this! You dare to come near Alice again and I'll personally Master Spark you to the Netherworld!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA it will be my pleasure to destroy you, Kirisame!"- laughed Yuuka maniacally, still being restrained by Sakuya and Komachi "Without you in the way, Alice shall be mine! You hear that? MINE!"

"Get Kirisame to the infirmary, I'll personally escort Kazami to Principal Yakumo's office"- said Shikieiki in a commanding voice- "the rest of you, there's nothing to watch here! Go back inside and enjoy the rest of the Ball, don't let the kappa's efforts go to waste. Now leave!"

Sakuya looked at Remilia sadly but the Scarlet Devil gave her a nod and a soft smile, and with that, she started dragging Yuuka by one arm while Komachi held the other. Shikieiki nodded to Remilia and then left, following the others closely.

"You've heard Yamaxanadu, let's go back, girls! The night's still young"- said Remilia walking towards the Koumakan- "And don't forget to get Marisa to the infirmary! If she dies on my grounds it'll bring me bad luck"- she shouted from afar

The spectators walked away and Youmu left too, once Reimu had assured she would get Marisa to Nurse Eirin.

After everyone was gone, Marisa sat and spitted some more blood to Reimu's disgust.

"Stupid Remilia. Just who does she thinks she is? I'm completely fine"- she complained, supporting herself on her knees

"Fine? You're spitting blood, idiot"- said Reimu sitting beside her - "which is completely gross, by the way"

"I'm touched by your concern, Reimu, but I told you, I'm fine. I've been beaten harder than this, though I can't remember when"- said Marisa pouting slightly

"Oh I can remember! How about when we met?"- smiled her friend

"Asshole. That doesn't count"-pouted Marisa again

She raised her head slowly when she saw Alice approaching.

Once she had reached them, she stood there with her face showing nothing but concern.

"Marisa…"- she started hesitantly

"It's nothing, Alice, I…"- answered Marisa being interrupted by the Puppeteer that crouched near her

"Let me look"- she said, gently turning Marisa's face with her hands

Marisa sighed at the touch of Alice's cold fingers against her burning cheeks. Alice's brow was furrowed with worry. Marisa's cheeks were swollen and she had bruises appearing as well as a broken lip. She was sure she'd get a black eye soon enough, since her left eye was also punched by Yuuka. She could see it getting a darker red by the second, closer and closer to purple.

Alice could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she didn't care. All she could feel was sadness and regret.

"Oh Mari, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"- she muttered, dropping her hands from her face

"Hey, it's nothing, Ali. I'm just happy you're ok"- the black-white tried to smile

"Mari…"- Alice's eyes glimmered with unshed tears

She lunged forward and hugged Marisa, pushing them both to the ground. Marisa yelped, taken by surprise. Alice was laying on top of her, hugging her tightly and wetting her neck with her tears. Marisa blushed, uncomfortable with their position and the close proximity it meant. It felt different than their first hug and she couldn't tell why.

"A-Alice…"- started Marisa

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you needn't…you shouldn't have…why were you so reckless?!"-ranted Alice against her neck- "Yuuka could've punched you senseless!"-she said standing a little, supporting herself on her arms

"But she didn't, did her?"- defied Marisa smirking

"And you were lucky she did not!"- Alice shot back

"It's not luck that I'm a great fighter!"- grinned Marisa

"You're an idiot"- sighed Alice hugging her back

"Will you ever stop calling me an idiot?"- chuckled Marisa

"If you ever stop being a reckless idiotic kleptomaniac, I may"- smirked Alice

"So we're good?"

Alice supported herself on her arms again and stared at Marisa

"Yes we're good. But I will punch you once your face gets back to normal"- threatened Alice with a smile

"But why?!"- complained Marisa gently pushing Alice off her

"Why? Why? Because I can defend myself, Marisa! You needn't do that! Getting beaten by Yuuka for me! I…I…never ever wanted you to get hurt"

"And I never ever wanted you to get hurt either, Alice. That's why I did it. And now, you're ok and I'm happy, everything's nice and well in the world tonight. We got to dance together, didn't we?"- smiled Marisa

They heard a light snicker and they jumped, startled at the sound.

Reimu was looking at them with a weird expression, trying to suppress her laughter.

The Magician and the Puppeteer blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh don't mind me!"-giggled the Shrine Maiden- "please go on"

"Reimu!"- shouted Marisa

"I'm sorry Marisa, it's simply too funny! You guys argue like an old married couple!"- laughed the brunette

Alice stared at the floor, completely embarrassed. Then she looked to the side and noticed a figure afar that she simply knew was looking at them. She focused her eyes and her squeak caught the attention of Reimu and Marisa.

"Patchouli!"- said Alice

"Ooooohhhhh no, I completely forgot!"- slapped her forehead Marisa

"You forgot? She's your date, Kirisame!"- laughed Reimu

"You must go back to her, Marisa!"- said Alice unwillingly

"_I can't ruin her night…I just can't…Marisa is _her_ date after all"- _she thought

"But I don't want to leave you alone, Ali"- said Marisa- "besides, you have no date now that I beat Kazami"- she added proudly

"Don't worry, I don't really want to go back"- sighed Alice

"Go with Knowledge, Mari"- smiled Reimu- "I'll go with Alice back to the Forest and I'll make sure she's ok"

"Has any of you thought I can take care of myself?"- complained Alice

"We know, it's just...please go with Reimu, ok? For me?" –pleaded Marisa- "After all, you owe me. I got my pretty face ruined for you"- she grinned

"Don't even joke with that"- frowned Alice- "Fine. I'll go with Reimu. Now get up! Don't leave her waiting"

She got up and helped Marisa to her feet. She hugged her tightly again and whispered in her ear

"But do come back to the Forest, ok?"

Marisa smiled and gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

Alice looked longingly at her retreating figure and sighed. She always ended up like that. Crying, saying sorry, hugging and letting go. Marisa leaving her, still unattainable. Reimu smiled sympathetically, guessing what Alice was thinking. She came near her and put a hand on her shoulder, as much as she wanted to leave her be, she also wanted to go back to her own dorm.

"Hey, Margatroid. Let's get you back home"- she said

"Yeah, let's go"

They started walking in the opposite direction and took the road towards the Forest of Magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side, Marisa had finally reached Patchouli and greeted her with a bashful expression.

"Hey, Patchy"- she started

"Hello, Marisa"- Patchouli greeted back coolly

"I'm so sorry about tonight...things got a little…well a lot out of hand…I'm sorry! I've been a pretty crappy date, huh?"

Patchouli's mouth curved up a little, in the tiniest smile.

"I would not say 'crappy' but careless"- she said- "I asked you to come to the Ball with me because I wanted to spend the night with you and that is the one thing I have not gotten the chance to do. At least, not to my liking"

"Patchouli…"- interrupted Marisa

"No, let me finish"- she said raising her hand, shutting Marisa- "You went on your own several times and left me alone. Had it not been for Remilia and Sakuya, I would have been bored. But of course, I could not be a third wheel, aware as I am of Sakuya's feelings. And so, I started looking for you, only to find you with Reimu and Margatroid. I tried to reach you, but you went dancing with Margatroid so I could not get to you. After that, she was retrieved by Kazami and you came back to me and I thought 'maybe now we can spend some time together' but then, you saw those two going outside and well…we already know what happened afterwards"- she sighed- "What I mean to say is…I know Margatroid is a dear friend of yours and your constant concern on her wellbeing is a quality I appreciate and respect in you but…I was truly looking forward to spending the night together. Is a Ball and we have not danced a single dance together, while you did dance with Margatroid despite the fact that she did not ask you out and I did…"

Patchouli looked at her with her violet eyes full of yearning. She shook her head as if negating something.

"That's not all of it though…"

Her heart was beating frantically inside her ribcage and she was feeling sick. She knew this was the time to tell Marisa her feelings, the one perfect chance she was waiting. The moon and the stars were telling her so. They shone upon them, bathing them in their silvery light, just like they did in her dream. She knew…she just knew…but that didn't make things any easier. She felt her throat go dry. Marisa was looking back at her, waiting for her to continue. Those golden eyes that summed up all the light from the millions of stars above. She couldn't let them look at anyone but her. She couldn't let them look at Alice. Now was the time…

"Do you know why I asked you to come to the Summer Night Ball with me, Marisa?"- she asked, her voice trembling

"Because we're friends and we get along well, isn't it?"- she asked blinking

Patchouli shook her head and chuckled, confusing Marisa.

"No, that is not it. The getting along well is, but the friend part…Marisa, I am not your friend"- she said sighing deeply

"But Patchy…"- gasped Marisa, still confused- "I thought…!"

"Just let me continue, please"- pleaded Patchouli- "if you do not, I will never get enough courage to try again"

Marisa nodded silently, not sure of what was going on, but knowing that it was serious. And she'd said yes to anything Patchouli asked from her while using that voice.

"Marisa Kirisame, I am not your friend, I cannot be, no matter what either of us want. A friendship is two-sided and I cannot be a friend to you while being in love with you"

Marisa blinked, Patchouli's words sinking in slowly. She gaped, unable to respond.

"I see I surprised you. And I am deeply sorry if I am bothering you with this confession of mine but I cannot keep this inside any longer. I am sorry. I would have wanted to be your friend but somehow…I fell in love with you and as much as I tried to get rid of such feelings, I never could. I asked you out because I wanted to spend the night with you, only you. I wanted to dance with you. I wanted you to hold me as tight as you do with Margatroid. Tell me, Marisa, am I no good?"-she whispered

Marisa was completely dumbfounded. What she expected to be a reprimand turned out to be…a confession. A love confession. And she didn't know what to answer.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Please wait, Patchy. Let me get things straight"- she asked, moving her hands signaling her to slow down

Patchouli nodded, blushing.

"So you're in love with me, is that correct?"- asked Marisa, unable to look at her

"Yes, it is"- answered Patchouli, barely whispering

"Since when?"- blurted the blond

"According to my personal estimations, since last year"

"Since last year?! So you've been crushing on me for a whole year?! Woah…"

Patchouli blushed again and nodded

"You must really really like me then"- said Marisa amazed

She looked at Patchouli affectionately. Knowing that a girl like her could be so interested in her left a warm feeling in her heart. It was…really sweet. She took her time looking at her. Her hair up in a bun, her satin dress and the moon pendant she always wore. The subtle make up on her face. And the way her body was curving like a cocoon, unconsciously trying to hide herself. And she knew that it was all because of her. She remembered all those times she had helped her or Reimu. How she had helped Alice that night. And she knew it was all because she was in love with her, Marisa Kirisame. The warmth she felt spread all over her body. She felt grateful.

"Oh Patchy"- she said suddenly hugging her

Patchouli's eyes widened at the sudden contact. She wasn't used to people touching her in any way. Not even Remilia, her best friend, touched her. And now, her love interest was hugging her with such gentleness…

"Marisa…I really really like you…I'm in love with you…"- she whispered

She took some distance and looked at her.

Marisa's face was all beaten up and yet, to her was as pretty as always. And as they locked gazes, the rest of the world faded in her mind and the only thing that remained was them. Marisa's arms around her. She timidly put her own arms around Marisa's neck. She couldn't say anything. It felt like some kind of spell was casted upon them and she couldn't, wouldn't, dare to break it. She finally had her for herself.

To Marisa, it was like discovering a new Patchouli. Under the bright moon, she looked just beautiful and the way her eyes shone with such intensity she couldn't help but to feel drawn to her.

She didn't know what was happening but suddenly Patchouli was closer…

And closer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Reimu were walking towards the Forest in comfortable silence, each one deep in thought. Alice sighed and put a hand in front of her heart and then her eyes opened widely.

"Oh no!"- she said

"What happened?"- asked Reimu

"My brooch! It's gone!"- said Alice worriedly

"What brooch, Alice?"

"The brooch Mother gave me! I was wearing it tonight! It must have fallen when Yuuka…"- she mumbled

"Then it's probably near the lake"- guessed the shrine maiden

"I need to go back there, Reimu! I can't lose it"- said Alice starting to walk away- "go to the Temple! Don't worry about me!"

"Wait! Alice!"- said Reimu, but Alice was already running in the opposite direction.

Alice retraced her steps back to the lake, looking for the brooch.

"_It must be here, somewhere…I know I was using it when I was with Yuuka…did I have it when Marisa appeared? I'm not sure…it could be around here…but I'm almost near the lake now and no signs of it…it must've fallen where Yuuka took me…"_

She reached where she had said goodbye to Marisa and stopped there for a second, kneeling in search of her prized possession. But she didn't find it. She stood up and walked a little more, her eyes focused in the grass underneath. When she found nothing that had its golden glint she decided to stop again. She sighed and stared at the starry sky. It had been one hell of a Ball, even if it had ended a lot earlier than she had expected. Even so, despite all the things that had gone wrong, she still got to dance with Marisa and that made her happy. She smiled, remembering how it felt holding her hand while dancing. And then an idea struck her. Even in her condition, she could help her search! Ah but there was the Patchouli situation…

"_Oh well! She can help too…I am sorry I'm going to ruin her night after all but I'll make it up to her, I swear…I really need to find my brooch…it's best if I have help"_

With this idea in mind, she started walking towards where she had last seen them. Their figures got more defined as she walked but then, she stopped in confusion. They seemed awfully close. She walked slower, not sure of approaching them anymore.

Each step seemed harder to take, uneasiness growing in her gut. She didn't feel like continuing but something inside her told her to keep walking.

She then made a full stop. She could see them clearly.

Embracing each other with their lips locked.

"_They are kissing, they are kissing, they are kissing. Marisa and Patchouli. They are kissing"_

Alice stopped breathing altogether for a second and then started hyperventilating. Her heart stung so painfully she couldn't move. She was stuck there, watching them in a world of their own… She wanted to leave but her legs didn't move. She wanted to scream but her mouth couldn't open and despite wanting to cry, her eyes were as empty as a doll's.

After all those years of pinning after her, she had lost her.

Memories of them together started flashing in her mind but unlike other times, they gave her no comfort. They meant nothing. All of it was pointless. She had waited too long and now, she had lost Marisa.

Finally, they separated and Alice panicked.

"_Nonononononono they can't see me! I need to get out of here!"_

She took some steps back and then started running.

She didn't know how but she was already halfway to the other side of the lake and her legs were shaking. She sat, trying to catch her breath, the previous scene repeating over and over, as painful as it was when she saw it.

She heard the grass rustle and raised her eyes only to see Reimu getting closer.

"Alice!"- she said when she reached her- "Did you find your brooch?"

The Puppeteer didn´t answer her and Reimu studied her face.

"Alice? Are you ok?"- she waved a hand in front of the blonde's face-"Earth to Alice! Oi, Margatroid, wake up!"

"Eh…? Ah…it's Reimu"- she mumbled

"Did something happen? You seem…you look really weird"

"I want to leave but my legs won't move anymore. And they…it's too deep in my head, you know? It won't go away even if I close my eyes. I want it to end, Reimu"

"Now, what the hell are you talking about?"- asked the brunette frowning- "You're seriously worrying me. Can you walk?"

"I don't know"- answered Alice- "I just want it to stop"

"You want what to stop?"

"The images. They keep going on and on. I just want to pretend it never happened. That they…"

"What images? Who are they?"

"Marisa. Patchouli. They. It just won't stop replaying"

"Sweet temple donations, stop being so cryptic, Margatroid! Could you please tell me what happened with those two?"

"They kissed"- she choked- "and it's all over"

"Oh my gods, Alice…that…that completely sucks. But are you sure? You could've seen it wrong"

"I am sure, Reimu. I saw them. I was walking towards them because I wanted their help…and…the closer I got…"- Alice choked again and hid her head in her hands- "just why am I so upset? I knew that this would happen…but even so…some part of me simply thought 'maybe I still have time' but truth is I don't have time, truth is, Marisa wasn't interested in me and she won't be! I lost her…"

"There, there, Ali"- Reimu patted her back- "Stop and listen for a second, 'kay? A kiss means something? Yes, but its meaning is not settled yet. What happens from now on is Marisa's decision. She could be rejecting Knowledge now for all we know"

Alice smiled a little

"You think she'd reject Patchouli?"- she asked

"Of course. She just got punched to protect you. Those are some strong feelings she has for you. I don't think she's gonna say yes to Knowledge"

"Let's go back to the Forest"- said Alice wobblingly standing up- "I want to get out of this dress, these heels and go to sleep. This night has sucked enough already"

She walked towards the Forest without waiting for Reimu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Patchy…that was…"- Marisa was completely flustered

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know what…"- babbled Patchouli and then stopped herself- "No, I'm not sorry, I've wanted to do that for so long!"

"I don't know what to say"- sighed Marisa

"Was kissing me disgusting?"- asked the girl

"No! it was…actually…it was kinda nice…"- answered the black-white, blushing

"Then…why not give me a chance?"- asked Patchouli- "you are not dating anyone else, are you? Or are you interested in someone already?"

"No, I'm not dating anyone…and as for being interested in someone…I haven't given it a thought. You know me, Patchy, I'm not cut for romance…"

Alice's face flashed through the Weekly Witch's mind.

"Give me a better answer than that, Marisa. Is it because of Margatroid that you can't say yes to me?"

"What?"

"Answer me. Is it because of Alice Margatroid?"- demanded Knowledge

"No! What has Alice to do with this?"- asked Marisa looking confused

Patchouli's eyes scanned the black-white's face, in search for any sign that she was lying, as she always would when caught in trouble, but found none. She was being honest. And then it struck her, _Marisa didn't know about Alice's feelings_! She opened her mouth, wanting to tell her, but decided against it. Marisa was careless about almost everything but she always cared about Margatroid and her feelings. She wouldn't say yes to her if that meant hurting Alice. So she stayed silent.

"If you are not dating or interested in anyone, Marisa, why not date me? You said it before, we get along well. Take it as an opportunity to get to know me better. I am not asking you to love me, I am asking you to take a chance on me…"

Marisa blushed, uncomfortable. It was all too much and too fast, she couldn't process it all. Patchouli was crushing on her, which was by far the biggest surprise of her night. And now, she was asking her to date her, the hell happened in between helping Alice and being reprimanded for being a lousy Ball date? A love confession. And a proposition. And she didn't know what to do or what to say. She knew Patchouli was right, they did get along well. And she was single, why not date her? She was a great girl. She was smart, pretty and obviously cared deeply for her. Wasn't that how relationships were supposed to be?

"Say, Patchy…"- she started hesitatingly- "if we do date…"

"There will be no pressures"- smiled Patchouli- "I already told you, I am not asking for you to love me"

"_Not right away, at least. I do trust that with time she will see that we are great together…and then…she will fall for me"_

"Well...I guess…I guess we can at least try, can't we? - Marisa smiled a little

"So is that a yes? We really are?"- asked the Weekly Witch bewildered- we really are dating?"

Marisa chuckled amused at Patchouli's reaction. Her happiness was contagious and the black-white realized that maybe her decision wasn't bad at all.

"Yes, we are. So, what do you want to do for our first date?"

"Are we not on one?"

"I don't think this counts…since we barely spent time together and that's my fault"

"It is fine"- said Knowledge, taking Marisa's hand and blushing- "we still have the rest of the night and the moon and stars are lovely"

"Great! So, would you honor me with a dance?"- asked Marisa making a small bow

They spent the rest of the night dancing in the moonlit grass and watching the stars reflected on the lake until the fireworks that signaled the end of the Ball started appearing on the sky. As they exploded in a myriad of colors, Patchouli sighed in content. She rested her head on Marisa's shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. She was so happy her heart fluttered inside her in the most pleasant way…

After the last of the fireworks died, Patchouli insisted on taking Marisa to the infirmary but she brushed her off, telling her she was ok, that all she needed was rest. She accompanied her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion where Remilia received them with a smug smile, noticing their linked hands. They bid goodbye and Marisa walked once again near the lake, wanting to catch the last glimpse of the stars before going to sleep.

The stars always entranced her and she spent another good hour just staring at them, thinking. It had been an incredibly busy night and amongst all the weird things that had happened, she started dating Patchouli Knowledge. She smiled. She was her friend, and if dating made her happy, why not give it a try? Who knew…maybe she would fall in love. She tried imagining how falling in love felt. Could she fall in love with Patchouli? Only time would tell. For all that was worth, she liked spending time with her and kissing her wasn't bad either.

She decided it was time to go back and walked towards the road to the Forest of Magic. Suddenly a shiny thing caught her attention. If it had been someone else, they probably would've missed it but Marisa had a trained eye for everything that sparkled and that wasn't hers, so she simply walked a little slower until she reached the spot from where the shining came.

She crouched and took it. It was a heart of gold with wings made out of pearls. She turned it over only to see a named engraved.

"_Alice"_

She smiled. It was Alice's brooch.

Patchouli had asked her if Alice was a reason for saying no. What could she mean by that?

She shrugged. Despite being a genius, Patchouli had some really odd moments.

She looked at the brooch once more. It was beautiful. If fitted someone like Alice.

She held it carefully as she made her way back to the Forest, humming a tune.

The night was officially over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PHEW! IT'S FINALLY OOOOOVEEEEER! This, people, is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Hopefully you'll enjoy it despite its length! This one was a pretty special chapter so the following won't be as long, I promise. I can't imagine continuing like this hahahahahaha.

Patchy was so bold in this chapter 3 and Alice was so flirty 3 I kinda feel bad for her, I'm always making her cry.

As for Reimu. She's the best MariAli fan ever. At least to me.

Marisa…well…she is the worst Ball date in the world.

Do you think Marisa will fall for Patchy?

Tell me in your reviews! :D

(Really, please review with your opinions. I worked hard on this so a little feedback would be great. Plus I simply love your reviews 3)

Lots of love!

Amite


	9. Malice 9

…_Marisa…_

…_Marisa…_

…_Did she leave…?_

_Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. _

_I need to tell you something. _

_No, don't look at me like that. Don't interrupt me. This is serious._

_I've been meaning to tell you for so long!_

_I dreamt you were Patchouli's girlfriend, you know? So I knew I had to tell you…_

_No, listen! Just stay quiet this time, please? Do it for me. It's really important_

_If you say so, maybe I can…but I have to tell you something first! _

_Do it for me, listen…_

_But I wanted to…_

_Why don't we say it together? On the count of three…_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_I love…_

Alice's eyes opened and she sighed.

A dream. Just a dream.

She curled up in her bed, not feeling like getting up anytime soon. It was a nice morning in the Forest of Magic and the birds (Mystia included) were chirping to the sun but all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

She didn't want to go out and risk seeing Marisa. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Magician told her the news but as long as she could postpone the moment…

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and she covered her head with the sheets, deciding to ignore whoever it was.

"Oi, Alice, it's me!"- said a familiar voice

"…"

"I'm coming in whether you want it or not"

"…"

"Just like I thought"- said the voice- "you aren't even dressed"

"Go away, Reimu"- complained Alice from beneath the sheets

Reimu chuckled and sat in Alice's bed, taking the covers from her.

"Hey!"

"Time to rise and shine, Alice"- she smiled

Alice took the covers from her and wrapped herself until she looked like a mummy to Reimu's amusement. Then she curled up again and dared her friend to take them from her. Reimu laughed, telling the doll maker she was acting like a five year old brat and that she needed to go out and enjoy the day. She also told the blonde that she had missed breakfast again but Marisa had saved her some French toasts and that she should go eat them with her at the Temple. Mentioning Marisa soured her already cranky mood and she curled up tighter, now completely unwilling to leave her room.

"Where is she anyway?"- asked Alice- " why am I asking, she's probably making out with Patchouli"

"Not really"- said Reimu crossing her legs- "she was called by Yukari because of last night's incident"

"Oh that…"- mumbled the Puppeteer

"Yes, that. You're probably going to be called soon too so why don't you come with me and have some tea? Besides, you don't look good as a burrito"

"I don't want to"- pouted Alice- "I just want to pretend nothing happened yesterday. And the longer I take to go out the longer I can pretend…"

"Alice Margatroid, enough of that! For the love of the gods, get the hell out of your bed, get dressed and come with me to have some tea!"- demanded the Shrine Maiden, taking one loose side of the sheets around Alice and tugging it hard so the blonde started rolling off

"Stop!"- yelled Alice sitting in her bed

"I said get-the-hell-out-of-the-bed"- said Reimu through gritted teeth

"Alright, alright!"- said Alice stomping off towards her closet- "pushover"

"Look, I'm not in the best mood either so why don't you try being nice to me for once, huh?"

"And why is the ever laidback maiden in a bad mood today?"- asked Alice looking through her clothes trying to pick an outfit

"Probably because I'm sleep deprived, worried about what might happen to Marisa after her meeting with Yukari and Shikieiki and of course, I'm worried about you! You tend to do stupid things when you're sad and pissed"

"Thank you for reminding me that"- said Alice bitterly, taking out a simple blue dress- "is this ok?"

"Don't you get tired of wearing blue?"- asked Reimu stretching

"Blue is my favorite color"- shrugged Alice

"You are the Rainbow Puppeteer, go search for something that's not blue!"

"Are you up for playing with clothes?"- asked the Doll Maker suddenly

"I'm up for anything that keeps you from sulking"- smiled the red-white- "what are you planning?"

"Weeell…"- the Puppeteer smiled slyly

Reimu gulped and was suddenly engulfed by an avalanche of clothing. Alice had thrown her most of the contents of her closet and was happily chanting 'Dress up! Dress up!"Reimu sweatdropped but resigned to spending her morning as a giant doll. Sadly for her, Alice wasn't interested in French toast or tea at the moment and was choosing an outfit for her. The doll maker handed her a frilly orange dress and urged her to change. She felt awkward, the dress far from being her style. Moreover, Alice had decided to take her red ribbon off and replace it with a bonnet. She swore revenge and chose random pieces of clothing and handed them back to Alice who looked at her in horror, saying she couldn't expect her to wear them together, even if it was in the privacy of her room. Reimu smirked saying there were _her_ clothes so she didn't have the right to complain. The Puppeteer sighed and changed. Once she emerged from the bathroom Reimu started laughing, she looked ridiculous. It was soon Alice's turn and she gave the Shrine Maiden a new outfit.

They spent the rest of the morning changing clothes and making a mess of Alice's room. They laughed and argued until the Doll Maker realized she was starving and finally accepted going to the Temple with Reimu, now to eat lunch.

On their way there they saw Marisa coming from Yukari's office and they rushed to her, eager to hear how it went. Alice was in particularly worried about how her injuries were.

Marisa's face was still swollen and had some bruises but it was less puffy than last night. What truly seemed off was her expression. She looked unhappy and serious and barely responded when they asked her. She seemed uncomfortable but their prying got the best of her and she finally obliged. She told them that she was interrogated by both Yukari and Shikieiki, which were, more than pissed, concerned as to what had made them fight. Marisa sighed. She tried convincing them that they were angry at each other and that things simply happened but they weren't having it. Yukari had insisted there must have been a reason for them to start punching each other, because as much as they believed they were on bad terms they knew she wasn't the violent type. She protested that Yuuka was the violent type but Yukari silenced her and confirmed Shikieiki's punishment. She was officially suspended for what was left of the semester and banned from the Gensokyo Games after summer vacations. Reimu and Alice looked at her worriedly, fully aware of how much she liked the Games. Marisa's expression got even more serious and she added the last part of the punishment: she had to be on her best behavior because she was left conditional and any wrong move could have her immediately expelled. And that meant anything from being late to class or a simple prank. Shikieiki would be watching her closely too.

Alice was shocked, she couldn't believe that Yukari would be so severe with Marisa. But what she didn't understand was why Marisa refused to tell her the whole story. The Magician had looked away and mumbled something about it being so private that Alice was the only one that could do it.

Alice nodded, it was true. Marisa didn't know what was happening before, what had led to that.

The three stood there in uncomfortable silence until Marisa sighed and faked a smile, telling them not to worry so much, that she was Marisa Kirisame and that everything would be alright. Alice made her promise she would behave and the black-white reassured her with a pat in the head before leaving, walking towards the Koumakan.

"Everything is so wrong today"- sighed Alice- "I knew I had to stay in bed"

"Come on"- said Reimu pulling her to the Temple- "What were you expecting? Of course she was going to get some sort of punishment…I know it seems unfair because we know what happened but as they say…the law is the law, perhaps when they listen to your side of the story, they will reconsider"

"I know it's just…"

"Don't get so worked up, Alice. Besides, it will be your turn soon enough"

The Dollmaker nodded despite the uneasiness growing inside her. She knew Reimu was right, she'd have time to explain everything and Marisa would be ok. Or at least she hoped that the Hakurei miko was right, because she couldn't bear ruining the black-white's school life just like she had ruined her 'pretty face' as she had said.

Once at the Temple, Reimu made Suika cook them some lunch and tried her best to distract Alice from her worries, making the blond smile fondly at her, glad that she had such a good friend on her side.

They ate and talked for hours, always avoiding anything related to the Ball or Marisa. Reimu had momentarily given up on her matchmaking, realizing that Alice was particularly sensitive after the night's events.

She couldn't believe that Alice could act so _normally_ after the night she had. Sure, she had begged her to stay in bed forever but that wasn't half of the regular reaction to that sort of situation.

But she wasn't a regular, normal person, Reimu thought. Despite the way she looked, she was sure Alice was strong. She just hoped that the Puppeteer would realize that soon.

The way she worried and hurt over Marisa was getting tiresome for both her and the blond.

Watching Alice have fun with Suika, trying her best to laugh at the little drunkard's antics she felt some sort of hope and was about to laugh with them when she realized that a letter was being pushed under their door.

She excused herself from the table and went to retrieve it.

Picking it up she sighed heavily, wondering why carefree moments were so short lived.

The letter was from the Yama

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The sun shone through the multiple windows of the Koumakan and rose the Lady of the mansion from her deep sleep. The lavish master bedroom was filled in the golden glow of the morning light, showing off the expensive furniture and the queen sized canopy bed with its scarlet tapestry.

Bright red eyes fluttered open followed by a small yawn. She stretched her arms and plopped back to bed with a satisfied smile.

She glanced to her side, watching how the light gently touched the other girl's face without waking her. She chuckled. She would've never thought she was such a heavy sleeper. The sun made her silvery hair look almost as white as the pillows and her expression was one of such calmness…

Remilia rested her head in one of her hands and studied her loyal Maid's face, intrigued by this new aspect of her. Sakuya sleeping was certainly an uncommon sight. She was always working on this or that, running errands for her or studying and so it seemed like she never rested. But there she was, sleeping, a casual sigh of content escaping her lips.

It didn't occur to Remilia that staring at a sleeping person was close to stalking nor did she ponder about her reasons for doing so. All she wanted was to look at Sakuya, now that she could do it without being interrupted.

After a while, the Maid's eyes opened and she blushed, realizing where she was.

"Good morning, Sakuya"- said Remilia

"Ojou-sama…!"- she said- "I'm sorry…!"

"Tea"- interrupted the Scarlet Devil- "I want some tea. And could you see if there are any pastries left from yesterday? I feel like having something sweet for breakfast"

"Ah, of course, Ojou-sama!"- replied the Perfect and Elegant Maid, getting up quickly and walking towards the door

"Sakuya?"

The silver-headed girl turned to look at her Lady, stopping by the half-opened door.

"I don't think you'd like the other girls to see you in my pajamas, am I right?"

Sakuya blushed a deep crimson red and looked frantically for her clothes. Remilia pointed to an armchair where her Ball gown was hanging. She took it and changed behind a wooden panel and as soon as she was ready she left the room with a bow, the blush never leaving her face.

Remilia smiled widely and stared through her window, which was directed towards the lake.

It was going to be a great day.

On her side, Sakuya walked towards the dorm's kitchen remembering how she had ended up on her Lady's bed.

_After Patchouli had come back to the Koumakan and they had made sure all the guests had left and that nothing was burnt or stolen she had accompanied Remilia to her bedroom, trying to stretch their time together as much as she could._

_Once they had reached the Scarlet Devil's grand room, she was invited in. They stood in the balcony watching the moon. She knew it was Remilia's favorite place of the mansion and she was finally told why. The reason behind that was because she felt like she could reach for the moon if she tried hard enough. She told Sakuya that when she was little her parents called her a vampire because she was always awake at night._

"_It was the moon"- said Remilia softly- "I've always wanted to go there" _

_She told her about a recurring dream she had, about a scarlet full moon and meeting a beautiful young woman with silver hair and blue eyes._

"_I stopped having those dreams once I met you, Sakuya"- commented the Scarlet Devil supporting herself in the balcony's railing- "Now that I think about it…you look a lot like her. The difference is that she had this golden pocket watch…she used it to stop time so we could waltz all night"_

"_Is that why the song you composed for me is called 'Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood'?"- asked Sakuya smiling_

"_I didn't compose it for you!"- denied Remilia turning her head away from her_

"_If you say so, Ojou-sama"_

_They talked for a while more before the Scarlet Devil started nodding off so they went back inside. Sakuya bowed goodbye to her but Remilia stopped her from leaving, saying it was already too late to go back to her room. _

"_Don't worry about me, Ojou-sama. My room is in the same dorm after all and everyone's already asleep, I won't be bothered by anyone"_

"_Don't be silly, Sakuya. The Koumakan's huge and your room is right on the other side. Why don't you stay here? I can lend you some pajamas so you don't have to sleep on that dress and risk ruining it"_

"_But Ojou-sama…"_

"_Just stay, ok?"- insisted Remilia blushing, not daring to look at the other girl in the eyes_

_Sakuya smiled to her Lady_

"_If you say so, Ojou-sama"_

To Sakuya's utter surprise, when her Ojou-sama went to bed, she patted the spot next to her telling her to come to sleep already. And so, they ended up sharing Remilia's bed. It was big enough for the two so they didn't have to touch but she was sure they held hands at some point. It could've been a dream but she knew it in her heart. Just like she knew the Scarlet Devil would deny kissing her forehead whispering goodnight. It didn't bother her. It was part of how she was. They never said anything aloud so all their affection was shown through details.

"_I know she feels something too. I know I'm not imagining things. All I need is to get her to say it…after that, everything's going to be easier and easier"- _thought Sakuya while searching for the things she needed.

She poured hot water in the teapot counting the minutes for the tea to be ready. Black tea with cinnamon, Remilia's favorite. She carefully selected the best pastries from the Ball and put them in a porcelain dish. She put the teapot, Remilia's cup and the pastries and made her way back to her Lady's chambers. On her way, she passed by some vases with roses and picked up one, to give it a touch to the Devil's breakfast.

Remilia welcomed her back, not having changed into her regular clothes and having no intention to do so, apparently. She beamed at the sight of breakfast and sat up on the bed, proceeding to inhale the pastries. With all the events of the past night she was truly hungry. Sakuya sat in a chair nearby and grabbed one of her Lady's books which she pretended to read while sneaking glances at her. The time they got to spend in that comfortable silence was precious to the Maid. Soon enough the other girls in the Scarlet Devil Mansion would wake up and Remilia's attention would be somewhere else. More so considering the mess of the Ball, she would need all of her focus to get the Mansion to be as impeccable as it always was.

"When will the cleaning volunteers arrive, Sakuya?"- asked Remilia sipping her tea

"Well, around 12 am, they said"- replied Sakuya checking the clock- "It's about time they start coming"

"Ah and I thought I could enjoy this peace and quiet for a little longer"- sighed the blue-haired girl

"It is nice having this kind of atmosphere once in a while"- commented Sakuya

"But, as all good things, it ends"

Just as Remilia was finishing those words, loud knocking could be heard through the mansion, accompanied by yells from outside, making it clear that the volunteers had arrived punctually. They sighed. If there was something they truly dreaded was cleaning. They would probably stay working the whole day before things got back to normal. Remilia chose a light pink dress and some ankle boots and changed while Sakuya picked up the tray and walked away to the kitchen. The blue-haired girl stared again at the shimmering lake. As much as she would've loved to lay in bed and talk to Sakuya for a few more hours she knew responsibilities were responsibilities and if she wanted to be thought of as an aristocrat, she needed to play her part. If she didn't, she couldn't expect the Perfect and Elegant Maid to keep calling her Ojou-sama. She blushed thinking about her. Something was about to happen. She felt like she couldn't hide her feelings for much longer. Sakuya had finally seen through her façade, she was sure. And sneaky as the girl was, she would try and try to get the words from her mouth.

But she was Remilia Scarlet and she wouldn't be caught by surprise.

With a sly smile, she thought of a plan and then went down to greet the cleaning volunteers as well as the kappa team that was in charge of dismantling the installations.

Remilia led the rest of the girls and helped and supervised the cleaning for hours and hours. She felt exhausted but wasn't about to ask for a break. She couldn't falter. Royalty doesn't sweat, she reminded herself whenever she thought of quitting and sending everyone back to their dorms so she could rest. Koakuma, Meiling and Sakuya were helping with the cleaning, carrying boxes, sweeping and dusting. She noticed that Patchouli wasn't there, and reminded herself to pay her a visit later.

After the cleaning volunteers and the kappa crew had left the Koumakan she told Sakuya to bring some tea to Patchouli's and she walked towards her friend's room.

She found the Unmoving Library staring through her window with a goofy smile plastered on her face. On her desk there was a notebook, filled with her handwriting. She peeked at the notebook and read what was written there, suddenly understanding why her friend was in such a good mood.

She coughed a little to announce her presence and Patchouli turned to face her, her dreamy smile in place.

"Ah, Remi! What a pleasant surprise! Please have a seat, my friend"

"I take you had a good night?"- greeted Remilia, smirking knowingly

"Well, it was nice…thanks for asking"

"From what's written there I'd say it was more than 'nice'"- commented the Scarlet Devil- "So it's true you kissed Marisa?"

Patchouli looked at her, her eyes wide. She turned pale and then changed back to crimson in a matter of seconds. The change was so sudden that her friend was worried she'd faint. Seeing that she wasn't unconscious yet, she decided to push the matter further.

"Oh you sneaky witch!"- grinned Remilia- "face-sucking with the black-white and all!"

"Remi!"- complained Patchouli, not knowing where to hide

"What? Please, let me enjoy this rare occasion to tease you. I didn't think you had it in you but serves me right to doubt your seducing skills"- laughed the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon

"Which I do not have! I planned nothing of this! Things just happened, ok? One second I was on my way to slapping her senseless and the other…"

"You were kissing her senseless? Way to go, Patchy!"- interrupted her friend

"Remilia!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. Gods, if you weren't my best friend I'd annoy you forever for being so prudish and skipping all the juicy details!"

"There are no 'juicy details' we just kissed…"- mumbled the Weekly Witch

"Well, if you kissed there must be 'juicy details'"- grinned Remilia

"You are the worst"- sighed Patchouli defeated

"What kind of reaction did you expect? You came back holding hands and today I find you daydreaming like a school girl, of course I'd be curious. And don't give me that 'we just kissed' crap, I know there's something else you're not telling me, I know you like the back of my hand, Patchy, so cut the chase and tell me already!"

"Well…for the record I _am_ a school girl. And…you are right…there is something else…I asked Marisa to date me…and she said yes"

"SWEET GUNGNIR SPEAR! OHMYGODS, PATCHE! THAT'S SOME GREAT NEWS, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"They're not getting married, you know, Onee-sama"- said a familiar voice

Flandre approached them, flipping her blond ponytail away from her shoulder. She was wearing the same dress as her sister but in red and was carrying a letter in her hand.

"Are you aware that interrupting private conversations is rude, little sister?"- said Remilia pissed

"I'm just running some errands for Sakuya since she's busy cooking. A letter came a while ago and it seems it's from Yamaxanadu so she thought you'd like to read it right away. Yama's letters are always bad news, aren't they?"- smiled Flandre, giving the letter to her sister. The Eternally Young Scarlet Moon read the letter quickly and frowned, clearly annoyed by its contents.

"Bad news indeed. Yukari's asking for me. They are going to interrogate me in less than an hour with some other girls about last night"- sighed Remilia- "I better go change. This dress is dirty from all the cleaning and I can't go looking unpresentable"

And so, the Scarlet Devil went out, leaving her sister alone with Patchouli. Patchouli stayed silent, not looking at Flandre. Her jaw was clenching. The Devilish Little Sister just looked at her amused and slightly condescending, fully aware that her words had disturbed her happy daydreaming.

"Onee-sama is weird. Who'd chose pale pink to clean?"- Flandre shook her head- "Anyway, what are you going to do about Margatroid, Patche?"-she asked supporting herself in the Weekly Witch's desk

"I have no business with her"- answered Patchouli coolly

"If you say so"- smirked the girl-"But take my advice, Patch, I wouldn't get too comfortable dating Marisa-nee. She comes and goes as she pleases and she won't stop doing so. And she'll come and go to the Puppeteer"-commented the blonde, flipping her side ponytail again

"Why are you telling me this?"- asked the Unmoving Library, looking at Flandre straight in the eye

Her eyes were as deep red as Remilia's and for one second it felt like looking at her friend but she could tell them apart. While Remilia's hid her insecurities and a certain tenderness, Flandre's hid her unusual strength and perception.

"Because Onee-sama thinks she can manipulate fate"- smiled the youngest Scarlet- "And while her meddling in other's affairs is somewhat amusing, it's Marisa-nee-chan we're talking about. You can do whatever you think is right…but…oh well, it's your decision after all"

Flandre said goodbye to Patchouli, leaving her even more confused than she already was.

The Devil's Little Sister sighed, she hadn't intended to sadden Patchouli but she had to warn her. Didn't people say to be careful with what they wished for? The Weekly Witch was expecting too much from the black-white, she was sure about that. Marisa was much like a stray cat that meowed for food, she'd take it from whoever was willing to provide but that didn't mean she'd accept them as an owner.

A stray cat…she giggled at her own ridiculous analogy.

Yeah, Marisa was definitely like a stray cat. And Patchouli was, of course, a house cat. Those two could never be a match. Honestly, she couldn't think of anyone who'd be able to put up with the Magician…

She left the Scarlet Devil Mansion and started wandering around Gensokyo. It was a peaceful day, with most of the girls keeping to themselves inside their dorms. They were probably either asleep or too groggy to walk out.

No fun.

Then an idea occurred to her and she walked as if going to Youkai Mountain. There, at the feet of the hill, the path divided and she took the one that went lower. She felt like paying Koishi a visit.

Chireiden was set on one of the school's basements, that was, for some reason, away from the main building where they had classes and away from every other dorm. Girls called it Former Hell because it was said that something terrible happened there so they no longer stored things in that basement. Flandre doubted that. It didn't make sense to take things out and make it a dorm instead if it was a dangerous place. On second thoughts, she decided, Principal Yakumo was well known for lacking common sense. Rumors could be true.

She finally reached Chireiden's entrance and went down its steep stairs, noticing that Kisume and Yamame were sound asleep on the floor. She giggled and kept walking until she reached the actual dorm.

The basement was big enough to have an underground building. It seemed like it was some sort of mansion but she knew it wasn't even half of the Koumakan's size. Still, it was a nice building, with colored glass windows. She knocked the door and was greeted by a redheaded girl, named Rin.

"Hey, Orin!"- she smiled

"Oh, if it isn't Flandre Scarlet!"- she smiled back- "come inside, Satori-sama and Koishi-sama were expecting you"

"Why am I not surprised"- smiled Flandre

Once inside the building, she walked straight to the tea room where she knew that the Komeiji sisters were waiting for her. It was usually like that. Whenever she felt like coming, they were already expecting her, like Satori could see the future.

"_Or read minds"_\- she smiled

Girls were never open about it, but it was obvious that the Komeiji sisters made them uncomfortable. Even in a place like Gensokyo, people like them were rare. Satori was quiet and never messed with anyone but her eyes, which seemed to peek right into the soul, were unsettling for most of the girls. And so was her ability to know '_things_'. Secret things. On the other hand, there was Koishi, who seemed oblivious to everything and always did whatever she pleased. That was the main reason she liked her, she didn't care about social conventions, rules or prohibitions. Satori always worried about her 'unconscious' sister but it was hopeless. Koishi was a free spirit.

Once she reached the room, she was greeted by sat gracefully and gestured for her to join them at the table, where Koishi was already stuffing her face with sweets.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Flandre?"- asked the Maiden of the Third Eye

"Like you don't already know, Satori"- smiled Flandre

"I might have an idea…"- smiled the girl - "does it happen to be related to a certain…how do I put it…sort of a love square?"- she chuckled

"My, my, are the tengu travelling faster or what"- laughed Flandre- "Yes, Onee-sama thinks she's won the war but I have the feeling the war isn't over yet"

"Why do they have to make things so complicated?"- asked Koishi swallowing- "Love is the simplest thing ever! You love someone and that's it. If they don't love you back, that's it. There isn't much to be done, you can be either happy or bitter, obsess or move on but the mechanics are always the same and always simple"

"Now that's an interesting point of view, Koishi"- smirked the Devil's Little Sister- "But Onee-sama would beg to differ. She thinks there is a lot to do about it. It's almost like…like she thinks she can trick Marisa-nee-chan into liking Patche that way. That's not possible, right?"

"Well"- Satori sipped her tea- "What if Marisa does like Patchouli that way?"

"I wouldn't believe that for a second"- commented the Closed Eyes of Love

"Neither would I"- said Flandre crossing her arms- "But you already know the answers to all of that, don't you, Satori?"

"Hahahahaha you, Flandre, and all of the girls in Gensokyo seem to believe I'm almost omniscient but I have to tell you, I am not. I…I'm just very intuitive, that's all"- said Satori

"Bummer. First Reimu and now you! Why doesn't anyone have special powers here? That way things would be more interesting"- complained the youngest Scarlet

"I think things are plenty interesting the way they are"- giggled Koishi- "For instance, there's Flan-Flan who has a bigger meddling complex than her sister"

"Hey!"

"Now, Flandre. Koishi is right. You Scarlets are playing chess with romance"- said the Maiden of the Third Eye- "You blame Remilia for trying to manipulate Marisa but you plan to do the same, just guiding her on the opposite direction. You think she's better off with the Puppeteer, don't you?"

Flandre looked straight into Satori's pink eyes, realizing for the first time how unnerving it was. She felt exposed. She couldn't put her finger on whatever it was that gave her the feeling but she knew the older Komeiji was, in fact, reading her mind.

She looked away and puffed her cheek while Koishi giggled.

"Don't be mad, Flan-Flan"- smiled her friend- "Satorin didn't mean to upset you with such an accusation. It's not a bad thing you know…we do too"

And with that, Flandre smiled deviously.

Visiting the Komeijis proved to be a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice stared at the door, unsure. She didn't feel ready.

Reimu had given her a letter earlier and it was the reason she was waiting outside the Principal's office.

She had been summoned by Yukari to give her testimony of the Summer Night Ball's events and there she was, staring at the door like she was about to walk into a trap.

She never interacted much with her. She was a well behaved students with good grades so there was never a reason for her to stay and talk to her. But now, she had to and it was about the most uncomfortable thing she could think of.

She inhaled and opened the door revealing the Principal's lavish office. What she noticed first was the predominance of purple in the room. The curtains were dark purple while the walls were a lighter shade, almost lavender in tone. What prevented the room to being monochromatic was the presence of the dark wooden furniture that contrasted with all the surrounding purple.

Yukari was sitting behind a heavy looking desk, with her chin resting on her hands while Shikieiki sat on a chair beside her.

The Principal gestured for her to sit and Alice complied, sitting in front of the woman. Her deep purple eyes scanned Alice's face before giving her a small smile.

"Hello, Alice"- said Yukari in a pleasant voice- "Thank you for coming"

"You said you needed to see me right away, Principal Yakumo"- said Alice feeling her throat drying- "Something about what happened the night of the Ball"

"Yes, indeed"- nodded Yukari- "According to others testimony, you were, allegedly, the cause for the fight between Marisa and Yuuka. I thought it was suspicious that Marisa was so unwilling to tell us what happened even though she was risking some severe consequences for that. Now, Shikieiki here tells me you tried to stop her from punishing your friend and that you insisted she was doing it to protect you. What was she protecting you from?"

Alice opened her mouth and then shut it. She wanted to tell her but she felt like she couldn't. She closed her eyes and remembered Marisa's swollen face. The idiotic Magician who thought getting herself beaten and punished for her was a good idea.

She couldn't afford to be a coward at a moment like this.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Yukari straight in the eye

"She was protecting me from Yuuka"- she said as firmly as she could

"How so?"- asked Shikieiki frowning- "Whatever did she do to you?"

"Your answer is truly important here if we want to clarify what happened. Please take that into account"- added the Principal

Alice nodded and proceeded to tell them all that happened in the Ball. She told them how Yuuka had dragged her away from the rest of the girls, how she had restrained her, how she had tried to kiss her. She explained to them that without Marisa's intervention she didn't think she could've freed herself from the Oriental Demon's iron grip.

Yukari and Shikieiki were horrified.

The Yama's frown was so deep anyone would've ran from her. Yukari just had her hands over her mouth unable to say anything for a while.

She knew that Kazami was a difficult person. She was known for bullying other girls but this was taking it too far. She had never physically hurt anyone before and Yukari wondered if that was true after all or if she simply terrorized her classmates to stay silent.

It was unbelievable.

She stared at the girl in front of her. It was obvious that under that calm expression, she was scared.

Now she understood why Marisa had refused to tell her anything.

Yukari inhaled deeply

"What you've just told us makes this a lot more complex than we could've expected. We thought this was just a case of fighting and we were willing to punish Marisa and Yuuka equally…revoking Yuuka's expulsion but now…I need to reconsider everything"

"Please reconsider Marisa's punishment!"- she begged, supporting herself in the Principal's desk- "She did nothing wrong!"

"We can't do that"- sighed Shikieiki- "As much as we understand that her actions came from genuine concern for your well-being, she still broke the school's rules, Margatroid. And she needs punishment for that"

"That's unfair!"- complained Alice- "She did what she did because she was trying to protect me! What would you have wanted her to do? Had she waited… I don't know what would've happened to me! You can't punish her for that!"

"Yes she can"- said Yukari standing- "And she's right for doing so. Our school has a no violence policy and its rules apply to everyone. While Marisa's reasons are most understandable that sort of behavior is not going to be tolerated within Gensokyo. Lessons must be learnt from this"

Alice looked like she wanted to retort but the Principal stopped her from doing so.

"Thank you for coming, you've helped us a lot. Don't worry, we will make sure that this mess is straightened out"- said Yukari

"Yeah, thanks for nothing"- mumbled Alice banging the door

She walked back to the Forest muttering curses under her breath.

Damn Yukari and damn Shikieiki.

She went to her room still fuming and went under the sheets like she had wanted to the whole day. She tried to relax her body and spent a good ten minutes trying to figure out a comfortable position for a nap. The Forest was particularly silent, with Mystia probably sleeping. Or dead, for all she cared.

She stretched a little and then curled up in the bed, looking at the clouds passing outside her window. Their slow, graceful movement was soothing and lulled Alice to sleep. Just when she was about to close her eyes for good, she heard a knock. And then another.

A very persistent knocking.

"_If it's Reimu again I swear I'm going to cut her"-_ she thought, gritting her teeth

She tried to go back to her happy napping but the knocking wouldn't stop so she stood up and opened the door, ready to obliterate whoever it was.

It was Marisa.

Alice's quick swing startled the black-white in mid knock and she fell on the floor.

"Oh…hey…Alice"- she said realizing that the Puppeteer was angry

"Marisa"- said the Doll Maker acknowledging her presence before going back to her bed

"Can I talk to you?"- asked Marisa entering and closing the door

"You are now. What is it?"- asked Alice back nonchalantly

Marisa smiled, her swollen cheeks getting more notorious.

"Well, with everything that's happened I forgot to tell you something. You are one of my dearest friends so I thought it was better if you heard it from me rather than from anyone else, most likely Aya, since she's always gossiping around. Anyway, I asked Patche if she had any problems with it and she said that there was no need for secrecy so…"

"Why does it involve Patchouli?"- asked the Puppeteer, her heart suddenly speeding up.

She knew what Marisa was going to tell her.

"Oh…because…"- the black-white blushed ever so lightly- "we are dating"

Alice opened her eyes wide, faking surprise the best she could, trying to mask her heartbreak and sadness. She knew. But hearing it from Marisa hurt the double.

"My, that's some news!"- said Alice in a high-pitched voice- " I guess congratulations are in order then! She's a great catch!"

Her smile was wide but it was strained. The muscles on her face hurt from keeping that huge, lying smile in place.

She talked excitedly to Marisa, as fast as she could. Oh what great news those were! Wasn't Patchouli an incredible girl? Of course she was! Marisa made the right decision. To think that the eternal single would actually fall in love one day. How sweet. She started pacing her room searching for her tea set, telling the black-white that they should celebrate the blooming of romance. She apologized for the mess, picking scattered clothes from here and there, all the while refusing to look at the Magician. She talked and talked and laughed from time to time, continuing her nonsensical rant.

Her frenzy would've continued if it weren't for Marisa's gentle hold on her wrist.

The Magician pulled her near to her and then raised Alice's chin with her hand. Her golden eyes shone with concern and confusion.

"Alice, what's wrong?"- she asked softly- "why are you acting so strange?"

The Puppeteer's eyes watered and she shook her head, lowering it afterwards. She couldn't tell her. She just couldn't.

"Please, Alice"- begged Marisa, once again raising her friend's chin- "You're worrying me here"

She felt mesmerized by Alice's azure eyes, full of feelings.

Alice distanced herself from her and smiled again, this time trying harder to be natural.

"It's just that…I'm so happy for you!"- she said with all the sweetness she could muster - "All this excitement has got to me. It's not every day that your best friend gets herself a girlfriend, right?"

"She's not my girlfriend yet"- answered Marisa smiling sheepishly- "We're just dating…we're trying to see where it goes from there…I mean…I've never been in love before so I'm not sure if it is what I feel for her but who knows, right?"

"It's true"- replied the Doll Maker- "Besides, she's definitely girlfriend material, I mean, she's pretty and intelligent and all that. With a little luck she might even turn you into a decent human being"- she added in a joking tone, turning away from the black-white and continuing to pick her clothes up

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"- complained Marisa plopping on Alice's bed

"You know…being a thief is pretty far from decent. And don't expect me to do all the work! At least go boil some water, I'll set the table"

"Alright, alright"- said the Magician getting up

As soon as she was alone, Alice put her hand on her chest.

Pain.

It never stopped around Marisa, did it?

She laughed bitterly.

What a great friend she was. Congratulating Marisa on her new relationship and even suggesting a little celebration.

She dropped the clothes on a corner and took her tea set out. The beautiful porcelain cups and teapot where hand painted by herself, with tiny dolls all over the border.

"_I'm an idiot"_

She put the tablecloth over the little table she had near her window and then started accommodating the tea set.

Cups with their respective plates, the teaspoons and another one in the center for cookies.

"_Ah…but I don't have cookies"_\- she thought stopping for a second

"_Of course I don't have cookies. I ate them all when I arrived last night. Reimu is right, I'm pathetic as the women in chick-flicks, I sit around waiting for love, and I cry, and I complain but this is real life and unlike them, I end up with nothing. Patchouli has Marisa and I'm out of cookies. The gods must be laughing in my face right now. What can I do? Just what?"_

She sat and looked outside.

Dusk.

The sky changed colors from light blue to all kinds of pink and purple, fusing in a miraculous incandescence with the sun. Such beauty always pulled the strings in Alice's heart.

Another day was going away and she was still in the same place she always was.

Alone and yearning for something she couldn't have.

Marisa had said she looked pretty in the sunset.

"_So pointless…everything's so pointless now. What could I do to make her look at me in a different way? I'm already past the point where that was possible. What would I gain from telling her anything now? Confusing her? Her stopping talking me altogether? I can't lose her friendship too…I've been making mistake after mistake with her. How could she look at me like something else? I'm her odd, moody friend. I'm so stupid…why did I ever hope we'd be together? Last night when we danced she felt so close…I…"_

Marisa opened the door announcing that the water was ready and when Alice didn't answer her she came near, leaving the water boiler on the table. She looked at her friend and gasped.

"Alice, you're crying!"- she said cupping her face in her hands- "What happened?!"

Alice gave her a heartbreaking and teary smile before answering

"I'm out of cookies"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the semester was getting nearer and nearer and all that was left were two weeks of classes and getting their grades.

After that awkward moment, Alice and Marisa resumed their 'celebration' tensely and once the black-white had left, the Puppeteer vowed to keep her distance from Marisa.

The Magician would've noticed had her attention not been taken by someone else.

All this new 'dating' thing was somewhat disconcerting to her, despite the fact that dating Patchouli wasn't much different from being friends with her. Aside from holding hands and kissing a little, things remained almost the same.

It was comfortable but also…sort of plain. That was how relationships were, right? Easy, comfortable…normal…

On her side, the Weekly Witch was glowing with happiness.

She had Marisa. She finally did. After all that time, she did.

It was a wonderful yet scary feeling. What if someone else tried to court Marisa out of ignorance? She decided everyone should know that they were dating to dissuade her other suitors. She was going to be her girlfriend in time, why risk it? The other girls should find themselves someone else to stare at. That part was rather easy, once she had a little talk with the tengu, she was sure everyone else on Gensokyo would know.

And as for Alice…she should get a good look at them too.

"_Marisa is with me now so she needs a little reminder that she can't do as she pleases with her anymore. She was my biggest rival and I know Marisa cares for her…all I need to do is show her and she won't approach the Magician like that again. It's time you know your place, Alice"_

With that in mind, she carefully designed a plan to make sure she got the indirect.

The Puppeteer couldn't believe it. She was always with _her._ Talking and giggling like nobody could see them. Kissing. A sweet peck and some hand holding.

Seeing Patchouli flaunt her relationship with Marisa hurt like she couldn't have imagined.

Even though she had decided to stay away from Marisa, now it was impossible to find her alone.

Every moment she wasn't with Reimu, she was with the Unmoving Library. And they were all over Gensokyo. Patchouli was never one to wander far from her dorm but now, she could be spotted outside, not only at the lake but taking strolls near Youkai Mountain, taking trips to Chireiden, having tea at Eientei, getting breakfast at the Forest.

Everywhere, she could see them.

Her heart grew darker.

She wasn't stupid. She understood the message that Patchouli was sending her. Being all affectionate and _touchy_ with Marisa was like stamping her name on the black-white.

'_She's mine an there's no place for you'_

Yes, she knew. It was crystal clear. Every time she tried to get the Magician alone, she had excused herself saying she had promised the Weekly Witch to do this or that with her. And how could she say no? They were dating, right? So they went on dates. Frequent dates.

It was bad enough with that alone but the pity stares she received whenever she happened to pass the couple by, were slowly ruining what was left of her good mood.

Alice reduced her time outside of the dorm to what was strictly necessary. After catching Tewi giving her an exaggerated sad look, she decided she couldn't bare having such stares directed towards her for more than what the classes lasted.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

She was either getting pity stares or having to watch Patchouli and Marisa in yet another romantic couple scene that made her want to gag.

She needed to talk to Marisa.

One day, after breakfast she saw the Magician getting ready to leave and she caught up with her, stopping the black-white from going out.

Marisa smiled happily at her and asked her how she was. She vaguely remembered she hadn't seen her much and started wondered as to why. Alice said she had been busy with something but didn't elaborate. They stood in silence for a few minutes before she attempted leaving again and the Puppeteer once again stood in her way.

"Hey, Alice! Now is not the time to play!"- said Marisa jokingly- "I'm going to be late and Patche's going to be mad at me!"

"I need to talk to you"- said Alice

"But we just did…?"- asked the Magician confused- "Is something the matter?"

"It's something important, ok? Can't you give me an hour of your time now?"

"Alice…I promised Patche"- replied the black-white uncomfortable- "I can't"

"Just blow her off"- spat Alice- "you've been hanging with her everyday, it's not like one day without you is going to kill her"

Marisa looked at her demanding friend and sighed.

"Now, Ali, that's impolite. But say…why don't you come with me? You can hang with us, I'm sure she won't mind that. I think she likes you"- said Marisa ending with a smile

Alice thought about it.

She didn't want to. Being so close to them while they were face-sucking would probably make her vomit. But on the other side, being there would help to end their date faster and then she could talk to Marisa alone. It didn't sound too bad. Just enduring for an hour or less and after that, she could do what she wanted.

"Well?"- asked Marisa-"Are you coming or not? Because I really need to leave now"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go"- said Alice as nonchalant as she could

"Yes!"- said the Magician pulling her out of the dorm- "We're meeting at the base of Youkai Mountain for a little picnic"

"Why aren't you carrying a basket or something then?"- commented Alice

"Oh, she said something about wanting to cook"- replied the black-white

She dragged Alice all the way to Youkai Mountain because she was already late.

When they arrived, Patchouli waved happily to Marisa but her smile faltered the moment she saw she was leading Alice by the hand. She couldn't tell the blond to ask her friend to leave because that could raise suspicion…she needed the intruder to leave on her own. She would make sure Alice regretted her decision.

As soon as they reached her, she was quick to kiss Marisa, a little longer than she used to. The Puppeteer looked somewhere else, annoyed.

After that, she greeted Alice and told her how glad she was that she had decided to join them, adding that knowing that she was good friends with Marisa, it would be fit for them to get to know each other better.

The black-white seemed pleased with their conversation, happy that her friend and her…well, date? got along.

They sat and started eating what Patchouli had prepared for the picnic: raw sugar cookies, green tea roll-cake, black tea, fruit parfait and macaroons. Alice vaguely wondered how she got her hands on such sophisticated sweets and thought about Sakuya. That cheater! She probably couldn't cook an egg but she had the Perfect and Elegant Maid as backup.

The Weekly Witch was laughing with Marisa about something and deciding to get her strategy on, she turned her attention to Alice, conversing with her about her doll 'hobby' as she called it, complimenting her in a way that was easy for the Puppeteer to read the hidden message under. Spite. Under those sugar coated words, all that there was… was spite.

"Oh, I really admire your work. Must be hard to concentrate on one thing at a time. I am always thinking and studying so many things that I find it surprising that someone could be satisfied with working on just one. You must have some impressive patience, Alice"- smiled Patchouli with fake sweetness

"I really have"- replied Alice with a smile that rivaled Patchouli's- "But let's stop talking about me. I too admire your work. I mean, staying away from light and social gatherings for the pursuit of knowledge that can barely be applied in real life, you must really love studying. What would the world do without minds like yours, sacrificing themselves over details"

"Details are the most important thing, indeed"- replied the Unmoving Library- "They make all the difference, I am sure you already know, since you create those toys of yours from scratch"

"They are not toys!"- said Alice angered

"But they are dolls. And dolls by definition are toys. Toys for little girls"- continued the Weekly Witch calmly, her eyes barely squinting

Marisa squirmed, uncomfortable. Somehow, their polite conversation had taken a turn and, even though it wasn't obvious from their words, she knew they were arguing. She wasn't stupid. The only thing she couldn't understand was why.

"They are only toys if you treat them like toys. Just like a book is nothing but a heap of pages if you're not willing to do anything with its knowledge rather than show off"- smiled Alice, pouring herself some tea, her hand shaking a little

"It would only be showing off if the audience is too ignorant to understand such knowledge. To the simple minded anything that exceeds their comprehension is to show off"- said Patchouli cutting a piece of roll-cake and offering it to Marisa who was about to intervene - "Right, Alice?"

The Puppeteer was reaching the limit of exasperation and she forced herself not to punch the smug girl in front of her. She graciously served herself a pink macaroon nodding.

"I could not agree more with you"- she commented- "Simple minded people do take things out of proportion. But I think that the worst part is that they can't see beyond their own ignorance and they can't empathize with the feelings of other people. Because they are so narrow minded, the complexity of human emotions escape from their comprehension and thus, they don't know how to act when they are faced with them. For example, they wouldn't know when they are on the verge of rubbing someone off the wrong way because all they know is how they feel. Sadly, the lack of human interaction makes this worse"

"Social interactions are way overvalued, Alice. You should keep up with science. It does not matter the time extension or the frequency, what it matter is the quality"- said Patchouli gently grabbing Marisa's hand

The Magician blushed, feeling self-conscious. She knew the Unmoving Library was trying to pull her into their discussion and she felt trapped.

Alice's eyes bore holes in her head and the black-white bowed it, unable to say anything because she didn't understand what was going on anymore.

"Don't underestimate the power time has, Patchouli"- said Alice with a false smile- "It's imprudent"

"Time cannot change everything, Alice, you should already know"- commented Patchouli, suddenly kissing Marisa

And Alice lost it.

She dropped the cup she was holding, spilling tea all over her dress. The sudden contact with hot water made her yelp and she stood up.

Marisa pushed Patchouli the moment she heard Alice and their eyes met for a second before Alice ran away.

"What was that…?"- mumbled the Magician watching her retreating figure- " I need to help her!"- she said standing up

Patchouli grabbed her hand and pulled her down again, convincing her to leave the Doll Maker alone.

As for Alice, she ran and ran back to the Forest.

She had made a fool out of herself, losing her poise like that.

But seeing them…

She ran up the stairs and closed her door with a bang.

Her breathing was heavy and uneven, the world spinning.

Alice had had enough.

Enough of the rumors, enough of the pity, enough of the humiliation and enough of Patchouli Knowledge.

She wanted to scream.

Oh, she thought so highly of herself, didn't she?! That conceited pseudo-genius.

"_I'm going to make her taste her own medicine! I'm done with this, I can't keep going and playing the good girl. I can't stand this. If I hadn't left I would've slapped her in front of Marisa. Damn Patchouli, looking at me so smugly, so sure she had won our little battle of wits. She can have all the knowledge in the world stuck up on her ass, I don't care" _thought Alice as she paced her room fuming

How? How could she return the Weekly Witch's 'favor' to her?

She paced and paced until she looked at one of the dolls in the shelf. It was an old doll, with burn marks all over.

She took it from the shelf and looked at it, a twisted smile appearing in her lips.

Of course.

She chuckled.

Purely theoretical knowledge could never beat practical knowledge, just like her mind couldn't surpass Alice's hands.

"Now, where did I leave the gunpowder?"- she muttered

The gears in her mind started moving at full speed.

A few days later, the doll was completed.

She looked at it.

At first sight, it looked like an ordinary rag doll but inside, oh inside, she had a little surprise for Patchouli.

She spent the whole day with the doll hidden in her backpack, patiently anticipating the end of her last class so she could deliver her present.

After Kamishirisawa-sensei dismissed them, she eagerly jumped out of her seat and went on her way to where she was sure she would find the Weekly Witch…Voile, her dorm's library.

She walked so fast she didn't notice that Parsee was coming out of one of the classrooms. But the Green-Eyed Monster did and wondered where she was going.

She started walking and calling her, trying to catch up. Alice simply walked faster, all the while holding onto something.

Something was off.

The Puppeteer realized she was being followed by the girl and cursed under her breath. She wasn't supposed to be seen going there.

"Hey, Alice, wait!"- said Parsee running after her

"I can't talk right now, Parsee, I'm in a hurry!"- she said

"Why?"

"I have something to do!"- replied the Doll Maker breathlessly

"Where are you going?"- she asked

"I need to go to the Koumakan"- answered the Puppeteer walking faster

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion? Why?"- insisted the girl

"Stop prying! I just have something to do!"

"Alice you're acting really weird, what's going on?"- asked the Green-Eyed Monster matching her pace

"It's nothing, ok? Just leave me!"

"No, it is something! You are running from me and you're carrying something suspicious with you, what is it?"

Parsee grabbed Alice's arm and forced her to stop. She looked at the doll and was about to let her be when she noticed the fuse coming from it.

She gasped. It was so obvious now.

"Oh my gods Alice"

She took Alice by the hand and took her to Chireiden, their walk tense. Once they had reached Parsee's room, Alice stayed in guilty silence until she shut the door.

"Now, Alice, what and I mean it seriously what in the world are you doing with a thing like that!"

Alice stood there without looking at her friend.

"I was…I was about to…"

"Oh Alice"- sighed Parsee hugging her

"I just don't know what to do anymore!"-sobbed Alice in her arms, dropping the doll

"Listen to me, a jealous heart is never and won't ever be at peace. You need to stop obsessing over it, the world doesn't end in Marisa. You're amazing, Alice! You're beautiful, smart and talented. You do really great things with those fingers of yours! The dolls you make are impressive, they're so detailed! With all that you could easily date anyone. And more than that…guess what…you _can_ decide not to date. Teenage love takes more than it gives, so don't waste time on it!"- smiled Parsee

"Do you really think I'm amazing?"- sniffled Alice

"I know so. And I also know you have some guts. Who else would've walked around with a doll bomb on their hands? Honestly, what the hell were you thinking? Blowing Knowledge up?"- said Parsee looking at her friend, deeply frowning

"It's a smoke bomb"- said the Puppeteer picking the doll and staring at it - "It's not meant to set fire to anything or to blow up anything. It's a simple, homemade, smoke bomb"

"A smoke bomb? But why?"

"She's asthmatic"- shrugged the doll maker- "A smoke bomb would hurt her more than fire. A fire, you notice it right away and put it off. Smoke, on the other hand, when prepared correctly, can be so dense you wouldn't be able to even look for a window. And she would've been choking long before that"

"That's completely sick, Alice"- said Parsee in a low, concerned voice

"I know. I want to hurt her. For real, I want to. She's been asking for it! All she's done is rubbing her relationship with Marisa on my face and humiliating me in the process. Do you think I'm blind or deaf? I notice how the other girls look at me now, I listen to their whispers behind my back. Poor Alice this, poor Alice that. I can't bear it anymore. Being the object of their sad excuse for empathy is driving me insane. No, actually, seeing the person I love being held and kissed by someone else is what's driving me insane. The pity party everyone's throwing at me is just a horrible extra"- said Alice rancorously

"She's been a pain, I know. But hasn't it occurred to you she might be as jealous of you as you are of her?"

Alice blinked confused. She had everything a girl could ask for. She had beauty and brains. And a certain black-white. What could Alice have that she wanted? Parsee laughed, to the Doll Maker's dismay. But the Green-Eyed Monster apologized and started explaining.

Jealousy didn't have to do with reality but rather with perceptions. That was what made it so dangerous, because it didn't need anything to take over someone's mind. Alice didn't need to have Marisa but the _possibility _of having her to turn the usually cool Patchouli into a venomous passive-aggressive girl. Hadn't she helped her back at the Ball? It was only when she started dating Marisa that she had started acting so mean. To Parsee it was clear that she was afraid she couldn't retain the Magician. She urged the Puppeteer to empathize. Marisa was dear to her too, wouldn't she act the same way if she thought someone might 'take' her from her? That was the simple reason behind their actions.

Alice nodded, seeing things from a different perspective. She knew her friend was right.

"Remember Alice, the root of jealousy is fear. One who is not afraid, doesn't feel it"

"Why do you know so much about jealousy, Parsee?"- asked the girl curiously

Parsee smiled painfully and proceeded telling her a story about a young girl whose jealousy towards others ended up shattering each and every of her friendships and relationships, how it had made her miserable, lonely and even more jealous. She strained the fact that jealousy fed from itself, it was a plant that fed on the bad only to make it worse.

It seemed an exaggeration but Parsee swore it was true.

Alice thought and thought and talked and talked.

She felt poisoned by those feelings and she wanted to get rid of them but she didn't know how.

Her friend smiled gently, telling her that it wasn't only a matter of saying and wanting but one of doing. And acting on a resolution was always the hardest part because to do that, not only it was needed to have the will to see the others but to seek deep within for the source of the fear.

Parsee hugged Alice again, telling her she believed she could, so she should try to clean herself from the piece of lead burning inside her chest. She deserved so much more than spending the rest of her days plotting how to get revenge.

With those words still going through her head, the Puppeteer left Chireiden.

The Green-Eyed Monster smiled gently.

Alice was a sensitive girl, the most likely prey of jealousy.

Oh she knew jealousy well. When she said that she was its embodiment, she wasn't lying.

The story she had told the Doll Maker, was hers.

Before transferring to Gensokyo she had gone to other school where her jealousy made her take some…extreme decisions. By the time she had decided to act, she had already lost all of her friends. In her mind, it was all another girl's fault that she had been left by the people she cared for the most, failing to see that it was herself who had pushed them away.

Jealousy made her mad.

And she had hurt the girl.

Unlike Alice, she wasn't lucky enough to be stopped by someone.

The girl who she had deemed her enemy ended up in the hospital and she was expelled and shunned by her former friends and classmates as a pariah.

Concentrated as she was on her remembrance, she didn't notice the door opening

"That's some pep talk you gave her"- smirked Yuugi from the door

"Shut up, Yuugi"- said Parsee without looking at her- "Were you spying?"

"I wasn't spying. I wanted to come in but you kept talking so…"- said the wrestler sheepishly, sitting on Parsee's bed- "Say…Parsee…you really care about Alice, don't you?"

"Of course I care about her…she reminds me of me. And if I let her make my mistakes, she'll ruin her life and the lives of those close to her. Specially Marisa"- sighed the Green Eyed- Monster

"I'm jealous"- said Yuugi

"Shut up, Yuugi"

"No, I mean it. I'm really jealous of her"- repeated The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon

"And why would that be?"- asked Parsee, a small smile making its way to her lips

"Because…"- Yuugi unexpectedly blushed- "you're spending so much time with her…and you talk and talk…and you tell me to leave or to shut up…she's taking too much of your time, having too much of your attention…and she's so pretty…and graceful…and girly…and all that stuff I'm not…"

"Oh you idiot!"- said Parsee pecking her on the cheek- "while Alice is worth of jealousy, I wouldn't trade you for her in a million years. To me, you're the prettiest girl in the whole Gensokyo and as for grace and 'girliness'…I don't care about those. I…I love you, Yuugi, for being you. Strong and bold and kind hearted. I even love you for your silliness and your bad habit of challenging people to fight you while drinking sake. I love you. Keep that in mind. Alice has become a good friend but she could never replace you"

The wrestler blushed a darker shade of crimson.

Parsee hardly ever talked about her feelings, she was scared of them. For some time, she had tried to distance herself from people not daring to care about anyone. Because it made her insecure, and she was worried that would fire up the jealousy she had buried inside.

When they started feeling attraction for each other, Parsee kept trying to stop it and it took all of her persistence to break the Green-Eyed Monster's barriers.

She was so in love with her.

"You know"- smiled Yuugi- "I care about Alice too"

"Now, _I'm _going to be jealous"- joked Parsee

"It's true. She's a good girl. A bit wacky, but good. She deserves some happiness like ours, don't you think? It's time she got some with that black-white. I really hope she does"

"I hope so too, Yuugi, I hope so too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rainbow Puppeteer walked quickly through the halls searching for a particular room, her heart beating frantically inside her ribcage. After her interrogation with Yukari and her encounter with Parsee, she felt she had to tie all loose ends.

She felt the urgency of doing so.

Finally finding the room she was searching for, she opened the door and looked at the girl neatly folding clothes. Seeing her for the first time made her feel a lump in her throat. Despite looking perfectly innocent, just looking at Yuuka made the alarms in her head go read.

But she had to, it was the one thing that made sense to her.

"Hello"- said Alice, supporting herself in the doorframe

Yuuka turned to see her, her red eyes opening and then turning into two slits

"It's you"- she answered in a low growl

"I need to talk to you"- sighed Alice, crossing her arms

The Flower Master laughed bitterly

"Talk? Talk? Now Miss Puppeteer wants to talk!"

"It's important"

Yuuka sneered and launched forward, grabbing Alice by the neck and holding her against the wall, the doll maker's feet dangling.

"Important? There's nothing to say, important or not! Everything's ruined!"

"Yuuka…"- whispered the blond girl, with all her might

"SHUT UP! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! I HAVE TO GO BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"- the Oriental Demon roared

"I…I know…"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kill you now, right?"- Yuuka smiled deviously, her grip against Alice's neck tightening

"I'm not scared"- managed to say the Puppeteer

The Flower Master stared at her, blue and red connecting. Alice's blue eyes were calm, like a sea without a trace of wind. She looked back at Yuuka, unblinking. Just when she felt she was about to faint, the other girl looked away, letting go of her neck. Alice's body fell hard on the floor, like a doll's. She gasped for air and inhaled avidly.

Yuuka was crouched away from her holding her head in her hands and mumbling. She was giving her back to Alice, who awaited some other reaction. She stood up dizzily and walked towards the Oriental Demon. She put her hand on Yuuka's shoulder and the girl jumped away from her, startling Alice.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Yuuka, we have to talk"

"NO!"- shouted Yuuka throwing the lamp on her nightstand towards the wall

The porcelain crashed from the hit making a loud noise but the Puppeteer was unfazed. Yuuka was on a rampage throwing things around the room, each one of them breaking with the impact. She ripped off pillows and sheets and broke everything that was within her reach, under Alice's blue stare, all the while screaming and shouting 'NO'. Soon the floor was covered in porcelain and glass, feathers, threads and some wood. In the middle of it, there was Yuuka. Sobbing.

"You just had to take everything from me…didn't you…"- she mumbled in between tears

"I took nothing from you"- replied Alice standing in front of her

"YES YOU DID!"

"I took nothing from you, Yuuka"- repeated Alice- "Your jealousy brought this upon you"

She sat beside her, careful not to touch her. Everything was tense around them, silence growing thicker and thicker. Despite that, Alice felt serene. Her heart told her that the worst was already behind her.

"Why is it Kirisame?"- murmured the Flower Master

"Why is it me then, Yuuka? Why do we do the things we do?"- asked Alice back looking at the door- "There is no particular reason…is there?"

"I've always been in love with you…since the moment I saw you"- whispered Yuuka-"You've always been the only one for me. Unlike everyone else, you looked at me like a person…even if you were scared…but I was a person to you"

"You are a person"- said Alice looking at her- "the only moment I ever saw you as a monster was when you attacked Marisa"

"Marisa this, Marisa that!"- spat the Flower Master- "Why don't you give up, Alice? She's already chosen someone else"

"It doesn't matter to me…I'm in love with her. I've always been. Since the moment I first saw her. I understand that now…the reason I've been in pain this whole time… is because I'm wishing only for my happiness…I completely forgot that Marisa can be happy with someone else. And though it _is_ painful to admit that as well…I love her, Yuuka. And nothing can stop me from loving her, no matter how much I try. And if I want my love to stop hurting me and the rest, I need to stop being selfish…because a jealous heart is never at peace"

"A jealous heart…"

"That's why I needed to talk to you. I…I know you acted out of jealousy. I was on my way to hurt Patchouli, Yuuka... Because she kissed Marisa. I understood…what in the world made me different from you? What? That I had more self-control? That I didn't happen to find Marisa alone to do to her what you did to me? If I hadn't met Parsee on my way…I don't want to turn into…"

"Into me?"

The Flower Master's eyes turned into slits again, her aura darkening. Alice kept silent, pondering whether she should voice her thoughts. She had already hurt Yuuka badly and her next words would probably hurt her deeper. She couldn't…but she had to.

"Yes. Into you. You let your jealousy take over you…"- she sighed

"I don't need you to keep repeating me that. I want you. Even now, I'm torn between killing you and kissing you. You don't understand! You just can't. What you think you feel for Marisa is nowhere near what I feel for you…you could go on and on, and forget her if you wanted to. You're just sour she doesn't love you back. But me…Alice, you just can't understand. A jealous heart, yes! If you can't love me, then that's all I have and all I want!"- cried Yuuka- "Now leave me…I don't want to talk to you anymore…you've already done enough. This was the only place where I could feel happy. And now I have to leave it because of you. Go"

Alice nodded and stood up without a word. She closed Yuuka's door with a soft 'click'. She walked away from her dorm in a daze. She passed Reimu who waved at her, without seeing her. She passed Remilia and Sakuya. She passed Patchouli. She passed Marisa who called her, but she didn't hear her.

She simply walked and walked until she reached the Forest and its never ending green. She made her way through the tightly packed trees and reached a clear spot in between. There, she sat and sighed deeply. The tears flowed from her eyes and poured down her cheeks slowly. She was enveloped by silence and the only things she could hear were the movement of the branches above her and the painful throbbing of her heart.

She stared in front of her, amazed at herself. Just how vile a person could be? She was about to hurt someone innocent who didn't deserve it, she had been ungrateful to her friends and she had been mean to Marisa…and she had hurt Yuuka too, more so than she had hurt her. She had some bruises but that, like her fright and desperation from the night of the Ball, would be erased by time. The words she had said to the other girl wouldn't. She knew.

Words always hurt the most.

She felt divided. She knew Yuuka deserved to be scolded and punished, that her acts couldn't and shouldn't be forgiven nor forgotten…that she had acted like the demon everyone thought she was.

But…

What separated her from Alice?

At least she was honest.

Yuuka was hurt. Had always been hurt by others and in turn hurt whoever was stupid enough to provoke her. She understood. When hurt was the only thing she knew…why wouldn't she give the same pain back? And despite that, she had some tenderness inside her and she directed it towards her.

Alice cried and cried.

Yuuka was right. She couldn't understand.

Why.

Why her.

Oh, she wasn't any better!

And she had acted all high and mighty then.

She shook her head softly.

People always ended up hurting others, whether they wanted it or not. That much was true. But she didn't want to hurt anyone else…

She stared at her hands.

Parsee had told her she could do amazing things with them.

"_Wouldn't it be nice to do something good with these hands of mine? All I've ever used them for is to make dolls…dolls for myself. I never gave the new one to Marisa. I've been so selfish…but that needs to change…from now on, I'll stop crying! I need to be stronger…I can't let myself become someone I don't want to be. I don't want anyone to think of me as a monster. I need to believe there's still time to change…yes…"_

She stayed there a while longer until she supported her cheek in one of her hands and realized that, to her surprise, her tears had dried on their own.

She smiled.

She walked back to her dorm, her steps more firm than they had ever been.

…_Maybe, just maybe_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the last day of school and girls didn't have classes to prepare their things to go back home.

Amongst all the chaos of suitcases and clothes, there were Marisa and Reimu, who were, as always, waiting for the very last minute to get their stuff.

Since the Forest was a complete mess, they decided to hang out back at the Temple since Suika had already left.

They stayed in the front of the dorm, lazily drinking their iced tea and enjoying the passing breeze in agreeable silence. Marisa was munching on some rice cookies pensively until she decided to voice her doubts.

"Hey Reimu, do you think I made a mistake by agreeing to date Patchy?"- she asked turning to look at the miko

"Dunno. Did you?"- asked Reimu back

"I'm not sure…you know…it's not like dating her is horrible…it's actually pretty fun but…something feels off and I can't say what is"

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise felt like slapping her. She couldn't believe there were girls this oblivious.

'_I want to yell that Alice is in love with her but I can't , otherwise the Puppeteer is going to fry me, serve me, cut me and then use my leftovers as materials for new dolls. How do I tell her without telling her?'_

Reimu pondered for a while, slowly sipping her tea.

"You know, Mari"- she started- "I have the answer for you"

"You do?! Then tell me!"- demanded Marisa excitedly- "I've been trying to figure it out for days!"

"Oh it's really simple!"- laughed the miko- "_Dreams are reality and reality is but a dream, answers are always close, closer than they seem_"

"The hell was that?"

"Your answer, silly"- smirked Reimu

"That's no answer! You tricked me!"- complained the Magician crossing her arms

"That is the answer, it's not my fault you're too dumb to understand it"- retorted the brunette

"Hey! It's not like you made it easy speaking like some third class oracle!"

"Oh don't blame me for your blindness, you've had plenty and plenty of times to realize yourself! so take my answer and reflect on it before you actually hurt someone"- huffed the Shrine Maiden of Paradise

"Everyone's been acting weird around me since I started dating Patche…it's like you've been keeping a secret from me. I get this feeling that nobody wants me to but I can't tell why they care. It's messing up my head, you know? Because it doesn't feel bad to date her, it doesn't feel bad to kiss her either but…something doesn't feel quite right…like…when you buy new shoes and they don't fit at first? Oh for what I know it might be that I'm not used to be in a relationship. I mean, we've been dating for a bit more than two weeks, it's nothing!"

"Marisa, we've been friends since ever and I still can't understand how you can be so stupid at times"- said Reimu drinking her tea again

"Hey! Are you done insulting me? I came here for some advice and all I've got was some poorly made riddle and verbal attacks from you"- said Marisa sourly- "Tell me, is there something wrong or there isn't? I can't be imagining things, everyone's been super odd! Specially you and Alice. What is it that you can't tell me?"

Marisa's honeyed eyes looked at her intently and Reimu was about to give in, seeing how important it was for her friend to know. But she couldn't. It wasn't her secret, she couldn't reveal it. Also, there was the valuing her safety thing.

"Don't ask me if there's something wrong or not with your relationship! If you feel like there is, then find it! If you feel its fine, then don't do anything! Stop nagging me, I'm not psychic, Marisa…I don't have the answers to everything. If you want my opinion…then solve the damn riddle! I'm going to pack my things now"

Reimu stood up and went back inside the dorm, officially dismissing her friend.

Marisa fumed and considered following her but decided against it. As much as she wanted to keep arguing with Reimu, it was true she needed to pack. She had promised to be back home early this year and she didn't feel like dealing with the consequences of failing to comply.

She went back to the Forest, relieved to see that it was much calmer now. Wriggle and Mystia had already left the dorm, she figured, since their rooms were crispy clean and there were no signs of them.

She wondered whether Alice was there too or not.

She walked to her room and opened the door, trying her best not to make any sound.

The Puppeteer was sitting near the window, with her back to the door. Her head was up, looking at the cerulean skies, still as a statue. The light that shone over her made her blonde hair look paler and her skin white as porcelain. She could've turned into one of her beloved dolls.

There was a certain solemnity to her silence and the black-white was sure she didn't want to be interrupted but something was pulling her towards Alice.

She came to stand beside her but the girl didn't notice, entranced as she was with the sky.

The Magician looked at her.

She truly could've been a doll. Flawless skin and features. Big blue eyes with dark, long, lashes, small nose, full lips and a face that was impossible to read.

She thought she knew Alice better than anyone and yet, at times like this, she felt at loss with the girl's mystery.

What was she thinking? Why was she staring at the sky with such yearning?

She wished she knew.

Marisa placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze to announce her presence. She didn't feel like breaking the silence.

Alice didn't jump at the sudden touch nor did she seem surprised. She turned to Marisa like she was just waking from a dream. Instead of greeting her, she looked at her and put her hand upon the one that was resting on her shoulder.

Marisa smiled a little.

Things had been so unstable between them, it was like constantly stumbling and tripping. One day everything was fine and the next, Alice was either crying or avoiding her. But in the midst of all her doubts and confusion, the subtle warmth of her hand gave her some reassurance that whatever was happening wasn't enough to destroy their friendship.

They stayed like that, watching the bright summer sky.

At least it seemed like that because the black-white would occasionally sneak peeks at her friend.

Alice was often complimented on her beauty. Marisa was aware of that, but she had never taken the time to ponder about it. Sure, Alice was good-looking. But so were many of the girls in Gensokyo. She couldn't name anyone she thought was ugly.

Calling Alice beautiful only for her looks was somewhat insulting, she thought, glancing again at the Puppeteer's calm face.

There was more to her than just the fine lines of her face.

Alice was intelligent. She had a sharp mind and was quick to react. She never passed the chance to engage on yet another debate with her, and while they never said who "won", it was an entertaining mental exercise.

Alice was dexterous. She was clever with her hands. It really resembled magic, how she could make things out of thin air with her fingers at work.

And Alice was caring. She didn't like to show it but Marisa knew. She had always been there for her, whenever she was feeling low. Without asking, she'd simply appear with a little box of cookies or start teasing her about something that would obviously turn the joke on her. Because that would make her laugh.

She hugged Alice from behind, in a sudden burst of affection.

Alice gasped but didn't say anything, quickly adjusting to the weight of Marisa's arms around her shoulders. The Magician supported her head on Alice's and smiled.

She wasn't rejected.

"You know…"- she mumbled

"Well, it depends on what. There are a few things I know and a lot more I don't"- replied her friend in a quiet voice

"Things have been so…strange… between us this year…there have been times when I was sure you were done with me for good. Sometimes we'd be as comfy as always and others, you simply won't tell me what's bothering you. Don't say you are ok, because I know you. And you can put on that expressionless face for everyone else but I can tell something's wrong and that it's been making you sad for a while. What is it? Does it have to do with the secret Reimu refuses to tell me?"

Alice rose her head to look again at the sky.

It was as good a chance as she could get.

"_Tell her Alice! Tell her!"_

"Marisa…I…"

"Yes?"

The Puppeteer shook her head softly.

"_I can't. Not now. We're leaving in a while. It won't solve anything"_

"It's nothing"- muttered the Doll Maker

"Alice…."- said Marisa in a warning tone- "I'm really getting sick of you lying to me every time I ask"

"I've been thinking too much lately"- sighed her friend- "Things are constantly changing, shifting…I can't always keep on with the world's nauseating speed. Change, change. Change is everywhere. I'm afraid of losses. I'm afraid of losing you. I couldn't bear it, Marisa. You are my best friend…more than that even…I know things have been…strained…between us this year. I'm sorry for making it difficult for you. I've been making it difficult for everyone it seems…but I never meant to hurt you in anyway…"

The Magician turned Alice to face her, the light now behind her.

"You haven't hurt me"- said Marisa firmly

"Yes. I have"- whispered the Rainbow Puppeteer

"Well, you might have"- conceded the Magician with a smile- "But more because you refuse to tell me when something's wrong. I'm not stupid and I care about you, of course I'd notice when you're unhappy"

"There are some things that I can't tell you, Marisa, and that's how it is. I don't keep secrets for fun"- replied Alice tiredly

"Does that mean you won't tell me what's _concretely_ bothering you? You talked about losses…don't be afraid of losing me. You can't lose me. I'll always be here, by your side, whether you like it or not. The same way you've been by mine"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"- chuckled the Doll Maker tenderly

"I think I've heard that from you before…"- joked Marisa tapping her finger against her chin

"So, whatever happens, you're not going to stop talking to me? Even if it was terribly distressing? Or awful?"- asked Alice anxiously searching for any bad reaction from Marisa

The Magician grinned, proudly pointing to her chest, telling her that there was nothing she could do to scare The Marisa Kirisame.

Alice laughed, a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Even if the black-white didn't know what she was talking about, hearing those words enlightened her. She hoped that it would be like that the moment she decided to tell her.

She knew she had to, because the Magician was growing impatient. It was understandable of course, she was the only one who didn't know what was happening. At least she was aware of why the rest of their classmates acted so unnatural around them. But Marisa never took any interest in gossip so she never listened to any of that, and unless someone involved her directly –which she was sure hadn't happened- she wouldn't waste time on that.

The Puppeteer stood up, telling her friend she had to finish packing or she'd never get to the train station on time. Marisa offered to help and so, conversation transitioned to other topics such as vacation plans and 'don't forget to pack this'.

Taking things from Alice's shelves and digging under her bed looking for scattered doll parts, had a sense of quiet intimacy that Marisa enjoyed. No pressures, no troubles. Only two girls packing stuff and going around a little, cozy room, chit-chatting, throwing jokes and witty comebacks at each other. The world seemed right. They were so at ease with the other around. To the black-white those simple moments with the Puppeteer were the ones she treasured the most, because she comprehended that it was a side of her friend that no one else got to see. The kind, considerate, cheerful, Alice. And while she wished that more people knew that she could be agreeable, she was also glad that nobody else did, because that was proof of how special their bond was.

Once they made sure nothing was being left behind, Alice closed her trunk with a huff, happy the packing was over.

They went down with Alice's luggage to the kitchen, they were in need of a little juice and snacks before going.

Truth was, they were stretching the little time they had left before they went their separate ways. Summer seemed like an eternity not to be near, accustomed as they were to live across each other.

They drank their orange juice in peaceful silence, randomly staring at the other and smiling.

Marisa was in the merriest of moods.

It seemed like things were going to be ok after all.

After they finished and washed their glasses, they left the Forest.

The Magician helped her carry her bags to the entrance of Gensokyo, mysteriously called Hakurei Border, even though Reimu swore she had nothing to do with it.

They stood there for a moment, unsure of how to bid their goodbyes.

They tried to start just to end up shutting their mouths, laughing awkwardly. Why was it so hard?

Marisa shrugged and then came near Alice to hug her again, laughing at themselves for being so clumsy.

"I'm going to miss you"- said Marisa breaking the hug- "So don't forget about me during the summer!"

"I won't"- assured her Alice- "I couldn't"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Remember, anything you need, just write to me, send me a freaking bird or a flying doll, I'll go and help"

"You don't even know where Makai is"- giggled Alice- "But I appreciate the sentiment"

Marisa noted how pretty Alice's smile was but before she could answer the bell of the school's clock sounded, reminding them that time was in fact passing.

"You should get going, Ali"- commented Marisa looking at the school's clock- "Or you'll lose the train"

"Ah yes! Well, have fun back home!"- waved Alice crossing the gates

"Yeah, yeah"- muttered Marisa waving back

As she watched her retreating figure going further and further from her, something started aching inside.

It felt like a sudden sadness and she couldn't understand why. Just a second ago she was in a perfectly pleasant mood. But now, something was weighting in her chest, a certain anxious feeling, resembling the one she got when she forgot something important.

Was she forgetting something?

She began making a mental list and then realized, horrified, she hadn't finished packing yet and that she was going to be late again.

She ran all the way back to the Forest and started throwing her personal items inside the suitcases carelessly, piling her belongings on the bed before thrusting them inside her own trunk with a loud thump.

The Magician was in a desperate rush trying to get her work done before the bells rang again.

She promised she'd be home early this year.

"_Please, gods, be merciful! Don't let me be late this year! Otherwise Mima will totally flip on me!"_

When the bells rang again Marisa was already running back to the entrance, doing the best she could to carry all of her luggage without falling flat.

Even though she tried her best, she was still behind time and ended up being unpunctual.

The moment she arrived at the train station she was quickly scolded by a green-haired woman in blue, who was unfazed by the stares they were receiving from the staff.

She helped Marisa carry some of her bags to the tram that would get them home, all the while complaining about her irresponsible niece.

The black-white bowed her head in shame, accepting the reprimand.

The ride home was slow and boring.

Marisa kept looking through the window until she got sleepy and searched for a comfortable position to take a nap. She tried resting on one of her sides but something pricked her from her pocket.

She didn't remember putting something there and curiously searched for the thing, only to have her hand closed on metal. She pulled it out of her pocket and her eyes warmed.

It was a winged heart brooch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice arrived at the train station carrying her suitcase and was greeted by Yumeko who helped her carrying it. They didn't talk much but Alice liked silence and she felt comfortable around Yumeko. She had known her since she was little.

Walking the streets of Makai, Alice felt relieved at the familiar scenery. It seemed like nothing ever changed there. It was still the same peaceful town she had left when the school year started. She inhaled, glad to be back.

Once they reached the house, a figure ran to them, hugging Alice tightly.

"Welcome home, Alice darling!"- cooed her Mother

"Mother, stop, I can't breathe"- complained Alice

"Oh, ok, ok! Oh I'm so happy to see you! How was everything in Gensokyo? You can tell me everything over cookies and pastries! I made you some apple pie, too"- said Shinki while they entered

"I think Alice would like to unpack before any of that, Shinki-sama"- said Yumeko

"Ah of course, unpacking. I'll help her, Yumeko, you can be dismissed"

"As you wish, Shinki-sama"- replied the maid going to the kitchen

That afternoon, after unpacking her belongings and taking a shower, Alice was served a colossal and delicious dinner, followed by multiple sweets and iced tea. But, it was obvious to the older women, that she wasn't enjoying herself. Despite being showered with such love and attention, she didn't smile once.

The bright summer days passed and passed but Alice didn't seem interested on going outside or doing anything, for that matter. She barely talked to her Mother or Yumeko, even though they tried to engage in conversations that were longer than 'please pass the salt'. She simply stayed in her room or the library, flipping pages from old books absentmindedly or staring out of the window, an occasional sigh escaping her lips.

Shinki was worried. She had never seen her so spaced out since she enrolled her on Gensokyo Boarding School. Even though it had happened long ago, she had the memory still fresh on her mind. She was acting the same way she did before leaving for Gensokyo. Contemplative, silent. She almost felt like she'd find her doodling places and a little witch like when she was ten.

She was sure it had something to do with school. Alice barely talked about how things were in Gensokyo but she knew that her daughter had a crush. It was obvious from the way she talked about the girl. Maybe something happened.

Deciding she wanted some answers she called Alice to her studio. She awaited her, sitting in an armchair near the window, the well-lit room showing off Shinki's tasteful decorations.

Alice entered without making any sounds and Shinki greeted her warmly.

"Come here, my doll"- said Shinki

"What is it, Mother?"- asked Alice sitting in front of her

"What's bothering you, Alice?"- asked her Mother

"Nothing. Everything's fine"- replied the Rainbow Puppeteer tiredly

"Don't give me that, Alice, I know you. You are my daughter. What is it then? What's keeping you awake at night and dreaming during the day?"

Alice looked down, refusing to answer. Shinki sighed, her daughter was as stubborn as always. But she wouldn't let her keep her problems to herself and so, she decided to push the matter further.

"Is this about the girl you like…Marisa?"

Alice looked up her eyes wide and then sighed deeply. It was true, and she was tired of it being true…that Marisa seemed to be the source of her troubles and anguish. She nodded and proceeded telling her Mother about Marisa, in a way she hadn't before. She knew Shinki only wanted her to be happy and she hoped that talking about it with someone who didn't know Marisa would make her feel less confused. She talked and talked, about her frustration and heartbreak.

Shinki listened to her and when Alice was finished, to the girl's surprise, she started singing.

"Spring brings the flower"- smiled Shinki, gesturing for her to continue

"Summer bears the fruit"- sang Alice

"Fall gives you red and yellow. Winter is all white and mellow. And then spring comes back to you. The four seasons dance around the year, each waiting for their turn. Say goodbye to each one with a kiss and wait for their return"- they sang together

"You have a lovely voice, Alice"- said Shinki with a gentle smile

Her daughter blushed and shook her head. She never sang in front of people, it was too embarrassing. Truth was, she really liked the season song her mother had taught her. It always brought tender memories to her mind, of times when things were simpler. Singing it with Shinki was truly special.

"Why did you start singing that?"- asked Alice intrigued- "It's such an old song! I haven't heard you sing it in like a decade"

"A decade already?!"- yelled Shinki horrified

"Yes, Mother. I'm sixteen"- sweatdropped the Puppeteer

"Oh my! Six years since I let you go…"- mumbled her mother

"Yes…"

"Well"- Shinki said- "to answer your question…do you know what makes seasons such a wonderful thing?"

"I honestly don't know, Mother. That they change?"

"Exactly!"- clapped Shinki- "They change. They are the very proof of the effect of time. But even more than that, they symbolize the never ending cycle of life"

"…"

"Listen, Alice. The beauty of seasons is that they change, and that despite they change, you always get to welcome them back. Because life is a circle, a cycle, everything happens at least twice. So don't be sad just because things didn't go as you wanted. You will get another chance"

"How many springs and summers do I have to wait, Mother? How may falling leaves and snowflakes?"- sighed Alice

Shinki hugged her daughter and patted her head, humming the melody of the song.

"You don't need to wait. Simply let it happen, my doll"- she whispered- "just like the seasons"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Alice stood in front of the door, nervously fidgeting on the doorstep. After knocking a few times a maid appeared, drying her hands in her apron and shooting a questioning look to the blond girl standing there.

"Good afternoon"- said Alice- "Is this the house of the Kazami family?"

"It is"- the maid answered frowning- "are you a money collector?"

"No, I'm one of Yuuka's classmates. Is she here?"

"Are you actually looking for her? Nobody has ever come visit her in all these years"

"Now I'm visiting her. Is she here?"

"I'm afraid Miss Yuuka isn't…ready to accept anyone's visit"

"In that case…could you please give her this letter?"

"Yes, don't worry about it! Elly will deliver it!"

Alice left the place and the maid went back inside, puzzled. Nobody ever came to visit, less to visit Yuuka. She had worked with the Kazami family almost all her life and she hadn't seen anyone show interest in the girl.

"_Poor Yuukarin doesn't have any friends"_\- she always thought when she saw her, spending yet another summer alone

Most kids her age played with their friends outside, went to the park together or to get ice cream.

Yuuka didn't.

It wasn't surprising though, she wasn't friendly. She was either cold or downright violent with others and that kept people away from her.

Elly wasn't one to meddle in others affairs but she pitied the girl. In the end, it wasn't her fault. How could she be any other way when her parents acted like that with her? She was an only child for a reason.

The maid shook her head as she went upstairs to Yuuka's room.

No, her bosses never wanted children. Yuuka had been a mistake, she had heard so plenty of times.

She wasn't wanted.

Elly knocked a few times on her mistress' door until the girl opened.

Yuuka's eyes were tired and it was clear to the maid that her earlier quarrel with her father had ended in a few slaps again. She was glad she had told the visitor to go away. Had she seen her that way…

"What do you want"- asked the Flower Master curtly

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Miss Yuuka, but a girl came and asked for you"

"What?"- the girl's red eyes squinted in suspicion- "I can't think of anyone who would dare to come"

"Well, she said you were classmates, if I remember correctly. I thought it was odd but she insisted on seeing Miss Yuuka"

"So?"

"So I told the blondie to leave but she asked me to give you this letter and I couldn't refuse. It seemed pretty important"- said Elly handing the envelope to the Oriental Demon

"Blondie?!"- the girl cried in surprise, snatching the letter from the maid's hands- "It couldn't be…"- she said breathlessly

Elly scanned Yuuka's face, who eagerly read the envelope.

"Leave"- said the Flower Master in a low voice

"But Miss Yuuka…"

"Now"

The Oriental Demon closed her door and re-read the envelope. It didn't say much, just her name, but she recognized the handwriting. She had no doubts. It couldn't be anyone else than Alice. Those elegant lines belonged to her.

Her heart sank.

Why?

How?

And again…why?

She couldn't dare read the letter. She was barely processing that the woman she loved, after everything that had happened between them, had taken time to come to her house. What was she planning? How did she get her address? Why was she in Mugenkan? Did she really come from Makai to see her? Was she still there? What did she want? What was happening? Nothing made sense.

She had so many questions but the answers were in the letter…

She stared at the envelope like it contained something dangerous.

With a heavy sigh and trembling fingers she ripped the paper and extracted the letter.

It was a single page, written in Alice's ornate handwriting.

_Yuuka,_

_As surprising as it may be, I have a request for you._

_Would you please meet me at the Makai Pandemonium Park a week from now?_

_Thursday, at 10 am. _

_You don't need to answer this letter, just be there._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Margatroid_

Her mouth fell agape.

Was she going mad?

Did she truly expect her to go to Makai and meet her?

A low growl of confusion emerged from her ribcage, turning into a scream of frustration.

Much like she had done on their last encounter, Yuuka started throwing her things around her bedroom.

She didn't care if her parents came back and found her like that.

All she could think of was Alice.

She dropped on the floor. She was tired.

Nothing made sense.

Alice wanted to see her.

She laid with her arms wide looking at the white ceiling.

"_What am I going to do?"_

That night she couldn't sleep. Every position she tried was irritating and so were the cicadas and even her own breathing. Her very skin seemed thorny.

She couldn't think of anything else.

That letter had reminded her of everything she had been trying to forget.

But how could she forget about her?

In a world where everything was either plain or pointless she had found her, a tiny glimpse of hope in the form of a doll-faced girl.

For years, she was the only thing that could make her excited to wake up. The only one who ever treated her as an actual person, the only one who seemed to tolerate her presence.

Of course, Alice could never understand all of that.

The closest she ever got to telling her…she had lost control.

It was painful! So painful! To see how stupid Marisa was being constantly showered in the Puppeteer's adoration without even batting an eye in surprise. She didn't understand how lucky she was.

And she didn't see how Alice's heart broke each time she was around with Patchouli.

But she did.

She noticed. She noticed every slight change in her attitude.

Oh she knew Alice well! More than Marisa thought she did.

She could remember every type of smile the Puppeteer ever made.

The strained, fake smiles she'd give when she was feeling down. The self-conscious, shy, smiles that would come when she was feeling flattered. The smirks of victory. The smile that was a way of concealing her laugh. And of course, the one that would always make her heart clench in jealousy. The smile she had for Marisa and for her only. A small, turning up of the corners of her lips. What made it so special was that she smiled with her eyes. They sparkled.

Remembering those, she started twisting and turning in the bed, rage burning inside her.

It was always Marisa.

She felt sorry she didn't manage to hurt her more the night of the Ball. If Yamaxanadu hadn't interfered she could've killed her, she was sure. The Magician wasn't half as a strong as she was. And she, the Oriental Demon, had nothing to lose anyways.

Or so she thought.

She couldn't come back to Gensokyo.

Maybe if she hadn't been so reckless…

"_There's no use in wondering about 'what ifs'. I screwed up. I didn't think that Marisa would follow us. What an imbecile. She doesn't see anyone but herself. And she doesn't see herself clearly either. She must have some feelings for Alice. Why else would she have followed her, even with her nerdy date tagging along? But…I'll never tell her that. She doesn't need to know. It's better for me if she stays doubting what her heart knows…Alice…what am I going to do now? Do I go and meet her? What does she want?"_

Sunrise found Yuuka with her eyes still fixed on the ceiling, after a sleepless night.

The rest of her week went the same.

Days were like a never ending sequence were it was impossible to tell them apart. Her brain wasn't registering the changes in light. She didn't distinguish between sunset and sunrise and the moon was like a ghost whose presence was so futile it didn't matter anymore whether it was there or not.

Elly was worried.

Something in that letter had shaken her mistress to the core, to the point she didn't resemble herself anymore.

She was accustomed to her rage fits, to her bad humor, to her snarky remarks and demands but seeing her in a state that made her closer to a corpse than to a young girl was astonishing to say the least.

And she didn't know what to do.

She couldn't tell Yuuka's parents that she thought the girl was going through something difficult, they didn't care. At most, they'd tell her to stop meddling.

She tried the best she could, knocking Yuuka's door a few times each day to make sure she was still alive and to deliver her meals.

The green-haired girl barely ate any of it and she didn't acknowledge Elly's presence, not even with a nod.

She was absent from reality.

Truth was, for the first time, she was truly scared.

She was so used to be the one to fright other people that she didn't know how to handle the insecurity that came with Alice's letter.

She could live knowing that the blond Puppeteer despised her, knowing she only had eyes for Marisa.

And after she received that innocent looking paper it was like the world had shifted. Uncertainty eating her thoughts day and night.

Doubts were everywhere.

Was the Doll Maker planning her revenge against her for punching the black-white? Was meeting her in Makai nothing but an elaborate trap? Alice was a passionate woman and was incredibly protective of the Magician, it wasn't too farfetched to think she'd try to hurt her. One shot for Marisa and one for herself.

She couldn't forget Alice's face when she had tried to kiss her.

Disgust distorted her beautiful face into a mask of hatred and fear.

Yes, it was clear. Alice was trying to lure her just so she could ambush her and make her feel the same desperation and agony.

It could happen. She _had_ tried to hurt Knowledge for kissing Marisa, after all.

Oh Alice!

It only made her more interesting.

If her invitation was only a ruse…should she go?

On one hand, why not let her have fun? If she thought she could fight her. On the other hand…could she face Alice's wrath directed towards her? It was enough to see how repulsed she was by her that night.

She kept debating with herself until the whole week had passed.

It was already Wednesday's afternoon and she hadn't made her mind up.

"_Should I go? I shouldn't. Whatever she is planning isn't good and it won't end nicely for me. I know that. What if she told her mother what I did to her and she's waiting with the police? No, Alice wouldn't involve anyone else. It's not her style. Then what…should I go then? If I don't go I'll never know for sure what her motives are…I'll go."_

She paced through her room, trying to think of something to wear only to forfeit and lay in bed.

"_I won't go"_

She stood up and continued raiding her closet for something suitable, giving up after half an hour, convincing herself that it didn't matter what she wore because she was walking to an ambuscade. And then she started going through her clothes again, like that would distract her. She was changing her opinion by the minute.

Night came and despite swearing to herself she wouldn't go, she was calculating how long it would take her to get to Makai's Pandemonium. Alice had said 10 am after all.

The mental exhaustion took her toll on her and she slept soundly, for the first time in almost a week.

She woke up to the birds chirping, unable to tell where she was or the time. She was about to go back to sleep when the memories of the letter and the day she had been waiting flooded to her mind and she got up in a second, expectation pulsing through her veins.

"_I'll go. I'll go. Whatever it is she's planning, whatever may happen. I'll go. Even if it's just to see her again"_

She took a short sleeved cotton blouse and a red plaid skirt with a matching waistcoat and started dressing, her fingers quivering in anticipation.

She put her black flats on and carried her umbrella and purse, rushing out of her house yelling to Elly not to make her lunch and not to tell her parents that she had left.

She walked under the shade of her umbrella, her heart thumping and jumping inside her ribcage. If it was out of nervousness or joy, she couldn't tell.

All she knew was that every step she took was getting her closer and closer to Makai, closer to an answer, closer to Alice.

Makai and Mugenkan were about an hour and a half away from each other, if you walked at a constant pace. Most people didn't risk getting fried under the blinding summer sun and stayed back at their own houses making a girl walking alone a rare sight.

Makai was a small, tranquil town, with colorful houses and filled with trees.

She could smell the scent of freshly baked bread wafting through the air and hear the chatter of shop tenants who were opening their stores.

A lively and jolly place indeed.

She made her way through a group of kindergarteners playing with a ball until she reached the Pandemonium Park.

She stood there at the entrance, trying to find Alice. All she could see were parents with their kids.

Uneasiness settled in her stomach. She felt so foreign in the middle of those loving families, like an intruder that could be thrown out at any moment. She regretted coming.

Just when she was about to turn back a figure approached her and her breath was cut short.

It was Alice.

The morning light that shone upon her kind smile made her look adorable.

It took her some time to realize what the Puppeteer was wearing and when she did, she felt like she was having a flashback. She looked almost the same way she did the day they first met.

Alice was wearing a short sleeved light pink cotton blouse, a high- waist blue skirt full of frills in the hem and a ribbon behind. Perched on her head was a blue headpiece.

Yuuka was speechless.

"Good morning, Yuuka"- said the Doll Maker with a nod

"G-good morning"- replied the Flower Master gulping, now completely sure she was going insane

"I hope you didn't have any trouble coming here"- commented Alice, signaling Yuuka to follow her

"N-n-no…I didn't"- said Yuuka, mentally cursing herself for stuttering, she was flabbergasted to say the least

The Rainbow Puppeteer led her to a small grass patch where she had a little picnic set up for them. There was a jug of orange juice, some pastries and sandwiches, yoghurt, milk, granola, honey and marmalade. Yuuka couldn't believe it. She was there, with Alice, and the girl had taken her time to prepare this.

"I figured you'd be hungry"- commented the blond sitting

The Oriental Demon followed her example and sat in front of her.

The blond Doll Maker proceeded filling her a glass of juice and then one for herself, before nibbling on a toast. Yuuka stared at her, unable to drink.

"Why"- she asked flatly

Alice's cobalt eyes turned to her in a mischievous expression.

"Ah I knew you were going to ask me that"- giggled Alice

"Well, for damn sure! What are you playing?! Are you trying to kill me here? This!"- she said shoving her glass in the Puppeteer's face- "I bet it's poisoned!"

Alice's eyes narrowed and she moved Yuuka's hand dismissively

"If I were to kill you I wouldn't use poison"- commented the blond, drinking juice- "There are more ingenious and subtle methods for that. Besides, why would I want to kill you, Yuuka?"- she asked seriously

"Why else would you have asked me to come? Why would you prepare a picnic if not to set a trap? Alice, what in the world are you planning?"- the Flower Master asked back, her skin tingling

The Puppeteer sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and looking intensely at Yuuka.

"Isn't this park were you met me all those years ago?"- she asked in a low voice- "That's why I called you here. I haven't been fair with you and it's time I start fixing my mistakes"

"What do you mean?"

Alice's playful smile widened.

"You'll have to find out"

After saying that, she urged Yuuka to eat with confidence, reassuring her she wasn't trying to hurt her in anyway. The Oriental Demon grabbed a pastry, still feeling queasy, and bit it. She waited for a few minutes before taking another. There were no changes in Alice's face that alerted her, so relaxing a little, she decided to enjoy whatever was taking place there.

Maybe she had done something good after all.

Or maybe she was truly going to die soon and the gods were granting her a last wish.

The reasons didn't matter. All she cared was that Alice and her were there, talking like old acquaintances, never mentioning Yuuka's stalking or her violent actions the night of the Ball.

As soon as the Flower Master felt like she couldn't eat anymore, Alice started putting the things back in the picnic basket and then offered her hand to her.

She was then led through Makai, passing by different stores where the shop owners greeted the pair politely as they inspected the goods that were for sale.

Books, toys, flowers, candy. All of it passed before Yuuka's amazed eyes.

"_So this is how it feels to have a normal outing…"_\- she thought, happiness overflowing

She looked at Alice.

Sometimes she would smile at her. Sometimes she would be quiet and pensive. But her presence was reassuring for Yuuka. Walking side by side like that was more than she could ever ask for.

Their little stroll ended sooner than the Oriental Demon would've liked, but Makai didn't have many stores, due to its size.

Alice went with her to Makai's limit with a Forest and then she stopped, taking out a book from the picnic basket.

"Do you remember this?"- asked the blonde

Yuuka's eyes widened and then she smirked, quickly getting her idea.

"I haven't seen that in a long time, Alice Margatroid. Are you sure you want another round? There is no way you can win against me, the Sleeping Terror of this woods!"

"I am not afraid of you, youkai! I am the Magician of Makai, the Girl of Death, and I will defeat you! With the powers of my Grimoire I will end your reign of evil over my home!"

With those words, Alice opened the book and started chanting a spell, with one hand holding it while the other was used to "shoot" her magic.

Yuuka ran around, avoiding the Puppeteer's charms.

The day went by with them running and playing. Alice would chase her, and she'd hide from her, waiting for her chance to jump her and take her precious Grimoire from her hands.

Hours and hours passed them by and the sunset surprised them laying in the grass trying to recover their breaths.

Yuuka felt a lump on her throat but decided to ignore it.

It was already getting dark and she would have to go back.

She walked the Puppeteer to her home, without talking.

Once they reached her house, Alice smiled to her and thanked her for spending such a nice day with her.

Yuuka, caught by surprise, got out a simple 'thank you too'.

As soon as she waved Alice a last goodbye and she saw her shutting the door, she started crying all the tears she had held back.

She didn't' deserve it.

She simply didn't.

She had the very best day of her life.

But she didn't feel like it was meant to happen, after all she had done to her.

"_Alice…"_

As she walked back to Mugenkan she kept thinking about the past years. Always watching her in the shadows.

She had seen her grow in grace and intelligence. And like a rose, she was blooming in kindness and strength, delicacy and pride.

Despite her, despite Marisa, despite loneliness and despite the fear she had of her own weaknesses.

She had never loved her more.

And she had never been further from her reach.

Happiness and utter heartbreak mixed inside her. And even though the feelings were tearing her apart, she felt some sort of peace, deep within.

She could never have her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reimu was enjoying herself.

It was a hot summer afternoon and there were no worshippers so she relaxed under the shrine's cherry blossom, sure as she was that nobody wanted to come. She drank iced tea, her pet turtle, Genji, close to her.

Everything was quiet except for the small wind chimes that hanged from the shrine, which filled the afternoon with their melody. She hummed softly trying to go with them but gave up. Even that was too much effort with the heat.

She was about to fall asleep when Genji started nudging her, signaling that someone was approaching. Reimu felt like ignoring the turtle but realizing it could be either a worshipper or her tutor coming back, she got up and walked towards the shrine's door.

When she opened it she was met by none of her options but a blond girl in black.

"Oh. It's you, Marisa"- said the red-white unenthusiastically

"What kind of greeting is that? You haven't seen me in a while! And look at you, all shrine-maidened up"- said Marisa coming in

"I'm a shrine maiden. This is what I wear when I'm on duty"- replied Reimu going back under the cherry blossom

"Duty? This shrine is so unpopular I haven't seen a single worshipper in all the time I've known you"

"That's because they're are avoiding you. A blond girl in black? That's bound to be bad omen"

"Hey!"- said the black-white joining her under the tree- "so tell me, what have you been up to?"

"The usual. Eating snacks, trying to keep Suika from stealing my snacks. Wishing I could hear the lovely sound of money falling inside my donation box and just other shrine maiden stuff you wouldn't understand"

"Suika sure is persistent"- commented Marisa- "She doesn't live close enough to justify her coming here. Either your snacks are really delicious or she's crushing on you"

"Oh and since when are you a love expert?"- huffed Reimu- "I don't think you've been in the business for long enough"

"Oh shut it. I'm dating Patchouli"

"Yeah, to everyone's utter surprise. So tell me, Magician of Love, have you thought about what I told you before vacations?"

The black-white blushed.

Truth was she did think about Reimu's words a lot. And she was still confused about their meaning.

"Weeeeeell…I did…"- she started

"Aaaaaand?"- asked Reimu sly

"I have literally no freaking idea of what drugs are you on to think a stupid riddle could be an answer to anything"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"- laughed the miko holding her stomach- "Oh gods, you haven't figured that one out yet? Hahahahahahahahahaha and I thought I was being too obvious!"

"Obvious? You gave me a riddle, a _riddle_!"- complained Marisa- " Just spill it already!"

"No"- Reimu smiled widely- "I swore on my miko pride to not tell"

"Reimuuuuu"

"But I can give you a hint"- winked the Shrine Maiden of Paradise- "Once we go back to Gensokyo, you will look left and right, to the eyes that strike your heart, the person who is closest is the answer"

The Magician blinked, once again confused by her friends words. Instead of replying to that, she simply laid in the grass and looked at the sunrays through the tree's leaves. Riddles and secrets weren't her thing at all. She was always upfront, no matter what the situation.

She wasn't used to walking blindly, searching for something she didn't know.

"How do you keep in touch with Patchouli, anyways"- asked Reimu- "She doesn't live near here"

"Oh, we write to each other. At least one letter per week"

"That's sweet"- commented the miko

"Guess so"- said Marisa shrugging- "Hey, Reimu"

"What?"

"How come you've known for so long what's been going on behind my back and you haven't told me a single thing? I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"I already told you, I promised someone, who is also dear to me. And also, because _you_ need to figure that one out, on your own"

Marisa sighed. She wouldn't get a straight answer from her friend no matter how much she tried. She hoped she'd understand it once they went back to Gensokyo

For the rest of the day they stayed under the tree, talking and napping. Even though she didn't show it, Reimu was feeling guilty. Marisa was her best friend and she wasn't used to keeping things from her. But Alice was her friend too and she needed to respect her decisions, even when she didn't agree with them. Miko pride be damned, she was tired of being in the middle of their tug of war, either being super close or drifting apart. She couldn't wait for the moment they would realize they had been a pair of idiots and make out.

The day passed quickly and once it got dark, Marisa decided to leave. The Shrine Maiden of Paradise waved goodbye to her friend before resuming her pondering.

Shortly after, Reimu's guardian came back. She found the brunette laying down on the porch, her feet dangled above the grass and she seemed deep in thought.

"Hello, Reimu-chan"- said the woman sitting beside her

"Stop calling me that, Yukari"- replied the miko lifting Genji in the air

"My, my, someone's in a bad mood today"- teased the blonde

"Marisa came to visit. I'm tired of keeping secrets from her"- said Reimu sitting up

Yukari smiled and served herself some sake before joining Reimu back on the porch

"Well, you promised to that girl that you'd let Marisa find on her own, didn't you?"

"I know…but this is so frustrating! She doesn't see it"

Yukari drank her sake in silence.

Oh how amusing teenage love was! She had known Marisa since she was a little kid and even though she could be extremely sharp, when it came to relationships she was blind as a mole. Why was Reimu expecting her to behave differently? She chuckled. So amusing. Youth, she mused, was like living constantly on the edge of falling from a cliff. As the Principal of an all-girls boarding school she got to see daily how it was. Everything was always so extreme! Sometimes it didn't make any sense to her but, even though she wasn't young anymore, she didn't forget the feeling of expectation and grief that came with that sweet, idiotic, teenage love.

The blond woman sighed and she gazed upon the stars. No, she wasn't young. Years passed and passed. She vaguely remembered seeing the shrine's cherry tree being planted by Reimu's grandmother, a long long time ago. How she loved spending her summer days under that tree, keeping company to her best friend, Reimu's mother.

Ah yes, she thought smiling, Reimu's mother was in love too…she couldn't remember what she had told her then…

"Hey, are you listening?"- complained the miko

"No, I'm remembering"- said Yukari slowly moving the sake cup- "Ah yes! Now I remember!"

"What?"

"Ah, she told me that there were girls who saw with their eyes and girls who saw with their hearts and that as long as you kept you heart's eyes open, you'd know the answers in time"- smiled the woman

"Let's hope Marisa gets some glasses then"- laughed Reimu before laying down again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice stretched and looked happily at her finished work.

It had taken her the remaining weeks of vacations to finish, but at last, she was done.

The next day she was going back to Gensokyo.

She went to sleep, curling up in her bed.

It felt like she had slept for years when her Mother woke her up, telling her she had to get dressed and eat soon or she would miss the train.

The Puppeteer yawned a little and got up right away. She had never slept so well.

After saying goodbye to Yumeko, Shinki and her went to the station. It was already crowded, since the people who came for the summer break were already leaving back to their own hometowns.

Her Mother looked at her.

Somehow, the little girl she had let go years ago had turned into a young woman. She hugged her daughter tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

It seemed like Alice had gone through some changes during the summer because the arms that closed around her were firmer, her steps were steadier and her eyes…those wonderful eyes, were clear as a cloudless sky.

Alice stepped in the train with a good feeling.

As the station and her Mother got smaller, the Doll Maker couldn't help but to smile.

She was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note:

Aaaaaaand it's finished! I know I said it was going to be shorter and I truly expected it to be shorter buuuuut…it ended up being fifty pages! I am completely amazed and exhausted hahahahaha took me a good month or so to finish! I'm sorry if it isn't as exciting as chapter 8 (chapter 8 is my best one yet, I think) but chapter 9 was never meant to be as...action filled? It was more about character's transitions and tying loose ends.

Isn't Alice wonderful? I am so infatuated with her and how she's growing past her obsessions. And Marisa! She's finally realizing something, isn't she? Let's hope that the block-headed witch gets her detective skills on and finally solves Reimu's riddle. Honestly, what would she do without that meddling miko's help?

Despite the fact that this chapter wasn't as great as the previous one, I'm satisfied. It's only a bridge for what's to come so wait patiently! I won't say the next one will be shorter anymore because I truly don't know. I've already started working on chapter 10 and so many things are going to happen for our girls that I can't wait for it to be published too! (there's still a lot of work left for me…)

As always, thanks for your patience and for reading Malice 3 Any opinions or complaints feel free to review

Lots of love!

Aminte


	10. Malice 10 Part One

The sun that shone through the window warmed her body, making the bed even cozier.

Marisa stretched, just to curl up again, finding an even more comfortable position.

Ah…sleeping like that was pure bliss.

Except for the annoying knocking.

"MARISA WAKE THE HELL UP!- shouted a feminine voice pounding on her door- "IT'S SEVEN A.M ALREADY!"

The girl opened one eye and peeked from the covers, looking at the clock and then to the door.

"But it's so eaaaarly and I'm on vacaaaations, go back to bed, Mima"- she answered, resuming her sleeping

The door was slammed open and a green-haired woman stomped towards Marisa, ripping the covers from her.

She opened her eyes and gulped, looking up at the looming figure.

"Uh…Mima?"

"Get up!"

"But whyyyy"- she complained trying to snatch the covers back

"Marisa! Did you forget?! You're supposed to go back to Gensokyo today! If you don't get up you'll miss the train!"

"So what, I'm always late anyways"- said the blond laying back

Mima's eye twitched and she kicked Marisa out of the bed

"WHAT THE #$%#/(%&amp;)/&amp;)(/=(/ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS EXPELLED IF YOU'RE LATE, YOU BRAT!"

Marisa looked confused at first and then she shot up

"HOLY C$&amp;%$/&amp;%(%( YOU'RE RIGHT!"

The girl started running through her room trying to pack her belongings while getting dressed, resulting in complete chaos. How she managed to continue moving through the things she had thrown without tripping was something her aunt couldn't understand.

Mima left her, saying something about breakfast.

The blond rampaged around, packing things and buttoning her blouse while trying to remember everything she needed for another year away from home. She finished in record time and was about to run downstairs when the nagging feeling she was forgetting something hit her.

What could it be?

She had definitely packed the uniform, regular clothes for the weekends, her toiletries, some candy to sneak in, the books, notebooks and other things she needed for classes, the ribbon Reimu had forgotten at her house, a little gift for Patchouli…

Thinking about the Weekly Witch reminded her about another girl.

Blond…blue eyed…

…Alice…

That was it! The Puppeteer's brooch!

She took the brooch from the drawer where she had it hidden during the summer. In between her other prized possessions, in the only jewelry case she had, the winged heart had waited.

She put it inside the school blazer's pocket and grabbed her belongings, loudly thumping the cases as she went down to the first floor.

Mima was surprised when she saw her but felt relieved nonetheless.

Marisa was always on the verge of causing her an ulcer.

She cared deeply for the girl and couldn't help but to feel slightly responsible for her wild and unpredictable behavior. Raising a child wasn't easy and she was too young to take care of another human being when the little blond had arrived at her door. It only made sense that her juvenile attitudes had rubbed off on Marisa.

The green-haired woman smiled fondly at the girl, who was busy stuffing her face with pancakes.

Despite all the odds against her, she had turned out fine.

Even if a tad irresponsible…

"Ok, now that you've eaten, go brush your teeth and let's rush to the station!"

The girl nodded swallowing and soon they were off.

They bid their goodbyes before the train started moving and with that, Marisa was officially on her way back to Gensokyo.

The familiar scenery passed through her window and she couldn't help but to wonder what would happen this year.

Nothing was ever the same in Gensokyo.

But in the constantly changing school, she was sure that at least her friends would remain the same.

Reimu would still be lazy and sleep through most of their classes and effortlessly ace them in the end. Suika would still be a drunkard loli, a funny one though. Aya would gossip around, Sanae would annoy Reimu, Flandre would keep asking her to play and Nitori would invite her over to show her newest inventions.

She would probably spend some time with Patchouli too, talking and relaxing near the lake.

As for Alice, she knew the Doll Maker wouldn't change. She would still be the quiet, shut-in type she had known for all those years, always turning from sweet to threatening and they would continue their bicker-and-make-up relationship.

Yeah, she was looking forward to a new school year.

Sooner than she had expected, the train arrived at the station and she happily hopped off, carrying her suitcases and trunk towards the school.

The train station was filled with various girls, who were chatting excitedly about their vacations. Marisa passed them by, recognizing a few. Fairies and their parents flooded the place, a few of them crying.

"Seems like a normal first day of school to me"- smiled the black-white, making her way to Gensokyo

Once she arrived at her dorm and left her luggage she decided to go investigate whether some of her friends had already gotten back or not.

She didn't meet Mystia or Wriggle on her way to her bedroom so she wasn't sure if they had arrived yet.

She looked at the door across from her own.

The door to the Puppeteer's room.

It was closed.

Should she peek in? Only to see if the Doll Maker was there. There were lots of things they had to talk about! They hadn't communicated in any way during summer vacation…anything could've happened!

Just when she was about to knock, she heard footsteps coming closer and in a second, the figure of a blond girl distracted her.

Alice.

"Were you trying to steal something from me on the very first day?"- she asked jokingly

"Ali!"- yelled Marisa happily- "You're back!"

"Well, I don't think missing a school year would look good on my college application"- replied Alice tapping her chin as in deep thought- "Can you help me with my bags? I had to leave some downstairs"

"Couldn't you bring them up on your own? Summer did nothing for your strength"- teased Marisa- "Ever delicate, ever frail"

"On the contrary"- smiled Alice- "It did lots. I learnt something about…living at my own pace"

"So…part of you living at your own pace is making me do the actual work for you?"- grinned Marisa crossing her arms, taunting the Puppeteer

Alice smiled softly.

Marisa could be so childish at times. It was obvious she was happy to see her and so, she teased her, trying to lure her into one of their neverending debates.

It had just occurred to her that she wasn't the only one who showed affection in odd ways. Marisa's demonstration of how glad she was to see her was annoying her.

She could've hugged her. Like normal people did.

But no, it was reserved for very special, particularly intimate moments between them.

Alice sighed.

She would've liked the hug better.

Still, she laughed and retorted with all her wit to Marisa's comments, while looking for the right key to open her room.

Once she did, she urged the black-white to go retrieve her other bags and she entered.

She inhaled the familiar scent of its wooden furniture and smiled widely.

Another year at Gensokyo Boarding School.

Another chance to make things right.

"Isn't it amazing?"- she thought while cleaning the light layer of dust over her desk- "The way time passes…it cleans, it purifies. I'm back and everything seems so…ordinary, usual…and yet…still new. Each year, is new. New chance. New ways. I'm a new person, aren't I? Maybe not in a whole…but…I have changed…there's no doubt about it. I can feel it…"

She heard Marisa panting and huffing, trying to bring her bags upstairs. By the sound, she was sure the Magician had decided to try her luck with the biggest one and was failing miserably.

Alice chuckled with affection.

"Seems she's not so tough after all"

She walked out only to find Marisa pushing the suitcase up the stairs. She was already halfway to the top.

The Doll Maker crossed her arms and laughed a little

"You know, if you trip you're going to fall and the suitcase is going to have a nice landing on you"

"What the hell do you have inside this? It's so heavy! Are you a drug dealer now?"- commented Marisa through gritted teeth

"No, I'm a corpse dealer"- smiled the Puppeteer from her spot, amused at her friend's struggle

"Very funny, Alice! Care to help?"- complained the Ordinary Magician, pushing with all her might

"Oh but you see…summer did nothing for my strength and I'm still the ever frail, ever delicate doll"- she retorted in a singsong voice

"Fine! Don't help me! I can do this on my own! I am the great Marisa after all!"- proclaimed the black-white and with a great push, she continued her painstaking way up

The Doll Maker shook her head and grabbed one of the suitcase's handles, pulling it up.

Marisa kept pushing, amazed that it didn't feel as difficult as before

"Yes! Are you watching, Alice?! Nothing can stop me!"- she laughed in victory

With the black-white pushing and her pulling, they finished in no time.

"Yes! I did it! Ha! That should show you not to doubt me!"- grinned the Magician

"No, I won't doubt you anymore, Mari"- smirked Alice- "You can do great things…with my help"

"What?"- blinked Marisa

"The handles? I took one and I helped you by pulling"- replied Alice dismissively walking back inside her room

"NO WAY"- yelled Marisa following her- "And I thought I had managed to do it all alone"

"You're stronger when I'm around"- commented the Puppeteer, opening her closet and arranging some of her things inside

"If that makes you feel better"- conceded Marisa

Alice turned to look at her and the black-white's heart skipped a beat.

There was something about the Doll Maker's eyes…something unclassifiable that made her skin tingle. It felt like someone was gently tugging the strings in her heart.

Her friend was talking to her but the words made no sense, she was stuck gazing at her, trying to understand what had changed.

"Marisa, are you listening?"- complained Alice crossing her arms

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say"- answered the Magician shaking her head

The Puppeteer shrugged and asked her to get the other bags to which Marisa simply nodded, leaving the room.

She went downstairs, deep in thought.

Something had happened there…

She retrieved Alice's bags in one trip, considering they were much smaller and lighter than the previous one. After that, she left her friend alone, deciding to investigate whether Reimu had arrived or not. The miko would certainly distract her from…whatever it was that had happened.

She walked to the Temple calmly, enjoying the last bit of summer that lingered around.

She inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh grass relaxing her.

Marisa liked summer. The bright sun, the cloudless skies, the heat, the fun. All the things that summer embodied, she loved them.

She basked in the energy that flooded the air, in the feeling of a new beginning.

Girls came and went between dorms, greeting friends, exchanging gossips and some sat in the grass and looked at the clear skies above.

Reimu, to her disappointment, was not in her dorm but Suika was and they talked a little about their summers, Marisa happily teasing the oni for her recurrent visits to the red-white. Suika didn't seem phased by it, telling her that she only did it because it was easy to free-load from the miko, since she spent most of her time alone and was too lazy to retrieve her stolen food.

The black-white laughed a tad envious. Of course someone like the Little Pandemonium would be immune to anything romantic, all she cared about was sake and sake and snacks, while having sake. She used to be like that too…before she had agreed to date Patchouli. Being in a relationship wasn't quite like she had expected and the nagging feeling she had during last semester came back full force as she remembered the red-white's enigmatic words.

"Suika…"- started Marisa while stretching- "Did Reimu ever tell you a riddle?"

"A riddle? What do you mean?"- asked the oni looking at her confused

"You see…she told me 'dreams are reality and reality is but a dream, answers are always closer, closer than they seem' and when I couldn't find the answer to that, she said 'look for the eyes that strike your heart'…did she mention something like that to you?"

"Hahahahahaha don't be lazy, Marisa!"- laughed Suika- "You're supposed to find the answer on your own! But! Since is the first day of school and I'm in a good mood, I'll help you"- smiled the Little Pandemonium- "Reimu's first riddle meant pay attention to your dreams"

"Really? That's what it meant?"- asked the black-white a little disappointed- "And here I thought she had actually given me a solution"

"You know Reimu"- smiled the Sprinkling Pandemonium- "Sometimes she likes to act wise"

They talked a while more before Marisa decided to leave. She waved goodbye to Suika and made her way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Since Reimu hadn't arrived yet, going to see Patchouli seemed like the best option. All she knew was that she had to keep her mind off what had happened with Alice before she could go back to the Forest. She didn't want to turn things weird between them and she was sure the Puppeteer would notice if something was off.

Green surrounded her, the trees that marked the road towards the Koumakan greeting her with the soft movement of their leaves.

She kept her slow pace but sooner than she had expected the majestic dormitory appeared into her visual field. The late summer sun that shone over its brick walls highlighted the red and gave it a more antique look, giving off a sense of aristocratic elegance. No wonder why someone like Remilia would choose to take over a place like that.

Once she reached the door she was greeted by Meiling who was once again guarding it by orders of the Scarlet Devil. Apparently, the Scarlet Sisters had just arrived and they were busy making themselves at home. She had strict orders not to let anyone pass until the mistress had said so, which would be in about an hour or so, judging by the sounds coming from the inside.

Marisa nodded, listening to the yelling voices of Remilia and Flandre. Apparently something was missing and they were arguing as to who had lost it.

The black-white sweatdropped and asked if Patchouli had arrived too but the gatekeeper shook her head. No signs of the Weekly Witch yet.

The blond sighed. No Reimu, no Patchy.

She said goodbye to Meiling. Maybe she'd have better luck with Nitori.

She made her way towards Youkai Mountain humming to herself. She couldn't remember what song it was but the melody came to her lips effortlessly. She was halfway to the hill when a figure grabbed her shoulder.

It was Patchouli.

Marisa waited while the girl caught her breath, knowing that she wasn't used to running.

"Woah, Patche, are you ok? With your asthma and all…"- commented the black-white seeing how the Unmoving Library struggled to get her breathing back to normal- "Maybe we should get you to the infirmary"

"No…that will not be necessary"- she managed to get out, and supported herself on Marisa's arm- "I promise you, this is not something to worry about"

"If you say so…"-agreed the Magician hesitantly- "Why were you running?"

Patchouli blushed and mumbled something about wanting to find her.

Truth was, she had arrived no longer than twenty minutes ago and the moment she heard from Meiling that Marisa had been looking for her she simply left her luggage at the Koumakan's door and ran, hoping that the black-white wouldn't be too far.

Not seeing her during summer vacations was something that made her slightly anxious, even if they wrote to each other regularly. The only thing that eased her anxiety was knowing that she hadn't seen the Puppeteer either.

And she wanted to see Marisa so badly. To know she still wanted to be with her.

Remilia had laughed at her, reassuring her that the black-white would fall in love with her sooner than later but she couldn't help but to feel restless. And the way Flandre would smile at her when they had such conversations gave her a bad feeling.

At night, the youngest Scarlet words would haunt her, making her doubt herself.

But that was all in the past, she thought.

Marisa was there and she was still hers.

She gave her a chaste kiss and smiled sweetly, enjoying the light blush that painted Marisa's cheeks.

"Hey, what was that for?"- asked the Ordinary Magician with a coy smile

"Well, I missed kissing you"- replied Patchouli, mentally slapping herself for such a cliché answer

"Oh…it's true we haven't seen each other in a few months"- replied Marisa laughing shyly

The Weekly Witch held her hand and smiled softly

"Yes, you should make it up to me"

They walked back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and she helped the Unmoving Library carry her luggage to her room, just like she had done with Alice before.

Thinking about the Doll Maker made her feel…things moving inside her stomach, but she decided to ignore it, blaming Mima and her breakfast for that.

Patchouli talked about her summer, adding details to what she had already said in her letters with a little question or nod from Marisa here and there. Even though she tried her best to pay attention to the girl, her mind started wandering away. It wasn't like the Unmoving Library was boring, but she already knew most of the things she was telling her.

She was trying to remember if she had packed everything she needed. After all, she did leave in a rush and she could've forgotten something. It would be embarrassing to ask Reimu to lend her some underwear. Talking about the miko, she should give her the ribbon back…and there was also the gift she had brought for Patche…

"Oh that's right!"- said the Ordinary Magician suddenly- "I have something for you!"

"Is that so?"- asked Patchouli smiling- "How thoughtful of you"

"Uh…but you see…it's back at the Forest, with the rest of my things"- commented Marisa

"I will accompany you there"- smiled the Weekly Witch

"Nah, don't worry! You should stay here and finish unpacking your stuff"- said the black-white walking towards the door- "I'll come back once I find it!"

The Unmoving Library agreed half-heartedly not wanting to part with Marisa so soon after finding her but realizing the amount of things she had to arrange in her room she knew it was the sensible thing to do.

Marisa left the Scarlet Devil Mansion happily running, glad she could enjoy the summer breeze again. After all, she was a magician of the untamed fields! Unlike Alice, who proudly declared she was a magician of a city sect. She laughed…how silly they were when they were little!

Thinking about the Doll Maker made her slow her pace again, her feet hesitantly dragging her back to the dorm. The things inside her stomach twisted and the black-white complained to herself about Mima's half-baked pancakes even though the slightest hint of doubt creeped in her mind telling her it had nothing to do with the woman's cooking but rather with a certain girl…

The Ordinary Magician crossed her arms and held her head high defiantly. Even if she knew that something odd had happened when their eyes met, she would be damned if she admitted to herself she felt nervous about seeing Alice.

Her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Yeah…she's still the same old Ali, one of my best friends. Nothing can change that"

Nodding to herself she entered the building and was quickly greeted by Wriggle and Mystia who had arrived a few minutes before her. They talked a little but Marisa excused herself when the Night Sparrow suggested showing them her new song. She hopped up the stairs and entered her room.

She opened her bags and started searching for Patchouli's gift, throwing things around her room until she found it.

It wasn't anything big or expensive, just a couple of ribbons. She put them inside her blazer's pocket and her fingers touched the brooch.

'I should really give this back to Alice…'

As if on cue, she heard a knock on her door and she opened it, finding herself face to face with the Doll Maker.

"Marisa! I was wondering where you went"

"Really? Why?"- asked the black-white curiously

"Ah…well…"- Alice stared fidgeting a little-"You see… I have something for you. It was your birthday last week, wasn't it? "

And without any other warning she presented the Ordinary Magician with…another Ordinary Magician.

Marisa took the doll from the Rainbow Puppeteer's hands and looked at it in amazement. She had seen many of Alice's previous works and they were all pretty impressive in quality but the little witch that glanced back at her could be her best one yet.

It was an exact replica of herself to the point she felt like she was looking into a tiny mirror. There was the blond hair with her signature side-braid, adorned with a black ribbon. Her eyebrows. Her slightly pointy nose. Her lips. Her eyes. Even the body proportions were incredibly accurate. And she realized in amazement, that each and every limb could be moved. The doll even had fingers that could be put into different positions.

And the clothing. She couldn't help but to chuckle because the doll was dressed exactly the same way she was the day she had met Alice.

A white blouse with puffy sleeves and a black overall dress with a frilly and puffy skirt, complete with a small white apron. The black shoes and white ankle socks. And of course, a big witch hat with frills and a white ribbon.

She didn't know what to say. She knew there was so much care put into crafting the doll.

Marisa pictured Alice working hour after hour perfecting the little witch that she had in her hands, putting all of her skills and love for detail into a gift for her.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Marisa"- said the Rainbow Puppeteer playing with her hands

"Wow, Ali…this is…just wow. You are a true artisan, you know? I can barely saw and to think I know you, who can make things like this"

The black-white gave her a sweet smile, her eyes glimmering with appraisal.

"Thank you"- she muttered softly before embracing her

"Stop it already, Mari, it's nothing"- complained Alice blushing and happy that she got the hug she wanted

The Ordinary Magician complied and let go of her to keep staring at the doll

"It is something, it's more than something! I haven't received a gift this nice since I got my mini-hakkero"

"I take you liked it then?"- asked the Doll Maker smugly

"Of course I do! I'll put it with my books once I finish tidying my room"

Alice nodded and said she was going back to her own room before Marisa realized she had something for her too.

"Hey, Ali! I also have a gift for you!"- she declared enthusiastically

"You do?"- replied the Rainbow Puppeteer with an amused tone- "Are you finally returning the stuff you've 'borrowed' from me?"

"Keep dreaming, Alice! It's better than that"

And she presented her friend with her lost brooch. Alice snatched it from her hands and looked at it unbelieving. She had thought it was gone forever and then, just like that, it was once again with her. The golden heart shone with the sun that crept through the corridor's window. To the girl it seemed like it was happy to be back in its rightful place. She noticed that it had been polished because the surface was smooth and shiny, every pearl of the wings in its place.

"Oh my gods where did you find this? I've been looking for it for ages! Oh Marisa I thought I'd never see it again! It was a gift from my Mother, it's one of my most precious possessions…thank you! Thank you!"

"I found it last semester after the Ball. It was shining under the moon so I thought it might be valuable and it was! Such a pretty brooch, it really fits you"

Alice kept looking at the little jewel in her hands. So maybe her mother was right, life was nothing but a cycle and you always got the chance to greet again the things that you lost.

As concentrated as she was on her musings, it took her a while to realize the hidden compliment in Marisa's words. She had called her pretty. That made her happy of course but reminded her of what she was set on doing and the little curvature of her lips faltered.

"Well, now that this has been delivered to its rightful owner, I'm out"- said the black-white- "Patchy's waiting for me"

At the mentioning of the other girl, the Puppeteer's stomach started twisting but she shook her head and willed it back to normal.

"No point in jealousy, is there?" she thought as she bid goodbye to her friend.

She sighed and went back to her own room.

There was still a lot to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having the weekend to settle themselves, Monday came and so the first week of classes started.

Principal Yakumo made a short entrance speech and went back to napping having her secretary Ran take her place welcoming the girls alongside Shikieiki.

Setting back into routine was nice, thought Alice, as she made her way to her first class of the day, Advanced History with Hieda No Akyuu, a young looking woman with purple hair and an impressive memory. Most of the hour was spent with introductions and then she had to go to her second class of the day Home Economics. After that, she had Biology with Nurse Eirin and then lunch.

On Marisa's side routine was sort of boring but reassuring nonetheless. Walking to her first class, Chemistry with Nurse Eirin she couldn't help but to notice the absence of Alice near her. She had decided to take another class and they wouldn't see each other until lunch, if they did. After all, she had agreed to spend some time with Patchouli to make up for summer vacations.

Day after day, Alice would wake up, dress in her school uniform and grab her bags ready to start a new day. With so many things to do and homework piling up, the weekend caught her by surprise. After catching up with her History homework she decided to take a walk, only to find Parsee on her way.

"Hey, Alice!"- called the Green-Eyed Monster

"Parsee!"- smiled the Puppeteer walking towards her- "I thought you'd be with Yuugi. Making the most of the weekend, you know?"- she teased

"Oh shut it, Margatroid"- laughed Parsee- "For your information I can make the most of my weekend without her but it's true I'd like it better with her"

"Is she busy now?"- asked Alice- "It's the first week of classes"

"Yeah, but being captain of the wrestling team isn't easy"- sighed the Bridge Princess- "She and Ibuki had to select some new members"

They talked like that and decided to sit on one of the few benches that were beside the road, chatting about the first week of classes.

Walking near them were Marisa and Reimu and the black-white's forehead creased in a frown at the sight. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something had changed about the Doll Maker and the more she looked at her talking with the Green-Eyed Monster the more she knew she wasn't imagining things.

Alice had never laughed that openly before, did her?

There was a certain light-hearted thing about her expression that wasn't there before. But it wasn't only that, she pondered, because beneath it she could feel strength too. It wasn't the overbearing strength that people like Suika exuded but rather…a certain solidness. It sort of reminded her of Reimu. What could've happened?

"There's something different about Alice, isn't it?"- commented Marisa crossing her arms deep in thought

"Guess so? She looks the same to me, though"- replied Reimu looking upwards- "Maybe her fringe is longer now?"

"Oh you know what I mean!"- complained Marisa

"I certainly don't. As far as I've seen, she looks the same way she did before vacations. Her hair is still short, her eyes are still blue and she still wears that red headband. And I'm pretty sure she didn't get taller"- replied the red-white humorously

"Are you playing with me, Reimu?"- pouted the blond

"Hahahahaha as fun as it is, I'm not. I swear, I don't see anything different. But if it worries you, then maybe you should ask her"- shrugged the miko

"Ask her?"- repeated Marisa unsure

"Well, obviously I'm not the one who can give you an answer"- snickered Reimu- "Besides, it's just Alice. It's not like she'd bite you or anything"

"But…"

"Just go!"- laughed the miko pushing the Magician

Marisa turned to look at her but the red-white ushered her towards the pair.

She walked the few meters that separated them and stood in front of them, awkwardly interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, Alice"- she started, playing with her braid- "Uh…hello, Parsee"

"Well, hello, Marisa"- replied the Green-Eyed Monster- "How was your summer?"

"My summer was alright. Yours?"- asked the Magician

"Oh, mine was good"- commented Parsee nodding a little

Marisa stood there, the three of them in uncomfortable silence.

"So…"

"Was there anything you wanted to tell Alice?"- asked the Green-Eyed Monster innocently

"Uh…uh…yes?"

"What is it, Marisa?"- asked the Puppeteer gently straightening up her skirt and turning to her

"I…uh….well…I was wondering if…"- she said hesitantly

"Something changed, what is it?" thought the black-white

"If what?"- blinked Alice

"I just wanted to know if your fringe is longer!"- she ended awkwardly

"My fringe?"- the Doll Maker raised an eyebrow- "It's the same length, Marisa. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see"

"Ah yes, of course! I was worried you wouldn't be able to see hahahaha"- laughed the black-white trying to mask her embarrassment

"Ooook…"- said her friend giving her a strange look

"Well, that was all! I better go back to Reimu. See ya!"- said Marisa quickly retreating

The two girls were left confused as to why did the Magician come over. Alice simply shrugged, used as she was to her antics. She was a random person who did random things so to her, as odd a question as it was, it didn't mean anything. Parsee saw it differently though. It was obvious to her that Marisa was nervous. She pondered about it. Was it because of her? She knew she didn't have the best of reputations but that didn't seem like something that would make the black-white fidget like that.

She crossed her arms and questioned Alice about different options but the Doll Maker wasn't intrigued by it and dismissed the other girl's suggestions. Parsee kept wondering until an idea crossed her mind.

It wasn't too farfetched to think that…maybe in the slightest…Marisa was starting to notice Alice? To realize?

Parsee's green eyes glinted.

Of course! It was obvious!

The Magician couldn't be so blind. She had to notice someday and to her, it was crystal clear that it was happening.

"Maybe she was trying to confess her undying love for you"- the Green-Eyed Monster commented, a sly smile in place

"Oh, shut up, Parsee!"- laughed Alice- "What's with your teasing today?"

"I don't know…this whole thing about starting a new school year gives me a hopeful, gleeful feeling"- she answered, stretching- "It sounds super corny but it's true. I really do believe something good is going to happen. Wind's changing in your favor, Margatroid. Mark my words"

"I hope you are right. There are a few things I have to do and I need luck"- said the Puppeteer

"Things? Like what?"- asked Parsee curiously

"Just things…"- replied the Doll Maker waving her hand dismissively

"Does this have to do with what we were talking about before?"- whispered the Green Eyed Monster

"Yes"- sighed Alice

"You already know my opinion, Alice. But you should do what makes you feel better"- said her friend sighing

"Thank you, Parsee"- smiled the Puppeteer

The girl beside her smiled tenderly and patted her back, telling her that friends were for that. They kept talking and the shorter blonde's enthusiasm started to get to Alice too. The clear skies, the gentle breeze and that giddy feeling of a bright future made her smile.

Yes, change was already coming her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun made its way lazily through the windows, bathing the room in its soothingly warm light, the lilac walls contributing to the aura of elegance and refinement.

Yukari laced her fingers together and stared into the bright brown eyes in front of her.

"You know that your 'petition' is completely out of question, right?"- she said arching her eyebrow

"Once you hear me out, I'm sure you'll reconsider"- replied the girl smirking

"Very well then, Reimu, what's your proposal?"- asked the woman condescendingly

"I will wash and mend your clothes for the rest of the year and cook every day during vacations if you let Marisa participate in the Games"- answered the red-white with decision

"I'm sorry but that's a sad excuse of a proposal, Reimu-chan"- snickered Yukari- "I'm a grown woman who can take care of her own clothes"

"Please, you ask poor Ran to saw them each time you tear them apart getting drunk with Saigyouji's parents, so don't give me that. And if you want something else I will get you four bottles of Hoshiguma's finest sake"

At the mentioning of sake, the woman's attention was caught and she looked at her ward with renewed interest

"You get me six bottles of that and you can skip the mending. BUT, you have to cook every day during vacations and take Genji for a walk. Be a responsible owner, Reimu. If that turtle dies your mother will come back to haunt us both"- she bargained

"It's a deal! But don't worry about my mother"- laughed the miko- "She hasn't come back to haunt you even though you let her underage daughter drink sake right under your nose, right?"

They both laughed and Yukari gave her permission to talk to Marisa.

Reimu ran excitedly towards the Forest and up the dorms stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping on her own feet. She knocked the Magician's door impatiently until the sleepy girl finally opened.

"Come with me this instant, Mari!"- she urged

"What the hell, Reimu"- complained the black-white yawning- "You know I sleep in on Sundays"

"I said, NOW! Before Yukari changes her mind!"

And without any warning she took her friend's hand and dragged her down the stairs in a frenzy. Not wasting time answering any of the blonde's questions she kept pulling her through the school campus until they reached the Principal's office, where Reimu pushed the confused girl inside.

"Well, hello, Marisa"- greeted the headmaster, eyeing the pajama wearing girl

"Uh…goooood moooorrrrning"- replied the Magician with a big yawn

"I hope Reimu didn't wake you up"- she commented amused

"Yeah, she did. Said was important"- shrugged the younger blond taking a seat in front of the woman- "What is it?"

"I had a little conversation and I'm reconsidering your participating in the Gensokyo Games"

At the uttering of those words Marisa's sleepiness disappeared, her complete focus on the Principal's next words.

"If you're willing to adjust to a new punishment for your actions during the night of the Ball, you will be free to play or form part of the planning committee as you see fit"

"I'd accept anything! Even if it's cleaning the bathrooms of every dorm!"- said the black-white impatiently- "Just say I can play!"

Yukari laughed at the girl's enthusiasm and told her she was officially allowed to compete if she wanted and that her new punishment would be notified to her during the week.

She gave a cheer and thanked her before dashing out of the room, eager to share the news with everyone.

Reimu shook her head at her friend's antics

"You are a good friend, Reimu. I'm proud of you"- said the woman with a warm smile- "And I'm sure your mother is too"

"If she doesn't win the Games this time I'm so going to slap her"- grinned the miko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice stared at the doll, doubt clear in her face.

Two weeks had passed and she hadn't grown the courage to talk to Patchouli and give the doll to her.

How could she approach the Unmoving Library after their spat last semester? It was obvious to her that they weren't on friendly terms with each other, barely keeping the appearance of civility between the two. They never greeted the other unless someone else was present and avoided eye contact during the classes they had together.

She couldn't blame her for that but it made her task more difficult than she had initially thought.

"Maybe I should just give up. It's not like she needs this doll anyway"

Deciding that staring at the doll wouldn't help her, she got up from her desk and opened her trunk to leave it inside. She moved some of the things that she still had to unpack to make space for the doll when a folded paper caught her attention.

She recognized her Mother's fluid handwriting and she read it, surprised that she had left her a note.

Let things happen

Let the seasons change

She read the words several times trying to figure out what her Mother meant by it.

Giving up on having at least a polite relationship with Patchouli was part of letting things happen, wasn't it? Letting things happen was going with the flow, right?

She crossed her legs and supported her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, thinking.

Change needed to start somewhere and if she truly wanted it she had to initiate it. But letting things happen was the opposite. So she needed to go with the flow until things happened, didn't she?

Why would her Mother suggest her something like that when she knew how much the consequences of inaction had affected her?

She shook her head.

She didn't have time to waste in musings, she had enough time to think during the summer. She had made herself a promise, to be a new her.

So Alice got up, carefully put the doll in her backpack and made her way to Scarlet Devil Mansion to look for the Weekly Witch.

Her first steps outside the dorm were quick and determined but the closer she got to the Koumakan the more her resolution faded.

Saying and doing were completely different things and she was anxious about talking to the girl.

Forcing herself to continue despite her hesitation, she took the last steps towards the dorm and timidly went inside.

She had been inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion a few times and its size never ceased to amaze her, more so in comparison to the conventional Forest of Magic.

Alice walked around aimlessly, hoping to find the Unmoving Library or anyone who could tell her where she was. Now that she was finally there she had no choice to do what she had planned, did she? Unless she wanted to be a coward, she couldn't go back on her word.

Luckily for her she stumbled upon Meiling, who was in cleaning duty.

"Oh, hello, Margatroid, what brings you here?"- the redhead asked good-naturedly

"You see…I'm looking for Knowledge…have you seen her?"- she replied nervously

"Patchouli-sama? I'm sure she must be reading in the library. Just go upstairs and turn left in the second corridor, you can't miss it. It's the double door room"

"Thank you so much!"

She went up the stairs reaching the library just as the Weekly Witch was leaving it. She had her back to Alice and didn't think much of the steps she heard approaching so she continued her way to her room, carrying various books under her arm.

Alice called out to her and recognizing the voice, Patchouli quickened her pace, trying to avoid the Puppeteer. But the blonde was faster than her and was now too close to ignore her. She needed to watch her manners unless she wanted the girl to know how much she affected her.

"Patchouli! Please wait"- said Alice catching up with her

"Alice"- said the Unmoving Library reluctantly acknowledging her presence

"Oh, thank the gods I found you"- sighed the blond- "I have something for you!"

"Something for me?"- asked Patchouli, her eyes narrowing in suspicion- "What is it?"

Alice kneeled and took something from her backpack, unceremoniously presenting the other girl with a doll.

A doll of…herself?

Yes, there were no doubts about it since the representation was almost perfect.

It had her long, straight, purple hair and her equally purple eyes. Her straight nose and slightly thin lips. It wasn't as pale though, she realized, Alice had painted her cheeks a little, with the tiniest tinge of pink.

Almost perfect, yes, as it wasn't wearing the school's uniform but rather a costume. The doll had a puffy hat, which looked like a night-cap, decorated with ribbons and a small moon, resembling the one she always wore as a necklace. She had a lilac cape and a striped lilac…pajama? Even the footwear could only be described as slippers.

The doll had a little book in her hand as an accessory.

It was cute.

"Thanks…"-muttered Patchouli unsure

"Ah…do you like it?"- asked Alice anxiously

"Well, is odd to see myself in doll form…moreover with this pajama-like clothing"- the Weekly Witch smiled a little against herself- "It's a nice doll"

"Do you like it? Took me part of the summer to make but I couldn't waste any efforts if it was going to be a gift for you! I made everything myself"-rambled the Puppeteer- "I even sew the clothes…I know they kind of resemble pajamas…but I thought 'if Patchouli were to be a witch…she'd certainly wear something comfortable' so…I guess this is the result?"

"You sure are skilled, Alice"- commented the Unmoving Library, her voice mixed with admiration and envy- "I could never make one"

"It isn't that hard once you get the hang of it…but it does take time! So…ummm…I'm glad you liked it…"

"Why are you giving me this, though?"- Patchouli asked her, looking intently at the doll in her hands- "It is not my birthday yet and I have the feeling you do not know when it is"

"Ah…well…you see…it's an apology"

"An apology?"- repeated the girl giving Alice a quizzical look- "What for?"

"For the way I treated you last year, especially since the Summer Night Ball. It's not easy to say this but...look, Patchouli…I know you have real feelings for Marisa and I know you know I do too…and honestly, the tug-of-war we had last semester was driving me mad. It's not healthy to be 'competing' like that. You seem a fairly nice girl and Marisa chose you… you're together now and whether I like that or not…I'm going to respect it, so don't worry about me taking her from your side. I won't. She chose you…and…oh, whatever makes that idiot happy makes me happy as well!"- answered the Puppeteer blushing

Patchouli looked at her with surprise. Having her 'rival' come up to her to surrender was certainly the most unexpected thing she could think of. How could it be possible for her to simply walk away from what she wanted?

Still, it was a relief to know that the blonde was stepping down and would no longer pose a threat for her and her relationship with Marisa. The Doll Maker's reasons didn't matter, the only thing that did was that Alice Margatroid would be leaving them alone.

"I really appreciate your words, Alice"

"It's the truth!"- responded the Doll Maker looking away, embarrassed- "D-don't think I'm just saying it…I mean it! So…please… take care of Marisa"

The Weekly Witch nodded and then bowed in front of the Puppeteer before saying goodbye, walking back to her dorm.

Alice sighed deeply and turned away, walking without a destination in mind.

She had done it.

She had admitted to Patchouli she had feelings for Marisa …only to tell her they didn't matter.

The blond put her hands over her heart, sighing again. She sure felt proud of what she had done, apologizing was a first step and renouncing to act on her love was another…but one that left her a nostalgic feeling…like a faint pain.

Was that the way things were supposed to be?

"I wonder…Mother said that I should let things happen…like the seasons…what should I let happen then? Am I supposed to let the feelings I have for Marisa to simply fade away…like the summer that will soon turn into fall? Like the winter snow melts into spring? And then…what?…will I forget that I ever felt this way? How my skin tingles when she touches me…how I can't stop blushing when she hugs me…and how my heart aches…? Like those feelings weren't there to begin with…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes were finally over and the three of them made their way to the Student Council room.

"Another day, another Student Council meeting"- said Reimu walking sluggishly- "I swear, if Shikieiki doesn't have a good reason for this one I am going to ying-yang orb her"

"If you're so against coming why didn't you make Suika come for this one?"- asked Alice beside her- "You know you could"

"She's always drunk in the afternoons"- complained the Shrine Maiden of Paradise- "If Shikieiki sees her…well, you can figure that one out"

"And what about her not being hungover?"- replied Alice- "She's supposed to be your second in command"

"Ha! Suika? When Reimu said drunk, she meant it. She's not hungover in the afternoons, she's drunk. And since the rules say that it doesn't matter who comes as long as there's a representative from each dorm, well, tough luck for the red-white here"- laughed Marisa

"About that, why are you here, Alice?"- asked the Shrine Maiden of Paradise- " You only come when Marisa can't"

"Ah…about that"- giggled the Doll Maker- "She said something about being bored of the meetings so she wanted me to come oh and that she wouldn't do anything without help this semester, considering how 'stressful' planning the Ball was"

"Guess she's still the lazy type when it comes to her responsibilities"- chuckled the miko

"Hey! I'm right here! And who are you calling lazy, Reimu?!"- complained Marisa puffing her cheek

"You"- replied her friend sticking out her tongue- "Suika told me she helped you with the riddle, so you deserve to be called lazy"

"What riddle?"- asked Alice curiously

"Oh it's nothing, just a little inside joke between me and Marisa"- said the red-white

Alice shrugged letting it go, much to the Magician's and the Shrine Maiden's relief. Who knew what the girl was capable of doing if she realized they were talking about her behind her back.

Entering the Student Council room they were greeted by the other girls. Animated voices filled the place until the Yama and their shinigamis made their entrance.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to this meeting"- said Shikieiki sitting- "As I told you before summer vacations, our main focus during the following weeks will be the Gensokyo Games. After the successful organization of the Summer Night Ball I trust you will show the same amount of commitment and effort towards this activity. The Games are the biggest event we hold in this school so I need your full attention on this meeting, First order of business, we need to decide a theme"

The girls started discussing their ideas, each wilder than the other in a cacophony of noises that only intensified by the minute. In the middle of all the voices, one raised above the others as the youngest Komeiji got up on her chair, and used her hands to amplify her voice

"We could use Subterranean Animism!"- proposed Koishi excitedly

"Uh…wasn't that what you suggested for a theme when we discussed the Summer Night Ball?"- asked Marisa scratching her cheek

"YES!"- said the Imaginary Personality Holder flailing her arms- "But we can use it for the Games!"

The other girls fell silent pondering. It sounded exciting but could Koishi's ideas be implemented at all? The Closed Eyes of Love was certainly one of the oddest girls in Gensokyo so trusting her judgment proved a difficult task for many of them.

As uncertainty filled some of the girls, the Aquatic Engineer's voice cut the silence

"It's not a bad idea, actually"- commented Nitori, putting her hands behind her head- "While it was too…ummmm…unconventional for a Ball, it might work for the Games…what's your plan, Komeiji?"

"Lots of roses and lots of everything!"- she answered smiling widely- "I thought it might be like a journey to the mind's depth and all its wonders! It will be fun and educational and I know the girls at our dorm would be happy to help! If you accept my ideas, Chireiden would gladly host the Gensokyo Games!"

"Koishi…"-started Satori- "How could we get the whole Gensokyo down to our dorm? The Games are a huge responsibility and…"

"BUUUUUT Saaaatooooriiiiiin"- pouted Koishi interrupting her- "We never host anything! We're always missing on the FUUUUUUN"

"Koishi!"- complained Satori blushing slightly

"Your sister has a point, Komeiji"- said Shikieiki, tapping her chin deep in thought- "Each dorm needs to host at least one event, those are the rules. Houraisan and Inaba hosted a Summer Night Ball and so did Scarlet and Izayoi while Kochiya and Kawashiro hosted the Fall Evening Ball, Kirisame and Margatroid hosted our Flower Viewing and The Temple organized the after-class activities showcasing. You can't be the only ones to skip, that wouldn't be fair to the other dormitories nor would it be fair to their building leaders"

"Yamaxanadu, if I may…it's not that we want to take advantage of the other girls' disposition but you have to admit that Chireiden isn't a safe place for such an amount of people. More so if the rumors are true…"- excused the Maiden of the Third Eye meekly

"Pffffft"- snorted Tewi - "The rumors about what happened in Former Hell? Hahahahahaha, I wouldn't have taken you for the superstitious type, Komeiji! Nothing happened there! It's just a myth to scare off the fairies"- she ended, waving her hand dismissively

"Could someone please tell me about the rumors?"- asked Alice interested

"Ah, you see, Margatroid. There are rumors that something awful happened down in Chireiden and that's why it's called Former Hell. It used to be a storage room but for some reason Principal Yakumo decided to turn it into a dormitory, probably out of lack of capacity in the other dorms"- answered Sakuya shrugging

"So, what happened?"- asked Nitori eagerly- "I've wanted to hear this story for centuries!"

"It's just a myth"- said Remilia in a bored tone- "But if you must know, there was a gas leak and some of the things that were stored were inflammable so they exploded. Apparently there were a bunch of girls retrieving something for Yakumo and they got hurt/killed by the explosion. That's it"

"And Principal Yakumo still turned it into a dorm?!"- gasped Alice incredulously- "That woman…"

"As I said, it's a myth"- replied Remilia smirking - "Although I think there's at least one percent of truth in it"

"Telling that story was pointless"- said Shikieiki- "There is no proof something like that happened, I looked into the school's records myself. As for Chireiden, I am aware that there isn't as much space down as there is in the upper dorms, but rules are rules and we can figure out something to make it work. Your sister's idea seems interesting enough for the Games, Komeiji, and nothing dangerous will be done. Not while I'm the head of the Yama and President of this Student Council"

"Ah but what are the Games without a little danger? It's where the fun resides!"- smiled the Scarlet Devil tauntingly making the Perfect and Elegant Maid want to slap her forehead

"If there's any chance a girl could get injured during the Games I will not permit it nor will Principal Yakumo"- said the Yama curtly- "And, this is a warning for all of you and one you should tell your girls: NO FUNNY BUSINESS. It is one thing to try to spike the punch at a Ball and another to play with the safety of your classmates. So anyone, anyone who tries a prank, even if it's the most innocent of them, will be immediately expelled. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room gulped and nodded. Shikieiki was scary when she was that serious.

Alice sighed in relief. At times it was hard to deal with her, but she was glad that they had such a sensible person in charge.

"Oh, there's also another thing you must take into account"- said Komachi- "The Games are an inter-dorm activity so you'll finally be off the weekly meetings…for a while at least"- she grinned

"Komachi is right. Since it's an activity in which girls from different dormitories mix, the Student Council won't be functioning as always. Shall you, as representatives of each dorm, choose to partake in the Games, you won't be allowed to be part of the Games planning committee. Since a theme and dorm have already been agreed on, it's time for you to decide whether you'd like to help the Komeijis with the planning or you'd rather be part of a playing team. You have until the end of the week to submit the forms with your respective teams"

"How many girls are allowed?"- asked Kaguya- "Are teachers playing this year too?"

"Sad that you still depend on Nurse Eirin to save your ass"- commented Marisa

"Oh shut it! You're just bitter you couldn't beat us then"- smirked the Lunar Princess

"Please, Alice and I were about to win"- said the Ordinary Magician

"But you didn't!"- laughed Tewi

"Technicalities"- replied the black-white waving her hand dismissively- "We were unjustly disqualified"

"Oh, like hell it was unjustified"- complained Remilia- "Margatroid's doll totally counted as another player"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE FOCUS?!"- roared Shikieiki impatiently- "THIS IS WHY WE NEVER GET THINGS DONE!"

The girls immediately shut their mouths, some even lowered their heads. The Judge of Hell scanned the room and once she made sure no-one would dare to interrupt she cleared her throat and started talking

"Well, to answer your question, Houraisan. No, teachers won't be participating. As for how many girls are allowed, Principal Yakumo already told me that the teams have to be of at least four girls, with a maximum of eight. You can choose whoever you want for your team, aside from the fairies of course. Keep in mind that your players must be willing to participate in every stage of the Games, if one of your players quits the whole team is disqualified"

"Eeeeeh that's super unfair!"- complained Sanae- "It wasn't like this last year!"

"There are new rules now, Kochiya. No one's forced to play but once you commit, there's no turning back. Now, please take the forms and leave. The meeting is over"- said Shikieiki tiredly

The girls got up from their seats and took the papers that Komachi was handing out, eagerly discussing the news.

Soon the room was empty except for Shikieiki and Komachi.

The other Yamas and their respective shinigami had already left and the Judge of Hell was silently organizing the meeting's act and some other reports her comrades had given her.

The redhead watched her furrow her brown in concentration, how her every move was methodical, almost clinical in precision. Sign this, add a note to that, this paper here, this one there. All in swift motions without any hesitations.

A perfectly working machine.

Komachi sighed and then put a hand on her boss's shoulder as gently as she could

"What is it, Komachi?"- asked Shikieiki without stopping to look at her

"You're working way too much, Shiki-sama"- said the shinigami- "You should take a rest every now and then"

The shorter girl then paused in her scribbling and stretched her arms in front of her, cracking her knuckles a little before resuming her work.

"I wish I could. I really do. But if I don't do this I can't be sure things are going to work out at all. The girls at this school rely on me, what sort of woman would I be if I neglected my obligations? Their safety is on my hands and if working harder ensures they will be able to enjoy themselves without risking their health, then I will work harder and harder"

"Shiki-sama…"- started the shinigami

"Equilibrium, Komachi. It's my duty to preserve it"- she declared seriously- "To discern between right and wrong, black and white"

"Yamaxanadu Shikieiki, Shiki-sama. It's my duty to preserve you. And if you do anything else this afternoon I'll be forced to drag you out of here, even if it's kicking and cursing"- said Komachi with feigned disinterest taking the papers off her boss's hand

"I really need those"- said the Yama sternly extending her hand awaiting to receive them back

"Half of these aren't even yours to write and sign!"- said the redhead in disbelief- "You don't need to do someone else's work!"

"I need to if I want things to be perfect!"- hissed Shikieiki finally turning towards Komachi

But she never got to say her next words because her subordinate's arms enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You need to learn to trust others, Shiki-sama"- she whispered in her ear- "Trust the other Yama and their teams…and please…trust me…I'm only looking out for you"

The Judge of Hell tensed between her arms, and tried to break the embrace only to be held tighter. She squirmed and squirmed but it was obvious that Komachi wouldn't let go.

Finally giving up, Shikieiki sighed and hung her head low.

"I do trust you, Komachi"- she said quietly- "It's me who I can't really trust…you're the person closest to me, so could you keep a secret?"

The shinigami's interest was caught by those words

A secret.

So even someone like her had those.

"You can tell me anything"- replied the redhead reassuringly

"I…I have been distracted lately"- mumbled Shikieiki embarrassed- "I'm scared of failing others if I let my focus slip. All I've done could crumble in front of my eyes…"

Komachi blinked in surprise before a light hearted laugh erupted from her throat. She kept laughing, further embarrassing the Yama that pushed her trying to escape from her hold.

"Only you could worry about something like that!"- giggled the shinigami

"Stop mocking me! What kind of behavior is that, laughing at your superior!"- scolded her Shikieiki

In any other scenario Komachi would've been scared but considering the air of confidentiality around them she knew her boss's words were an empty threat

"Shiki-sama"- smiled the Sanzu Ferryman- "There's no one in the whole Gensokyo as responsible as you. That's why you are the President of the Student Council, the Head of the Yama. If there's anyone who can lead us, that's you. But it wouldn't be good if you exhausted yourself, so take a rest, ne?"

"You're not going to let up, are you?"- said Shikieiki, a frown creasing her forehead

"Nope, not at all"- replied Komachi her smile widening- "So come on, let's get something to eat"

The Yama relaxed in her arms nodding

"I suppose that taking a little break won't hurt"

Leaving the unfinished paperwork, the two girls exited the room in comfortable silence. The redhead walked beside her boss stealing glances at her face. Shikieiki seemed to be thinking about something troubling because every now and then she would bit her lip and look down to her feet.

"Say, Shiki-sama"- asked the shinigami in a low voice

"What is it, Komachi?"- replied the girl

"Is there anything I can do to help you? With whatever it's distracting you?"

Shikieiki stopped dead in her tracks and blushed furiously

"Dis-distracting me? Oh- oh…n-no there's nothing you can do, Komachi…"

The redheaded girl looked at her oddly. THE Yamaxanadu blushing was as uncommon as an alien ship. What could possibly embarrass the turquoise-haired girl like that?

"Maybe if you told me what is distracting you I could think of something"- said the Sanzu Ferryman in a nonchalant way that masked her curiosity

"As I said before there's nothing you can do, Komachi and that's that"- answered Shikieiki, ending the discussion

They continued walking towards their dorm each one deep in their thoughts.

Once they arrived the Supreme Judge of Hell went to her own bedroom after telling the shinigami she didn't feel hungry anymore. Deciding that she had tested the Yama's patience enough for a day, Komachi left her.

Alone in her own space Shikieiki reflected on the situation at hand. Being distracted was one of the worst things that could happen to her. She was devoted to her job, to the ideal of justice she constantly promoted and protected within the school community. Everything should be in order and she was the one to maintain that order. What would happen to a place like Gensokyo without her constant vigilance?

"It's not like Principal Yakumo does her work properly"- she thought scrunching up her nose

Slacking and irresponsibility were things that she couldn't tolerate in others. She had no choice but to put up with those in the case of the headmistress but that didn't mean she condoned it. Quite the contrary, in her own (maybe not so subtle) way she tried to steer the older woman in a better direction.

Yes, that was her mission, her role in life.

To sacrifice herself so peace could be assured.

Being called stern and obsessive meant nothing to her if she could see the results of her efforts and she was pleased knowing that all her hard work had bear fruits. Whenever she saw her classmates being able to smile and continue on with their daily lives in as much equilibrium as it was possible, she knew she had taken the best decisions.

She graciously laid herself in bed and stared at the ceiling, memories popping and disappearing in her mind.

A voice she hadn't heard in a long time started whispering in her ear, from the deepest corners of her childhood. As she closed her eyes, the kind face she once knew appeared in front of her.

It was a gentle spring evening, she could almost feel the soft humming of the bees. The delicate cherry blossoms petals that fell on her small hands had left a mark on her forever. They were violet instead of pink.

"You know, Shikieiki…cherry blossoms turn this color because they have been possessed by sinful souls. The sakura tree will help them purify themselves until they can reach Heaven"

Those words had stuck to her forever and she had asked how someone could be so full of sin. The kind face had shown her a knowing smile before telling her about human nature. A lesson she wouldn't forget for as long as she lived. That people could be petty and envious and violent and that only came from their desire to please themselves exclusively, never thinking about the rest. But as much as those people existed there were also others who did the exact opposite. And the existence of both balanced the world.

"There are people meant to work for others and people that are meant to work only for themselves. In the short run the ones who work for others are seen with pity because their restless endeavors seem to gain nothing while the ones who work only for themselves can swim in comfort and riches…but in the end, time is always kinder with those who gave the world more than the world gave them. Those are the ones that continue living on past their own lifespan. Because they are the ones that bring change and improvement"

Her eyes had widened in front of that revelation.

"I…I want to bring change. To make things better. I swear I will do everything and anything to make sure no cherry blossoms turn violet!" she had declared to the kind face.

The present Shikieiki chuckled nostalgically.

That was the starting point of the road she had taken.

It was no secret that she planned on pursuing a career in Laws once she finished school. And that vow she had taken had been the drive behind all of her actions. Her desire to bring change.

That was why her distraction weighed so heavily in her conscience.

She couldn't afford straying from her chosen path, from her chosen destiny.

She curled in bed and an uncharacteristic pout forming in her lips

"Of course you can't do anything to help me with my distraction, Komachi…unless you disappeared altogether"

Outside her door a girl's heartrate quickened to the point it felt it was going to burst

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Student Council meeting and the approaching Games had every girl in Gensokyo discussing the possibilities of playing or helping with the planning. As an inter-dorm activity, having the chance to participate with friends from different dorms was certainly appealing.

The chatter and excitement seemed to fill the school campus like it always did in such occasions and busy with preparations and speculations few girls stayed indoors, going from one place to another to meet with friends.

In particular, Hakugyokurou was almost empty, except for its building leader and her loyal second-in-command, most of the girls having left to entertain themselves with the recent news about the Games.

The dying day tinted the sky with its crimson red, turning Saigyouji's pink eyes as scarlet as the Devil's. Said eyes were focused on a letter. Her slender hands held onto it with care, like any more pressure from her fingers could tear the paper apart.

"Your afternoon refreshment is ready"- said a white-haired girl appearing from the corridor

Youmu turned towards her mistress, carrying a tray with a cup and a teapot and some traditional sweets.

Yuyuko barely looked up from the letter she was reading and signaled for the Ghostly Gardener to sit beside her. Setting the tray between, she poured her some tea and waited for the pink haired girl to say anything.

A few moments later, she skillfully folded the paper into a neat rectangle and grabbed the teacup, eyeing it critically before drinking its contents. Youmu's breath hitched in anticipation of her mistress' opinion on the tea.

"You're certainly improving"- she finally said, putting the cup back

A wide smile spread in her servant's lips as she cheered before correcting herself and nodding

"Thank you for your words, Yuyuko-sama"

The Stationary Ghost chuckled amused as always by Youmu's formality. Even though they had known each other since their early childhood, the younger girl refused to show any other sign of familiarity with her aside from scolding her from time to time.

"After all this time I thought you'd finally stop being so uptight with me, Youmu"- she said teasingly

"It's not being uptight! It's just that I need to be respectful with you! I'm your servant after all"- declared the swordmistress

The pink haired girl nodded and looked again at the sky with its incandescent colors, Youmu's rant droning off as her thoughts went back to the letter's contents. Bad news traveled fast, way faster than she would like them to.

Youmu stared at her mistress with a worried expression. Having lived with her for so long she could tell that something was troubling her because she didn't even touch the sweets, even though they were usually the first thing she finished.

All she wanted was to reach out for her and embrace her, to tell her that she'd fix anything that was making her distressed. But that would go against all of the teachings she had received and she couldn't do that. Instead, she settled for calling her name in a cautious manner until Yuyuko looked back at her, her trance gone.

"What were you saying, Youmu?"- she asked, her oblivious smile back in place

"I was saying that you should try the sweets. I tried a new recipe. You said you wanted to taste some natsutemari"- lied the Ghostly Gardener, trying to turn the girl's attention to something that she always enjoyed

"Oh, is that so? Then, by all means"- she answered, picking one from the plate

Youmu sighed in relief almost unperceivably. The sweets seemed to work…or not? Noticing how she was nibbling unenthusiastically she decided to keep her distracted from her worries with something else.

"What would you like to do for this Gensokyo Games, Yuyuko-sama?"- she asked

"Games…? Oh the Games! Right. I'm not going to do anything"- answered the Ghostly Princess shocking her servant

"What? But you love to play! And I thought you wanted to defeat the Scarlet Devil"- said Youmu confused

"There are more important things than competing against Scarlet"- replied Yuyuko seriously, almost harshly, before returning to her usual demeanor- "Besides, I'm pretty sure she won't win this time"

Not being able to hold herself back, Youmu put her hands on her mistress' shoulders startling the other with the sudden physical contact.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Yuyuko-sama"- she pleaded- "Something's bothering you and I can't stand seeing you like this. Tell me and I'll make everything right again"

Those words pierced her heart. She knew them. Someone else had said them before she even met the other girl.

Her pink eyes watered and her lip quivered trying to keep the sobs inside her throat under Youmu's concerned stare. But she couldn't will the tears back into her eyes and they kept rolling and rolling down her porcelain cheeks until she started wailing.

She cried and cried desperately, loudly.

Youmu, not knowing what else to do, gave up on her servant teachings and hugged her tightly, holding her while her body trembled with sadness. The frailty of her body shocked her, it felt like the girl she knew and loved was shattering in her arms and the only thing that kept her pieces together was her.

She had been with Yuyuko for most of her life and she had never seen her show such sorrow.

What in the world could leave her like that?

The Stationary Ghost held onto her for dear life. Somehow, even in her grief, the other girl's presence had a soothing effect on her. Always by her side, ready to catch her, to fight for her. She felt her fingers move through her hair in gentle movements, in a way that slowly brought her back from despair. She kept whispering sweet nothings to her until the tears finally stopped. Rubbing her tear stained eyes, Yuyuko regretfully broke their embrace.

"Youmu"- she said holding her hands- "I need you to promise me something"

"Of course, as your servant…"- started answering the Ghostly Gardener

"Not as my servant"- replied Yuyuko interrupting her seriously, her eyes fixed onto Youmu's- "I need you to make this promise from a woman to another. I need you to promise as Konpaku Youmu, as my equal"

The silver haired girl gave a short nod, nervously. Her position stiffened as she struggled to hold herself in place instead of running away in embarrassment because she had just treated her mistress with unforgivable familiarity. Her mentor had taught her better.

"What is it, Yuyuko-sam…Yuyuko?"- she asked, finally deciding that if indulging was what the girl requested she couldn't say no

"Promise me"- she started, her voice cracking- "out of your free will, to stay with me"

The swordmistress's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape but she closed it. Without breaking eye contact and making the most of the sense of intimacy Youmu spoke with honesty, saying as much as the situation allowed

"I will. I vow to you, I'll stay by your side forever. As long as you want me to… and more than that"- she declared resolutely

Even though there were more words she would've liked to say, she had spoken the truth. She would never abandon Saigyouji Yuyuko for as long as she lived.

The Elegant Ghost gave her a teary smile before letting go of her hands.

"That's…that's good…"- she answered, taking her cup with shaking hands- she took a long sip of tea before handing her the letter

Youmu opened it quickly, unsure of what it would contain.

After reading the first line she felt like the world was shifting and sucking the air from her lungs, the words blurring to the point they became a nonsensical arrange of symbols on a paper. The letter dropped from her hands, her eyes fixed on nothing.

Dearest Daughter,

We cannot hide the terrible news from you anymore.

Youki is dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had already fallen over Gensokyo and after taking care of her daily affairs, the Scarlet Devil decided to take a break from her obligations to share a moment with the Perfect and Elegant Maid.

"We need to assemble the most impressive team before next week"- said Remilia stretching her arms, fully enjoying the night's chill breeze and the moon's glow

"We?"- asked Sakuya, serving her tea

"Yes, we. Of course you're teaming up with me"- smirked the Scarlet Devil

"If that's what Ojou-sama wants"- replied the Perfect and Elegant Maid, putting the teapot back in the tray

"It is what I want"- assured the blue-haired girl before asking hesitantly- "Is it what you want?"

"Well, if it means spending more time with Ojou-sama, of course it is what I want. We've paired up for all the previous Games…but this is the first time Ojou-sama has actually asked me"

"Uh…uh…well, if you didn't want to pair up with me then you could've said so!"- complained Remilia pouting, slightly hurt

"It's not that, Ojou-sama"- said Sakuya smiling gently- "I never said no because I didn't want to. What I wanted was to have fun with you. And I think that is somewhat endearing that you never ask for things but rather demand them…in a way, I guess Ojou-sama is a little like a spoiled child"

"Hey!"- complained the Scarlet Devil once again but a smile was tugging on her lips- "Anyway, since we've already established that you are part of the team we should decide on who else will join us"

"Teams must be of at least four people"- pondered Sakuya- "What about Patchouli-sama?"

"She's obviously teaming up with Marisa"-sighed Remilia- "First time she's willing to participate in the Games and I can't make use of her code deciphering abilities"

"It's ok. We can manage without her"- the Maid crossed her arms, deep in thought- "Who knows what the Komeiji sisters and the rest of the Games committee will come up with…but we will need someone with strength, without doubts…what about Meiling? After Ibuki and Hoshiguma she's the strongest, isn't she?"

Remilia hit her hand with her fist animatedly

"Yes! What an excellent idea, Sakuya! Of course. There's a reason I chose her to guard the gates during the Summer Night Ball. She's strong and she's fast. Not faster than you or me but she makes up with her stamina. Her martial arts will surely come in handy at some point"

Glad that her first idea had such a welcoming reaction, Sakuya decided to test another one she had thought about for some time. She hadn't discussed it with her before, afraid that it would be a source of unnecessary conflict between them, now that things seemed to be improving in the direction she wanted.

Shaking her doubts away she opened her mouth "I also think that…Imoutou-sama would be a great asset for our team"- said the silver-haired girl cautiously

"Flandre?"- asked Remilia frowning irritated- "What kind of suggestion is that? You know as well as I do that she can't control herself when she's having fun. If she gets too excited we could get disqualified. Am I supposed to overlook her behavior from two years ago? She took the red mist prank in a whole different direction. Hell, we almost got expelled because of that and I had to suck up to Yamaxanadu to keep my position… and the stupid Yama never forgot that she has me in her hands. No way I'd take a risk like that"

"That was two years ago and Imoutou-sama has matured, Ojou-sama"- replied Sakuya gently-"It isn't good if you refuse to see that. Your sister is certainly smarter than she seems and she wouldn't do anything to compromise your position within the school. I'm sure she learnt her lesson once the black-white stopped her that day. Wouldn't it be great if we had her on the team?"

"You think I don't know my own sister?"- sighed the Scarlet Devil tiredly- "I'm aware she's smart. That's what worries me. She's the Devil's Little Sister. And like me, she gets her way. If what we want doesn't coincide…she might ruin my strategy if it means she'll get what she wants…and I guess she does have some reasons to hold a grudge against me…"

"Ah, but think of this as an opportunity for some bonding"- smiled Sakuya- "Your sister loves you, Ojou-sama. Despite everything that has gone in…undesired ways, she respects you and looks up to you. Why don't you give her a chance?"

Remilia kept silent for a few minutes before sighing again and nodding, giving her begrudging approval of the Maid's suggestion.

She didn't like to admit it but Sakuya had a point and her competitiveness as well as her unspoken desire to fix things with her sister ultimately decided for her.

"Ok, we have the minimum requirements"- said Remilia looking at the moon- "Should we ask someone else? Maybe Koakuma?"

"Koakuma told me she doesn't want to participate in the Games. Since Patchouli-sama is playing, she said someone had to make sure Voile was intact for her"

"It's not like she's leaving Gensokyo"- mocked the Scarlet Devil- "Her obsession with serving Patchy is soooo amusing. Do you think she's in love with her?"

"Not really. I think she admires her way too much"- chuckled the Maid

"Very well. We can't count on Koakuma then. Who else? I don't think Rumia would be…fit for a winning team"

The image of the ditzy girl and her habit of walking with her arms stretched like a cross popped in their minds. The Youkai of Twilight was too simple-minded and easily distracted.

"Neither do I. What about Youmu?"- asked Sakuya with a sly expression

"Konpaku? Like hell! I will not team up with anyone from Hakugyokurou and less with her! She wouldn't betray Saigyouji for anything, so either she doesn't team up with us or she does and brings that annoying fool with her. I say no. No. No. No"

Sakuya giggled, her Ojou-sama's rivalry with Saigyouji was always a source of amusement for her. It was obvious her staggering ego couldn't handle the presence of another 'aristocratic' figure near.

They kept talking about possible teammates discarding most of the residents of the Koumakan for being unfit in the Scarlet Devil's eyes. There were few girls she trusted enough to work with her and she wouldn't give a spot on her winning team to any random girl. Finally giving up on having a bigger team, Remilia got up from the table and exited the balcony

"Whatever, quality over quantity will give us victory in the end"- said Remilia taking off her school blazer and hanging it on a chair before inelegantly plopping on her bed

"It will"- reassured her Sakuya, sitting beside her

They kept in silence for a while, staring at each other for what felt like an hour.

Sakuya seemed unfazed by the eye contact while Remilia could feel the heat creeping on her cheeks. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find something to say to charm the always poised girl in front of her but all she could think of were cheesy lines that would only work in a movie.

"I'm the Scarlet Devil, godsdammit! I refuse to continue like this! I will tell her and sweep her off her feet with my charisma right now!"

"H-hey…S-Sakuya…"

Instead of the nonchalant and composed voice she wanted to use, her voice cracked in a way that could only be described as embarrassing.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"- asked the Maid curiously

Remilia's blush intensified as she stammered

"I…I…well…y-you know…I…you...y-you…I mean…w-what I want to say is…I…oh…I…oh…y-you"

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama, I can't understand what you're saying"- blinked Sakuya in confusion- "Are you alright?"

"I-I…I…I…w-w-would…I…y-you"

"Is there anything you want, Ojou-sama?"- tried asking the silver haired girl

"I-I-I-y-y-y-y-I-yyyylllloo-"- kept trying the Scarlet Devil getting redder by the second

"If there's anything you want, you can tell me"- sighed the Maid

"OH I GIVE UP!"- yelled Remilia frustrated, looking away - "No, I don't want anything, Sakuya! Just forget it! And I want French toast for tomorrow's breakfast!"- she demanded childishly- "You can go now!"

Saying that she pushed the Maid off her bed and kept pushing her until she was out of her room

"B-but Ojou-sama! The tray!"- she said before the door closed in front of her with unusual force

She looked at it confused.

Was something the matter?

Seeing that Remilia wasn't opening the door she shrugged it off and made her way back to her own bedroom, pondering on what could have bothered the Scarlet Devil so much she had basically thrown her out.

She thought about the various things she had done during the day but nothing seemed to be that bad and once she finished preparing her things for the next school day she decided to forget all about it. Whatever it may be she was sure the red eyed girl would get over it.

It didn't occur to her until she was changing into her pale blue nightgown that Remilia had been trying to confess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While her sister plotted with Sakuya, Flandre took the opportunity to sneak out from the Koumakan and make her way to Chireiden. The Komeijis would be in charge of the Gensokyo Games and such a chance couldn't be wasted.

The blond walked through the school campus thinking about the various implications of what she had heard from spying on her older sister. Of course the Scarlet Devil would want to win the Games and if she wanted to do so she'd need her on the team. After all, there were few girls (if any) who could match Flandre. She smirked at that thought. The other girls had no chance if the two Scarlets teamed up.

The smirk suddenly turned into a sly smile, her bright red eyes glinting with mischief. Winning was hardly the most interesting part of the Games. Now that she knew that Patchouli was participating and teaming with Marisa, trying her luck in the matchmaking business seemed a lot more fun.

Her pace quickened in excitement.

She couldn't wait to discuss her ideas with the Komeijis.

Soon, she had reached the entrance to Former Hell and was rushing down its stairs, gracefully skipping steps. She didn't even stop when Kisume and Yamame popped out from seemingly nowhere in another failed attempt to scare her. Nothing could get in her way until she reached the underground mansion.

She vaguely noted that Rin wasn't there to greet her and lead her towards Satori but not wanting to waste any time she decided to enter.

The Palace of the Earth Spirits was a grand place in its own right, even though it couldn't compare in magnificence with the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It had an interesting architectural design, because even though it was more western in style, it still had an eastern feeling to it.

She walked through the carpeted corridors admiring the various stained glass windows depicting animals and flowers, looking for the tea room she knew Satori always used as some sort of 'office'. The oldest Komeiji was a private person and never received visitors in her own room, like other girls did. Instead, she preferred to use the common tea room and the other girls in the dorm respected her too much to take that place from her.

Girls in Chireiden were mostly outcasts within the school, usually the silent type that never mingled or the 'should-be-avoided' type, so they chose to live in a place that minimized their interactions with their classmates. In a way, it had turned into the refuge for the misunderstood. The Maiden of the Third Eye never judged anyone and always welcomed with open arms anyone who felt like they didn't fit, much like herself. With her calm demeanor and ability to comprehend others thoughts she had earned her girl's love and trust.

And Flandre's admiration at that.

Sometimes she couldn't help but to envy Koishi for the sister she had.

Remembering Sakuya's talk with her own sister made her smile. She knew it was hard for Remilia to trust her…like it was hard for her to trust her back. The Scarlet Devil always did everything in her power to keep her in place, effectively turning her against her.

But maybe things could change.

Resuming her brisk pace she made her way through the bedroom sections until she found the tea room.

Just like she had predicted, Satori was having tea inside, accompanied by Koishi and the Green-Eyed Monster.

Noticing the open door, Koishi turned to look at the newcomer, her face turning from curious to excited as she recognized her friend.

"Flan-Flan!"- she greeted energetically, getting up from her chair to pull Flandre inside- "Look, Satorin! It's Flan-Flan!"

Satori gave her little sister a small smile before greeting the Scarlet

"I can see that, Koishi"- she replied, a hint of amusement laced in her voice- "Welcome, Flandre"

"Hello, Satori"- smiled the Devil's Little Sister before turning to the Bridge Princess- "And hello to you too…Mizuhashi. I wasn't expecting you to be here"- she said in an unfriendly manner

"Was there anything you wanted to discuss in private with Satori-sama?"- asked Parsee arching her eyebrow- "Because otherwise I would consider leaving since you interrupted our conversation"

"For a fact, yes"- said Flandre haughtily- "So, could you leave us alone?"

They stared at each other until the silence was broken by Koishi's boisterous laughter

"Come on, girls! Don't be rude, Flan-Flan! Parsee was here before you. And you should stop talking like that, you Green-Eyed Monster, Flan-Flan is our dear friend and she can come whenever she likes!"- said the Closed Eyes of Love in a cheery voice

"Besides, I'm sure that whatever Flandre has to say, concerns you too, Parsee"- said Satori intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on them- "I have a feeling she has come to discuss the same matters as you"

"What?"- both blondes said in unison confused by the Maiden of the Third Eye's words

"Satorin is right! Didn't you two come to talk about the black-white and the Puppeteer?"- asked Koishi animatedly

Parsee turned to look at Flandre and then to the Komeiji sisters in surprise

"Are you saying she's on our side too?"

"What are you talking about?"- asked the Devil's Little Sister taking a seat

"We are talking about getting those girls together!"- replied the Imaginary Personality Holder taking Parsee's and Flandre's hands

"If that's it, of course I'm on your side"- said the Scarlet

"But I thought…since your sister is so close to Knowledge…"- started Parsee unsure, stirring her tea

"My sister and I have different goals in mind. Of course I care about Patchy too…that's also why I'm doing this"- answered Flandre

"So now that's been clarified let's start planning!"- said Koishi

"It's not as easy as that, Koishi"- said Satori sipping her tea- "This is not a matter of playing with them like puppets but rather making the black-white notice her feelings. I wouldn't do anything otherwise. Flandre, you're closer to Kirisame than any of us here and Parsee is closer to Margatroid, so tell me what do you think?"

Parsee spoke up first, telling them how sure she was that Alice's feelings for Marisa were mutual. She knew how the Puppeteer felt about her friend and last year she had given up hope that those feelings could be reciprocated due to the Magician's apparent obliviousness but after the way she started acting around Alice, she was now convinced that all that they needed was a small push in the right direction. She told them about the Doll Maker's decision to forget all about Marisa and how hard it was for her to commit to it, when she couldn't help the way she felt. She then asked for their help, because even if she was personally against meddling in others affairs she couldn't let Alice walk away from what could be happiness simply because she was too scared to make a move.

After Parsee's words Flandre started giving her opinion. She didn't know the Puppeteer well, and relied on the sense of compatibility she got from seeing her interactions with Marisa. The Magician wasn't one to talk much about her own feelings, contrasting with the general impression she gave of wearing her heart on her sleeve. There was that little space she kept hidden, barely showing every now and then…when she talked about Margatroid. The Devil's Little Sister didn't know whether that meant that she was in love with the Puppeteer but she was positive that no-one held a closer place to the black-white's heart than Alice. Not even Reimu. There was that undeniable connection between the two that anyone who saw them together could perceive. And knowing that Alice was willing to give up just because she thought that would ensure Marisa's happiness spoke highly of her.

Satori nodded, processing the information. She looked at her sister and then both smiled.

"Very well then. If that's what you think, all that's left is to take action"- said the Maiden of the Third Eye- "All I want to say is that we must be cautious and respectful. We could hurt someone if we aren't prudent enough. The second someone thinks we might cause damage, this whole thing is over"

"I wouldn't do anything that could hurt, Alice nor Marisa"- said Parsee pondering

"Neither would I"- said Flandre with a smirk- "And steering her towards the Puppeteer wouldn't"

"All I'm saying is that the road to hell is paved with good intentions"- shrugged Satori

"Oh, it's hell already"- laughed Koishi- "As I said before, girls here make things way more complex than they are. It's our duty to fix that"

They kept discussing, agreeing that all they had to do was create a scenario where Marisa was forced to choose, albeit in an indirect way, between the Weekly Witch and the Doll Maker.

The success of their plan relied on being subtle and a perfect way to mask it was taking advantage of the fact that the Komeiji Sisters were in charge of the Gensokyo Games. If anything seemed odd to either of the three girls or worse, to the Yama, things could go badly for them.

With that thought in mind they made a rough sketch of how the stages would go, assigning duties to each one.

They decided that Satori, Koishi and Parsee should be Stage Bosses and drop some hints to the Magician, the Unmoving Library and the Puppeteer. Flandre, competing in the Games, was in charge of pressuring them.

"You see, to make jelly you need to heat and slowly and patiently boil the fruit, mixed with sugar"- stated Koishi matter-of-a-factly- "A little push here and there will help but only if it's gentle. The black-white is competitive and having those two in her team will be an obvious sort of tension, we must take that opportunity to our advantage without overdoing it"

"There's no use in playing with fire if you're not willing to burn"- smiled Flandre- "I know that. One way or another I'll make their bloods boil to sweet marmalade"

"Wait, how can we be sure that things will go as we think? They could choose any other girl for our stages, right? What will we do then?"- asked Parsee concernedly

"They will go as we think"- assured her Satori- "After all you've told me the past months and now I've seen their thought pattern. Our risk of failure will be minimum as long as we never do things without thinking them thoroughly. Besides, Parsee, I think you'll like my idea about your stage"- commented the Maiden of the Third Eye with a small smile

The Bridge Princess raised an eyebrow in question at her leader and friend. For a second she was sure there was a hint of mischievous entertainment in Satori's eyes which were usually deeply serious.

"Well…you are familiar with the myth of the hashihime, aren't you, Parsee?"

Koishi giggled in excitement and she supported herself on the table as she looked at her sister

"You're such a genius, Satorin!"

"Isn't that a bit too obvious?"- wondered Flandre crossing her arms- "You were speaking about being subtle just now"

"That's why it's complete genius, Flan-Flan!"- puffed her cheek Koishi- "Hide things in plain sight and no-one will find them"

The trio nodded and they kept talking until early in the morning, adjusting details. They had to make sure that their ideas could pass the test of the Yama and could be approved by the rest of the planning committee. They had a week to come with a solid plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the school campus another group of girls was agitatedly discussing the Games over some snacks.

Deciding to pay the red-white a visit, Alice and Marisa had made their way over to the Temple to find Reimu busy cooking herself dinner now that she was sure Suika was asleep and wouldn't eat it.

Once the table was set they started eating and the conversation had quickly turned to the topic in everyone's lips: the Gensokyo Games. They talked about the possible stages of the Games with the Komeiji's in charge. Koishi's Subterranean Animism sounded like the perfect opportunity for girls like Tewi to bring out their creative sadism.

They speculated about who would be in the planning committee and who would end up playing. Both things were of most relevance considering it could improve or worsen their chances of getting the trophy and prize. Some girls were fierce competitors but boring planners while some were tricky and inventive in terms of events despite the fact they weren't as good competing. And combinations were a difficult thing to predict too.

Marisa boasted about how she would win the Games this year and 'generously' offered Reimu a spot in her team only to be turned down by the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

The black-white didn't believe her and insisted only to be turned down a second time.

"Eeeeeh why won't you team up with me, Reimu?!"- complained the Magician waving her chopsticks- "We could totally win!"

The miko sighed and put her bowl down before turning to her friend

"Because you are way too reckless and I already have a team"- she answered

"You do?"- asked Alice her eyes glinting- "Who could've agreed, I wonder?"

"Ah trying to gather some intel from me, Margatroid?"- chuckled the red-white crossing her arms- "Too bad I'm not telling"

The Doll Maker arched her eyebrow amused and a sly smile made her way to her lips as she leaned towards the brunette

"I already did, Hakurei"- smirked the blond- "You know Shameimaru doesn't keep secrets"

"What? Aya?! You're pairing with Aya?!"- pouted Marisa- "You're supposed to be my best friend, why can't you team up with me just this once? I really want to make a comeback this year"

"I want to make a comeback too! So I need a good team for that!"- retaliated the miko

"But what abouuuut meeeee"- continued the blond, latching on the red-white's arm and giving her the biggest puppy eye's she could muster

Reimu and Alice giggled at the black-white's antics as she kept bugging the first with questions. The red-white was as tight-lipped as before but the Puppeteer caved in after a while, trying her best to convince herself it had nothing to do with the Magician's cuteness, after all sharing information with a teammate wasn't something out of place.

"It's pretty clear why she picked that girl. Whatever it is that the Komeiji's are planning you need someone fast and that nosy tengu is the fastest in the whole Gensokyo. Now, to have a well-balanced team you need more than that to have a real advantage. You're quick and have average strength, you already covered your own lack of speed with Shameimaru…so I guess that to make up for the strength part Suika is the obvious choice, right?" commented the Doll Maker picking a meat bun

"Nice deduction, Detective Margatroid"- complimented Reimu smirking- "Indeed, I asked Suika to be a part of my team…I'm sure Hoshiguma will be a stage boss and the only one who has an actual chance to defeat her is the Little Pandemonium. Those monsters are teammates in the wrestling club after all"

"You're one person short to complete a team, though"- the Ordinary Magician chimed in- "Who's your fourth girl?"

"Maybe Nitori would like to join my winning team?"- she asked teasingly

"Don't you dare take Nitori! She already agreed to partner with us!"-yelled Marisa

Alice slapped her forehead, unable to believe how the black-white could fall so easily to that sort of taunting. Oh she was reckless, alright…

"And we just lost all the surprise factor"- complained the Puppeteer feeling like hitting Marisa

Reimu laughed at her telling her there was no such thing as secrets when it came to the Gensokyo Games. If there were anything like secrets in Gensokyo at all.

"Besides, if you can't win, wouldn't you rather have me snatching the trophy than letting the Scarlet Devil take it?"- smiled the red-white patting Marisa on the shoulder in condescendingly

"Oh like hell we're gonna lose! Our team will be the best of the best and we're gonna beat you, and Remilia and everyone else who gets in the way!"- the Magician declared passionately, shoving her friend a little

"We'll see about that, Mari"- smirked Reimu- "From what I've heard, the other teams are quite fearful"

"Meh, I bet Remilia will have Sakuya and Koakuma and Meiling. No biggie"- said the black-white waving her hand dismissively- "That girl is so predictable at times"

"Rumor has it that Flandre will be playing to. If what Aya said is anywhere near true, the little Scarlet is thinking about joining Remilia"- replied the miko smiling deviously awaiting the reaction of the two blondes

"Whaaaat? Flandre?!"- yelled Alice, the meat bun dropping from her chopsticks in surprise

"Nooooooo waaaaaaaaay"- said Marisa burying her head between her arms- "We're so screwed"

"I don't know if it's true but if it is we are all sorta screwed"- sighed Reimu lifting her shoulders

"I can't imagine what sort of bribe Remilia used to convince her but those are really bad news for everyone. Flan's way stronger than her sister and she's ruthless" – said Marisa crossing her arms with a serious expression- "I don't know anyone who can beat that girl"

A depressed aura fell over the trio as they pondered about their actual chances of ever winning the Gensokyo Games with the youngest Scarlet to consider. She was good enough to be a team on her own.

"But hey, why don't you ask Patchouli to join us?"- suggested Alice calmly- "That way we'll have some sort of advantage too, won't we?"

Reimu looked at her like she had grown a second head but kept silent, studying her friend. It didn't seem like she was being sarcastic or forcing herself…relaxing herself a little she brought her attention back to the Magician.

"Oh that's a genius idea, Ali!"- smiled the black-white- "Patchy has never played in the Games but I'm sure that if I ask her maybe she'll consider it!"

They talked a while more before Marisa noticed the time and said she had to go to sleep. Part of her punishment for fighting was spending her Saturday studying under a Yama's vigilance. She bid goodbye to Reimu and Alice who said she wanted to help the Shrine Maiden with the dishes.

They made small talk while washing the plates and tableware until the red-white couldn't take it anymore.

"What was that before? I thought I'd never see the day the Rainbow Puppeteer would share Marisa time willingly"

"Well, even I can put my feelings aside if it's needed"- replied Alice nonchalantly

"Aside? What are you talking about?"- asked Reimu puzzled, taking the dishes from Alice's hands and drying them

"It's nothing, really"- smiled the Doll Maker dismissively- "Don't worry about it"

Seeing that she wouldn't get a word out of the blond, the miko surrendered and went back to their previous topic of the Games, engaging the Puppeteer into a playful banter and innocent taunting. Alice laughed as she finished washing and after talking a little more she said goodbye to her.

Reimu observed her as she walked away, her figure getting smaller and disappearing into the night.

Something about Alice made her think that maybe Marisa was right.

Maybe the Puppeteer had changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice woke up with a knot in her stomach. This was it. The first day of the Gensokyo Games.

She looked at the school's gym uniform resting in the chair. It consisted of a cotton white t-shirt with the school's crest that was somewhat loose on her and dark blue tights that stopped above her knees. It was simple and comfortable, great for movement.

Even though she had participated in the Games before, she still felt slightly anxious. Few things ever brought her competitiveness out. She also had another reason. She wanted to win this time, not only for the prize but because she knew that it would make Marisa happy.

"It's not like I'm still in love with her"- she reassured herself while getting dressed- "It's just a way of apologizing to her…I mean, she did get banned from the Games because of me and we were lucky Principal Yakumo changed her mind…"

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, she seemed athletic and excitement started filling her. Alice adjusted her headband and pumped her fist as a way of cheering herself before grabbing her backpack and going to Marisa's room with two long steps.

Before she could even knock, the black-white called from inside telling her it was ok to come in. The Puppeteer found her trying to get her hair up in a high ponytail in front of the mirror

"Are you trying to copy Reimu now?"- she asked teasingly

"Shut it, Ali"- answered Marisa through her teeth, visibly struggling with her hair

The Doll Maker sighed and took the hairbrush from Marisa, gently combing her blond mane. The Magician complained at first but soon she relaxed under her friend's touch and started humming softly in content. Alice tied her hair and then gave her the hairbrush back with a smug smirk.

"I could've done it myself, you know"- commented Marisa taking her bag and broom and reaching for the door

"Yeah, yeah, just thank me already"- giggled Alice going past her and running down the stairs

"Eh, wait for me, Alice!"

"Come on, we can't be late for this!"- she urged taking her hand, the simple contact sending a jolt through their arms

Marisa blushed a little and was about to take her hand back but she felt too embarrassed to do so. Alice would notice something was bothering her. Seeing no way to conceal her being uncomfortable she indulged and let the Puppeteer lead her through the school campus.

They ran towards the entrance of Chireiden, just before the stairs that lead under.

A variety of girls were already there with her teams, stretching and warming up for a day full of movement. In the middle of the mass of teams they could recognize some of them.

There was Reimu's team, consisting of Suika, Aya and Letty Whiterock. The four of them sporting matching red ribbons on their heads. Marisa couldn't help but to laugh at her and the miko went off chasing her until Alice took Marisa by the collar, dragging her away.

A few meters away from Team Ribbons (as Marisa had so ingeniously named them) was the Scarlet Devil's team. Remilia and Flandre were sitting discussing with Sakuya while Meiling practiced some of her kicks. They watched them for a while, impressed at the redheads swift movements before Remilia noticed them and pushed them away calling them spies.

There was also Sanae's team with Momiji and the Aki Sisters which were doing a series of warmups. The Mountain's Telegnosis polishing some sort of blade making the blondes wonder when would the Yamas scold the poor girl.

They looked for Nitori and Patchouli through the diverse groups of girls, finally finding them near a stage that was set with a scoreboard. Shikieiki stood up there in front of the girls and talked through her megaphone.

"Listen up, everyone! The Gensokyo Games are about to start so we'll go through the rules again! The Games will last four days: the first two stages will be played today, the third and fourth stage tomorrow, the fifth and the sixth on Wednesday where the two finalists will be announced based on your scores during the previous Stages. Only two teams can compete in the Extra Stage and the winner will be the team that clears it faster. Each and every stage has its own rules which will be reviewed before they start and they will all be supervised by a Yama and a shinigami to ensure that everything is done safely.

Is everything clear?"

Hearing the affirmative response from the girls and the yells for her to speed it up, Shikieiki raised her megaphone once again

"Very well then, let's start!"

A Yama rang a bell and the teams went downstairs.

The girls waited at the base of the stairs for the Yama and the Stage Boss to appear.

Coming from the shadows, a chubby girl cladded in a brown and yellow striped dress made her way accompanied by one of the younger Yama.

"Hello everyone, for the ones that don't know me my name's Kurodani Yamame! I hope you have rested enough because this first stage ain't gonna be easy!"- she boasted- "Be ready for an obstacle course! Each one of you has a set of three 'lives' to start and the goal is to reach me once again in five minutes or less. If you get hit by anything you'll lose a life. And if your team can't clear the stage in the designated time you will be disqualified. Your scores will depend on how fast you can reach me and extra points will be given for certain actions.

Have fun and take care!"

With those words, she disappeared as the Yama started distributing protective gear between the girls.

Once she had made sure everyone was wearing it, she rang a bell signaling the start of the stage.

The girls ran into the darkness noticing quickly enough that they couldn't go blindly as one of the girls from a team got trapped in what seemed a sticky white rope of some type.

Marisa and her team moved swiftly, Nitori's new gizmo (Yama approved) cutting through the ropes. The kappa's movements were precise: cut through the center, two steps, cut. Behind her was the black-white, pressuring the rest of the girls to go faster. Alice followed the Magician closely, almost matching her pace. Her eyes were focused on not getting stuck on the rope. Patchouli was closing the march, taking cautious steps through the ropes.

Before any of them could celebrate, carton 'rocks' started falling from the ceiling making the Weekly Witch and Alice lose a life. The black-white cursed their luck but didn't have time to complain as more of the 'rocks' fell, slowing them down.

That's when the fog started. Everyone was glad that precautions had been taken otherwise Patchouli would've been choking. Even so, that was no reason to take things lightly because the fog was getting thicker and they had nothing to dissipate it.

On Reimu's side things weren't going much better. The sort of miasma was making watching their steps even more difficult and she was worried about tripping. Aya was going fast, expertly moving through the narrow spaces between the ropes, with the Shrine Maiden of Paradise and Letty following her, Suika going behind them.

"A smoke machine and spider webs?! SERIOUSLY?!"- yelled Reimu as she dodged the 'rocks' falling from the ceiling

A girl with green pigtails descended in a bucket and smiled tauntingly at the struggling girls

"Having trouble, Hakurei?"- she giggled teasingly as she shot her some water bombs effectively making her lose one of her lives

"Wait until I catch you, you…you midboss!"- said the miko gritting her teeth- "Suika take the lead and get rid of those damn rocks as soon as they fall, Aya you follow her as quickly as you can! And you, Letty…just…just keep running beside me!"

"Aye, Captain!"- smiled the Little Pandemonium going ahead and destroying one of the falling rocks with a single punch, startling Sanae who was reaching their position with her team.

"Watch it, Ibuki!"- she complained before tripping on one of the ropes taking Momiji down with her

"Soooorrryyyyy"- laughed Suika as she effortlessly made her way through the spiderwebs, clearing the way for the rest of her team

A bell rang signaling that half the time had already passed making them more anxious.

Remilia on the other hand didn't even flinch, making her way gracefully through the labyrinth of ropes, her sister beside her. She was confident in each of her teammates abilities and wasn't disappointed seeing how Meiling could kick or punch anything out of their way. And the Stage Boss was nearer and nearer.

Marisa could see Yamame's round figure clearly now and she urged her team to speed up but lost to Reimu's team. Having Aya and Suika proved useful as the Little Pandemonium got rid of the falling objects and the tengu's fast pace forced other girls out of her way.

The three teams reached the Stage Boss in less than five minutes and they waited for the others to catch up with them with The Bright Net in the Dark Cavern lazily watching the rest of teams struggle and wriggle through the obstacle course.

In the end there were seven teams qualified to battle against the Stage Boss of which Remilia's team took the first place, having arrived a good thirty seconds before Reimu's. Marisa's team got there in third place and so they had to wait for the others to try their luck. The four remaining teams had to wait for them.

Marisa was pissed about getting there in third place, losing her chance of getting the lead. She was sure both the Scarlet Devil's and Reimu's teams would defeat Yamame, getting farther away from her. She looked at her own team and smiled despite everything. No matter what happened she knew they could overcome the setback. It was only the first stage.

Like she had predicted, Remilia and Flandre overpowered Yamame quite easily leaving the final blows to Sakuya and Meiling, as a way of preserving their own energy. The Yama, giving her approval, signaled for them to wait before the second stage. Reimu on her side didn't have it quite as easy, Letty losing a life during the match. But in the end, with Suika's unbelievable strength they won.

Finally, it was their turn.

Marisa made her way towards the Stage Boss, confidently leading her team.

"Are you ready, Kurodani?"- she asked cockily

"Whenever you are, black-white"- smiled the girl

The Yama rang her bell and the match started.

Patchouli was amazed that she could last long enough during the stage to even reach the Stage Boss. She watched Marisa go against Yamame with Nitori and Alice supporting her. She couldn't do less than them but she realized that intervening could jeopardize their chances of winning since she had no experience in anything like that.

Sooner than she had expected, the match ended and the Yama certified that they were qualified to move onto the next stage.

They didn't stay to watch the other matches, more important things demanding their attention. Marisa rounded them up to discuss their strategy for the next stage while they rested, their break suddenly interrupted by another Yama, telling them the second stage was about to start.

She reminded them that the first stage rules still applied, that they had the same number of lives and that a new type of obstacle would be added.

With those words a group of little girls appeared behind her, dressed up as fairies.

"These girls are here to kill you"- said the Yama animatedly- "If they hit you with their 'bullets' you're done. So, ready, steady, GO!"

Their team advanced deeper into Chireiden, battling with random fairies that came from seemingly nowhere. None of them posed any threat but it slowed down their pace, annoying Marisa. She kept cursing through her gritted teeth each time a little girl popped out shooting them with colored water. The four girls avoided each shot the best they could, they couldn't lose any lives before reaching the Stage Boss.

Reimu and Remilia were nowhere to be seen, urging the black-white to push her team to seize the advantage.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in front of them. Alice gasped realizing it was Parsee, wearing a very whimsical outfit consisting of a brownish orange shirt, a white scarf and white arm warmers and a purple skirt with red.

"Welcome to floor B666"- the girl said merrily

Her piercing green eyes shone with mischief before she started throwing water bombs against them with speed. The girls pressed on, running in between the patterns. Nitori's movements were nimble and precise, quickly getting the leading position, followed closely by Alice, who evaded the shots gracefully. Marisa on the other hand seemed to struggle, her impatience making her lose some of her 'lives' in her rushed attempts to get closer to the target. Patchouli, much like during the first stage, was having trouble keeping up with the other girls due to her asthma but kept going and going.

Nitori was the first to reach the Boss and she motioned for the rest of the team to speed up, pointing to the timer. It showed that they had thirty seconds to 'defeat' the blonde or they would be disqualified.

Grabbing both Alice and Patchouli by the hand, Marisa powered through another rain of water bombs, trusting her broom to the Rainbow Puppeteer who used it to bat the bombs away from them.

"Good thinking, Ali!"- complimented Marisa panting

"KEEP RUNNING, GIRLS"- yelled Nitori- "TIME IS ALMOST UP!"

Running with all their might, the trio managed to reach the kappa at the very last second. A little bell sounded, signaling that the team was qualified to battle against the Stage Boss.

The four-girl team seemed tired after their desperate run and Parsee was considerate enough to let them catch their breath for a minute before proceeding.

Patchouli doubled over, inhaling avidly. Air burnt her lungs and her legs ached, unused to the exercise. Despite that, she still felt a sense of pride, knowing she hadn't disappointed Marisa. Said blonde was fixing her ponytail while discussing something with Nitori in a low voice. Alice on the other side was wiping some sweat off her face with the hem of her t-shirt.

Parsee's voice interrupted their break as she approached them.

"Well done, well done!"- praised the Green-Eyed Monster- "Great reflexes, girls"

The team stood in front of her with determined expressions and still bodies. She couldn't help but to giggle at how serious they took winning.

"Mizuhashi"- said Patchouli- "What are the rules for this stage?"

"Ah, impatient are we, Knowledge?"- she smiled- "Since you're the first team to come I'll be brief. The point of the Games is to promote companionship so this is a team stage. The four of you will be against me during this 'match' so I trust you came prepared. As it said on the papers Yamaxanadu gave you, each of you could bring an item. You can use them now. If any of you surrenders, your team will be disqualified, if you can't defeat me and last until the very last second you'll be disqualified and everyone needs to have at least one life remaining. Remember this: the actions of each one of you affects the others, so choose wisely and be brave! Now follow me, the other teams will be arriving soon so you don't have much time"

She made a sign to the girls to follow her. They walked a little further from the first checkpoint only to find themselves going up a bridge. Somehow, the Games committee had managed to build an actual bridge underground. It was impressive to see a structure like that in the basement and by the looks of the four girls behind her, Parsee knew they had managed to surprise them.

Patchouli aside from being amazed at the inventive of the committee had other thoughts in mind. It was way too fitting for Mizuhashi. She was called Green Eyed Monster for her jealous nature, which even though she tried her best to conceal it had managed to slip enough to be recognized by it. A bad feeling started nagging her… a bridge could only mean one thing…and she didn't like it one bit.

Parsee's steps were light and seemingly carefree, even though a serious aura seemed to envelop her as she walked. She felt her muscles tense in anticipation as she knew her time to act was coming.

Thoughts of her previous meeting with the Komeiji sisters popped in her mind.

"You must be…for lack of a better word 'professional' about this, Parsee. No one can suspect any hidden intentions. You must be an impartial judge at all times. But don't forget that we have another goal to achieve here"

Satori's words were always a guide for her and now was no exception. She definitely took the Maiden of the Third Eye's advice to heart.

She had a chance to steer her friend in the direction she truly desired and she wouldn't waste it.

"You can get mad at me about this later, Alice. Now is show time" she told herself, a smirk displaying on her lips as she met the team halfway through the bridge

"Are you ready to face the difficulties?"- asked Parsee a pleasant smile on her face

"I just want to clear this stage as quickly as I can"- answered Alice, crossing her arms giving her friend a confident smirk of her own

"You shouldn't treat going underground as a game"- commented the Green-Eyed Monster with fake worry

"Let's start this"- said Marisa pointing to her- "What sort of 'match' do we have?"

Parsee gave an inaudible sigh as she blew her fringe away from her eyes.

Be subtle. Be professional

"Are you girls familiar with the myth of the hashihime?"- she asked in a neutral tone

Patchouli frowned. What could the blond be planning?

"Yeah, we are"- replied Nitori unsure- "Why?"

The Green-Eyed Monster felt like laughing at the kappa's naivety. Koishi was right, hiding things in plain sight was always the best way.

"Because that's what this match is all about. Treason is always paid with revenge is it not? And jealousy drives humans mad. A woman left by her husband for another woman…what should she do?"- answered the blond with a mysterious smile towards the Weekly Witch that was gone as soon as she had noticed it

"Wait under a bridge for twenty one days"- replied Patchouli her frown deepening

"Donning the color of love and rage"- nodded Parsee in agreement

"Alriiiiight, stop with that nonsense and tell us what we're supposed to do already!"- complained Marisa stomping her feet

"Very well, black-white. As you all know, the hashihime guards the bridge and now, you're standing on it, loving couples"- her stance turned defiant and aggressive, her usually polite and cheery demeanor turning into a mask of anger, her bright green eyes shining threateningly

Alice couldn't believe the change she was seeing. Parsee's voice came to her like an echo as she remembered a conversation they had had time ago

"I'm like the embodiment of jealousy"

That was the thing she had tried to hide from anyone, what she had prevented her from becoming.

"Are you ready?"- she sneered- "You asked for this so you can't back off now"

The four girls stiffened and prepared, forming a circle with their backs together

"Loving couples, loving couples who are imprudent enough to show your faces and mock me! Break up now! You love blinded fools break up now if you want to live!"- she said progressively raising her voice

Without any warning the fairies appeared again, each loaded with a massive amount of water bombs and water guns. They moved in an orderly fashion, like a miniature army, shooting their ammo creating a highly distractive pattern making it really hard for the girls to avoid. One of the rules stated that each had to retain at least a 'life' making dodging a priority. How could they even 'defeat' Parsee like that? They couldn't even get near enough to make physical contact with their 'items'.

Suddenly she had Patchouli, Alice and Nitori individually surrounded by a flock of little girls. They tried to fight them off but knowing that being attacked in such close range could only make them lose all of their lives they stayed still, waiting for a chance to revert the situation. Parsee stood in the middle of the bridge looking at Marisa with her piercing green eyes glinting in a disturbing way as she took elegant steps towards her, her body exuding malice.

"Cheating husband, I've been waiting for this moment. How sweet it will be to kill her in front of you"- she said pointing her own water gun to Nitori- "If you two want to live, break up with her. NOW"

Marisa looked at Nitori as confused as the Aquatic Engineer. Patchouli, processing what was happening much faster, made eye contact with the Magician hoping that the girl could read her lips and do what she was telling. The hashihime youkai which Parsee was playing could only be placated one way. The black-white nodded as a sign that she had understood the Weekly Witch and turning from the kappa to the Green-Eyed Monster she said in a steady voice

"Nitori, it's over between us"

With that, the fairies left her and resumed their earlier movement pattern.

Patchouli sighed in relief, she was right after all. How could they miss something that obvious? With the distraction she tried to move past the fairies that circled her to no avail, every little movement she made only made them shift closer to her. She cursed the fact that her chosen item was a replacement for her inhaler. She glanced at the Puppeteer who was in a similar situation, not being able to use her own item. The only thing left for them was to trust Marisa and the kappa.

Nitori had been released and had joined Marisa, making use of her 'item' a little machine that was, from the looks of it, multipurpose as she shot a net towards a few fairies, tangling them to create an opening. The pigtailed girl managed to run fast enough to make the very first point against the Green-Eyed Monster, making the stage boss lose one of her lives.

After that she moved towards Patchouli in hopes of 'rescuing' her but was quickly intercepted by Parsee who told her in a menacing way that she couldn't intervene. She then turned once gain to Marisa who was busy dodging the attack of a series of fairies, batting off their bombs like Alice had done before.

"Shameless, aren't you, husband? By coming here you have signed both of your death sentences. Forget about her if you want to live! You won't find happiness in heaven or hell!"- she declared now pointing her water gun to the Weekly Witch's forehead

"Patchouli, just be free!"- said Marisa impatiently- "We're done!"

The fairies scattered and joined the others as Patchouli helped Nitori. Her mind was distracted and she felt dizzy. Even though she knew it was nothing but a requirement of the stage, hearing the blond say those words had been like a punch in the stomach.

'It's only a sick way of playing with your mind. She'll have to say the same to Alice. It's nothing personal' she reminded herself

She acted as a bait for some green cladded fairies that moved forming a chain while the Aquatic Engineer managed to land another blow on Parsee.

Just one more shot and they would finish the stage.

The Green-Eyed Monster then turned to Alice, not once changing her demeanor as she pointed the water gun to her heart.

The three other girls tried their hardest to beat the fairies as the stage boss taunted the 'cheating husband' once more.

"Unfaithful liar, face the consequences! I will claim your life and this woman's if you don't repudiate her and your sinful relationship!"- she said

Marisa opened her mouth to 'break up' with Alice and looked at her.

The moment she set her eyes upon the Puppeteer the things inside her stomach came back to life. The Doll Maker didn't look like a damsel in distress, stoically standing between her 'enemies'. The silent determination in her stance making her closer to the figure of a heroine rather than a girl during a silly competition.

The Magician's hesitance didn't last more than a few seconds but it didn't go unnoticed to Parsee.

"Alice, we're done, it's over"- she said in a lower voice than she had before

With that, the Rainbow Puppeteer was set free from the surrounding fairies and joined her teammates as they united forces to reach Parsee who was again at the center of the moving fairies, which acted as shield to her and an obstacle.

Alice made use of her item a (Yama approved) smoke bomb doll. She threw it in the middle of the shooting little girls, easily disbanding and confusing them.

Seizing the chance that the Doll Maker had provided them with, Nitori and Marisa both came running from different points of the bridge, successfully cornering Parsee and taking her last lives.

A shinigami dispersed the smoke, followed by the Yama who had welcomed them to the stage.

The Green-Eyed Monster acknowledged her defeat and giving a bow to the girls, disappeared somewhere on the other side of the bridge, trying her best to conceal the giddy expression that was taking over her face.

Letting that side of her show without it going out of control had tired her and thinking that she had to repeat the process a few times more tired her even more. But she couldn't help but to giggle to herself as she sat for a break because her emotional investment in her representation of the hashihime had produced a reaction from the ever oblivious black-white, albeit a small one.

And luckily enough Patchouli had barely noticed it, going fast to the detestable limbo between her gut instinct and what her rational thinking told her.

The Yama certified that they had successfully won against the Stage Boss and thus, were qualified to participate in the third stage to be played the next day. She told them they could wait and see the other matches or could go rest at their dorms, considering the final scores would be published much later.

They all nodded and went back to the base of the stairs of Chireiden, the 'spiderwebs' having been cleaned out of the way.

Upstairs it was a little past midday and Marisa's grumbling stomach suggested they all went back to their respective dorms for lunch.

Marisa and Alice came back to the Forest, while Patchouli dragged herself back to the Koumakan and the Aquatic Engineer took the shorter route to Youkai Mountain.

By the time the black-white had had a fourth helping of Wriggle's yakimeshi, Nitori knocked on their door impatiently telling her to come see the scoreboard.

For the first two stages of the Games, Remilia's team and hers had the same scores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the four girl team arrived early at the entrance of Chireiden with equally sleepy faces. Only the Magician's relentless determination seemed to work against their general morning grumpiness.

After tying up with Remilia , Marisa was more determined than ever to win and she told her team so.

"We have a really good chance of winning the Games, all we need to do is to be confident. Yesterday we did a really good job but today is another day and we need to fight harder, become an even better team, run faster and our willpower should be stronger!"- she said energetically- "We can't let Reimu or Remilia take the lead, understood?"

"Yes! We shall show them the fully powered machinery that we are!"- agreed Nitori excitedly, shaking off her tiredness

Patchouli saw this exchange with amusement and she leaned a little towards Alice

"They are certainly enjoying themselves"- she whispered entertained

The Puppeteer nodded, watching how the Aquatic Engineer and the Magician eagerly discussed strategies.

Slowly other teams started appearing until it was officially time to start the Third Stage.

Like before, the teams descended to Chireiden where instead of the bridge that had been the 'arena' for the Second Stage an improvised box ring had been set.

In the middle of the ring, the proud figure of Hoshiguma Yuugi stood scanning the place. A little behind her the Yama and the shinigami assigned to supervise the match.

The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon explained that the rules for the stage were much simpler than the prior ones, consisting in a fight against her. They could either defeat her, earning a considerable amount of extra points or just endure for twelve minutes to go onto the next stage.

Since Remilia's and Marisa's teams were tied in first place the Yama made them throw a coin. The Magician won and without consulting her teammates declared she'd face the oni.

Alice facepalmed in frustration while Patchouli ran to the black-white, concerned for her well-being. Nitori patted the Doll Maker on the back, trying to tranquilize her.

"It's ok. It's Marisa after all"

"That idiot…"- she muttered- "Yuugi is going to kill her"

The Yama gave the black-white protective gear that she started putting on while her team surrounded her

"Are you out of your mind?!"- yelled the Puppeteer- "You can't win against Yuugi!"

"I have to agree with Alice"- said Patchouli seriously- "She is a far more experienced fighter than you are and she is the current captain of the wrestling team. That without considering the overwhelming differences in terms of body build"

"Have some faith in me"- chuckled the blond amused by their concern- "I can do this"

"This is the best way. I know I'm not good in close combat and I'm pretty sure you aren't either. If we want to have a shot at this, our only option is Marisa"- commented the kappa

The shinigami interrupted their conversation to tell the Magician it was time for her match.

The girl climbed up to the center of the box ring.

Yuugi had an impressive air of unshakable confidence. The solidness of a rock. Her hand grabbed Marisa's so tightly she felt like it was being crushed.

"Are you ready, Kirisame?"- asked the oni with a smirk

"Ready as I'll ever be"- she replied with a competitive grin

The Yama rang the bell and they got into position.

Marisa made the first move trying to throw the wrestler off balance but failing to do so.

The first minutes of the fight seemed like a cat playing with its prey, Yuugi never leaving any space for the black-white to even make contact.

But that didn't stop the stubborn girl from trying and each time she was getting closer and closer to landing a hit.

Alice blushed, seeing Marisa put all her effort.

"I guess some things don't change so quickly…"

She bit her lip.

She couldn't let her thoughts go there…she had to keep her cool. She had promised Patchouli that she had let go.

The Doll Maker sighed.

She had liked the black-white for so long she couldn't quite say what had sparked her interest in the first place.

But seeing her like that…it was like staring at the sun.

The greatest star there was.

Feeling close to burning but not being able to look away, because its light is way too enchanting.

So bright…so bright…

Marisa seemed to draw everyone to her.

Even girls from other teams cheered for her.

Yuugi was bigger, stronger and had no reasons to hold back and still, the Ordinary Magician was putting up a fight.

"Oi, Marisa! Why don't you surrender?"- teased the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon- "It's not like you can go past this point!"

"Oh shut it!"- panted the black-white throwing a punch- "If you could win you would've done so long ago!"

"You think so?"- grinned Yuugi charging towards her- "I was just getting started!"

Marisa barely managed to block Yuugi, grabbing her fist at the very last second. She let out a sigh of relief. The Deva definitely packed a punch. Remembering how Yuuka's had hurt, she couldn't help but to thank Shikieiki and her obsession with safety. Forcing the girls to wear protective gear proved to be a genius idea.

She didn't have much time to think about that because the wrestler had already freed her hand and was about to attack again.

"Move, Marisa! Move!"- shouted Patchouli from the sides

"Tire her, you idiot!"- yelled Alice- "You need to last at least eight more minutes!"

The black-white did as she was told and sprinted as far from Yuugi as she could. She knew she could never win relying on brute force alone. The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon was more than capable of overpowering her. The only advantage she had was speed. She ran around, teasing the oni, hoping that she could tire her but the wrestler showed no signs of exhaustion.

"And all that big talk, Marisa?"- laughed Yuugi- "You're running like a mouse!"

The Ordinary Magician stopped in her tracks and thought about it. She didn't like running away, no matter how big or scary her opponent. She turned around to face Yuugi.

"Don't be stupid, Marisa! You're not going to make it like this!"- pleaded the Puppeteer watching anxiously how the Deva took long, powerful steps towards the smaller blond

"This is what I'm talking about"- smirked Yuugi- "Fight like a woman, Kirisame!"

"Oh, I'll fight like a woman, alright"- said the black-white wiping the sweat from her brow- "You're going down, Hoshiguma"

The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon laughed loudly, amused by the Magician's words. There was just no way she could win against her.

Without any warning, she moved towards Marisa, easily throwing her off balance with a roundhouse kick. The Magician fell with a thud and stared at the looming figure of Yuugi only to surprise her by quickly getting up and attempting to punch her stomach but failing to do so. The tension was obvious and the other girls chatted excitedly about the combat. Yells and cheers echoed through the basement as the Deva made the black-white fall once again. This time, Marisa reacted and kicked Yuugi making her tumble. She took the chance to get up and charge against her again, swiftly changing course at the last moment and delivering a hard jab on the oni's ribs. Not wasting another moment she threw an uppercut to the other blonde's jaw. While Marisa had managed to land some blows the fight was far from over and Yuugi made sure the Magician knew that when she kicked her away. The black-white's feet skidded through the arena while she tried to maintain her balance. The Deva charged against her and Marisa blocked her with her arms. She moved as fast as she could with Yuugi matching her speed.

The third stage of the Gensokyo Games had quickly turned into a wild dance, a flurry of punches and kicks.

The crowd continued yelling and chanting in support of Marisa, awed at how long she had lasted against Yuugi.

It was an impressive match but the question in everyone's lips was…could the Magician win? The clock was ticking and she didn't have much time left to defeat the oni.

"There's no time to play it safe"-thought Marisa avoiding one close punch to the face- "If I keep going on like this I'm going to lose"

She inhaled deeply before running away from Yuugi. The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon mocked and taunted her but it had no effect on the Magician.

Because she had a plan.

From one of the corners of the improvised box ring she pushed herself against the chords, and like a stone in a sling she launched herself forward

"COMET: BLAZING STAR!"

Yuugi didn't have time to react as Marisa punched her in the stomach at high-speed, effectively pushing her down.

The place went silent, seeing that the oni wasn't getting up.

The Magician kept straddling her, nervously awaiting the moment the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon would try to push her off, preparing herself to resist with all her might. But Yuugi didn't seem like she would continue fighting any time soon, seeing that all she did was stare at the ceiling with wide eyes.

Before she could understand what was happening, the body beneath her gave small, continuous shakes and a boisterous laughter interrupted the expectant silence.

The oni was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes and she kept laughing in front of a bewildered Marisa who couldn't understand anything that was going on.

"HAHAHAHAHA I GIVE! I GIVE!"- kept laughing Yuugi

"What?!"- cried the black-white in surprise

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I SURRENDER!"- said the girl between laughs- "YOU HEAR THAT, YAMAS? HAHAHAHAHAHA I SURRENDEEEEER"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"- yelled the whole crowd

Marisa got up from Yuugi and the oni gave her a powerful pat in the back, almost bending her over

"That was a good one, Kirisame!"- said the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon giving a happy sigh and wiping the tears from one of her eyes- "You deserve this"

The confused shinigami rang the bell and the Yama declared that Marisa was in fact the winner of the match, qualifying along with her team to continue to the fourth stage of the Games.

"YES!"- she yelled pumping her fist in the air- "HEARD THAT REIMU?! I WON!"

Reimu shook her head, her hand on her waist seeing how her friend was being cheered on by the rest of the girls and being congratulated by the shinigami and the Yama in charge of the stage. Patchouli and Nitori were by Marisa's side excitedly talking about the match and how impressive it was.

Her gaze scanned the pack of girls surrounding Marisa in search of a blond head she knew too well but it wasn't anywhere in sight.

Alice had walked away from the ring and stared at the glowing Magician, her lips tightening as she pressed one of her hands to her rapidly beating heart.

What she felt just by looking at her...she knew that all too well.

She had to fight it. She had made a promise.

Promises were made not meant to be broken.

She had to let go, to let the seasons change.

The Puppeteer waited for the crowd to scatter before joining her teammates and wait for the fourth stage to start.

Much like it always happened whenever she was seen within the vicinity of Patchouli and Marisa, she could feel the eyes of the other girls on them, the whispering.

Nothing was happening, though. They had to understand that.

From Remilia's team Meiling was chosen to go against Yuugi and the match started, each one displaying their skills as they fought. Marisa, much like the others had done for her, cheered on. Nitori was happily yelling and conversing with one of her fellow kappas that had come to observe and Patchouli was talking with Remilia in a low voice. To Alice, the fight quickly droned off. The persistence of the others nosiness had annoyed her.

The twelve minutes passed rather quickly for her, considering she wasn't paying any attention to the match. Meiling had resisted the whole time, tying with Yuugi in terms of endurance. The Yama declared her team qualified to go onto the next stage and telling Reimu to pick someone from her team to challenge the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon.

Suika made her way towards her fellow wrestler in a carefree manner, not worried in the least about the fact that Yuugi was almost two times her own size.

A knowing smirk showed on the blonde's face as she greeted the Little Pandemonium, contrasting with Suika's own unconcerned, sort of dazed, smile making some of the viewers wonder whether she was drunk.

They bowed in front of each other and without uttering another word they started fighting. It seemed so effortless it almost overshadowed the incredible amount of strength they used in every blow. They moved in perfect synchronization, making it seem more like a practice than an actual duel, both of them leisurely avoiding and hitting.

Punch, duck, kick, block. Jab, block, kick, kick, punch.

If Marisa's fight against Yuugi was exciting in its dynamics, the Little Pandemonium's had the precision of clockwork and the sheer force of an earthquake.

It was the clash of two demons.

Rowdy onis who reveled in competition with worthy opponents.

The shinigami seemed so distracted by the match that she failed to notice that the time had passed already, being scolded by the Yama who efficiently rang the bell signaling that the stage had been successfully cleared and that they were all free to go.

The four girls sighed in relief. They were closer and closer to their goal.

The other team's girl made her way towards the arena but Alice no longer payed attention, seeing that her team was already walking towards the fourth stage.

As she walked, Flandre caught up to her, matching her pace.

"Wonder what gave Marisa-nee that sort of willpower"- she commented casually

"What do you mean? It was all her"- replied the Puppeteer a little surprised the girl was talking to her

"You think so? All I know is that to continue fighting past your own limit you need motivation"- said the Devil's Little Sister shrugging

"Isn't winning enough reason?"

Flandre stopped and turned to look at her

"Sure it's a reason but winning alone wouldn't push her like that. So whoever managed to cheer her like that must be praised"- the young girl said before continuing

Alice wanted to say something else but words failed to come to her lips. Even though it seemed obvious, she wasn't really sure what the littlest Scarlet meant. Deciding to ignore the doubts creeping in her mind she reached her team.

The Yama told them that they would go in the same order that they had gone during the third stage and that wouldn't affect their scores. She then made a sign for them to follow and so they did, the Yama leading them to the entrance of the Palace of the Earth spirits where they were guided through the corridors by one of the shinigami.

Alice barely had time to admire the tapestry of the dorm as they approached the tea room.

Inside there was Komeiji Satori, calmly sipping her tea as she looked at her visitors.

"Welcome to the fourth stage, girls"- she said in a monotone voice

"Komeiji"- greeted back Patchouli unsure of what was coming

Satori gave a quick glance at every single one of them, unnerving the girls

"As I think you'd like this to finish quickly I'll be very brief with the instructions. While the third stage was about physicality, this stage is about having a deductive mind, ready to take challenges. You need to pick someone from your team to go against me. Whoever you pick will start with five lives in the match. I'll be asking riddles, for every right answer I'll lose a life and you'll gain points, the quicker the answer more points will be given. But, for every wrong answer you'll lose a life. Choose wisely and be ready in a minute"

The girls made a circle, pulling everyone closer to the point their heads were touching.

"The obvious option here is Knowledge"- claimed Nitori matter-of-a-factly- "She's the smartest one here"

"What about you, Kawashiro. Why couldn't it be you?"- asked the Weekly Witch, unsure she'd like to have that much responsibility

"I'm a quick thinker but I'm not so great with riddles. It's an unnecessary risk. I can be of more use in another type of challenge"- she replied

"I could go"- offered Marisa, surprising the others

"No, Marisa, while you're smart you can't hold your tongue. If we let you go you might babble in front of the Stage Boss and lose a life"- said Alice with decision- "Let Patchouli handle this"

"What about you, Ali?"- she asked as a way to retaliate against her

"Don't try to shift attention to me, you sneaky witch! Let-Patchouli-handle-this! Like Kawashiro said, she's the smartest"- replied the Rainbow Puppeteer

With little to add to those words and giving in to her team, the Unmoving Library gave her consent

"It's decided then"- said Alice with finality as she called the shinigami to certify that Patchouli had been chosen as Satori's opponent.

Taking a sit in front of the Maiden of the Third Eye, the Weekly Witch tried her best to conceal the uneasiness she felt the moment Satori's eyes rested on her. Impenetrable, impassive and yet she couldn't shake the shocking intuition that she was staring right into her most obscure thoughts.

"Shall we begin?"- asked Satori nonchalantly

"Yes, I'd rather finish this rapidly"

"Very well then. Many have heard me but no one has seen me and I will not speak back until spoken to"

Patchouli gave Satori a condescending smirk

"The answer is echo"

Satori nodded

"Indeed. As expected of the Unmoving Library of Gensokyo. I am sure you know almost every riddle in the books"- said the Maiden of the Third Eye

Something about her tone made the Weekly Witch uncomfortable, it sounded almost like a taunt. She turned to look at her team while Satori sipped her tea. Nitori gave her a thumbs up while Alice gave her a short nod. Marisa smiled and with that smile her confidence was back. She gave the Maiden of the Third Eye a smirk and a nod telling her to continue.

"In the dark night an iridescent ghost flies. It ascends and spreads out its wings over the black and infinite humanity. The whole world tries to summon it, the whole world begs to it. But the ghost vanishes with the rising sun only to be reborn in their hearts. And every night it is born again and every day it dies again!"- said Satori

Patchouli's cocky smirk grew wider.

"That was one of the oldest riddles in history, Komeiji. But you failed to surprise me because I do know almost every riddle that has been written"- she said triumphantly- "The answer is hope"

Satori nodded and conceded her the point. She should've been at least somewhat impressed by her but her face was impassive as ever.

"More passionate than hope, deeper than despair. Turns the cave of wonders into the dragon's lair. You can find it inside and you can find it anywhere but the closer you think you get the more it turns to air"- said the pink haired girl calmly

"Is that even a riddle?"- whispered Nitori to Alice

"Guess so? I don't think I've heard it before"- replied the Puppeteer

Patchouli's eyes had widened in surprise trying to process Satori's words. It sounded like a riddle but she was certain that she had never heard or read it before.

"Must be deception…or maybe illusion? Turns the cave of wonders into the dragon's lair. It has to do with deceiving, doesn't it? The closer you get the more it turns to air and it can be found anywhere…"

"The answer is deception"- said the Unmoving Library crossing her arms, feeling quite proud for tackling an unexpected problem

The Maiden of the Third Eye smiled ever so lightly as she shook her head

"While your guess is a good one I must say you're wrong. It's not deception…though it has a little, or more than a little, to do with that. Sadly, you've lost a life. If you want, you can continue trying to get the answer or we can change the riddle"

"I want to continue"- said Patchouli frowning

"Very well then, shall I repeat the riddle?"- asked Satori politely

"What is she doing?"- whispered Nitori- "She couldn't find the answer, she should change it"

"Believe in Patchy, she was close"- muttered Marisa back

On her side Patchouli declined Satori's offer to repeat the riddle, instead, she kept thinking, nibbling her lower lip in deep concentration, her chin resting on her fist.

It had to do with deception. The girl had said so. But it wasn't deception and she was sure it wasn't illusion either, as both were too similar. No, it had to be something else. But what? She didn't have much time to figure it out, she knew. The longer she took fewer points would be gained. And Marisa was counting on her. It was her chance to prove that she too could be useful for their team.

It was something that deceived to make things look better than they were. Something that hid dangers. And it was intense, it had to be. Something that ignited a passion far greater than what hope did. What could it be?

She started feeling anxious.

Bigger than hope. What could be bigger than hope in the hearts of humans?

The silence in the room was slowly becoming unnerving, no one daring to say anything so they didn't ruin Patchouli's concentration.

"More passionate than hope…deeper than despair…what? Is it a feeling then?"

It seemed like it was something both beautiful and terrible.

She shot up as realization downed on her.

"Love!"- she cried surprised- "The answer is love!"

She sat back once she noticed everyone was looking oddly at her. Satori clapped as she gave her the point.

"Excellent answer, Knowledge. As expected"- said the pink haired girl

Even in her happiness she could tell that even though she was being praised there was some underlying emotion hidden within the Maiden of the Third Eye's words. A type of satisfaction. One that made her feel restless.

She counted her points, she had three of five. Two more and they could move on and she could get away from the penetrating eyes of Komeiji Satori.

"Some try to hide, some try to cheat but time will show we will always meet. Try as you might to guess my name but I' m sure you'll know when it's you I claim"

The Weekly Witch sighed

"The answer is death"

"Yes, indeed. If you answer the next riddle correctly you and your team are free to go"

She crossed her arms and waited for the girl's next words.

"The heavier the burden the slower the steps but once home is reached, you fly"

Again she was taken aback by the unusual riddle but wanting to be done she decided to, for once, trust her gut and blurted out the first thing she thought it could be.

"Acceptance?"- she answered hesitantly

"Yes, it is. Congratulations, you've cleared this stage. You can either go back to your dormitories or watch the next team"

Patchouli went back to where Marisa and the others were. Despite the relief she felt for finishing she stage she couldn't shake off the feeling that Satori was being suspicious.

She mentally went over all the riddles and their answers but was quickly distracted by the black-white's arms around her.

"You were SO amazing, Patche!"- she laughed- "Bet Komeiji didn't know what she was messing with!"

"On the contrary, Marisa"- she answered frowning a little- "I have a feeling that she knew exactly what she was doing…"

"What do you mean?"- asked Alice curiously

"Nevermind…"- said the Unmoving Library shaking her head

Remilia's team made its appearance and Sakuya took the seat in front of Satori.

It wasn't like she wasn't interested in what was going on with her friends but Patchouli couldn't help but to get absorbed by her own thoughts.

'Maybe I am imagining things but I am almost completely sure that Komeiji did not just say the first riddles that she could think of. She selected them…but why those specifically? They did not seem related in any way…echo, hope, love, death, acceptance…why? It looks like is meant to be some sort of message… No, I must be wrong. I cannot think of any reason why she would take all that trouble. Besides, what sort of message could it be?"

She directed her attention back to the events. Remilia was animatedly taunting Marisa and Meiling and Alice were making small talk while Sakuya answered Komeiji's riddles. Nitori tried her hardest to scoot as far away from Flandre as she could and the Devil's Little Sister was smirking looking at the Maid.

"The answer is time"- said Sakuya flatly

"Indeed. With this, your team is free to go back to your dormitory or stay and watch the next team"

Remilia said she wanted to stay and so they all accommodated while Reimu's team entered.

The red-white made her way towards Satori and sat in front of her resolutely.

"Let's start this, Komeiji"- she said stretching

"By all means, Hakurei. There's wisdom within her even though she's misunderstood, the secrets of the ages lie with her and the potions she brews"

"That was an easy one, huh? The answer is witch…I think?"- said Reimu bashfully

Satori offered her a smile while saying the answer was correct and proceeded with the next one.

"Dreams are reality and reality is but a dream. The answer is always close, closer than it seems. What could it be, pray tell, friend. The Puppeteer sends its strings without meeting their destiny. Will they reach their target if the correct words are spoken?"

Marisa wasn't paying any attention until the Maiden of the Third Eye's words reached her ears. It was the same riddle Reimu had told her last semester, with some words added but it was essentially the same. And it had a reference to a Puppeteer.

Alice's nickname was Puppeteer.

Her eyes squinted, something was off.

On her side, Reimu was as confused by Satori's words as the Ordinary Magician. Having her words thrown back at her was a weird feeling more so when it was obvious that the girl in front of her knew something she wasn't willing to tell her.

She could feel the black-white's eyes boring holes on her nape. She couldn't have missed it.

"That is no riddle"- muttered the miko

"You can either give me an answer or surrender, Hakurei but it is a riddle. Which will you do?"

Begrudgingly she gave Satori the same answer Suika had given Marisa at the start of the semester, saying that dreams needed to be payed attention in order to find the correct words. Komeiji just gave her a nod.

"True. The answer needed is not the answer wanted by the witch of the tale but the answer can bring a stop to the winter's cursing hail. Bring forth spring after the hardships of the wars started and ended in its name, bless with the strength of heroes while rendering them powerless. But careful, because it might be snared with a glance but nothing can make it stay"

The red-white facepalmed frustrated.

"Seriously, what the hell, Komeiji."- she complained- "Where do you find this stupid riddles?"

"Just think of the answer, Hakurei"- answered Satori- "Don't let your temper ruin your chances"

"Like you care about it"- spat the miko- "It sounds familiar somehow…I'll just say is love because why not"

"Well it is the answer. It's an old riddle, Hakurei, of course it seems familiar"- sighed the Maiden of the Third Eye

She continued giving Reimu other riddles but Marisa didn't care about them.

She felt her blood boiling in building anger and uncomfortableness by the previous riddles. She was sure Satori was implying something with them and nothing could convince her otherwise.

The Ordinary Magician clenched her fists.

It was so tiring being the only one left out.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise was done and the black-white exited the Palace of the Earth Spirits rapidly not waiting for her team.

All she wanted was to avoid Reimu.

She couldn't tell why but she felt betrayed by her and the least she wanted was talking.

But the red-white had other plans and followed Marisa back to the Forest calling her name. Even though she yelled and yelled the Magician refused to turn back and face her.

She could understand, in a way.

The black-white was obviously vexed after the odd mixture of riddles that Satori had posed her with but that had nothing to do with her!

She run up the stairs and entered Marisa's room, closing the door.

"Just what the hell is your deal now, huh? You can't go like that and expect to outrun me, Magician"- she said annoyed

"And what the hell is your deal, Reimu?! Satori was talking about Alice, wasn't she? What does Alice have to do with all of this?!"- she exclaimed

"Alice has nothing to do with anything! You're just being delusional! And what's my deal, you ask? I made a promise with someone, that's it!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend! How can you hide something from me just like that?! I thought we trusted each other!"- spat the Ordinary Magician pacing around, talking about their bond of reliance in each other

The red-white looked at her, a frown quickly growing on her forehead. The blonde's rant was quickly getting on her nerves and she realized that her stance had changed into an offensive one, with her legs firmly set on the ground, her back straight and her fingers curling and uncurling into a fist. She was her best friend, true, but that didn't mean she wouldn't punch her if needed.

"You are so damn egotistical, Marisa! This isn't about you or our friendship! I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Why is it so hard to understand?! "- Reimu yelled in frustration

Marisa frowned as well, interrupting her steps to turn to the brunette, her eyes alight with anger.

"If it concerns me then I have a right to know!"- she shot back

"For the love of the gods!"- cried the Shrine Maiden in exasperation- "Not everything has to be about you! For the umpteenth time, this is something between me and that girl so stop pestering me already!"

The Ordinary Magician's eyes squinted, and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Swear on your stupid miko pride that this secret has nothing to do with me"- challenged Marisa, her voice stern- "I dare you, Reimu"

The red-white's shoulders tensed and she turned her head away from the blonde. Her mind raced through all the alternatives she had, knowing too well that she had her. Miko pride be damned.

"You can't, can you?"- scoffed Marisa, straightening her neck and looking down on Reimu- "Some friend you are"

And that was enough

"YOU ARE RIGHT! SOME FRIEND I AM! DO YOU KNOW WHO GOT YOUR ASS BACK IN THE GAMES? IT WAS ME!"- she shouted tears forming in her eyes- "ALL THIS TIME ALL I'VE BEEN DOING IS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! DO YOU THINK I'D KEEP SOMETHING FROM YOU IF I KNEW IT WOULD HURT YOU? JUST WHAT KIND OF WOMAN DO YOU THINK I AM? I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AFTER TIME THAT I MADE A PROMISE!"

The Magician seemed taken aback by the miko's outburst and felt more than just a tad embarrassed. Of course Reimu had been the one to convince Yukari, who else could've done it? But her anger hadn't died out either and shame and confusion took over her

"SO WHAT! YOU KNOW I WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME FOR YOU! AND YOU ALSO MADE A PROMISE TO ME, REIMU! YOU PROMISED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING IF IT WAS RELATED TO ME! WHAT COULD BE SO BAD THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME, HUH? AND WHOSE PROMISE COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE ONE YOU MADE TO ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME?! I'M TIRED OF FEELING LIKE EVERYONE'S TALKING BEHIND MY BACK! WHAT THE HELL, HAKUREI, EVEN FREAKING KOMEIJI SEEMS TO KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON THAN I DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? I'M NOT BLIND NOR AM I STUPID AND I'M FED UP WITH THE GODSDAMNED GOSSIPING AROUND ME SO EITHER YOU TELL ME OR YOU CAN KISS MY LOVE COLOURED ASS GOODBYE!"

"IF YOU WANT TO BREAK A FRIENDSHIP JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE A SILLY ARGUMENT THEN YOU ARE STUPID, AND YOU'RE SELFISH, AND CONCEITED! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND BUT YOU'RE NOT MY WHOLE LIFE!"- sobbed Reimu- "You asshole…"

Watching her cry made her uncomfortable, her muscles tensed and her cheeks reddened, even more embarrassed than she was before. She tried to reach out to Reimu only to be pushed away by her with force. The miko gave her a nasty glare

"Leave me alone"- she said coldly before slamming the door closed, leaving Marisa to stare into the empty room.

Their fight had been loud enough to alert everyone in the dorm and not knowing what to do the other girls chose to stay inside their bedrooms, not wanting to face the rage of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

Except for Alice, who quietly went downstairs following her.

She caught up with her a halfway from the Forest of Magic sitting with her legs to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She put her hand gently on her shoulder unsure of how to approach the subject

"Reimu"- she called softly

"She's…she's so stupid!"- cried the miko wrapping her arms around Alice's waist- "Stupid selfish Marisa!"

"Reimu, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! You could've told her…this shouldn't have happened…if you hadn't kept my secret!"- whispered the Puppeteer hugging her, her voice full of remorse- "If only I had told her…oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

The red-white sniffled into the Doll Maker's shirt, wetting it with her tears

"It's not your fault! Stupid Marisa needs when to back the hell off! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe her stupid pride would win over our stupid friendship. Godsdammnit all. Stupid Marisa…"

"It's not her fault either…I dragged you into this. But this isn't about me now"- sighed Alice- "Let's get you back to the Temple"

She helped the miko back to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

The Puppeteer looked at the stars and wished that things between the black-white and the red-white would be fixed soon. She couldn't bear the responsibility of being the cause of a rupture between the two friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HELLOOOO my dear readers! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! This is actually an extremely long chapter. I wanted to update it all together but I decided to divide it in two so you can have something to read now the next part should be ready around February and once it's completed I will update the whole thing together.

Please REVIEW :D

I love you all!

More explanations and stuff will be given next chapter!


	11. Malice 10 Part Two

Marisa cracked one eye open and groaned.

She had barely slept, having spent most of her night fuming and, even though she wouldn't admit it, worrying.

But today was another day and the Fifth Stage of the Gensokyo Games had to be played.

The blonde got up and stretched, thinking about the various things she had to take care of before leaving her room.

First, she had to take a bath. Her hair was starting to look greasy and she was sure she smelled a little. Then it was dressing and deciding which 'item' she would bring to Chireiden. How she would beat the Scarlet Devil and kick Reimu's pride in the ass.

Remembering the miko made her scowl.

She would show her.

After the shower, Marisa got her things in the backpack and went straight to Alice's room, loudly knocking on her door.

"Heeeeey sleepyhead! We should be heading to Former Hell now!"- she yelled, still pounding on the door

She stopped for a second trying to listen to the familiar sounds of Alice getting ready but none came.

The black-white scratched her head confused. Her friend was usually the one who got up first.

Maybe she should make sure that the Doll Maker was awake, even with the risk of being bludgeoned by said girl.

Throwing caution to the wind she opened the door only to find an empty room.

"Alice?"- she called, entering

She checked the bathroom, the closet and even under the bed but there were no signs of the Puppeteer.

"Just where did she go?!"- protested Marisa going down the stairs- "Is not like her to miss important things like this!"

Still complaining she opened the door to end up face to face with a sleep deprived Alice.

"The hell?!"- said Marisa looking at her like she had grown a second head

"Good morning to you too"- replied the Doll Maker sarcastically before pushing her aside and going upstairs

"Where do you think you're going?! We have to get to Chireiden now!"- yelled the Ordinary Magician demandingly

Alice gave her a pointed look while she opened the door to her room, vaguely surprised that it wasn't locked.

"I know. I'm going to change and I'll meet you there"- she said tiredly- "And don't you dare yell again or I swear I'll make you regret it"

"Alice…!"- started Marisa only to be interrupted by the door closing rather loudly

The black-white grimaced at the sound and crossed her arms.

What was going on with her?

Blowing a strand of hair that insisted to fall on her face she went out, not in the mood to wait for the Puppeteer.

The skies were clear but she could see clouds slowly making their way towards Gensokyo. The morning air was chill and Marisa rubbed her arms attempting to warm herself. She disliked cold. It made her feel defenseless.

Nitori and Patchouli were already waiting for her when she finally reached the entrance to Chireiden.

The kappa looked around her puzzled

"Where's Margatroid?"- she asked confused

"Back at the Forest I suppose. What am I, her nanny?"- replied the black-white annoyance clear in her voice

"Hey, don't be like that Marisa"- said Nitori putting up her hands defensively- "I'm asking because she's always with you and you live in the same dorm"

"She should be here by now"- complained the Magician- "What's taking her so long?"

The Unmoving Library nibbled on her lip a little nervous. Marisa being in a foul mood was a new –and displeasing- experience. She didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

The blonde's annoyance picked the moment Reimu and her team appeared.

The miko didn't spare a single glance towards her when she passed her by, surprising the rest of the teams.

Marisa clenched her fists.

There was no way she'd let the red-white claim victory. Over her dead body.

A few minutes later Alice walked towards them in a calm manner that unnerved the Magician.

"Finally!"- she said accusingly- "Drag your ass quicker, Alice or we'll get disqualified"

"Wow, since when do you care about time, huh? I'm here now, so quit complaining. Let's go down and get this over with"- replied the Puppeteer sourly

Patchouli and Nitori exchanged a look.

The Unmoving Library was sure that something was going on, noticing how Reimu and Alice were acting.

But what could it be?

Hopefully she'd get a chance to talk to Marisa afterwards.

They descended once more into Former Hell with the other teams following suit.

At the bottom of the stairs they met with Shikieiki who stopped them from going any further. She was holding a light in her hands while Komachi, a little behind her, held her own illuminating the Yama's figure. Everything else was covered in a deep darkness.

"Welcome to the Fifth Stage of this Gensokyo Games, girls. I hope you´re prepared for this because this day you will be facing some really tough tests that will determine whether you're worthy or not of competing in the Extra Stage. Keep your eyes open and your senses alert"- she said seriously

"Have fun and don't die!"- teased Komachi letting them pass.

The teams advanced carefully, unsure of what to expect.

Even though it was impossible they sure felt a wind blowing and howling around them like a ghost hidden in that pitch black abyss.

Alice couldn't see a thing. She could barely make the silhouettes of Marisa and Nitori ahead of her.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she was about to yelp when she realized it was only Patchouli.

"You almost made me scream"- she whispered

"I am very sorry but I cannot see anything down here and we should all keep as close as we can. Who knows what they have in store for us"- replied the Weekly Witch seriously before quickening her pace and catching up with Marisa and Nitori

A couple of ghastly lights that resembled those of the will-o'-the-wisp floated around them before dispersing through the place. Even though their light didn't illuminate much it lasted long enough for Alice to notice Patchouli reaching for the black-white's hand.

The Puppeteer bit her lip and shook her head.

She didn't have time to waste thinking about it. She had a stage to clear and a friendship to repair.

On Remilia's side she wasn't having any trouble making her way in the darkness. Flandre and she truly deserved their 'vampires' nicknames seeing as they walked swiftly, almost carelessly, effortlessly leaving the other teams behind them.

She was sure they had already surpassed Reimu's team for a good five meters when she heard a muffled cry.

She turned, worried. The Scarlet Devil would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sakuya?!"- she whispered as loudly as she deemed safe

"O-Ojou-sama…"- came the soft reply

"What happened? Are you ok?"- asked the vampire worriedly

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Ojou-sama"

Remilia could see how the Maid struggled to get up and walk towards her. She wobbled a little before reaching her, trying to hide her limping as much as she could.

She wanted to scold her for making such efforts for her and she'd quit the Games if that meant Sakuya would stop and rest but…she simply couldn't throw all of that to waste and simply dismiss the girl's pride, which was more precious to her than her own.

So, instead of the reprimand she meant to give Sakuya, she wordlessly offered her arm and helped her walk, happy that the surrounding darkness concealed her growing blush.

The teams kept walking and the sounds of some girls tripping were the only ones that interrupted the wind's eerie howling.

The lights continued appearing and disappearing randomly, unnerving Marisa.

"Something's coming"- she muttered

The atmosphere was turning warmer and lighter and the wind stopped.

Then a 'meow' could be heard all through the place.

In front of them a redheaded girl appeared.

She wore her hair in two braids, adorned with black ribbons. Her dress was also dark in color- deep green or black- and black cat ears rested on her head. The whole cat disguise was completed by the black tail that could be seen peaking from behind.

She approached them smiling pleasantly, carrying a wheelbarrow like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Welcome, welcome! Glad to see you've made it this far!"- said the girl- "In case you don't know me I'm the cute Orinrin and I will be your Stage Boss. Take out whatever items you've brought and think fast! More than three hits mean you're out and also remember that I have to get three hits from each team before you can continue so I hope you're ready for my zombie fairies!"

Saying that she took off the blanket that covered the wheelbarrow and little girls dressed as undead fairies leaped from the inside, each one of them carrying their own water guns and water bomb and circling them.

The teams readied themselves for the imminent attack and at Rin's signal the fairies started throwing their bombs.

More and more fairies appeared from seemingly nowhere turning the place into a complete chaos of water bombs and battle cries.

Sanae's team was clearly struggling while Reimu and her team did very well on their side, effectively avoiding some critical hits and getting rid of the majority of fairies that tried to circle them but they weren't getting any closer to Rin so they couldn't clear the stage just yet. The Corpse Tour Guide was fast and very dexterous when it came to shooting and with the amount of fairies that flocked towards them it was increasingly harder to move near the Stage Boss.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise yelled to her team and urged Suika and Aya to create an opening for her to attack and missing her target by a mere centimeters. She cursed under her breath as she kept trying to attack Rin all the while trying to see whether Marisa had landed a hit on the redhead before she could.

She was quite relieved to see that the black-white and her team had been detained far from them and far from Rin. The _kasha_ kept moving between her team and the Scarlet Devil's.

On Remilia's side she was frustrated. Concentrated as she was on protecting Sakuya she hadn't landed a single attack on Rin and stayed near the Maid, trying to get rid of any fairies that pretended to attack them.

"Be careful, Sakuya!"- she yelled seeing how a little girl was close to getting her with her water gun.

"I avoided it!"- replied the Maid doing her best to stay firmly in place despite the pain she felt

Remilia let out a frustrated sigh knowing she couldn't move any further and leave her behind. The Perfect and Elegant Maid seemed to notice this and bit her lip.

"I'm fine, Ojou-sama!"- tried to reassure her Sakuya

"No, you're not! Didn't you sprain your ankle when the stage started?"- accused the Scarlet Devil

"Pay attention to the fight, Scarlet, or you'll be out in a second!"- teased Rin trying to attack her from behind the circle of fairies

The redhead ran around her, throwing 'bullets' at her with incredible speed. Sakuya, who was usually way faster than her, could barely keep up with the zombie fairies that were trying to get between them. The Perfect and Elegant Maid seemed almost overwhelmed by the amount of little girls awaiting their chance to catch her.

"Ha! Like you're going to stop me from winning this!"- laughed Remilia evading Rin's 'bullets' and 'killing' some of the zombie fairies that were bothering Sakuya

"Oh believe me, I am! We would love to have the trophy here at Chireiden!"- smiled Rin shooting her 'bullets' – "Once I take down the Maid, I will end you"

Saying that, she sprinted right towards Sakuya and in a second the Scarlet Devil intercepted her, kicking Rin away from her Maid

"Ojou-sama, please stop being so reckless!"- protested Sakuya throwing 'knives' at Rin but missing

"No! I won't let anyone near you!"- replied Remilia, dodging the attack of one of the zombie fairies

"Why! I said I was fine!"- objected the Perfect and Elegant Maid, tripping a fairy with her 'good' leg

"Because I love you!"- answered Remilia back, pushing Rin- "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"What?!"- asked Sakuya a grin widening in her face, despite the fact that she was still fighting off at least ten fairies- "I couldn't catch that!"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!"- yelled the Scarlet Devil blushing, looking at her intently only to divert her gaze again- "Oh screw this! SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!"- she claimed, taking the spear off her back and running towards Rin

Sakuya felt like she was floating.

Her Ojou-sama had said it…

She had finally said it.

Even if the timing was completely off as they were currently in the midst of a battle.

Meiling and Flandre had caught up with them and were actively fighting off the myriads of zombie fairies under Rin's commands while said girl was running around shooting more 'bullets' engaged in combat with Remilia.

"Hey, Orin! Leave my sister alone, I'm more fun!"- taunted Flandre smiling like a maniac

"Two Scarlets down in a row? Must be my lucky day!"- greeted the redhead charging against her

"It isn't lucky yet!"- laughed Flandre, drawing her own spear- "It's Laevateinn time!"

Sakuya looked around.

Meiling had teamed up with Flandre, trying their best to trap Rin successfully landing a two hits before the girl managed to run away from them.

Girls were fighting and shooting 'bullets' and kicking and tripping each other.

And while the scene was nothing short of..._intense_, she swore she could hear the lovely sound of a piano in the back of her mind…

_Maid and the Pocket Watch of Love._

Remilia had said it.

She was in _love_ with _her_.

She had said it.

So she did the only sensible thing to do

"MAID SECRET SKILL: KILLER DOLL!"- she shouted, grabbing all the 'knives' she could, readying them for throwing

She was going to fight.

Patchouli stared at the scene smiling tenderly.

Seeing her friend finally confessing her feelings made her truly happy but her distraction was cut short as Nitori shouted at her for standing and almost being 'killed' by a stray fairy that had somehow escaped Marisa's last attack.

"Pay attention, Knowledge! we're too close to win this to get distracted!"- she yelled as she charged her own water gun –more like a bazooka- and getting rid of a large group of approaching fairies.

"Where is Marisa?!"- asked Patchouli, doing her best to attack some fairies

"Trying to catch Kaenbyou!"

Like Nitori had said, the Magician concentrated all her efforts on landing the required hits, with Alice acting as her support.

Both blondes were panting from all the running they had to do trying to circle Rin after she had escaped Meiling and Flandre.

Much like a cat she did her best avoiding them but now it seemed like she didn't have any chance to escape. The kappa and the Weekly Witch were a barrier between the fairies and them, leaving the two blondes to defeat the Stage Boss.

"On my count!"- said Marisa making a sign to Alice

The Puppeteer nodded and proceeded to attack Rin, effectively guiding her towards Marisa who landed the last blow.

Rin admitted defeat and told them to wait on the sides as the battle continued on.

There they found Reimu's team who were fanning themselves. The miko gave the Magician a look of tauntful pity before turning towards Letty who looked like she was melting.

Minutes passed in an uncomfortable atmosphere before Remilia and her team approached them and a bell rang signaling the end of the stage.

Now there were only three teams competing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a small break they were guided by Rin deeper into Chireiden.

The place got even darker and…_hotter?_

Marisa wiped the sweat that trickled from her brow. She wasn't imagining things, it was truly getting hotter and hotter. And she was sure she could see an orange light dancing in the walls, like the one that would come from a fire.

Rin continued guiding them, humming happily.

And then, she halted at the verge of a lava river.

Fire was all around them. Or at least it seemed like fire.

It was –most likely- another trick from the kappas but it looked awfully _real. _Alice wasn't sure it was completely harmless.

"Welcome to the Hell of Blazing Fires!"- said a voice and they all turned to look at its source

A brunette with long hair was walking towards them, gracefully stepping on the stones that lead towards where they were standing.

She had her long hair adorned with a green bow. She had a blouse with puffy sleeves that had something resembling a red eye with a slit pupil in the middle. Her skirt was also green but the surprising thing about her appearance was that under the skirt her leg seemed to be encased in something. And one of her arms ended in what looked very much like a cannon. She had black wings coming from her back and draped over them was a white cape with a deep blue interior, decorated with a thousand stars.

"My name is Reiuji Utsuho and I will be your Stage Boss. So are you ready? The rules are fairly simple: SURVIVE OR BURN!"- she said

With those words the fires increased in intensity.

Everyone got into a defensive stance as Utsuho raised her cannon arm filling the place with a blinding light. Balls of light started raining on them from the ceiling and they started dodging.

The girls moved swiftly, trying their best to avoid the light 'bullets' that continued to fall on them, courtesy of the Subterranean Sun.

Remilia and Sakuya decided to let Meiling and Flandre take the offensive this time, fully knowing that the Maid wouldn't resist having to in such close range from the Stage Boss. Utsuho not only fired from the ceiling but also directed her cannon arm towards the girls that dared to approach her.

The Eternally Young Scarlet Moon was confident though, her little sister was faster than most and had already managed to land a hit on the Hell Raven when Meiling was distracting her.

The girls from the other teams weren't as lucky.

They were struggling with the dodging. While Suika had managed to sneak near Utsuho she wasn't fast enough to strike her and if it weren't for Aya's quick reflexes she would've lost to the Subterranean Sun. Reimu was in a frenzy, moving in between the falling bullets and instructing Letty to assist Suika.

She had planned to attack with Aya when Marisa had crossed her, inadvertently ruining their strategy.

Reimu yelled to her angrily while Patchouli made use of her own item and tried to attack the Stage Boss with the help of Nitori but failing to do so. Alice shouted to her to try again and continued dodging the bullets.

Marisa tried to attack once more, following the Puppeteer's directions but Reimu got in her way, making her miss the shot.

Suika once again attempted an attack with Letty but the Magician moved and blocked them, not only making them miss the shot like she had but distracting them long enough to be almost hit by Utsuho's cannon.

Reimu and Marisa continued hindering each other's attacks.

Soon, they weren't even paying attention to the chaos around them and instead starting arguing loudly, getting into each other's personal space and leaving all the fighting to their teams.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, HAKUREI!"

"YOU GET OUT OF MINE, KIRISAME!"

"I DON'T MAKE WAY FOR LIARS OR TRAITORS!"

"F*CK YOU!"- roared Reimu- "I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID GAME! I QUIT! STOP THIS ALREADY! I QUIT! LET THE STUPID MARISA CONTINUE ON!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at the furious Reimu and the gaping Marisa. Nobody said anything while the Shrine Maiden walked away from them.

A Yama descended into the Hell of Blazing Fires and stopped the miko from going away

"Are you aware what you're doing? If you quit your whole team is going to be disqualified. You're a stage away from winning the Games, are you sure that's what you want?"

"I want to f*cking leave, ok? I don't care. You want to disqualify me? Then do it. As I said, let the stupid Marisa continue if that's what _she _wants. I'm over this bullsh*t"

The Yama opened her mouth to reprimand her for swearing but fearing Reimu's anger she simply nodded before letting her go.

Then she turned towards the rest of the girls

"Seeing that Hakurei has decided to quit, I must disqualify her whole team. Ibuki, Whiterock, Shameimaru, I'm sorry but rules are rules. The winners of the Sixth Stage are Scarlet's team and Kirisame's team! You will be the ones competing tomorrow in the Extra Stage"

Even though it was exactly what both teams wanted no one dared to cheer.

Reimu's rage seemed to linger in the atmosphere, oppressing them.

Patchouli stared at Marisa.

The Magician's body was trembling with fury and her hands had tightened into fists. It seemed like she was about to punch someone. She looked exactly like she had when she had gotten into a fight with Kazami last year and the memory was still fresh on her mind. She knew she couldn't say anything to her, she wouldn't listen.

"Then so be it"- muttered the black-white before leaving

Nitori and Patchouli trailed behind her, Remilia's team following suit.

The Hell of Blazing Fires was almost empty now and it took a moment before Alice realized she had been left behind by her team.

She made her way back to the Forest, dragging her feet reluctantly.

Marisa's door was closed and she knew that the Magician had locked herself inside. She stood in front of her room hesitantly, her hand freezed before knocking, deciding against it at the last moment.

There was nothing she could say to either Reimu or Marisa that could help them and she felt sad and powerless.

What in the world could she do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice woke up and stared at her ceiling in pensive silence.

Today was the day.

The Extra Stage.

After Reimu's team was disqualified during the Sixth Stage all that stood between them and the Gensokyo Games prize was the Scarlet Devil.

For the first time she felt like she didn't care at all about what happened. Not when Reimu and Marisa weren't speaking and the miko had left the stage, surrendering in an anger induced decision.

She couldn't blame her though.

The Puppeteer got up with a sigh and put on her gym uniform once again.

She had to meet the others rather soon.

The day was chillier than the others and the cloudy skies contributed to the gloomy feeling that pended over the group of girls waiting.

Yamaxanadu and Komachi arrived telling them the Extra Stage was about to start and they went down the stairs with the other girls that wanted to watch.

Downstairs they were greeted by all the former Stage Bosses as the Extra Stage Boss came forward.

A girl with whitish green hair, cladded in a long sleeved yellow blouse with diamond shaped buttons and a green rose patterned skirt with ruffles. Her face was shadowed by her black hat with a yellow ribbon.

Purple cables seemed to go around her body, connecting to a purple ball near her heart.

She raised her head with a cheery yet unsettling smile as she approached the two competing teams with light steps.

It was Koishi.

The Closed Eyes of Love bowed in front of them and her childish voice filled the expectant silence of the basement

"Welcome to the Extra Stage of this Gensokyo Games. As you may know, I'm Satorin's sister and counterpart"- with that she shot a glance to Satori- "I hope you're ready to face the intricacy of the human mind"

The eight participating girls exchanged confused looks as they followed the Closed Eyes of Love to the space that the Hell of Blazing Fires had occupied before. Awaiting something as extraordinary they were disappointed to see that replacing it were eight futons, neatly placed one beside the other.

Koishi's smile widened as she innocently sat on one of the beds, surrounded by the perplexed girls.

"Conscience. It's the state of mind you all claim to be in. You trust it, your deeply engraved beliefs of what reality consists of, the foolproof rationality you've been taught for years since you were born. Nothing but lies made to turn a simple life into a myriad of complications. The mind is built upon these lies about what reality, morality, life and love are. About the way they are supposed to be. The neonate Ego crushed under the overwhelming force of the Super Ego. Oh how they struggle, both desire and duty. Do you know what fuels, what stores and protects desire? The _truth _underneath?

The Unconscious Mind.

The place where the _true_ you awaits, hidden in darkness. The most obscure desires, the irrational anger and fear, the uninhibited joy, the unjustifiable wants. Unspeakable dreams and nightmares, lurking behind that mask.

That is what I'm going to show you"

She got up in a quick movement and stretched her arms, proudly presenting them with the beds.

"I really hope you're ready"- she said sinisterly as she improvised some ballet steps- "Otherwise, you'll be crushed"

While the rest of the girls seemed intimidated, Flandre felt her body warm up in anticipation.

Koishi had refused to tell her how the stage would be, assuring her she'd do everything in her power to end up their plan successfully.

Knowing the girl, they were up for a challenge of unprecedented difficulty. Koishi was a girl who was both incredibly simple and incredibly complex. Simply put she always did what she wanted barely stopping to think about anything else, it appeared as she never had reasons but in reality...

The Imaginary Personality Holder offered a bandage to every girl and told them to choose whatever futon they liked best. Once they were settled she instructed them to wear the bandages as blindfolds and to wait.

The silence was so thick only the soft breaths of the eight girls could be heard.

Suddenly the place went dark, the only light shining upon the beds.

Cloaked figures started moving from within the shadows in a solemn procession and stood surrounding the girls. They lurked, whispering ominous words.

_I am your mother._

_Your grandmother._

_Your great grandfather._

_I'm the first one_

The girls turned their heads towards the voices unable to tell where they came from. Remilia was sobbing quietly while Nitori mumbled. Marisa was holding her head in her hands trying to block the sound. Flandre was twisting and turning in bed, gritting her teeth harshly. Patchouli laid on the futon like a corpse while the cloaked figure next to her whispered in a cold monotone

Alice curled up tightly in a ball like she could protect herself as the voice murmured gently in her ear

_It was me. I was scared. And my fright scared her too. You don't know me but you will once you realize. You have her eyes. Her pretty blue eyes. My pretty blue eyes. _

She begged in her head for it to stop.

The seconds felt like stones bruising the soft, defenseless tissue of her skin.

Suddenly, a bell sounded and the cloaked figures retreated. Koishi stepped forward and told them to take off the blindfolds.

Many of them had red eyes from crying. They stared at each other like they couldn't recognize them.

The Closed Eyes of Love made a curtesy and clapped

"You all passed! How did you like all the ancestors standing beside your beds? I hope the experience was entertaining enough"

"What the hell Komeiji?!"- roared Marisa

"Nothing, black-white. Aren't you glad you had that chat?"

"That was morbid"- shook her head Nitori while rubbing her arms

"Well, aren't you glad you passed? This is far from over so let's keep going!"- said Koishi happily walking away

As they followed her something started falling from the sky

Alice looked up and realized they were about to get drowned in what looked like pink hearts.

"Oh yes"- said the Imaginary Personality Holder casually- "Beware of the nstinct! Releasing the ID is a dangerous thing!"

With those words she ran away from them and they tried to keep up as they avoided the falling hearts.

Remilia made a scowl in disgust as she realized that the hearts got stuck to her.

They were truly being drowned in hearts.

To their utter surprise Koishi had stopped in front of them and her body seemed to attract thousands of blue hearts, that quite like the other ones, stuck to her.

She smiled wickedly

"It's time for you to meet the Super Ego!"

She raised her arms and the hearts flew towards them, making them dodge desperately.

Koishi laughed joyously as she moved, new hearts being thrown their way.

"Remember to rekindle and feel the Embers of Love to the fullest!"

Patchouli shook her head as she tried to keep up with the rest of her team. Being the less agile of the four made it difficult for her to avoid the heart-bullets like the rest did. Alice and Nitori dodged quite expertly and Marisa had quick reflexes.

On Remilia's side, Sakuya's ankle slowed them down a little but with the help of Meiling they were able to continue with Flandre leading them with determination clear in her scarlet eyes.

Koishi's stage was a challenge like no other.

They kept going on until the Closed Eyes of Love and the heart-bullets stopped abruptly.

They were in front of a labyrinth of roses and thorns.

"Are you ready to face the Philosophy of the Hated?"- she exclaimed animatedly- "Go through and beware of the thorns. Nobody likes to be prickled, right? I'll meet you on the other side"

The girl's exchanged a look between them before going in.

They realized with no little anxiety that the thorns moved as well, nearing and retreating randomly as they advanced on their elbows and knees through the narrow spaces in between.

They did their best not to move too fast or too slow, the thorns coming uncomfortably near their necks.

Alice made her way a little behind Sakuya and Remilia, having lost Marisa and Nitori inside the maze. She couldn't see Flandre or Meiling either so she didn't know who had the lead.

Patchouli crawled behind her stubbornly trying to match her pace.

After long and painstaking moments they finally reached the end of the labyrinth.

Koishi was waiting for them after a set of two pillars that signaled the goal.

"Ready, steady, go! The whole team needs to pass for you to win!"- she shouted cheerfully- "The race is on!"

The girls started running towards Koishi, Flandre quickly gaining the lead. Meiling was following suit and Marisa was in a tight third place but was coming closer and closer to the Chinese Girl. Nitori was running in fourth place and it didn't seem like she'd be able to speed it up anymore.

It all happened too fast and too slow at the same time.

She noticed how the pillars shook with footsteps the moment Flandre ran past it. It was an unstable structure. It tumbled when the youngest Scarlet grazed it with her fingers.

But they had to keep running. Marisa had said so.

She saw Alice running, trying to catch up with the black-white, but like her, she was already spent.

They paused for a minute to catch their breath.

And that was when it happened.

Marisa had looked back at them.

Meiling had ran past them too. Marisa cursed.

The pillars tumbled again.

They started falling.

She looked at Marisa.

Marisa was looking at Alice.

In the brief seconds before the pillars fell, Marisa had ran.

Not to her… but to the Puppeteer.

She had launched towards her, pushing her off the way.

She saw.

She saw the pillars over her.

And that was all she remembered before drowning in black, with the thundering sound of collapse around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patchouli sat up in bed, looking at nothing in particular.

Nurse Eirin had left her a while ago to talk to Principal Yakumo about her condition and she had nothing to do. The infirmary was empty and she had to rest. She wasn't allowed to leave the bed or read. Having her head hit the ground so hard, she understood why they didn't want her moving but she thought forbidding her to read was plain exaggeration, she was sure her brain was fine.

The light that came from the infirmary's windows bathed the otherwise depressing room in its warm, slightly orange light. She sighed in content.

Autumn.

She loved autumn.

Summer had already left and the air was chilly, the leaves having turned into a fantasy of golds and reds.

She closed her eyes, imagining herself back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and its library, staring through the window at the falling leaves while the fire in the chimney heated the room, keeping it pleasantly temperate.

She smiled softly.

How she longed for the familiarity of Voile's dim corners and its sheltered walls! She had been so busy trying to prepare for the Gensokyo Games she had neglected her own sanctuary…all for Marisa.

Her purple eyes fluttered open and she squinted, readjusting them to the light.

…Marisa…

A sigh escaped her lips and died, leaving the room as silent as it was before.

She was about to go back to sleep when the door creaked, signaling that someone was entering.

She lifted her head, expecting Nurse Eirin and her report but instead, her eyes met the only ones she didn't want to see.

Alice closed the door gently and walked towards her, carrying a flower bouquet.

"Good afternoon, Patchouli"- greeted the Doll Maker, leaving the flowers in the little nightstand- "How are you feeling?"

The Weekly Witch refused to acknowledge her presence and obstinately turned her head away from her.

"I take you don't want me here"- said Alice- "So I'll make this brief. I simply came to see if you were ok and to make sure you didn't get any ideas…what happened at the Games was surprising for both of us…I didn't expect Marisa to…well…all I wanted to say is that you don't have to worry. As I told you at the start of the semester, she's dating you and I'll respect that"

"That's right"- muttered Patchouli rancorously- "She's dating me. ME!"- she yelled and fisted the sheets- "ME! ME! ME! SHE IS DATING ME! AND YET YOU ARE ALWAYS IN THE WAY!"

Tears started streaming from her eyes and she broke down, crying convulsively. Her whole body shook with each sob, while she hid her face behind her hands.

"Patchouli…"- whispered Alice sitting beside her.

She tried to reach for the girl's hands with her own, only to have it slapped away by the Unmoving Library

"I do not need your pity nor your sympathy, Margatroid"- she hissed, her eyes narrowing- "I am alright, and now that you know, if that was truly your reason for coming, you may leave with an answer"

"Why won't you talk to me?"- sighed Alice sadly- "Whatever did I do to you?"

"Oh, what, what! As if you were not aware _what._ How grand must it be to come here and mock me! What, you ask? Simply put, you took Marisa from me…no, more than that…she could never be mine because of _you"_

"Marisa is not a thing, she doesn't belong to either of us! And what do you mean? It sure didn't seem like I was in the way when she chose to date you, when she chose to kiss you"- replied Alice, muttering the last part

"Hahahahahaha! You are as blind as her! What sort of relationship can be true when the other is thinking of someone else? Date me…yes, she agreed to date me. I honestly cannot say why. It would have been best if she did not. You seem confused, Margatroid. Let me tell you something. Do you know what we used to talk about?"

Alice shook her head, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

The Unmoving Library laughed bitterly, tears flowing.

"You"- she said pointing to the Puppeteer accusingly- "Our most recurrent topic was you. Whether it was her remembering one of your silly anecdotes or wondering why you were skipping breakfast. One way or another, you would always creep into our conversations, no matter how much I tried to focus them on something else...anything else…"- her voice broke

The Doll Maker's heart thumped wildly and she blushed, unable to contain the rush of heat that made its way up to her cheeks. She put her hand over her chest, where the beating came from. Loud, desperate.

She couldn't reply to Patchouli.

All the emotions she tried to keep buried inside were suddenly emerging.

Doubt. Hope. Anxiety. Happiness.

She felt divided.

The sudden jolt of joy she had felt was quickly dying, seeing the Unmoving Library cry her heart out.

Guilt. Justice. Compassion. Comprehension.

She touched Patchouli's shoulder with the tips of her fingers

"She cares about you a lot, you know"- she said, trying to console her

"That means nothing!"- cried the Weekly Witch- "The way she cares about me is not the way she cares about you! The way I wish she would care about me! You are all over her thoughts, all over her heart! I have tried everything in my power to get closer to her, to maybe, just tilt her heart a little towards me…am I not enough?!"-she wailed- "Why is it that no matter how hard I try I can never compare to you?! Why?! What is it that you have that I do not?!"

Alice smiled weakly, remembering Parsee's words. She sighed and forced Patchouli to look at her.

"Nothing"- she said, looking at her straight in the eye- "There's nothing. That's not the point"

"Then, what is? Do tell! Because I have looked for an answer for too long and I have none!"- complained the Unmoving Library trying to dry her tears

"The point is…Patchouli…there is no logical explanation for feelings…Marisa cares about you, I know that. And I know she cares about me. Obsessing over whether that means she's in love with either of us is pointless when truth is…until she says so, we'll never know. You are looking for an answer you won't find because the only one who can give it to you is her. Who knows if she's even thought about love at all…so please, stop crying…"- she said in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper

"Do not talk to me like that, I cannot stand it! You know her better than I do, I understand. But rubbing it on my face is not helping. What am I saying, you are probably enjoying this experience thoroughly! Acting magnanimously must feel incredibly pleasant, does it not, Alice? Are you not happy, now that I have told you how our relationship is? Can you honestly tell me that you do not love her anymore? That you do not feel a minimum ray of hope? Logical explanation to feelings, ha! I know they do not have one, aside from what chemistry and psychology have showed us and not even those disciplines have given any bigger light as how to _control_ them. I am sick and tired of this pursuit! I am sick of longing for her! I am sick of all this stupidity and nonsense! I wish I could rip my heart out and turn things back the way they used to be, before this wicked feelings started changing my behavior… to the point I cannot see myself clearly! What am I even doing in the infirmary in the first place?! I have to stay away from my own dormitory, my beloved library and my friends because I got injured! Injured for doing something out of character like participating in these damn games, oh, all in the name of love! All in the name of Marisa Kirisame! Do you see how twisted this is?"- she ranted as the tears continued streaming down her face,

"That's not how it is! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not here to make fun of you…and I didn't intend to sound condescending! What do you want me to say, huh? Do I love her? Yes, I love her, godsdamnit! I could never stop doing so! But I didn't plan this! Do you think I wanted to get you hurt? I wished to hurt you, yes, but that was long ago! And I already felt bad for that! As for hope, I don't need it. Even now…her acts don't mean anything until she says they do. If she really did love me back….she wouldn't have dated you! So stop supposing things that aren't true!"

"You can deny it all you want, Alice Margatroid. But I know when I am right. Whatever it is she feels for you has long crossed the line of mere friendship"

The Puppeteer's eyes widened, the hopefulness returning to her

"You never really gave up on her returning your feelings"- added Patchouli her voice in a cold monotone- "No matter how many lies you told me and the rest of the world"

"I didn't lie to you…!"

"Stop, Alice. I do not want to continue this pointless conversation. You said what you wanted and I listened for long enough. I cannot stand seeing you a minute more. Leave"

The Doll Maker opened her mouth to argue but looking at Patchouli's hurt expression she simply nodded and silently left the room. She rested her back on the door, listening while the Weekly Witch continued crying inside. She had never felt so guilty and confused at the same time. Why couldn't she believe her? Why, even when she tried to do what she thought was right, did she end up like the villain?

She walked away, shaking her head.

There was nothing else left for her to do. She had tried to apologize only to end up being pretty much insulted by the Unmoving Library. And as much as she was angry…she knew it wasn't completely unjustified.

Because even though she never actually lied to others…she had lied to herself, repeating time after time that she was over her feelings for Marisa.

Her steps were slow and mechanical as she made her way through the school campus.

So she was _that_ head over heels for the brash Magician.

'_How pathetic is that'- _she chuckled scornfully at herself- '_being so in love with someone to the point you can't forget about it, to the point you can't erase that feeling even though you put all of your effort"_

She had tried so hard to obliterate that love, doing what she thought was best for the sake of other only to fail miserably in those two things, unable to get rid of the feeling and incapable of improving the situation no matter how much she tried to help others get what they wanted.

At the end of the day, she couldn't hide her feelings and she couldn't help but to hurt others.

Such was human nature, she figured. To always end exactly where she didn't want to be, facing the things she had ran from and causing others pain, in her blind pursuit of something close to happiness.

Maybe happiness, true happiness, couldn't be achieved without a hint of selfishness. Maybe that was the reason why the more she tried to forget about her own wants the more she hurt Patchouli.

Or maybe life was simply too complicatedly random for a mere teenage girl like her to even comprehend.

But she was sure about two things: she loved Marisa and she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

Alice remembered her mother's little note and she realized that simply letting things happen had led her to face her true feelings.

She had let the seasons change and the excitement of the beginning of the semester and the tender feeling of generosity that filled her during the dying summer's evenings had slowly but surely guided her to an autumn full of reflections which had a hidden love burning as red as the leaves that kept falling around her as she strolled.

Red and warm…so warm…even inside the depths of her chest. A small but constant fire that fought to keep living even though it had been buried.

Yes, the seasons had changed

And much like she had done before, her new resolutions demanded that she had a talk.

Changing her route, she made her way to the Temple in search of Reimu.

The breeze ruffled her hair and gently made its way through her body, enveloping her already cold body in a nostalgic hug.

Fall had always made her slightly sentimental.

It was the preamble for nature's death.

Life was a cycle in the end and she knew that things needed to die to start anew.

She would let the season to pass, she would change with them. Let herself vary her own colors, to softly lay herself bare in front of her own eyes…to let herself die in order to be reborn.

The sight of the traditional looking building interrupted her musings as she quickly remembered what she was set on doing.

She found the miko lazily playing shogi with Suika and losing rather easily against the Little Pandemonium.

"Reimu!"- she greeted, her skirt almost floating around her legs as she took quick strides towards the brunette

"Oh Alice"- said the red-white surprised by her visit

"If it isn't, Margatroid!"- said Suika happily- "Haven't seen you in a while, blonde!"

"I had…things to think about"- replied the Rainbow Puppeteer

The oni moved one of her pieces before turning to fully stare Alice with her caramel eyes.

"Seems like that's the new trend around here"- she commented nodding in Reimu's direction

"Hey!"- complained the miko

Suika put up her hands as a way of saying she hadn't meant to be insulting

"I'm just saying, Reimu. Once you are defeated like that, the only elegant thing is to admit loss"

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise started bickering with her roommate while Alice served as witness to how Suika easily exasperated the relaxed girl.

Once they finished their back and forth the Doll Maker was invited inside and into Reimu's bedroom. Not being one to tolerate pleasantries or questions of simple formality the brunette asked her what was she doing in the Temple after Marisa had so blatantly exposed the magnitude of her feelings for her.

The Rainbow Puppeteer started telling her about the visit to Patchouli, something she had purposefully kept a secret from Parsee and Reimu as a way of ensuring they wouldn't interrupt said conversation.

"So you see, Reimu…I can't win, no matter what I do"- sighed Alice looking at her reflection on the tea

"Seems like it. If you want my opinion, Patchouli is being unjust…but she does have her reasons. I mean, her…sort of girlfriend openly preferred saving you instead of her, must suck"- commented the miko supporting her cheek on her hand

"Yeah. Must suck. But the worst thing is that even then…I was a bit happy. That Marisa really cares about me…"- said Alice in a low voice, smile tugging the corners of her lips

"She has always cared about you, for you"- stated the brunette- "But she's blind as a mole"

"I know…that's the other thing I wanted to tell you"- continued the Puppeteer- "You've been very patient with me through everything…but is time I stop abusing your good will…I solemnly promise you, I won't talk about Marisa with you anymore…I've put you in uncomfortable situations for long enough…the fight you had during the Games could've been avoided…if I had had the courage from the start…"

"Oh Alice!"- said Reimu smiling widely- "You like me, you really like me!"

"Well…we're friends, aren't we?"- replied the Doll Maker coyly- "Of course I like you. And I've been a terrible, mediocre friend to you…so I wanted to apologize. I know you want us to be together…but you don't have to take that upon you anymore. If it happens…it happens. Now I understand, what my Mother meant when she told me to let the seasons change…I can't force situations, I can't force myself to forget, I can't force Marisa to love Patchouli or to love me…if it happens it happens, and if it doesn't…then, there's nothing else to do…except facing my own wishes with all my strength and see where they lead me"

"You've matured, Alice"- said the Shrine Maiden of Paradise impressed- "Old you would've thrown a tantrum by now"

"I wouldn't say I've matured but rather I've become less self-centered"- said Alice smiling softly- "I wish I had realized it sooner though. Must've been hard to hear me whine and whine about Marisa with a straight face. I'm truly grateful, Reimu. You never complained, not even once. You always listened. You deserve a prize, something, for all you've done for me"

"Oh shut up, Margatroid, you'll make me cry"- teased Reimu, but her smile was full of affection- "You don't need to give me anything. I'm your friend. All I want is for you to be happy. So, be happy, Alice, that's the only reward I need"

Alice got up and walked towards Reimu and then she hugged her, tightly.

"Thank you"- she whispered

"It's nothing, Ali"- the Shrine Maiden whispered back- "That's what friends are for"- she added, patting her on the back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patchouli curled up, feeling the soft fabric of the sheets against her cold feet. A few days had passed and even though she was allowed to go back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she still had to stay in bed resting and continue taking the pills that Nurse Eirin had given her.

The clock struck 1pm signaling that the fourth period was over and that her visitor would soon arrive.

Ever since the accident, Marisa had started coming over to have lunch with her. And despite all the cheerfulness that the Magician exuded she couldn't help but to feel uneasy and barely answered when the blond tried to engage her in conversation.

Day after day the black-white would show up and her radiance would fill the Unmoving Library's bedroom, asphyxiating her, making her choke on the words she desperately needed her to say.

The girl curled up tighter, nibbling nervously on her lip.

She counted each passing minute, imagining Marisa's steps getting closer and closer to her door.

A coward. Despite all the things she had said to Alice, she was still unsure of what to do. She was scared of being too impatient and scared of waiting for too long. Indecision was tearing her apart.

Thinking about the girl made her teeth clench, an angry warmth spreading through her limbs. She wished she could strangle the Puppeteer with her own strings. Her eyes started getting watery and itchy and her nose scrunched up as her lips went down in a pout. Patchouli shook her head reminding herself that the Doll Maker wasn't worth her tears.

"_I will not turn into a clown for Alice Margatroid. I will not let these feelings of mine to control me anymore…I need to…somehow…yes, today, without fault…when Marisa comes…"_

As if on cue, she heard knocking on her door and knew instantly that it was her.

"Come in, Marisa. I was waiting for you"- she said loud enough for the black-white to hear

"Yo, Patchy!"- greeted the Ordinary Magician grinning- "How are you feeling today?"

The Weekly Witch watched as her guest seated in the chair next to her and took out two bentos. She watched her bright golden eyes glimmer in excitement as she talked about some events that happened during the morning. Nothing more than silly stunts by Yamabuki and Shameimaru's unbelievable gossips but Marisa seemed entertained by them nonetheless. The blonde gesticulated and laughed narrating one particular anecdote, possibly hoping to catch her attention but the Unmoving Library's mind had drifted from the subject long ago.

She wasn't paying any attention to what Marisa was saying, she could only watch her fascinated. She had tried so hard, given up so much just to have moments like this with her…to hear her voice, to be able to look at her as much as she wanted, to have her within her arms reach…

Her chest tightened.

"_It's all an illusion…isn't it…?"_

She knew.

Patchouli called the black-white's name successfully interrupting her mid-story.

The Ordinary Magician looked at her puzzled but didn't say anything.

The Unmoving Library lowered her gaze and intertwined her fingers with a pained expression on her face. To Marisa it seemed like she was praying…or like she was trying to crush something between her palms.

The violet haired girl sighed deeply and she raised her eyes to meet the black-white's.

"We need to talk"- said the Weekly Witch neatly folding her hands in her lap

"About what?"-she asked, her gut twisting uncomfortably

"I can't do this anymore, Marisa"- murmured Patchouli- "I just can't"

"Patchy…"

"Do you love me?"- she asked looking at her intently, her shoulders tense

"Ah…Patchouli…what's that all of the sudden…haha"- said the black-white playing with her skirt- "Are the pain medications that strong? Hahaha"

"Answer me, Marisa. Do you love me?"- she insisted

Marisa looked at her and her lips tightened. Truth was a lump in her throat.

They kept staring at each other until the Magician's voice cut through the silence like a knife

"No"- she said simply, her gaze dropping

Patchouli nodded, like it had been a test and she had just given the correct answer.

"But it's not like I don't like you! I really like you! And I have so much fun with you…but…"- the blond raised her head and started apologizing, trying to lessen up the mood

"But what?"- asked the Weekly Witch dejectedly

Marisa bit her lip and blushed, unsure of how to answer. It wasn't easy being honest when she was aware that her words could hurt someone she cared for. She was usually regarded as careless by others but that didn't mean she would sadden anyone on purpose.

She had known for a long time…that she couldn't return the girl's feelings for her. No matter how much she tried…

"It's…well…something's missing, you know? It's not like dating you is disagreeable or anything but…when I think about love…it's different…I always thought it'd be something so warm and powerful, something that would pull me towards that person whether I'd wanted it or not, something that would make me question myself and…oh…it doesn't really matter…"

"No, please go ahead"- murmured the Unmoving Library, her full attention on Marisa's words

"Oh…so…love to me…it has to feel like the greatest thing ever. Bigger than life, I guess. A bond between two people that no matter what happens…it will be there. Even if you don't say it with words…it's there…"- finished the black-white awkwardly

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, the Ordinary Magician twisting her fingers. She never really talked about her feelings in that way…it made her nervous.

But she did think about love.

And after a while, she understood that what she felt for the Unmoving Library was nowhere near that.

Patchouli kept looking at her, her heart clenching painfully.

"You are one hopeless romantic"- she said, trying to keep her composure, trying to hold back the tears

"Why are you asking me now, though? you said it didn't matter to you"- asked Marisa, confused- "I get that we're…is it breaking up? But…I don't understand… why would you tell me it wasn't important?"

"I lied"- smiled the Weekly Witch- "It did not matter _as much_ before because I still had hopes that with time…you would come to realize we are a good match. But I was wrong. I guess that…it is there or it is not and in my case, it is not"

"Patchy…"

"I do love you, Marisa"- continued the girl, her smile straining- "And I thought that my love could pull you towards me…but an unreciprocated feeling cannot do much more than guilt you into a relationship"- Patchouli chuckled bitterly- "That was the reason you agreed on dating me, was it not? You were caught by surprise with a love confession…and yes, you liked me…but what got you into this was nothing but guilt…"

"That's not true!"- objected Marisa heatedly- "Don't look down on yourself like that! You didn't guilt me into anything…I agreed because…"- Marisa hesitated

Patchouli gave her a strained laugh and waved her hand dismissively.

"Do not worry about hurting me…it is unlikely that I will suffer more past this point. I would rather be hurt by the single, clean cut of a sword than being constantly stabbed by a dagger. A clean wound, heals. If you are not honest with me now, I will end up learning your true feelings by bits…and each bit will be more painful… I will not get the chance to heal…so… hurt me now, Marisa. I want to get this over with. I already know that you do not love me and with that…all I can hope for is for my heart to slowly give up on longing for you"

"Are you…sorry that you fell in love with me?"- asked the Ordinary Magician softly

"Yes"- said the Weekly Witch curtly- "Yes, I am very sorry that I did. I thought love was about being happy and comfortable with another person. But all I ever got from being with you was fear and anxiety…and self-loathing, for being incapable of making you love me."

The black-white chuckled awkwardly, clearly hurt, and Patchouli felt the tiniest satisfaction.

Somewhere inside her she wanted to hurt Marisa.

Hurt her, hurt her, just like she had made her hurt over the last months.

Oblivious, careless, taking her for granted. And refusing to see what was so clear for everyone else.

She was an idiot.

A lovable idiot.

There was no point in acting vindictive. She knew that Marisa hadn't meant to hurt her in any way…it was simply how she was. Flandre was right, she always did what she felt like doing, without stopping to think about the consequences.

_Be careful what you wish for. _

That had been the message hidden in the Devil's Little Sister warning.

She wished she had listened to the Scarlet's words. Now it was too late and she had no-one else to blame for her pain but her own stubbornness, thinking that she could catch the twinkling star…

But it was too far to reach it…

"Patchouli"- Marisa's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Yes?"

"What can I do for you to forgive me…?"

"I want you to tell me why you agreed, why you continued even when you knew…that you couldn't love me"

Marisa inhaled before sighing heavily and looked at the Weekly Witch with a remorseful expression.

"I…"- she started, twiddling her fingers nervously- "I…I wanted to fall in love…to know what love is…to see if..."

Marisa's jaw tightened and her brow furrowed as she struggled to find the right words, if there were any.

"You caught me by surprise…and honestly…you didn't guilt me into anything…I was curious…and when you kissed me…it felt good…and I wondered…what would happen if I gave this a chance? What could go wrong?"- she chuckled bitterly- "You said I'm a hopeless romantic…but I guess in the end I'm nothing but a hopelessly selfish fool…I thought I was giving you what you wanted just because I agreed to date you…but…relationships take more effort than that, huh?"

Patchouli shook her head lightly as she took the black-white's hands in hers, surprising the latter

"You are not as selfish as you think you are. Not more than I am, at least. Yes, relationships mean effort…but they are not supposed to feel as strained as ours did. We gave little thought to what the other wanted. Now tell me, why did you keep dating me?"

The Ordinary Magician blushed and looked away, gently taking her hands back

"I really wanted to fall in love with you…I'd tell myself 'maybe if I give it more time'…and then…once I realized I couldn't…I don't know…we had fun together…why ruin that?"

The Unmoving Library nodded again

"Do you have…someone you feel like you might…fall in love with…?"

Marisa seemed taken aback by that question and blushed crimson red. She opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. Her shoulders slumped as her gaze lowered, her fingers playing with the hem of the skirt, like she always did when she was nervous. It seemed like she was too flustered to even talk about it

"I see"- stated Patchouli

"I-i-it's not like that! It's just that…I-I've been thinking that…I mean…sometimes I've felt like…I dunno…there's just something…about A…-about that person! It's confusing me"

The Weekly Witch's eyes watered ever so lightly as she linked her fingers tightly. It didn't go unnoticed for her that Marisa almost said _her_ name and even though she had already made her decision, it didn't mean it hurt any less to know.

"_So this is how it is, is it not? Is fine I guess…if things are to end this way. I fought and I lost and there is nothing else to say about it. I tried…so now, Marisa, I will set you free"_

Patchouli exhaled, a sigh barely escaping her lips and she smiled knowingly.

"I have a feeling that that person might be confused as well. You see, sometimes people escape from what they want because they are afraid of the consequences. And nobody likes being hurt"- she shot a look at the blond- " I have learnt that to truly fall in love you need to be honest with yourself first…and accept your own vulnerability. Maybe that person is still struggling with her fear of losing something…or someone"

The black-white raised her head, her mouth agape with surprise. With a determined expression she straightened up, her back resting fully on the chair, her fingers finally letting go of the skirt, instead they tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. For once during their conversation she wasn't either silly or nervous but serious, solemn even.

"We are all afraid. I'm afraid too. I don't know what I truly feel or what I want from her. There are times when I'm sure I'm on the verge of discovering something and then…that sensation disappears. It's truly maddening. Everything points to her...but I still don't know. When I look at her my stomach feels weird and if we ever touch, it's like…like coming home. She's so precious, so dear to me, Patchouli, but what in the world does that translate to? All I want is to be together with her, like we have always been. And yet…there is something pulling me closer. But she pushes me back and I really really don't know, maybe it's all in my head in the end. I'm imagining things, aren't I?"- she chuckled, stretching- "I'm sorry for rambling like this…is pretty selfish"

The Unmoving Library's lip quivered and she breathed in deeply before moving her legs out of the bed to stand in front of Marisa, towering over her. There was a certain strength emanating from her, determination exuding from her violet eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest as she lowered her gaze towards the blond.

"Like I told you before, you are not as selfish as you think you are. But I must say, Kirisame Marisa, you are so dense is almost a sin. You trample on the feelings of others without noticing. You trample on your own feelings, blindly stomping on them. You are looking for answers in all the wrong places, when all you need to do is truly see inside you. Make up your mind soon, because..._she_…might give up on you after all, like I did"

Patchouli's voice came clear and steady, in a passionate way that contrasted heavily with her usual manner of speaking, which was softer and devoid of emotion.

Marisa's muscles tensed and she leaned away from the other girl but she never looked away from the Weekly Witch, facing her and her accusations.

She listened, processing each and every word. They felt like the prick of a needle. Like bitter medicine. Like the ugly truth.

Sometimes it was easier to run away from things, tricking herself into obliviousness. Yes, it was certainly easier to avoid looking, to stop all the questions before they even started. It had become almost natural to her. But she couldn't be completely blind. Even though she couldn't notice the colors anymore, she could still see light. So despite the fact that she didn't _know _she still had the nagging feeling of being close to something.

And that feeling kept her going forward in curiosity and backwards in fright, never going past a certain point.

Was that the reason she was always staggering in her relationship with Alice? The Rainbow Puppeteer wouldn't give up on her, would she?

Her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms, a smile that barely concealed the pain she was suddenly feeling painted on her face. She felt like hiding from Patchouli's judging stare and she instinctively reached out for her side braid to fiddle with, stopping halfway opting for clenching her fists above her lap, the tension of her whole body increasing.

Then shoulders slumped as she sighed.

She was so, so stupid.

Reimu was right. She was stupid.

She was stupid enough to go around in circles, dizzying herself, confusing herself just to lash out at her best friend because she couldn't handle the _things_ that were desperately making their way to the surface of her mind.

_What_ was she supposed to do?!

Patchouli clucked her tongue in annoyance.

"I have admired you for a long time for your bravery and to see you like this is both disappointing and surprising. _That_ girl must mean a lot to you…to get the great Marisa to make such a face. Even though our paths are going separate ways now, I still want you to choose wisely. So this will be my final words to you: do not lie to yourself anymore"

Marisa gave her a sharp nod.

"I hope I won't disappoint you more, Patche"- said the black-white offering her hand

"I hope so too…Marisa"

And with that answer, Patchouli took her hand once again and shook it.

With nothing else left to say, the Ordinary Magician got up from the chair and walked to the door without looking back at her, not even once.

The same 'click' and steps that used to announce her presence were signaling the end of those days.

She felt like laughing and crying and cursing and screaming.

The final symptoms of a deadly sickness.

No tears were shed this time, though.

The fever that the twinkling star had started inside her was quietly going down.

And sinking that loving feeling with it.

Exhaustion took over her body and she went back to her bed, stretching under the blankets before dozing off.

As her eyelids fluttered close she couldn't help but to notice the added weight of a long locked reality.

Those words, those simple sounds were a goodbye.

They were the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hard to admit but it was true. The almighty Kirisame Marisa was feeling lonely.

The last few days she had stayed in her room skipping classes faking a cold. And even though Alice had taken the time to scold her, those had been the only words coming from the Puppeteer.

Other girls had come asking about her and delivering her homework but she didn't feel like talking to any of them, despite the fact that most would've been happy to hear her.

It wasn't like she didn't appreciate Nitori or Flandre but…

They simply weren't Reimu.

And the miko hadn't stopped even once to check on her. Usually if she was sick the brunette would come and keep her company even cook her some soup.

But now…she didn't have her. And she had herself to blame for that.

If she were to visit her…would Reimu let her in? Would she listen?

Apologizing wasn't her forte but she had no choice. Her pride wasn't as important as gaining her friend back.

Making sure she wouldn't be caught by some passerby teacher she made her way to the Temple, avoiding the main road.

Hopefully the miko would be there too and she'd agree to talk to her.

She knocked on the door and came face to face with Reimu.

The red-white's brown eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds before narrowing in an unfriendly manner.

"Whaddaya want"- she asked rudely

"Uh…uh…hello…?"

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise didn't even spare her another glance as she closed the door startling Marisa.

She waited a few seconds hoping it would all be a joke before she started pounding on her door angrily

"What the hell, Reimu?! I came here to apologize so open that freaking door before I Master Spark it!"- she yelled

She kept going on desperately, pleading in her mind for the miko to open, her hope dying second after second.

Was the damage unrepairable after all?

Her yelling had turned into a mere whisper and she was about to give up completely and turn around when the door was slammed open

"FINE!"- spat Reimu signaling her to enter

Marisa didn't know how to react she was both flabbergasted and happy and nervous and scared but not wanting to waste her opportunity she quickly entered the dorm and the Shrine Maiden closed the door.

"Well? Spit it, Kirisame, I don't have all day"- she said sitting across from the Magician, her arms crossed

"I…"- she started doubtfully

"You what"

The black-white gulped. She had been so sure of what she wanted to say but now that she was in front of Reimu's piercing eyes she couldn't remember any of the things she had planned to tell her.

"I…"- she struggled with the words like they were made out of lead- "I…j-just wanted to…I…"

The miko sighed in defeat and then a faint smile painted itself on her lips.

"I will make things easier for you, ok? So repeat after me: I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"- repeated Marisa bowing her head ever so lightly

"I'm sorry I'm a stupid asshole who is too stubborn and doesn't know when to shut up and give up"

"Reimu!"

The brunette gave her a stern look and Marisa roller he eyes before repeating the girl's words

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm a stupid asshole who is too stubborn and doesn't know when to shut up and give up"- she said not amused at all

"And…"- said Reimu her eyes twinkling mischievously

"And…what?"- asked Marisa

"The rest's up to you, idiot"- answered the miko a wide smile in place

The Magician blushed, realizing what was expected from her.

"And…you're my best friend. I really don't know what else to say! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've missed you so much lately…I hadn't noticed before but…I do need you in my life, I mean…you know me more than I even know myself…and you were right, I'm stupid and selfish and stubborn and without you there I'm…lonely"

Reimu got up from the sofa and crouched in front of Marisa

"See? It wasn't so hard now, was it?"- she commented good naturedly before patting her head

Marisa, in a very uncharacteristic move, hugged Reimu

"I'm so sorry for everything I said! I know you have your reasons, I won't pry anymore, I swear"

"Don't get all mushy on me, Kirisame or I'm going to vomit"- she laughed distancing herself from the black-white

They spent the rest of the day catching up and chit-chatting about nothing and everything.

Marisa was incredibly relieved and glad that she had the red-white as a friend. A true one.

Apologizing wasn't her forte and Reimu understood that so she didn't make things any harder for her. All she needed was for Marisa to try, so she tried, in her own clumsy way.

And that was enough.

Even though she was still ashamed about the way she had behaved before, the miko was having none of it forcing her back into their old ways.

Reimu was like the sister she never had. And much like sisters, they had fought, said awful things to each other just to make up in the end.

Once she got back to the Forest of Magic she plopped herself on the bed, completely at ease for the first time in a while.

She had her door opened so she was able to catch a glimpse of Alice's knowing smile before the Puppeteer disappeared into her own room.

Everything was right in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their break up, Patchouli had stopped talking to her, and while she could understand that…she couldn't understand why Alice had distanced herself too…again.

Or at least, she felt that way.

Now that her fight with Reimu was behind them she was more determined than ever to finally discover what was going on between Alice and herself but it seemed like she could never get ahold of the Doll Maker.

Whenever she tried to catch the Puppeteer alone, she was already on her way to Chireiden as if she couldn't stand being in the Forest anymore. And when she was in her room, she didn't let her in like she used to, claiming that she needed some space to think.

And while she could respect her privacy, at the same time…what did Alice need to think about that much?

Had she truly screwed it with her? Because she knew she had screwed up with Patchouli. She was fully aware of that. Remilia had made it her personal duty to remind her that she was the worst.

She could live with that, because at least things were clear between the Weekly Witch and her…and hopefully someday they'd be as natural and close as they had been.

But Alice? She had no clue what was going through the Doll Maker's mind.

So she did what she thought was best: going to the Temple to ask Reimu for advice.

Hence her sitting in front of her, pretending to be interested in the teacup just to sprawl herself over the table while groaning in complaint.

"It's like…ugh, it's like last year all over again!"- she bemoaned, raising her head to stare at her best friend with a pitiful look

"Well, what did I tell you last year when you fought?"- asked Reimu reaching for some rollcake

"To let her be"- puffed the black-white

"Then that's all I have to say, Mari. You know how Alice is…she's a complex girl"- commented the miko

'_Complex doesn't start covering it though'_ she thought unamused

"Yes, but…why again? I mean…did I do something wrong? Did she tell you something?"- pried the Ordinary Magician

Reimu was taken aback by the blonde's insistence. She was curious but she had never been that direct when they talked about the Puppeteer. She was happy though, if it continued like that maybe the oblivious blonde would finally notice and she wouldn't have to keep what she knew a secret. More than that, she was glad that Marisa's awkwardness with her had already melted away seeing that she was as open and trusting as she had been before the Gensokyo Games.

"Nope, she hasn't said a thing to me. When she comes we talk about other things aside from you, you know"- said Reimu with a knowing smile

"She's avoiding me…again. She's always out…'I'm going to Chireiden' she says…what's there in Former Hell, huh? Help me out, Reimu!"

"Why don't you ask Parsee then? If she's going to the basement, she must be visiting her"- suggested Reimu slyly

"But…we're not close, you know…it's not like I can actually ask her something that private"- frowned Marisa- "there's something about her that I don't completely trust…and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual"

"Then let it be. You'll know when you do"- said the Shrine Maiden patting her back

Marisa sighed and accepted that once again, nobody seemed interested in giving her an explanation. She was sure that both Reimu and Parsee knew something but they were hiding it from her…

She walked back to the Forest, wondering about it.

Something was definitely off.

When did Alice and Parsee become such good friends anyway?

They never hang out much before…it all started around the time of the Summer Night Ball.

Yes, that was when they started getting closer.

Marisa's heart started clenching in an unfamiliar way. It was a subtle pain…a mixture of sadness and anger.

"_If it stays like this…she's already replacing Reimu, isn't she? Would she…would she replace me too? Could…could Patchouli be right? Is she giving up on me for real this time? Stupid Parsee…what's with her anyway? She can't waltz in and suddenly become Alice's best friend! I am the one who cares the most about her! That bridge princess doesn't know her like I do…oh…is anything irreplaceable for her…? Alice has never been the sociable type…she just does as she pleases, doesn't she? Am I important to her? She said I was…but what if I'm not…?"_

Her expression soured. She didn't like doubting herself.

Things were changing at an incredible speed and she remembered the Puppeteer's words: that she was afraid of losses, afraid of change. Now it was her turn to be afraid. Yes, Alice had called her her best friend, but what did it mean if she never told her anything?

She had been so confident then, that last day of school, when she assured the Doll Maker she couldn't lose her. But…what if it was her, Marisa, who was losing Alice? What could she do then?

She crossed her arms as she walked, sulking.

She happened to pass Aya who was excitedly distributing the new edition of Bunbunmaru. Once she saw her, the tengu rushed to her talking about the newspaper but getting no reaction from her.

Seeing that Marisa was obviously in a bad mood, she decided to cheer her up…in Aya fashion. She started talking about the so called 'news' and 'exclusives' she had managed to get for the paper, even though it was clear to the Magician that most of them were rumors and that the ones that happened to be true, were distorted and exaggerated by the tengu to the point they were almost a lie.

Aya talked and talked about Tewi's pranks to Reisen, about Yukari's alleged sake cabinet in the teacher's lounge and all sorts of useless information. Marisa's patience was running thin and she was about to tell the Wind God Girl to shut up because her chatter was giving her a headache when a story caught her attention.

According to her, a source had claimed that love was blooming under the surface, saying that a couple, which hadn't been identified yet, was slowly but surely on their way to becoming official and making their 'debut'. While the source had refused to give any names, it was clear that at least one girl was not originally from Chireiden but from another dorm and had started sneaking into Former Hell to avoid questioning gazes. Aya boasted about how she had managed to follow the girl, discovering that it was no other than the Rainbow Puppeteer!

Hearing Alice's nickname sent her heart thumping again and her mood got worse.

The reporter didn't seem to notice because she continued narrating her little face-off with the Doll Maker which ended in her promising the blond that she wouldn't mention that she was going to Chireiden, but in her expert opinion, it was obvious that Margatroid was crushing on someone from there.

She looked at Marisa and gulped, the frown on the Magician's face worrying her.

Being Aya, she completely misunderstood the situation, thinking that Marisa was mad that her former suitor had moved on, and so she quickly retreated barely saying goodbye. After her little incident with Yuugi at the Ball she could finally identify what was a cue to leave. The angry vibes coming from the black-white? Yes, that was her cue.

It took a moment for the Magician to realize that the tengu had left but she didn't care, all she could think of was what was Alice doing in Former Hell.

Could Aya be right for once? Was Alice…_in love_?

That would certainly explain why she was going down so frequently. If she were in love, Marisa thought, of course she'd try to see that person as much as she could.

It made sense. The Puppeteer was reserved when it came to her personal affairs and was even shyer when the subject of relationships came up. Of course she'd be sneaking around to be with her lover.

_Lover…_

Marisa let the word roll on her tongue.

The 'R' lingered inside her mouth as if it were a secret.

Whoever that person was, she was one lucky girl.

It was such a foreign idea though…to think that Alice could fall in love with someone…and that she wouldn't tell her a thing.

_Lover…_

It echoed inside her head.

In the end…what did she mean to Alice?

She kept walking until she reached her dorm and a big sigh escaped her lips. The place was quiet for once and she could hear the wood creak with each of her steps. She reached the stairs and dragged herself up to her room. Marisa stared at the Puppeteer's door and sighed again. Of course, she wasn't there.

Once inside her bedroom, she left her bag in the bed and walked towards the window.

The skies were turning grey, with clouds quickly gathering. It was only a matter of seconds before the first raindrops fell, the drizzle leaving its mark on the window. The sound of water falling was soothing and it wasn't until the first thunder that Marisa realized that it was raining heavily. She stretched, deciding she wanted to take a nap when she heard quick footsteps coming upstairs.

In a rush she opened her door at the same time the person reached the second floor.

Shaking a few raindrops from her hair, there was no one else but Alice Margatroid.

She looked at Marisa surprised by her presence and the way her eyes had widened like she had seen a ghost.

"It's you"- she said unbelievingly

"Who else would it be? My room is across yours"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"- asked the Doll Maker puzzled

"You've been going a lot to Chireiden lately…I barely see you in the Forest"-muttered Marisa awkwardly

"Oh"- replied Alice blushing- "Well, now I'm here"

"For how long, Alice? How long are you going to stay around?"- asked Marisa averting her gaze- "I mean…are you…just…uh…"

"I have a feeling we're not talking about my being in the dorm anymore"- said Alice softly and she took a few steps closer to the black-white- "What is it, Marisa?"

The Puppeteer pushed her inside the room and urged her again.

The Magician raised her eyes to meet Alice's timidly. The Puppeteer looked at her in concern. It was clear that something was worrying her friend. She was usually so straightforward with everything that seeing her struggling to say what she was thinking was an obvious sign that whatever it was, it really troubled her.

"I…I…well…are…are you…I mean…do you still like me? We…we're still friends, right?"- started Marisa, tripping over her words- "You…I, no,…I guess it's not my business anyway but…oh…if you…hypothetically talking…I'm not saying I know anything because I don't but in case you ummm…if you were in love with someone…you wouldn't…well…it's not like it would be wrong, no it would be! You told me you wouldn't….so…would you? I don't want to cause any trouble but honestly you should tell me already so I know…but I'm not saying I know anything! Hahahahaha how could I know…. "

Alice stayed silent while the girl continued babbling and stuttering. Marisa blushed a deep crimson and moved her hands animatedly, in a desperate attempt to finally get to the point and looking nervously at the Puppeteer's serious expression.

The Doll Maker couldn't believe it. Even though the Magician was less than explicit with her concerns, she had known Marisa for long enough to understand her rants….so _that_ was worrying her.

"I already told you, there's no way I could forget about you"- interrupted Alice

"No?"- asked the black-white stopping- "Not even if you were like…in love?"

Alice mouth fall agape and then she laughed awkwardly. There she was, in front of Marisa and she was asking that if falling in love would ever change their relationship. Girls always joked about how dense the Magician could be when it came to relationships but this…it was baffling. She wondered if she was actually that blind or it was simply a way of hiding the things she knew.

The Puppeteer stopped laughing at the quizzical look that her friend was giving her.

"No. Not even then. Being in love hasn't changed anything, has it?"- she asked, sighing afterwards

"So it's true then"- replied Marisa with an accusing tone and a slight frown- "You are in love with someone"

"That's what this is about then? How do you even know, anyway?"- asked Alice, her heart racing inside her

"Oh…well…I had this sort of chat with Aya and she claimed you were going to see ummm…your alleged girlfriend so…"

The Doll Maker laughed again.

She should've known she couldn't say anything to the nosy reporter. Trust a girl like Aya to turn some innocent visits to Parsee into a whole secret affair. What amazed her the most was that Marisa, knowing how the tengu was, had believed it. And it had made her anxious enough to bring up the topic. It was all too hilarious.

She hugged Marisa.

"Stop laughing Alice! If it's true you're in love with someone…then who is it?"- she could hear her voice vibrating near her neck

The Puppeteer broke the hug and then stood close to the black-white.

Something was tingling inside her, itching in the tips of her fingers. Something she had to do.

It seemed like the stars had aligned to give her this moment.

Alice closed her eyes, memories flooding to her mind.

The day she met Marisa. How her boundless energy had made her feel.

When she moved to Gensokyo only to meet her again.

Their playful banters. How they used to run around the forest, pretending they were witches.

Their afternoon teas and the conversations they had. The secrets they shared. Marisa's ever changing expressions, the warmth of her honeyed eyes.

And her smile.

The smile that could take her breath away. A true smile, that made her believe.

She had waited for too long to act on those feelings and she couldn't wait any longer.

She opened her eyes and connected them with Marisa's, gold fusing with azure.

The black-white looked at her, searching for the answer.

"_The eyes that strike your heart" _she thought, vaguely remembering Reimu's words.

Alice's eyes.

When she looked at her like that, the world around her disappeared into a sea of pure blue.

They were deep and expressive, always telling the things that the Puppeteer's mouth refused to. So many emotions mixed in them, they shimmered like the ocean's ripples under the sun. It was hard to understand the message they were trying to convey…but it was important…the most important thing…

"Alice…"- she whispered

Ah…the way Marisa's voice sounded saying her name…

…_It's now or never…_

She grabbed the Magician's collar and pulled her towards her, crashing their lips together.

Marisa's eyes opened wide in surprise and slowly started closing them again.

"_Alice's lips are soft" _was the first conscious thought she had.

Really soft lips. They seemed to fit with hers.

They moved against her own lips in a gentle caress.

It was slow, careful. Hesitant.

The fingers that cupped her cheeks were cold and slightly trembling.

It was so simple and yet so intense…

And agonizingly sweet…

She felt like she was melting, falling, disappearing into that kiss.

The only thing she could think of, the only thing she could feel was Alice.

_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…_

Nothing else mattered.

Before she could register it, Alice had stopped kissing her and her hands had left her cheeks.

She looked at her.

Her eyes were glimmering like they had never before.

She was beautiful.

Alice opened her mouth and her voice came out a bit raspy, merely above a whisper.

"_It's you…It's always been you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, it's finished…I guess?

This was the end of Malice, I'm sorry to say…

….

…

…

…

…

…

NEVER! How could I! I've plotted too many things to just end it like this.

This chapter was hard to write and I'm not sure whether I love it or completely hate it so…

First, I want apologize for how long this has taken me to write. A lot (and I mean A LOT) has happened during the last months and things turned way too complicated for me to focus on my writing as I would've liked. I guess life's like that, huh? I hope the result is not too disappointing. I wrote and rewrote several of the scenes so a lot of grammatical errors could have passed my filter, I apologize for that too.

Second, Alice and Marisa have matured a bit, haven't they? My little precious witches *hearts* And Reimu, she's the best ever 3 hope you all have good friends like her! True friends are treasures, aren't they? So keep them close

Third, I really like autumn (and it was autumn when I started writing this, and now is summer) so writing with that picture in mind was lots of fun but also kind of nostalgic. I guess that can be felt during the whole chapter. Lots of tears and lots of drama! I'm sorry I made almost everyone cry.

**Fourth…as a gift to you my readers, the first four that send a review will receive a little special something related to Malice! Don't you just love surprises? Hahahaha **

Hope you liked this chapter and you don't hate me!

Lots and lots of love,

Aminte


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Very important announcement!**

My beloved and adored readers:

Helloooo! Aminte here!

I know you're probably wondering why do I need a whole chapter for an announcement but if you really like Malice and my works you'll thank me later!

**DO NOT WORRY**, I will continue writing Malice. Nope, I won't quit it. No matter how long it takes me, I'll finish it.

**THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER BUT I WILL BE POSTING SOONER**. This means that I'll try to make the chapters no longer than 10-15 pages long so I can update weekly or every two weeks.

**PLEASE DO CONSIDER I'M A STUDENT AND BE PATIENT**! That means that I try to write and continue studying to become a lawyer. I have a huge huge test to get my degree this year so I'll try to combine those things but if I'm late when it comes to updates please know I haven't forgotten about the fanfic or you, it's just that as long as I don't get payed for Malice I need a profession to get out of my parent's house and not end up on the streets.

**YOU CAN FIND ME IN OTW: ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.** Malice will be posted here too and some new one-shots and fanfics!

I WILL CONTINUE TO POST MALICE IN FFNET. But as I said before, **new one-shots and other fanfic projects will be posted in the aforementioned page.**

**READ THE END NOTES IN EVERY CHAPTER**! Surprises and contests will randomly appear! If you'd like exclusive content and sneak peaks into future chapters please pay attention to them

**PLEASE REVIEW**! Not only because I love receiving your lovely reviews but also because feedback is essential to know how I'm doing and what areas I can improve.

**I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M INCREDIBLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** I love writing Malice and I love all my readers, you make the story go on when I think there's no point in writing it, so, Malice is as yours as it is mine.


	13. Malice 11

Youki's funeral was sober and solemn, just like him. Just like the life he had lead all over those years serving the Saigyouji family.

He was a well-loved servant and even the highest ranked members of the family came to pay their last respects to the man that had so diligently worked for them, ensuring both their safety and the beauty of their gardens.

Youmu listened to the affectionate condolences of her patrons and Youki's past students impassively. All through the ceremony she stood there, silently watching as soil started piling over the coffin.

She knew she was indebted to the Saigyouji's for all their kindness but she couldn't help but to feel slightly irked by one detail.

After the guests and residents of the house had gathered for a feast held in Youki's honor and everyone had toasted to his name, she had quietly left the room and wandered through the traditional mansion searching for one particular spot.

She sat with her legs under her, staring intently at the cherry blossom tree.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed before she realized she was being observed.

Turning around she noticed that it was Yuyuko.

"Please accept my sincere condolences for the loss of your grandfather, Youmu"- she said softly

The pink haired girl bowed deeply in front of her

"What's bothering you?"- asked the Stationary Ghost sitting beside her and looking up to the darkening skies

"He always said he wanted to die in spring, under the cherry blossom"- said Youmu simply, pointing to the great cherry blossom tree in front of them

"Death isn't exactly well-mannered"- answered Yuyuko giving her a small, hesitant smile- "But he did get one wish granted…he didn't want you to see him wither"

The Ghostly Gardener turned to look at her furious

"What? Should I be happy about that?! That I didn't get to see him in his last moments?! That he couldn't tell me his last words?!"

Youmu's tears streamed freely down her face for the first time since she had received the news and it impressed her mistress how the raw emotions took over her usual composed demeanor.

The silver haired girl's sobs shook her body as she finally let out all of her pain

"He was all I had! When…when…they died…he…swore he…he swore to me! He said he would be by my side forever! He swore he wouldn't leave me, that he wouldn't die before I was ready to face life by myself! And now…he…he's gone! Youki-jii-chan is gone!"

Yuyuko's eyes widened before circling her arms around Youmu, gently setting her chin on top of one of her shoulders.

"I'm deeply sorry"- she whispered

"I don't care about it! I don't need your pity, Yuyuko! I'm all alone now! That's something you'll never understand! I'm alone…ALONE! I have no one"- wailed the Ghostly Gardener

The pink haired girl shook her head softly before tightening her embrace.

"You aren't alone…and he wasn't all that you have…because…because…you have me, Youmu. I'll never leave you. Remember you promised to never leave me either? We are going to be together, always and forever. I won't tell you to stop crying, cry all you need. But when you've had enough, we'll talk and see what we're going to do from now on. Whatever it is that you choose, I'll accept it as long as you stay by my side"

Youmu stilled in shock, but didn't say anything and Yuyuko didn't pry for an answer. They stayed like that, the shorter girl being cocooned in her mistress's arms, until the stars started appearing. They didn't talk, they didn't move. All they did was _being _together.

Yuyuko waited and waited patiently for her servant.

It was the very least she could do.

Of course she couldn't understand how such a loss felt. She had always lived a privileged life and knew nothing of hunger, sickness or heartbreak. But…if she were to lose Youmu, then all those things didn't matter to her.

And so, she waited.

When she was almost sure that the girl had fallen asleep, Youmu delicately broke their embrace and stood in front of Yuyuko, blocking her view of the cherry tree.

The bright full moon casted its light over Youmu's figure like a halo, turning her hair and pale skin into pure silver.

Her eyes were hollow but even so, there was some sort of determination starting to arise from them.

"I won't go back to Gensokyo"- she said

"Very well then"- nodded Yuyuko getting up

"But I won't stay here either"- continued Youmu, interrupting her mistress

They kept looking at each other, the Elegant Ghost measuring and judging the other girl in front of her.

"Are you aware of what that will mean? You owe to my family…and to Youki…to stay here"

"I know. I'm not saying that I will be gone forever. But my instructor has died, and I've still got a lot to learn to be of service to the Saigyouji family…and to you. If I'm ever to take his place then…all I can do now is search for the knowledge and skill I'm lacking. I won't find them if I stay here gardening nor if I go back to Gensokyo"

"If you plan on leaving, then I shall go with you"- replied the pink-haired girl simply

"But Yuyuko-sama…!"

"Ah I thought you had finally dropped the honorifics with me"- chuckled Yuyuko- "I like it better when you just call me by my name. I already told you, I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. So don't make things unnecessarily hard for us and accept the fact that I'm coming with you"

Youmu didn't answer her, instead she shook her head in negation and opened her mouth to refuse but the imperious look on Yuyuko's eyes stopped her from uttering any sound

"Or should I force you to take me?"- she said in a commanding tone- "Even though I don't like to abuse my power, I'm still your mistress. Don't make me do something I dislike. I'm giving you the opportunity of taking me out of your free will but if you don't, then I have no other option than to force you to obey me"

The Ghostly Gardener looked at her shocked and then started laughing uncontrollably, confusing Yuyuko.

"Eeeeehhh? Why are you laughing? Are you making fun of me?!"- pouted the pink-haired girl

"Ahahahahahahaha Yuyuko-sama! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"- she continued laughing, holding her stomach

"Youmu! Just stop!"- complained the Elegant Ghost embarrassed

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that is so unusual to see you acting like that, it was funny"- giggled the girl

"And I was trying to look cool too…"- sighed Yuyuko disappointed before extending her hand towards Youmu

"Let's go to bed, yes? Tomorrow will be a very long day"- she asked with a smile

Youmu gave her back a tender smile before taking her hand and letting her mistress guide her back into the mansion.

The sounds coming from the feast had become softer seeing that most of the people had gone to sleep already and only the heads of the family were in the room, slowly sipping their sake. Their conversation was held between murmurs but it didn't go unnoticed to Yuyuko. She stopped and signaled to Youmu to crouch near her to spy.

"Quite a disgrace what happened with Youki, is it not?"- commented a feminine voice that the Ghostly Gardener recognized as Yuyuko's mother

"Yes, of course it is. Considering how the situation is developing I'm quite concerned as to how we should handle it. Do you think that Youki's girl, Youmu, is ready to take over for him?"- replied another voice

"It doesn't matter whether she's ready or not, we can't spare her. The current situation demands we stay alert"

"But what good is an unprepared bodyguard? I don't see why we should trust the life of our daughter to that…girl. Don't look at me like that, she might be Youki's heiress but she's still a girl. And by no means will I leave Yuyuko's safety to her"

The Elegant Ghost rose from where she had been kneeling with Youmu, helping her get up as well. She didn't say anything but continued leading her towards their bedroom. The grip of her hand was tight but not painful, it gave her a warm feeling of reassurance that somehow eased the doubts that started creeping in her mind.

She didn't know what laid ahead, what would become of her or if she would ever be good enough to deserve to take Youki's place as head bodyguard of the Saigyouji family or if she would be able protect her mistress. But even with all the uncertainty that the future held, for just that moment, she felt like she could go through all of it…so as long as she could walk hand in hand with Yuyuko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komachi stared as Shikieiki paced in angry silence through the Student Council room.

She could count with one hand the times she had seen her so furious and worried. The worst part was that she knew she had very good reasons for her current mood and that nothing she could say would help ease her tension.

She had just come back from a meeting with Yukari and by the looks of it, it had gone terribly.

Knowledge's accident was news all over the school campus and the most outrageous theories had been given as to how it could've happened under the very nose of the Head of the Yama.

It could've been a mistake by the kappas. It wasn't that farfetched.

But what if it wasn't…?

That was the question lingering in the girl's minds and apparently, Principal Yakumo's.

Considering that Shikieiki had personally given her approval of every Stage of the Games it was odd that she had missed the unstableness of the pillars. Knowing how seriously she took safety it was almost impossible.

How could something so important slip her mind?

In Komachi's opinion it was a plausible mistake. No matter how the rest regarded Shikieiki, it didn't erase the fact that she was still human. A teenaged girl. It was only normal if the stress of her position had finally caught up.

But, her opinion didn't matter. She was only a shinigami and wasn't considered implicated in any way while the Judge of Hell, as Head of the Yama and President of the Student Council, was held directly responsible for the accident.

The readhead found it heartbreaking. In the quick, nervous pacing of the girl in front of her she could see how she struggled to continue holding the weight of her obligations, even when they were clearly turning excessive.

"_It isn't your fault!"-_ she wanted to tell her- "_Don't blame yourself! It was a dumb mistake, it isn't your fault! Even if you didn't see it, it still isn't your fault. You have done so much for this stupid school that is impossible to blame you! Stop doing this"_

But she didn't say anything.

It was only when Shikieiki stopped and sat with her face hidden by her hands that Komachi decided she had to do something.

"Shiki-sama…?"- she asked cautiously approaching her

But the Yama didn't lift her head nor did she reply to her subordinate.

The shinigami gently pulled the hands out of her face even though the girl in front of her put up some resistance.

The blue eyes of Shikieiki were glistening with unshed tears and the redhead was taken aback. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen the stoic Yamaxanadu. But it didn't last long, the look of frailty she had was quickly replaced by one of despise and she stood up, for once towering over her considering the Sanzu Ferrywoman was still kneeling.

"Don't you dare say anything"- said the Judge of Hell coldly- "I don't know what sort of ideas are you getting but I don't want to hear any of them"

"It wasn't your fault!"- yelled the girl with decision- "So stop acting like it was! It could've happened to any of us, so please, Shikieiki…"

"Know your place, Onozuka"- said Shikieiki harshly- "I am your superior. I fear that I have been too lenient with you and you no longer remember that. Do not be mistaken, we are not friends and I have no such interest for you to treat me so informally. Bear this in mind from now on: our relationship is strictly professional, you must address me accordingly"

The look that she gave Komachi was enough to silence her protests. It was one of profound disgust and contempt, like she was staring at something dirty and lowly. And inside that look, mixed with it was also a controlled rage that could freeze hell if needed.

The more proper and contained she acted, the scarier she was. Because it meant she was only maintaining her composure for others sake's.

"I hope I have made myself sufficiently clear"- said Yamaxanadu leaving her alone

It was the first time in the whole time she had been beside Shikieiki that she had been truly afraid of her.

Her stare had minimized her, made her feel worthless.

It was a cruel stare.

Komachi supported herself on her hands and let her head hung low.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt something wet on the back of her hand and then she simply pressed her forehead against the floor and continued crying silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It's you. It's always been you"_

Even though Alice's voice was so low, almost inaudible, it struck her like lightning.

Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say, her brain was barely processing the words.

_Me._

_It's always been me._

The Puppeteer gave her the most tender smile she had ever seen her, apologetic and affectionate.

"I'm sorry"- she said

"What are you sorry for?"- she asked, wondering absentmindedly why did everyone apologize after kissing her

"I mean…I don't think this was the answer you were expecting…was it, Marisa?"- asked Alice in a lighthearted way that did nothing to mask her uneasiness.

Her whole body was tense, readying instinctively to flee the room and escape somewhere far. Somewhere where those golden eyes wouldn't look at her like they were now, scrutinizing.

"Like hell it was!"- replied the Magician with emotion- "But…"

"…but…?"- pried the Doll Maker in a small, hopeful voice

Marisa took her hand in a rough way, pulling her closer. She didn't raise her eyes to meet hers again, rather, she bowed her head in a failed attempt to hide her blushing face.

The black-white knew she was resembling a ripe apple more and more. Her face felt so hot she was worried that Alice could feel the feat radiating from it. It was probably the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in, even considering her long history of mischief.

"But…there's something I've been…wondering about…about you and me…I mean…but you know…it isn't easy…and…I…I'm scared of it"

The Puppeteer sighed heavily and nodded both in understanding and agreement.

Of course she was scared.

Why wouldn't she?

_Even so…_

Alice freed her hand from the Magician's and cupped her cheeks again, forcing her to meet her steely and determined gaze.

"Say it or nothing will change"- she said commandingly- "don't be a coward, Marisa"

Her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment, that she still needed someone else to push her. But if it was Alice…then…

The girl gave her a tentative smile before putting her hands above the Doll Maker's.

"I think that I…I might…be falling in love with you"

The Puppeteer's hands dropped from Marisa's face and her mouth fell agape in utter astonishment.

The Magician couldn't help but to giggle fondly at her expression.

She felt light, like an invisible weight had been pulled off her shoulders.

"_Ah…so it really was this…"_ she thought, crossing her arms, fully entertained by Alice's sudden struggle with words

It made her feel some sort of pride to know she was the one who had managed to cause her such excitement.

"Your blush is too adorable"- chuckled Marisa, gently embracing her

"I just can't believe it"- said the Puppeteer, still shocked

"Neither can I, honestly"- laughed the black-white- "We've been very stupid"

The Magician pulled her towards her bed, telling her she had wanted to take a nap. They accommodated themselves, facing each other.

Alice reached for her hand and Marisa intertwined their fingers.

They didn't say anything else and simply basked in the knowledge that they shared the same feeling.

Outside the rain continued pouring, blurring the contours of Gensokyo. It was like they were inside a fantastic world of water, just the two of them. Even though the pitter-patter of the raindrops was loud, the only sound Marisa could hear was their hearts, rhythmically beating inside, finding their very own pace.

Their own melody.

Alice's hair and uniform were still wet and there were still more and more things to talk about. But she didn't care about either because they had time for them later. She wanted to live in the present as much as she could.

Because even when she knew that nothing was ever simple…staying like that, knowing, _feeling_ Alice's closeness and letting it softly lull her to sleep was enough.

In the little refuge that her bedroom had turned into, in the ephemeral moments she had before finally giving into the comfort of the Puppeteer's warmth, she was blissful.

Truly blissful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello my readers! Aminte here! As I promised, a new chapter!

I decided to take the time to continue some of the other relationships so you don't forget about them. Aren't Komachi and Shikieiki cute? Don't give up Komacchan! You'll get through the thick skulled Yama one way or another!

For those who might feel intrigued by Youmu and Yuyuko's new road, I will continue it in a separate fanfic so I won't stray too much from the main story. Take this as a sort of closure of their chapter within Malice but don't worry, they'll reappear every now and then! It's just that I'll leave the full extent of their adventures for their very own fanfic.

As for our main characters…what do you think of Alice and Marisa now? I'm personally proud of how they've grown from when I started writing until now and there's still a lot more to go!

This chapter was mostly shameless fluff, I think.

Please review 3 and know that I love you


	14. Malice 12

Yuugi stood confused in front of two boxes and a blond girl with piercing green eyes.

Parsee had asked her to come to a secluded area of Chireiden and then, rather unceremoniously, presented her with the two boxes. They were of different sizes, Yuugi noted, one was rather small and delicate and the other one was big and sturdy like a wooden chest.

She stared at the boxes and Parsee unsure of what to do.

"So I have to choose?"- she asked, scratching her head

"Yes, there's a surprise inside of one of the boxes so you have to choose carefully"- nodded the Green-Eyed Monster

Parsee bit her lip. She hoped that the oni wouldn't notice she was nervous but it was difficult when it was proving harder and harder to keep her body from fidgeting.

It was a stupid idea, she berated herself. If only Alice hadn't convinced her she wouldn't have gone through with it.

She looked at Yuugi who had sat in front of the boxes with her legs crossed. Minutes passed and she didn't seem any closer to picking any of them and her anxiety was already wearing her patience thin.

"Just choose a damn box, Yuugi! It's not that difficult!"- she complained

"Well it's damn hard for me! You said one had a surprise, didn't you? Besides…if it's you who's asking then I have to make sure I put all of my effort so don't interrupt me!"- spat the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon continuing to inspect the boxes

Her answer only served for Parsee to grow more nervous and embarrassed. Yuugi's dedication always had that effect on her.

After the Green Eyed Monster swore she'd die before the taller girl had picked one, the oni simply lifted the smaller box and gave it back to her.

"This one. I choose this one"- she said smiling

Parsee almost let out a sigh of relief but kept her composure.

"Are you sure? Why didn't you choose the big box? If there's a surprise it must be in the big one"- she continued

"Nope"- replied Yuugi shaking her head- "I choose the small box and that's final"

The Bridge Princess nodded with satisfaction and told the wrestler to open it.

Inside the box there were two little figures, one representing Parsee and one representing her, along with a small paper that showed the shorter blonde's calligraphy:

"_Want to be my girlfriend?"_

Yuugi let out a hearty laugh of pure delight.

She felt moved by the detail and bent over a little to kiss the Green Eyed Monster on the forehead.

"Of course I do, silly"- she chuckled- "But I thought you were already my girlfriend"

"Shut up, Yuugi"- pouted Parsee blushing- "And don't get things mixed here, you are MY girlfriend"

The oni chuckled again and cupped her now "official" girlfriend's cheeks, giving her an adoring look that caused the girl's blush to intensify and her glimmering eyes to gaze away from hers.

Parsee was way cuter than she gave herself credit for, she thought.

She gently pressed her lips to the Bridge Princess' and the girl put her arms around her neck, bringing them closer together.

Kissing Parsee always made her heart race. It felt like she had gotten a very rare reward that she had to make the most of, in case it wouldn't happen again.

It was always a possibility.

Parsee, as much as she knew how much she loved her, was in a constant battle with her feelings for her. They scared her. She was constantly worried that she would somehow hurt her. What the Green Eyed Monster couldn't understand was that she, Yuugi, couldn't be hurt by anything but her absence.

It may seem odd to others but in Parsee's presence she found peace.

She was well aware of the girl's jealous nature and what it had driven her to do. She knew everything she needed to know about Parsee's past. And living in the same dorm with her showed her the various quirks and habits she had. She had seen how quick she was to throw a tantrum, how sarcastic and condescending she could be.

But she knew that it was all a façade to hide the fact that she was terribly insecure.

Because once she had become close to her she could see the other side of the seemingly difficult Bridge Princess.

Parsee was calm and refined, like the maidens in fairy tales, always surrounded by that aura of femininity. She was good in so many things that she wasn't…like how she was incredibly knowledgeable when it came to folklore and traditions. The little blonde knew many stories and she could spend hours listening to them. And how she danced.

There was more to her than met the eye.

And…the most surprising thing was that…she had the kindest, most tender heart.

"I love you"- she whispered once they had separated

"I love you too"- replied Parsee, her green eyes sparkling even in the dim lit Chireiden

They sat on top of the bigger box, Yuugi hugging her close.

The Bridge Princess finally let out a relieved sigh, full of content. Her plan had worked out perfectly, erasing, even if it was only for that day, the doubt that usually lurked inside her.

"Did Alice make the dolls?"- asked the Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon inspecting the figurines.

"Of course she did. I wanted to make them myself but I suck at handcrafts"- pouted Parsee- "And I hadn't realized how much I actually sucked until I tried making them. Thank the gods for Alice's skills"

Yuugi laughed and pecked the Green Eyed Monster on the cheek.

"They're adorable anyways. Besides, it was your idea, wasn't it?"- she smiled happily

"Isn't it too cheesy, though?"- asked Parsee- "I wasn't too sure if it was a good idea…but you know, Alice kept saying you'd like it and I guess I gave in"- the shorter blond chuckled- "I'm not sure what's going on with her but she seems more…ummmm…strong-willed?"

"Who knows! As much as I appreciate her I don't really want to talk about the Puppeteer"- said Yuugi, supporting her chin on top of Parsee's head

The Bridge Princess closed her eyes, a knowing, teasing smile appearing on her face.

"You're still jealous of her, aren't you?"- she asked

The oni blushed and circled her arms around Parsee in a possessive way.

"It's not like I can help it"- she muttered- "How do you even know?"

"Your hearbeat"- smiled Parsee, pressing her ear to Yuugi's torso- "It told me"

The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon nodded, accepting the answer. It mystified her how her girlfriend could be so accurate when "diagnosing" other's feelings. Especially when it came to jealousy, Parsee was never wrong.

"Why are you jealous of her, though?"- asked the shorter girl, moving so she could look at her in the eyes

"It's just that…you seem more at ease with her than you are with me…it ticks me off a little"- she said coyly, averting her gaze

Parsee sighed sadly before straddling Yuugi's hips and taking her head in her hands forcing her to look at her

"It's only because I don't love her"- she said firmly- "And I could never love her. Because I love _you_. And I'm sorry if the way I am troubles you…but I have already made up my mind, so we can't part anymore, do you understand? I swear, Hoshiguma Yuugi, my heart belongs to you and only you. I know that words are only that but please, trust me when I say this…it's not easy for me but…I want to make you feel loved like you deserve…that's why…that's why I wanted to formally ask you to be my girlfriend because…I want the rest to know…if that's…that's ok with you…"

Yuugi's eyes widened and she was left speechless for what felt like centuries.

She could only stare at Parsee.

It wasn't like they kept their being together a secret…but it wasn't like they were open about it either. Parsee didn't want it in case something went wrong, she didn't want them to be judged.

"Are you sure?"- she breathed out- "I don't want you to regret it later"

The Green Eyed Monster shook her head and gave her a little peck on the lips

"Yes, I'm sure. No, I won't regret it. So…are you ok with it?"

Yuugi hugged her tightly, dropping butterfly kisses all over Parsee's face, earning joyous giggles from her.

"It's settled then"- smiled Yuugi

They went back inside the Palace of the Earth Spirits and into Parsee's room. They chatted lightheartedly as the Bridge Princess arranged her things for the next day of classes. The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon helped her with the tidying and then they laid on the bed, half of their bodies dangling from the mattress.

"Why did you pick the small box?"- Parsee asked her suddenly

"Well, I remembered how much you like the story of the Tongue-cut Sparrow, the boxes are part of it, right? And even though I'm called a 'demon' I'm not that greedy! what would I do with a box that big anyways? Also…I thought…that the smaller box resembled you…it was delicate and seemed pretty ordinary but I betted that it had to be the one with the surprise, just like you!"

The Green Eyed Monster tried to stifle a giggle and started wiggling her legs, kicking the mattress in a fit of laughter.

"That sort of reasoning is so you, Yuugi! But you were right"

"Of course I was"- boasted the Deva

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was floating.

Not literally but she was getting there.

Her steps were so light and gracious that it looked more like she was softly gliding through the school than actual walking.

Reimu looked at her amused by her good mood. In all the time they had known each other she was pretty sure she had never seen the Puppeteer act so ridiculously happy. And she wasn't the only one that noticed. The rest of the girls in the classroom were shooting confused and suspicious looks towards her. The red-white couldn't blame them. The Rainbow Puppeteer was known for being quite antisocial and more on the introvert side so seeing her like that was more than a surprise to them.

She shook her head and walked to where Alice was sitting, in the front row of the classroom.

The Doll Maker was _irradiating _giddiness and a light pink blush was dusting her cheeks.

"Rei-Rei! Isn't this a lovely day?"- greeted the blonde

"Ok, spill it, Margatroid"- said Reimu supporting herself on the desk, trying her very best not to laugh

"Weeeeell…"- started Alice giving her a smug smile- "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think that you should stop abusing drugs!"- complained the miko giggling- "seriously what's going on?!"

The Puppeteer was about to answer when Marisa made her not so triumphant entrance to the class. She seemed rather self-conscious and the moment she exchanged glances with Alice, her cheeks turned a bright red. She bowed her head a little and made her way towards her own desk, quickly hiding her face with a math book, even though they had History.

Reimu looked between them alternatingly and the gears in her head started moving.

"OH MY GODS ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"- she yelled grabbing the Doll Maker's shoulders roughly

Alice winked as an answer and the Shrine Maiden couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips and made the rest of the girls protect their ears.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh-my-f*cking-gods!"- she whispered excitedly- "When?! _HOW?!_ Why didn't you tell me?! And again, _how in the seven hells?!"_

The Doll Maker's smile widened at her friend's enthusiasm. Considering all the things they had been through just because of how inept both blondes were with their feelings, Alice knew that the news meant as much to Reimu as they did to herself.

"I wish I had a good answer for that"- she chuckled- "Let's see…when… I guess a few days ago? Remember I was at the Temple when the rainstorm started? it was right after I arrived back at the Forest. But who knows…maybe this…whatever, started long before that"

The red-white's brown eyes glinted mischievously

"The moment you first laid eyes on each other, that's when this whole ordeal started. Damn, I can't believe it! Am I dreaming?! Can I talk to Marisa about it?"

"Hahahahaha yeah, it was probably then. That day you both broke into my house…that day changed everything. Nope, you're not dreaming. Unless I'M dreaming…in which case this is pretty weird"- laughed Alice- "Yeah, you can but I think it's better to let her tell you first"

"Whyyyyy? I want to tease her now! She was totally blushing when she entered! It's the first time since I've known that idiot that she's actually acting like a girl"- commented Reimu tapping her chin-"love is such a mystery, isn't it? To see that under all that black and white Marisa has a maiden's heart"

"I bet you do too"- answered the blond with a wiggle of her eyebrows

"Don't get any ideas, Margatroid"-laughed the red-white-"I'm a miko. I don't have time for romance unless it's with donations"

It was then that Kamishirisawa-sensei made her entrance, effectively ending all conversations. The class went on and on and Alice felt like she couldn't pay any attention now that Marisa and her had confessed their feelings.

It was ridiculous but she couldn't help it.

It was her first time experiencing something like that. After years of being tortured by what she thought was an unrequited love she was now facing her wildest dreams come true and it was such a beautiful, amazing feeling.

She wanted to go to the top of Youkai Mountain and simply shout it to the world.

Would it be good to tell the rest?

They weren't even girlfriends, were they?

She tapped her chin with her pen thoughtfully.

The rainstorm had been a good four days ago and even though they had spent most of those days together, enjoying their free time for being "sick" (Marisa faking it while Alice was legit sick, having a cold after being caught in the rain) they hadn't talked much about how they were going to proceed about their relationship.

It wasn't like she wanted it to change, at least not in the essence. She liked being comfortable around Marisa and she was glad that they hadn't turned into one of those sappy cliché couples. But at the same time…it wasn't like being a little more romantic would bother her.

Maybe it was expecting too much but…she'd like to at least go on an official date with the Magician.

The rest of the girls needn't know, if Marisa didn't want to let them. But…did they need to hide?

Thinking about letting the rest know…

Alice nibbled on her pen a small anxiety creeping into her.

Somehow, even after spending almost three days together uninterrupted, she hadn't gotten the black-white to talk about it.

Now that she thought about it, Marisa had avoided most of the 'sensitive' topics she had wanted to discuss with her.

Was she going too fast for the girl?

"_It's not like I can blame her…I've had years to come to terms with my own feelings with her…it seems like she has just discovered hers…but I still want to go somewhere with her, only the two of us! And we'd have a nice picnic, with a blanket and all, and we'd eat and talk and watch the sunset and Marisa would kiss me and…"_

"Alice, hey, Alice!"- Reimu yelled waving her hand in front of her face

"Huh? Reimu?"- she blinked

"Gods were you spacing out! Class was dismissed a good ten minutes ago! I even left the classroom thinking you were following me, I know you're going through a 'maiden-in-love' faze but come on! This is ridiculous. You even let Marisa go on without you!"- lectured the red-white with her hands on her hips

"Marisa!"- said the Puppeteer shooting up from her chair

"Now you react"- rolled her eyes the miko

"I'm so sorry! I was thinking about something and I wasn't paying any attention! Did Kamishirisawa-sensei say anything important today?"- asked the Doll Maker as she quickly gathered her things

"You mean you really didn't listen?!"- gasped Reimu horrified as they left the classroom

"What? What is it?!"- pried Alice as she walked beside her

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise made a troubled face and sighed.

Things were never simple in Gensokyo, were they?

"There will be a new Head of the Yama election"- she said crossing her arms

"WHAT?!"- yelled Alice unbelievingly

Reimu started telling her that it had been a rumor for a while (of course, Alice didn't know anything of this, having stayed inside The Forest of Magic for almost a week) but that Kamishirisawa-sensei had confirmed it. As to why, the teacher didn't say but she was sure that the girls of Gensokyo would come up with theories about it.

The only facts they knew were that, first, it had something to do with Knowledge's accident; second, that Principal Yakumo had a meeting with Shikieiki; third, all hell was going to break loose the following days.

"There's also the thing about the Fall Evening Ball"- complained the red-white- "We usually start planning it around this time and now with the Yama elections I don't think we'll manage to do it. I hate to admit it but Yamaxanadu is the only one who can get us actually working…"

"The Fall Evening Ball…"-muttered Alice

"Oh, what about it? Are you planning to make your debut with Marisa then?"- teased Reimu

The Puppeteer's face faltered a little

"I don't think there's going to be a debut at all…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's no way we'll accept this!"- said one girl passionately, shoving a paper in front of another one.

The room was buzzing, full of girls raising their voices with anxious and nervous looks between them.

"You have to reconsider this!"- pleaded another, directing her gaze towards the girl in the middle of everything.

Said girl sighed tiredly and rose up from her seat.

"That's enough!"- she said and everyone else stopped in their tracks

She wasn't wearing her Yama uniform anymore but the aura of dignity and power never left Shikieiki. Not even when the eyes of her comrades were all on her, varying their expressions from anger to confusion to hurt.

She stood up serenely as the light from the ceiling casted shadows over her features. She closed her eyes for a second and inhaled briefly before opening them again.

"This kind of behavior is disgraceful to you and disgraceful to the Yama and Shinigami corps"- she said crossing her arms, her voice stern

Most of the girls bowed their heads in shame but a few refused to be lectured

"Disgraceful, you say? I think that what you're trying to do is way more disgraceful, Yamaxanadu!"- retorted one with sass

"You're not making this any better!"- chastised another girl- "Shut up!"

"I have a right to speak my mind! I think I represent others when I say this: you are a coward, Yamaxanadu! Just because you did something wrong doesn't mean you have to quit! Are you afraid of the consequences? Face them like a woman and stop trying to run from your responsibilities!"

A collective gasp could be heard through the room. The shinigami that were guarding the doors widened their eyes in fear. Girls looked between them, some bit their nails. The place went silent, everyone waiting for Shikieiki to answer.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the girl who had dared to talk to her like that that instantly sent shivers down her spine.

"A girl had an accident because of my negligence. She could've ended with severe brain damage but instead she was lucky enough not to have a closed brain injury and to be treated swiftly. How can I continue as Head of the Yama or even as a regular one when my mistakes have endangered the life of a classmate? The very same lives that I have sworn to protect? What would that say of me? And what would that say of you if you let me continue? I'm not quitting because I'm a coward"-she said giving the girl another look-"But because I have to be consequent with myself. I have sworn to protect my classmates and to ensure peace within Gensokyo and it's obvious that I have failed. I don't deserve to be Head of the Yama or to occupy a position amongst you anymore"

She looked at everyone and gave them a faint smile

"There are many between you who are more than worthy of the title, so, to whoever gets elected, you have my blessing"

The whole room erupted again in complaints and pleads but Shikieki had already sat, unwilling to say anything else.

It pained her in the deepest parts of herself to quit and that was something that they couldn't understand.

Being Head of the Yama gave her purpose, made her feel useful.

Worthy.

Even though it was a role that didn't count outside from Gensokyo, it was the sole thing she took real pride in.

And now, she was letting it go.

She shook her head softly, watching as her fellow Yamas argued and fought about her decision like they could change it.

She had made her decision official with Principal Yakumo that morning and the woman had barely asked her any questions, simply reading her letter, casually nodding as her purple eyes skimmed through the paper. She had signed the documents that Yukari had given her and now, even though the rest didn't know it, she was officially stripped of any ranks within the Yama Council and the Student Council, a resolution that was to be made effective by the end of the week to give her time to finish whatever she needed before the elections.

"_It's for the best"_ she reminded herself as a pang of guilt shot straight to her heart

She felt like crying but her eyes were still dry, as she fixed them on the faces of the rest of the girls.

Until the very last moment she would show them composure and respectability.

After what seemed like hours, the meeting was finally over and they were all dismissed to their dorms.

Shikieiki walked alone, puffs of steam coming from her mouth as she moved under the moonlight.

She didn't like staying up that late but the moon always made her feel better.

Sometimes Komachi and she would stay outside a little longer on their way to the dorm just to admire it.

Thinking about the redhead made the heavy feeling inside her grow bigger.

She had been cruel, far too cruel with her but those were words she couldn't take back.

The Judge of Hell kept walking silently.

When had she become such a mess?


	15. Malice 13

Remilia moved her legs under the table nervously, unable to stay still for more than two seconds.

"It's just Sakuya"- she reprimanded herself

But it wasn't 'just' Sakuya anymore, she thought embarrassed.

Not after she had oh-so-brilliantly confessed during the Gensokyo Games. She was now waiting for her…dare she say it, soon-to-be lover?

The sole idea of them being lovers caused her pale cheeks to go aflame.

"_Godsdammnit I'm Remilia Scarlet! Charming heir to the Scarlet family! There's no way I'll let a simple conversation to get to me like this, I can't…I can't screw this up! Everything's got to be perfect"_

She crossed her arms over the table and hid her head between them, supporting her burning cheek on the cold wooden surface.

Below all her bravado and imperative antics a permanent insecurity and shyness lurked and at times like this it insisted on poking its ugly head.

She had always questioned whether she was worthy of any of the things that had happened to her.

She lived in utmost privilege, she knew. Heiress to a clothing empire, educated in one of the finest boarding schools available, her every wish catered at home and even at Gensokyo. She had a sister that loved her no matter what, a friend that was always there and in whom she could confide, loyal followers…yes, everything seemed to be in her favor.

But did she even deserve it?

The wonderful path that was opening under her feet, was she good enough to walk it? Could she live up to the expectations?

And Sakuya…

Did she even deserve someone like her?

The Perfect and Elegant Maid.

She could admit, albeit only to herself, that Sakuya was more of a lady than she was. She had a quiet air of dignity around her, her movements were refined and her voice melodious, a tone or two deeper than her own.

She was highly respected within the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the rest of Gensokyo acknowledged her as one of the best students there was. Not only for her grades, which were pretty good, but also because it looked like she was constantly helping around without any sign of tiredness, unlike the rest of the girls. Her appearance was always impeccable and her steps serene, like she hadn't just solved a mess during a Student Council meeting or cooked a full course meal just because her Ojou-sama had asked her to. Like she hadn't spent the whole night taking care of Flandre's fever or studying for the upcoming finals.

Yes, Izayoi Sakuya was indeed perfect.

Even when her seemingly inhuman perfection irked others, to Remilia it was only a cause for awe.

The Eternally Young Scarlet Moon sighed sadly.

Whatever did she do to make someone like Sakuya follow her in the first place?

She paled in comparison to her.

It had nothing to do with her wealth, at least she was sure of that. For all that she knew the Maid came from a well-off family too.

She tapped her fingers on the table the way she'd do with the ivory keys of a piano.

"_It's not like thinking about it it's going to change anything"_\- she thought in a bad mood

Remilia rose her head from between her arms and stretched them with her eyes closed, feeling how her muscles tensed and relaxed with her movements.

"Doubting myself is no good"- she said to herself in a clear voice

"Of course not"- replied another one, coming closer

The Scarlet Devil opened her eyes and smiled cockily to the newcomer.

"You are almost late, Sakuya"- she said

"I had to run some errands"- replied the Perfect and Elegant Maid taking a seat in front of her- "What did you call me for, Ojou-sama?"

"Ah…well…there's something I wanted to discuss with you…in private"- answered Remilia again playing with her fingers

"You never stop playing that song, do you, Ojou-sama?"- asked the silver-haired girl recognizing the pattern in which the girl's fingers glided through the table

"It's my song after all"- smirked the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, now playing her imaginary piano with both hands

Sakuya smiled fondly at her

"But this is not about Septette por the Dead Princess"- said Remilia stopping- "Rather, you would say this is about the Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood"

"What about it?"- asked Perfect and Elegant Maid blinking

"You already know that I composed that song for you, don't you? And why. You always knew, even before I dared to say anything…I wanted to talk with you about that…what I said during the Gensokyo Games is true. I meant it. Still mean it"

"And what would that be? I can't seem to recall what it was"- asked Sakuya teasingly tapping her chin with her index

"You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?"- complained Remilia

"Why should I? I waited so long to hear those words that I can't help but to want to hear them again"- smiled the silver-haired girl leaning towards her Ojou-sama

"Very well then"- the Scarlet Devil took in a deep breath before taking Sakuya's hands in hers in a sudden moment of boldness- "What I said was…that I…I…I l-l-l-love you! I love you! Godsdammnit! This is so embaaaaarrassiiiiiiing"- she said, drawing the last letters, letting go of her hands and hiding her face with her own

"You are so cute, Ojou-sama"- chuckled Sakuya patting her head

"This is NOT cute! Don't you dare call me cute"- pouted Remilia picking Sakuya's hand and taking it off her scalp

"Knowing that Ojou-sama is in love with me like I'm in love with her makes me too happy"- replied the Maid, her lips curving in a disarmingly charming smile- "So I can't help to want to act like this"

"Ugh, when you get like that I can't say no to you"- moaned the Scarlet Devil burying her head between her arms again and letting Sakuya pet her, with reluctance

"It's not bad, is it?"- asked the Perfect and Elegant Maid running her fingers through Remilia's blue tresses

"No…not really. It's rather comfortable actually"- admitted the vampire

The silver-haired girl continued caressing her, all the while humming a song, their song. She thought that her Ojou-sama had fallen asleep when her quiet voice reached her ears.

"Say…Sakuya…"

"Mmmmm?"

"I don't want you to ever look at anyone else. From now on, you can only look at me"

The Maid felt her heart being dipped in warm honey at the girl's childish request. She chuckled and placed a small kiss on Remilia's head.

"I have never looked at anyone but Ojou-sama"- she reassured her

"I don't want anyone to look at you either"- replied the vampire as she raised, interrupting Sakuya

The silver-haired girl blinked as she took some distance from the Scarlet Devil

"That's not something we can control"- shrugged the Maid

"Damn right it is! If you're my girlfriend now then I won't let any of the other girls think they have a chance!"- declared Remilia passionately as she hit the table with her fist- "even if I end up hating it...I..I will have a press release!"

Sakuya was hardly ever surprised by the many odd things that happened in Gensokyo or the random requests of the Scarlet Sisters but…this was certainly one of those times.

She had her face contorted in an expression of pure and utter perplexity, mouth hanging and eyes wide as she stared at the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon.

"B-b-but Ojou-Ojou-sama!"- she tried to answer, her stutter throwing away any remains of her usual coolness- "A-a-a-a pre-press release?! In front of the w-whole school?! Just what kind of idea is th-that…?!"

"It's a genius idea!"- replied the Scarlet Devil puffing her chest in pride- "the tengu will make sure the news go around the school campus and that way everyone will know that you're mine!"

"B-but…"

"No buts! I've already decided!"

With that, Remilia continued boasting about her "genius" idea while Sakuya laid there dumbfounded.

It was one thing to let the people closest to them know that they were together and another one completely different to literally go in front of their classmates and shout it. It made her feel self-conscious. She tried to protest but it was no use, the Scarlet Devil had made up her mind and there was no way she'd give up.

The Maid sighed in defeat.

At least her Ojou-sama was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes were over for the day and Sakuya started making her way towards the school library when a voice called her.

It was no other than Komachi, who was for once, not grinning like an idiot.

They made small talk for a while and when the silver-haired girl mentioned that she needed to go the library, the Sanzu Ferrywoman insisted that she went other day and came to her dorm to spend some time together.

Seeing that she didn't have much of a choice considering that the redheaded shinigami was giving her puppy eyes, she adjusted her bag to her shoulder and followed Komachi towards the Mound of the Nameless, headquarters of the shinigami and their own special dorm.

The Sanzu Ferrywoman was polite enough to offer her some tea and Sakuya found herself sitting in front of a steaming cup of black tea in a few minutes.

"So what's up with you, Maid? I haven't seen you around"

Sakuya pondered whether to tell her about her Ojou-sama's deranged plan or no. It wasn't really something she'd like the rest to know before it happened but…she still wanted to discuss it with someone and considering that Youmu hadn't come back yet…Komachi wasn't the worst option. She could say they were somewhat close.

So she told her everything from how things were after the Gensokyo Games, how Remilia had confessed again to her and how she was planning to show off in front of the entire school.

"She's such a tsundere"- sighed Komachi mockingly, amusement dripping in her voice

"I think that's one of her cute points"- commented Sakuya serving herself a cup of tea with a satisfied smile

"Who would've thought that you'd be into that sort of thing"- continued the shinigami balancing herself on the chair with her arms lazily supporting her head

"Why? I don't think it's anything unusual"- shrugged the Maid sipping her tea with refinement –"The only unusual thing here is that you haven't mentioned Yamaxanadu at all. Did something happen?"

Komachi stopped moving in the chair with a thud and turned away from Sakuya, focusing her gaze in the bright afternoon sky. She seemed to be searching for something in the distance as she rested her arms in the windowsill. Her silence was not only pensive but sad, noticed the silver-haired girl, seeing as how her shoulders slumped ever so lightly.

She waited for the Sanzu Ferryman to say something, twirling the contents of her cup as a way to pass time.

The sun was quickly setting down and the Maid was reminded that autumn was reaching its ends. Soon the days would be even shorter and the myriad of leaves with their colorful presence would disappear under a blanket of snow. Nature was readying itself for a long sleep.

Quite unlike the humans in the surface, she thought, looking at her own reflection on the caramel colored liquid. It almost gave the impression of being spring, seeing how love was thick in the air with so many girls coming out as lovers (or being assumed to be, at the very least). Was that what was bothering the shinigami? Not being able to be with Yamaxanadu?

"You shouldn't be impatient, Komachi"- said Sakuya finally breaking the silence- "Yamaxanadu will come around sooner or later. Now that she's free from her Yama duties you'll have more time to court her"

The redhead gave a humorless chuckle.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, Maid. Not because things worked out for you and Scarlet it means it'll work for everyone else. You see, Yamaxanadu isn't going to fall for me… not now…not ever…because for that she'd have to acknowledge me as a human first"- she said, her voice trembling

Sakuya raised an eyebrow in confusion at Komachi's words. It didn't go unnoticed to her how she didn't refer to the girl as Shiki-sama or even Shikieiki. It was the first time she had heard her call her by her last name.

"What do you mean?"- she asked cautiously

"She doesn't see me as a person, Sakuya. She thinks I'm lower than trash. She said she didn't have any intentions of being friends with me…so how can you tell me she might like me back? Have you ever seen her truly angry? Because she was…she didn't even yell at me…she just…looked at me…like I was something disgusting she had somehow stumbled upon…like I was scum. The very mud dirtying her polished shoes"

"I don't understand…you seemed to be at ease with each other the last time I saw you together"- pried the Maid now worried- "What are you talking about?"

She left the teacup on top of the table and made her way to Komachi, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

Her red eyes were dull and empty

"Tell me"- continued Sakuya, her grip on the shinigami's shoulders firm yet sympathetic

"She hates me"- mumbled the Sanzu Ferryman trying to move away from the silver haired girl

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Komachi. Tell me what happened"

The redhead shook her head, her pigtails swinging softly near her cheeks. She wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened between the Yama and her. It was too painful to even remember it.

Crushes were supposed to be fleeting and simple, not a cause for the sadness that had overcome her. Why did it hurt so much then? Her hands clutched at her chest. It hurt so badly! The look on Shikieiki's eyes…

She had always been aware of how the rest of the girls admired, feared, respected Shikieiki when she was seen as a lazy, unproductive woman, only good for entertaining others…closer to a jester or a clown than a figure of authority.

How could she think she was good enough to walk side by side someone like her?

She felt Sakuya's hands dropping from her shoulders and how the Maid walked back to the chair she was previously sitting on.

"Very well then. If you don't want to talk I guess there's no forcing you…ah…but…"- she said in a pleasant way as she rummaged through her bag

Most people wouldn't have noticed anything abnormal about the Maid's behavior but Komachi's ears perked when she recognized the subtle threat underneath her cordial tone and she started looking for a viable escape route.

Disgracefully for the Sanzu Ferryman, she wasn't as fast as Sakuya.

Before she could even move towards the door, the Maid already had one of her trusted knives pointed at her, ready to throw.

"Don't you dare, shinigami"- smiled the silver-haired girl

"Why do you always have to do this to me?"- pouted the redhead

"Because you're stubborn and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"- replied the Maid moving the knife in her hand

"I'm was pretty sure the Yama's had confiscated those"- gulped the Sanzu Ferrywoman eyeing the dagger

"Let's say Ojou-sama has her ways"

Komachi let her head drop in frustration. Of course the vampire would have her ways.

She raised her hands admitting failure and went back to her seat, her full attention on the knives Sakuya continued holding.

"You are one of the weirdest, most dangerous girls here, Izayoi. You should be living in Former Hell instead"- groaned the redhead, knowing the Maid had her

"_I really must suck as a shinigami if I'm so easily persuaded"_ she thought clucking her tongue as she resumed her earlier posture, balancing in the chair

Her inability to oppose Sakuya reminded her of how the Yama's and almost every other shinigami doubted her, leading her back to her memories of Shikieiki.

Even when the Head of the Yama never passed on an opportunity to scold her it used to make her feel like she still had more to give, rather than a mere lecture on how inutile she was.

But now…

"I'm waiting, Komachi"- the silver-haired girl's voice interrupted her reminiscence

Seeing how there was no way of escaping the Perfect and Elegant Maid the Sanzu Ferrywoman started telling her about that day.

Shikieiki had been acting tenser than usual and that had her worried sick about the girl. It wasn't like her to let her emotions show and when she had gone to her meeting with Yukari she had waited for her warily. Watching her pace around the room was unnerving enough but when she hid her face with her hands she knew something was truly wrong.

And then…

If she hadn't taken her hands off her face would she have cried in silence?

Would've that been better?

At least she could've stayed by her side.

Sakuya listened with a frown creasing her forehead and when Komachi finished her narration she let out a big sigh before serving herself another cup of tea.

"Well, this is complex. But don't give up just yet, shinigami"- she said adding two sugar cubes to the tea

"Why'd you say that, eh, Sakuya? I thought it was clear she hates me now"- asked the redhead puzzled

"Because I don't think she hates you at all. Honestly, I can't believe you have missed the most important detail here"

Komachi kept looking at her with a clueless expression and the Maid felt like throwing one of her precious knives straight to the Sanzu Ferrywoman's head. The shinigami had some very decent points about her but she was not the smartest cookie in the jar.

"Dear gods, Komachi. You were beside her for almost three years and you haven't figured this out? She's extremely prideful! And you caught her in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness! How do you think that made her feel? She was probably startled and embarrassed to death! Of course she would have a bad reaction. Moreover you reminded her of the one thing she didn't want to think about"

"So…you think she doesn't hate me?!"- questioned the redhead quickly getting up and supporting herself on the table so she could come closer to Sakuya's face

"Exactly that"- answered the Maid moving further from Komachi's jittery and expectant form with all the politeness she could muster

"But..!"

"You just happened to have bad timing"- assured her the silver-haired girl

The shinigami let out a squeal of delight and sat back with such force that both the chair and her ended up in the floor, she got up quickly and started dancing around the room in an improvised waltz. She accompanied every step with cheers and other incomprehensible sounds, under Sakuya's entertained gaze.

After the Maid had deemed that it was enough she coughed a little to attract Komachi's attention and once said girl had stopped her mad dance she signaled the chair for her to seat again.

"Uhhh…sorry 'bout that"- apologized the shinigami bashfully

"Don't worry, acting stupidly happy suits you better than moping around"- answered the silver-haired girl putting her cup down- "Komachi…do you believe it was Yamaxanadu's fault?"

The redhead blinked in surprise, unsure of what the girl meant and it took her a good whole minute to understand that she was referring to Knowledge's accident. She shrugged, telling Sakuya she hadn't thought otherwise, because…it was plausible, wasn't it? That the stress of being Head of the Yama had finally caught up with her. It wasn't like it was the end of the world, considering that it was nothing but a small mistake that had major consequences that could only be attributed to Knowledge's own bad luck.

The Maid nodded in silence while listening to the shinigami. Of course she wouldn't have thought beyond of the facts, concentrated as she was on her fight with Yamaxanadu.

"You see…there's something that has been bothering me about this"- started Sakuya in a soft voice

"What is it? I mean, we are all bothered because of this since it caused Shiki-sama to resign and oh yeah it must've sucked for Knowledge too but I don't think there's much to look into about this. It was a stupid accident"

"Well, that's what's bothering me. For a 'stupid accident' it sure was convenient, don't you think?"- said the Maid crossing her arms in a serious manner

"So you think…someone screwed up with the pillars on purpose?! That's quite the accusation, Sakuya! Who would've wanted that to happen?"

The silver-haired girl exhaled as she prepared to explain her suspicions to Komachi. Knowing Yamaxanadu, she had inspected every single prop used during the Games personally and if the pillars were installed it had to be approved by her. So at least, the night before the Extra Stage the pillars had to be stable…but somehow, they were shaking with every touch and step near it when they were running. It was easy to pass it off as a mere accident, a negligence, but it was so against everything Yamaxadu did as Head of the Yama and overseer of the previous Gensokyo Games that at least it was worth investigating.

"In my humble opinion, it is enough to raise some questions. I have a proposal for you, Komachi. If you are truly in love with Yamaxanadu and want to help her, help me find out the truth. If we happen to find a lead, tell her, so instead of simply giving up on her position she could at least have a trial. I'm sure that would ease her worries and make her closer to you"

The Sanzu Ferrywoman nodded as she processed everything that Sakuya had said.

Was it worth it? It could all be in their imagination. But having listened to the Maid's words, the shinigami knew they weren't completely unjustified.

"I'm in! But don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this as a twisted way of wooing her…if what you're saying is true, then someone is wishing to harm Shiki-sama and I won't let whoever it is to continue"

The silver-haired girl smiled pleased that she had managed to convince the blockheaded Komachi. She was still an operating shinigami, meaning that if there was any kind of documents or papers that the rest couldn't see, she had access to them.

"I want to ask you something too"- interrupted the redhead- "What's in it for you?"

"I owe it to Patchouli-sama…and in some way I owe it to the Rainbow Puppeteer"- answered Sakuya raising from her chair

She stretched her skirt, making sure there weren't any wrinkles in sight and then bowed to Komachi, telling her goodbye. The Sanzu Ferrywoman didn't have any time to react and before she could even think of questioning her about her answer, Sakuya was already on her way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The redhead shook her head as she stared at the closed door. The Perfect and Elegant Maid was quite the mysterious character but…she considered her a friend.

She stretched all she wanted and a yawn escaped her mouth.

Long conversations tired her.

Deciding to clean the next day she made her way to her bed and plopped herself without any second thoughts, quickly drifting to slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were laying in Alice's bed, resting after their afternoon tea.

The room was dark save for the moonlight rays that crept through the window, giving everything they touched a metallic glow.

The Doll Maker was on her side, Marisa's arm draped over her waist. Her chest was pressed to her back so closely she could feel the black-white's heartbeat. It felt almost like it was her own.

The Ordinary Magician's head was perched on her shoulder and her breathing tickled her ear.

It was nice being like that.

Molding into each other, in silence.

Even though she was so happy, she couldn't help but to be bothered by her conversation with Reimu.

Of course the miko would ask about their 'debut'. It was to be expected, wasn't it?

But…

"Hey, Marisa…"-she whispered

"Mmhmmmhmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Nnnnnnoooot reaaaallyyyyy"- answered the black-white with a yawn

"Wake up!"- she urged her in a whisper

"Mmdmfnmgfdkgnfdkmgnmdfn"

"Come on, wake up!"- she insisted, turning around and shaking her, not exactly in the kindest manner

"I'm awakeeee, I'm awakeeee"- complained Marisa before the other blond did anything else

"Good"- said Alice, sitting up on the mattress- "We need to talk"

In a second all of the Magician's sleepiness vanished.

She knew from recent experience that the phrase was ominous.

She sat up as well, her heart pounding in an erratic and uncomfortable way. Her palms were getting sweaty against her lap and her whole body tensed as she were waiting for something to hit her.

Did she screw it up? How could she even screw up so fast? It had barely been a week!

"_It's Alice, of course I screwed up something… again…well damn, this has to be a new record"_

Not like Marisa would ever admit it but she was terrified.

As much as it had hurt, losing Patchouli was something she could live with. But she couldn't lose Alice.

And now that their feelings for each other had been exposed, she simply couldn't let go.

The black-white waited for the Doll Maker to say something but said girl seemed oblivious to her distress and instead chose to direct her eyes to the full moon that graced them with its light.

"Marisa…"- she asked hesitance evident in her voice

"Y-y-yes?"

"What are we…?"- Alice had finally turned to look at her, nibbling on her bottom lip- "I-I mean…are we…uh…dating…or something…?"- she trailed off

The Ordinary Magician stared at her dumbstruck.

Why would she ask that?

"I-I…well…I thought that the fact that we like each other was already stated…uhhhh…I mean…is there really a need to put a label on this whatever?"- she muttered, rubbing her neck in embarrassment

Alice's eyes had turned into slits and Marisa cursed herself because if she hadn't screwed up before she had definitely done it now.

"Well, for starters I thought that what we felt was something more than just 'liking' each other. I love you, you imbecile… and because those words mean something to me I don't want to call our relationship a 'whatever'. Second, it doesn't _need_ a label…but I'd like it to have a name just so I know where I stand with you…with this…"

"Alice…"

"It feels so unreal, Marisa…I just…I simply…"

Marisa's golden eyes turned soft with affection.

What the Puppeteer said was nothing but the truth.

It felt unreal…and a part of her wanted to keep it that way because then…whatever the outcome, she could always keep herself in check remembering it was nothing from the start.

But it wasn't the same for Alice.

The black-white's lips curved into a smile of admiration.

The Doll Maker was scared like her. Maybe even more. But she didn't let that fear get in the way of something she had wanted for so long while her…she was still being a coward, wasn't she?

It was time she put a little trust in them.

She leaned towards her kissing her tenderly.

"I understand"- she mumbled against Alice's lips

"I'm afraid that…you'll regret this"- replied the Puppeteer kissing her back

"I won't"

"That you don't really want to be with me"

"I do"

"I love you so much"

"And I…I love you too…so…"

They only separated a few centimeters, they were still close enough that their breaths mingled. Marisa's warm hands came to cup Alice's porcelain cheeks.

The Magician felt like laughing at herself, quite unbelieving that she could feel so attached to the girl in front of her but there was no denying it, she thought as she saw herself reflected in the Doll Maker's blue orbs, she adored her.

She kissed her once again, deeply. Then on the tip of her nose and her forehead.

"I love you and I want to be with you, you don't have to worry about that. And maybe a name is nothing but that…but I'd like it if you'd accept to be my girlfriend"- she asked, taking Alice's hands

The girl chuckled and nodded slowly, giving her hands a squeeze

"Of course, I'd like to be your girlfriend too"- she said

And everything seemed right in the world for a minute. Marisa was happy and proud that she had avoided a fight and was simply caressing her knuckles when she heard the Doll Maker sigh. And it wasn't the content sigh she was expecting but an almost…disappointed? One.

"Say…Marisa…"

"What?"

"No…forget it, it's not important"

"Ooook…if you say so"

Alice bit her lip again and Marisa was now sure that the Puppeteer was still vexed about something.

"Are you sure it's not important?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure"

Silence again.

"Actually I…there's something…"

"Mmmmmm?"

"No, don't worry…don't mind me"- she replied shaking her head

"Now you're starting to worry me, Alice"

"I told you, it's nothing important"

"Then why are you acting so bothered then?"

"I'm not"

"Totally are"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"What are we, ten?!"

"You started!"

"I didn't!"

"Just tell me what it is already!"

"I said it isn't important!"

"For something unimportant you sure are making a huge deal out of it"

"I'm not!"

"You so are! Is it something embarrassing?"

"Yes! I mean, no! It's not important and definitely not embarrassing"

"Now I really want to know"

"There's nothing"

"Liar"

Silence.

Marisa waited smugly as she saw Alice turn an interesting shade of red

"I want to go on a date with you!"- blurted the Puppeteer suddenly

And, once again, Marisa was left dumbfounded.

"But why do you want to go on a date?! Isn't being like this enough? Why should we show the others?"- she asked confused and desperate- "We became girlfriends like two seconds ago! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course I wanted that but…!"

"But what, Alice?! I can't just guess what you want and try until I get it right! You have to tell me! Please tell me because I'm sick of screwing it up with you when all I want is to make you happy"

"But you have to want it too, Marisa! Is no good if you're only doing it to please me…so…no date"

"Are you sure?"

"I want to go on a date…but if it makes you that uneasy…I don't want you to go through all the trouble just for me"

"Who said it makes me uneasy? Gods you got it all twisted! It isn't that! If you want to go on a stupid date let's do it"

"So you think it's stupid?!"

"For the gods' sake Margatroid, it's an expression!"

"If you think it's stupid then forget about it!"

"Fine! But is that what you _truly_ want?"

"Well, I want to go on a date!"

"You just said you didn't!"

"I lied!"- replied the Puppeteer childishly turning her head away from her

"Ok daaaaaaaamn!"- yelled Marisa- " We're going on a date!"

"We are?!"- asked the Doll Maker baffled

"We are!"-

"We are!"- squealed Alice throwing her arms around Marisa and making them both fall flat on the bed

"We're going on a date"- said the black-white her previous sourness fading as she saw Alice's big smile next to her before she left a kiss on her lips

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello my darling readers! Sakuya is sort of the star of the chapter because I've been feeling that kickass Maid's vibes lately hahahahahaha but I haven't forgotten about our main heroines here! Isn't it cute how Alice can't keep her cool around Marisa? And Marisa is just as oblivious as ever, but the black-white has good intentions 3

I wonder how their date will go…

As always, thank you a lot for taking the time to read and support Malice! **This chapter's small contest is the following: do you think it was Shikieiki's fault or is some sort of plot going on? Review with your guesses and you'll get a little something regarding Malice's previous chapters!**

Once again

Lots of love to you, my readers!


	16. Malice 14

"'Let's go on a date' she said, 'it's going to be fun' she said"- grumbled Marisa as she let her head hung from the side of the bed

"Hahahaahahahahahahahaha seeing you like this is really the funniest thing ever"- laughed Reimu before kicking her friend off the bed

"The hell was that for?!"- complained the black-white, now sprawled on the floor in an undignified manner

The Ordinary Magician had finally told her best friend about Alice and her, earning a smug grin from Reimu and an even smugger congratulation before getting down to the 'date' business. It certainly wasn't the way she would've liked to tell her but considering she had no idea of what to do about the date the only one she knew that would help her and be discreet was the red-white.

"My own amusement, of course"- replied the miko before making herself comfortable on the mattress- "but seriously, I don't see any problem here. You go on a date with Alice, she's happy, you don't get killed by her, you're happy, and then you idiots can walk off into the sunset"

"But what am I supposed to do, huh? She said that being like we were wasn't enough!"- pouted Marisa before getting up, rubbing her butt

"Duh. Obviously"- facepalmed the red-white- "Alice is a closet romantic, Marisa. And now that you two are an item…well…she has some expectations about it"

"But whyyyyyyy"- complained the blonde- "I mean…we could let things go on naturally, no? let them sort themselves out?"

"Hahahahahahahaha that would get you nowhere. I mean, the whole reason you two took so long to even talk about your feelings was because you waited for them to 'sort themselves' aaaaaaand in the meantime you managed to complicate things with dating Patchouli so, nope, I wouldn't recommend it"

"But you told me to let Alice be!"- argued the black-white

"Because she was deciding what to do about you"- sighed Reimu- "believe it or not, not everyone rushes into things"

Marisa bit her lip as she supported herself on the wall with her legs crossed. Knowing how much Alice had been through just because she (Marisa) was too much of a coward to acknowledge their attraction, made her feel guilty. If only she had made a move then, maybe they would've been able to take things slower…but now, after all the waiting, it didn't seem possible.

"I want to do something real special for her and I can't figure what she'd like…you know me, romance is not exactly my area of expertise"- mumbled the Ordinary Magician blushing

"And she knows too. I don't think the Puppeteer expects you to suddenly become a smooth, lovey-dovey knight in shining armor who'll sweep her off her feet. If you were to do that, she'd probably be scared, I mean, the idea is all kinds of creepy. Knowing her, what she wants is something simpler, the only thing is that it needs to be heartfelt"

"You seem to know an awful lot about Alice's tastes"- commented Marisa, her eyes squinting a little

Reimu laughed good-naturedly and asked her if she was jealous making the black-white sputter some sort of denial, unconvincingly. But the red-white continued teasing her about it before she finally admitted that she had been trying to help Alice deal with her feelings for a while now and that they had very interesting conversations on that matter.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise giggled, telling her that no matter how much she tried to hide it, the Rainbow Puppeteer was, indeed, a hopeless romantic.

"That's probably due to the fact she was homeschooled for so long"- mused Reimu- "books do set high-expectations for maidens"

"Then how come she fell for me? I'm nothing like that"- wondered the Ordinary Magician, a tad worried- "I wouldn't want to disappoint her but…I'm not sure I could live up to that"

"Because you are you"- smiled Reimu, accommodating her head on Marisa's lap- "At first, that Doll Maker didn't understand it either…but I think she simply surrendered to your other charms"

"Oh, so you're finally admitting I am charming"- teased the black-white with a grin

"Hahahahaha you can be if you want to, I'll give you that"

"Now seriously…what should I do? We won't have a free weekend until spring so whatever it is, it has to be inside Gensokyo…and I don't think there's too many places that can be private in here"

"What about Chireiden? I'm sure that if you ask Parsee for help she'll gladly collaborate with you"

"Parsee? But…"

"But what? You need help and Parsee should be willing"

"Why can't you help me?"

"Who says I'm not? Now stop sulking, the three of us will come up with something to impress Alice"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since she had formally asked Yuugi to be her girlfriend, Parsee's mood had been in a constant high.

After telling the rest of the girls at Chireiden and getting their unsurprised reactions and congratulations she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was a small step but it meant the world to her…it meant facing others without shame for her feelings.

It didn't mean she felt ashamed of being in love with Yuugi, quite the contrary. It was the other way round, she felt like she was some sort of stain in the oni's life and she didn't want to drag her down. After all, she was the Green-Eyed Monster and there were few girls aside from the Former Hell crew that actually talked to her. Even less that she would call a friend.

She was definitely glad that whoever wrote her the letter to go and accompany Alice had done so. The Puppeteer and her got surprisingly well and it was such a happy thing to be able to talk to someone who would listen.

All in all, the petite blonde was very satisfied with how things were going on.

And then…Kirisame Marisa decided to make an appearance on the dorm's door asking for her.

It wasn't like she hated the girl, she had no reasons to. But…she couldn't help but to dislike her a little.

It wasn't only that she felt some sort of jealousy towards her, because she did in a 'healthy' way. It was her obliviousness what vexed her. And how that obliviousness had hurt Alice.

"Marisa"- she greeted with a serious look on her face- "what a surprise"

The Ordinary Magician squirmed a little under Parsee's gaze. The tone in which she said 'surprise' made it clear for her that she wasn't the happy kind of surprise for the Green-Eyed Monster, did she come in a bad moment?

"Uh…uh hello, Parsee"- said Marisa waving her hand a little- "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you"- she replied in fake politeness- "Was there something you needed from me?"

The black-white seemed taken aback by her question and instead of answering she started playing with the hem of her skirt, her head low

"Ah…well…if it isn't too much trouble…"- mumbled the Magician blushing- "Reimu told me I could come here if I needed help…"

"Help?"- sighed Parsee- "with what?"

Marisa raised her head an expression of disbelief painting her features

"So you'll help?"

"I haven't agreed to anything yet"- said the Green-Eyed Monster crossing her arms and leaning against the door- "you have to tell me what do you need my help with and we'll see"

"Can…can we talk about it somewhere else? In your room maybe?"- pleaded the black-white flustered- "Please Parsee…it's rather personal"

Now the petite blonde was truly surprised. Seeing how embarrassed Marisa looked she had no other option but to give in.

"Fine, fine"- sighed Parsee again, waving her hand dismissively- "follow me"

She guided the Magician through the corridors of the Palace of the Earth Spirits without speaking another word. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude or make her unexpected guest uncomfortable but she couldn't help but to feel confused about her presence.

They had never talked much and all their interactions were rather tense. Marisa's boisterous nature always made her feel a tad uneasy and it went without saying that the black-white didn't find her the most agreeable either.

The only thing they seemed to have in common seemed to be…

"_Alice" _thought Parsee a frown appearing on her already stern face "_She came here to talk about Alice"_

That realization didn't help to make her more welcoming. If the Magician was there to talk about the Puppeteer then it must be something of unusual importance.

The Green-Eyed Monster stopped in front of her door and opened it with reluctance. She wasn't surprised to find Yuugi there, lazily flipping the pages of a book. But Yuugi _was_ surprised to see her in company of Marisa. She shot her girlfriend a questioning look to what she answered with a shrug.

"Yuugi"- she said pointing to the door

"Alright, alright"- replied the oni getting up from Parsee's bed and stretching

She lowered her head to give the shorter blonde a kiss on the forehead before ruffling the black-white's hair and leaving.

"Ok, now you can come in"- said Parsee

She sat on her bed, crossing one leg above the other while Marisa opted for sitting on a chair near the desk.

They stayed in expectant silence for a few minutes until the Green-Eyed Monster got unnerved

"Cut the chase, Magician, I don't have all day!"- she finally snapped- "either you tell me what you need me for or get out"

"Ah…y-yes, sorry…uh…so Yuugi and you, huh?"- commented Marisa rubbing her neck

"What is it to you?"- asked Parsee, her eyes turning into two slits, her voice menacing

"Nothing, nothing! I just thought you looked good together!"- replied the Magician raising her hands defensively

"Thought so"- said Parsee crossing her arms- "but you didn't come here just to see her and me, so tell me, what happened with Alice?"

"Huh?"- blinked the black-white startled

"I'm not stupid"- sighed the Green-Eyed Monster exasperatedly, rolling her eyes- "why else would you come talk to me? Is Alice alright?"

Marisa nibbled on her bottom lip and started playing with her skirt, refusing to look at her. In a low voice she proceeded telling her that Alice and her had, in an unexpected turn of events, started a relationship. Saving the embarrassing details, she told her that the Puppeteer wanted to go on a date and that she had no idea of what she could do to make it special for her.

To say that Parsee was bewildered by the news was quite the understatement. She was positively astounded. The Green-Eyed Monster felt a mixture of happiness for her friend, worry and shock that was hard to swallow. She tried to process the announcement as fast as she could and luckily for her, Marisa didn't notice her dumbfounded silence as wrapped up in her narration as she was. Most it was some sort of complaining about the idea of dates, though.

"So let me get this straight"- said Parsee as calmly as she could once the black-white had finished her story- "You and Alice are couple now"

"W-well, you could say that, I mean, I asked her to be my girlfriend and all"- replied the Magician resting her cheek on one of her hands

The Green-Eyed Monster didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her cluelessness so she opted for hitting her head.

"Owww what was that for? Hell what's people hitting me today?"- protested Marisa but she shut up the moment she met Parsee's unsparing gaze

"Uh-uh…Parsee?"- she gulped

"You are probably the most idiotic girl in the whole Gensokyo"- deadpanned the small blonde- "the only one who could be a match is that Cirno but she's still a fairy and you're not. How in the world can you be this dopey when it comes to relationships?!"

"Hey!"

"Save it, Kirisame. Now let me tell you something. I know that despite all of your idiocy you truly care about Alice. So I'm going to help. But first, you will have to listen to me really carefully, ok?"

"Okay…"

"Good girl"- said Parsee- "First of all, of course you are a couple! You formally accepted to commit to being in a relationship with her, because you love her, don't you?"

"Yes, at least that's what I think this feeling is…"

"Good then. Now second, dates aren't 'stupid' or 'unnecessary' just because you're so used to being around each other doesn't mean you have to do the same always. It's a way of showing that you care and spend some time together in a new way…there's no difference between being friends and being girlfriends otherwise. It doesn't have that much to do with kissing but rather the intention behind the things you do"

Marisa nodded, her full attention on Parsee's words.

"Third, knowing Alice she'd probably like something intimate, don't you think?"

"She is the reserved type after all"- agreed the black-white- "but that leaves me the same, what should it be? I thought that maybe I could come here with her…since it's Chireiden and all…"

The Green-Eyed Monster shook her head and told her that even though it was thought of as secluded, Chireiden was one of the biggest dorms along with Youkai Mountain and the Koumakan. And it wasn't particularly suitable for the Puppeteer's tastes.

"How come you can't think of something?"- asked Parsee raising an eyebrow

"It's just that…oh shut it, just let me think!"

They both crossed their arms deep in thought. For one, Parsee didn't exactly understand what was so difficult about planning something for Alice. She was about to peg it to the Magician's lack of knowledge about romance when she realized that it wasn't that. Seeing how the black-white struggled to come up with a plan, instead discarding any of the ideas they had thought of, she understood that she was looking for something perfect. Because to her, the Doll Maker deserved it.

That certainly eased her worries.

For all her clumsiness, Marisa sure was dedicated when it came to the Puppeteer.

She approached her with a half-smile

"Now don't put that face"- she said putting a hand on her shoulder- "I'm sorry I've been rather harsh with you but…it's only because I care about Alice, you know? and all this has been difficult for her so I'm worried she's going to be hurt by you and your…denseness"

"That's what I'm worried about too! What if I screw up again? She doesn't deserve that…"

"No, she doesn't"- nodded Parsee- "And if you ruin her happiness I'll go full Green-Eyed Monster on you"

Marisa looked at her with a defeated expression and the petite blonde chuckled

"I said 'if', Marisa. I don't think you'll ruin it, as far as the date is concerned. Stop fearing it won't be good enough for Alice. If she chose you…then…all I can do is trust her. So you have to trust her too"

"Alright!"- said the Magician, flexing her arm and putting a hand on top of her 'muscles'- "We have some planning to do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was calm and chilly, guiding every girl in Gensokyo back to their own dorms and beds, ready to fall in deep sleep.

Such was the Rainbow Puppeteer's intention, as she lazily undressed and put on her pajama pants. Then she took her shirt off and was about to take off her bra when her plans were cut short as her door opened with a resounding bang and a very familiar face peeked into her room.

"Yo!"- said Marisa with a wide grin

"M-Marisa?!"- stuttered Alice in surprise, suddenly aware of the fact that she was half naked and that her girlfriend was there

"The one and only"- grinned the black-white- "Nice bra, Ali"

"Idiot!"- complained the Doll Maker embarrassed, throwing a pillow towards the Ordinary Magician who caught it with ease- "What are you doing here?! It's almost midnight!"

"Get some clothes on"- said Marisa dismissing her girlfriend's question- "And a warm coat, the night is freezing"

"I'm going to bed"- replied the Puppeteer puffing her cheek- "I don't know what you're planning but I'm not in the mood for your weird antics"

"I said get dressed"

"And I said I'm going to sleep, it's late"

"Either you get dressed or I do it for you"- threatened the black-white

"You wouldn't"

"Want to try me?"- said Marisa with a smirk

Before she could think of a reply, the Magician had already leapt towards her, grabbing her hand and trying to drag her towards the closet. Alice resisted with all her might and somehow managed to escape from the black-white who in turn chased her. They went in circles around the room, the Doll Maker trying her best to escape her girlfriend but nothing could be done against Marisa once she had made up her mind. She was coming too close, forcing her to retreat. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed making her fall on the mattress. In a matter of seconds, she had Marisa straddle her and holding her down by pinning her wrists.

"Yield"- said the Magician tauntingly

"No!"- replied Alice with obstinacy

"Very well then, you asked for it!"- replied Marisa before starting to tickle her

The Puppeteer laughed and squirmed under her fingers, rolling and kicking but she wouldn't let up and after a few minutes they were both out of breath from all their laughter.

Marisa leaned down and kissed her on the lips

"Come on, Ali. Get dressed"

The Doll Maker sighed in defeat and got dressed, putting on a long sleeved shirt along with wool stockings, a long skirt and boots. She finally put on her navy blue princess coat and red gloves and stood in front of the Magician

"So?"

The black-white chuckled before taking her hand and leading her out the room.

"So you're taking a walk with me"

They exited the dorm and started walking around the school campus, the warmth of their breaths creating small puffs as they talked or rather whispered to each other, not wanting to shatter the fantastic aura that Gensokyo had. It seemed like time had stopped, so quiet was the night.

According to Alice's estimation, it was a little past midnight so everyone else was already asleep.

Even though the curfew wasn't in effect during the weekends, the weather made the choice between going out and staying inside the dormitories easy. They were probably the only ones outside.

They continued walking at a slow pace and talking about various things without a worry.

The Puppeteer was happy. Even though it was nothing more than a stroll around the school grounds it somehow seemed special. She listened to Marisa's chatter, her full attention on the story she was telling without noticing where they were going.

It was only when she felt the strain on her legs and breathing that she realized they were going up Youkai Mountain.

"Why are we on the mountain?"- asked the Doll Maker grabbing Marisa's arm making her stop

"Are you tired? There's still a bit more to reach the top"- commented the Magician

"But why…?"

"Come on, Ali"- replied the black-white taking her hand again and continuing their ascend

They went up and up and past the Kappa Hideout and the dorm, reaching the very top.

Alice looked at Marisa in surprise, who in turn grinned at her, In front of them a blanket was laid for a picnic.

"What is this?"- asked the Puppeteer

"I said we'd go on a date, so, here's the date"- answered the Magician proudly

She led her girlfriend towards the blanket and put another one on top of her shoulders before sitting beside her. Then she took a thermos and proceeded serving a cup of hot chocolate to Alice and then one for herself. She had the hot chocolate and even those little marshmallows to go with it, as well as some cookies, if they wanted.

Marisa snuggled to the Doll Maker, suddenly feeling a little shy.

Parsee was right about dates being different.

Being like that, so close to Alice, cuddling under a blanket with the firmament as their sole companion felt more intimate than just hanging out like they usually did.

"A-ah…I'm sorry if this is lame"- she muttered without looking at the Puppeteer- "I know that stargazing isn't that exciting but…"

"Are you kidding?"- interrupted her girlfriend with a broad smile- "this is so thoughtful of you"

"I love watching the stars"- said Marisa now directing her gaze towards the myriad of stars and celestial bodies that shone and glimmered, contrasting with the black night sky- "I've never brought anyone with me before…not even Reimu. And I thought that if I ever shared this with anyone then…then I wanted it to be you"

Alice gaped at the Magician's confession, suddenly feeling hot despite the cool breeze that gently passed around them.

It was something so simple.

But she knew it was true. And then she understood just how much she meant to the black-white.

The Doll Maker took Marisa's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you"

"For what?"- asked the Magician blinking in confusion

"For this, for being you…I don't know. Simply…thank you"

Much like the day they first kissed, the moment their eyes locked with each other Marisa felt herself being pulled towards Alice by the mysterious force that her eyes held.

What she saw in them this time was different though.

They shone with pure love.

And as she leaned to deposit a kiss on the Puppeteer's waiting lips she made a silent wish to the stars that contemplated them: that she could always be with Alice.


End file.
